Dark Shadows Revival Season Two The Book
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Barnabas and Victoria. My version of what might have happened if the series had continued and what might have transpired for the Second Season.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Victoria Winters felt the drop with the pull of the lever by the hangman. Her voice opened to scream but the tightening of the noose around her neck cut off her air. She could not put her hands up to her throat because they were bound behind her. Darkness pervaded the very area around her. She had just seen Peter Bradford shot and now she was being hung for witchcraft.

Sitting up with a gasp she looked around stunned and deathly afraid. There he stood in front of her Barnabas and Mrs. Stoddard held her tightly speaking in calming tones. "Oh my god! I am not dead! I am not dead! I didn't die! Oh Mrs. Collins I didn't die! You must see if Peter is dead! They shot him!" She clutched to Elizabeth for dear life and her throat felt raw.

Elizabeth pushed Vicki back on the bed and looked at her, "What did you call me?" She looked into the girl's fear filled eyes and distinctly heard Vicki call her Mrs. Collins!

Vicki looked around afraid and shocked. "Your clothes! I'm back! I am back! I didn't die! I didn't die!" She clutched closer to Elizabeth and held tightly to her.

"We have to get her to her room. Roger will you and Barnabas help her back to her room?" Liz turned to peer at Roger and then Barnabas. Barnabas looked at Vicki with absolute fear. Did she know about him?

"Of course Elizabeth, I would be happy to help Miss Winters to her room." He moved forward and saw the fear etch her eyes and then he blanched hearing her next words.

"Barnabas? You are alive! I am so glad. But why did you not want anyone to know you were alive?" She looked confused and her thoughts were disjointed and she felt her memories drifting from the past to what her life had been before the séance'.

"Come Victoria, you are confused my dear. I have always been alive. You are not in the past any more you have returned to his in this time." His words were soft and tender as he spoke. Lifting her from the bed he turned to Roger. "If you would be so kind as to get the doors Roger, I can carry her to her room."

"Of course, follow me Barnabas we put her in the blue room." He led him from the room and down the hallway. Barnabas could have easily found the room but for now he must continue to maintain his façade of ignorance of the outlay of this house. So carrying Victoria to the room he was angry to find she had lost weight and was weighing next to nothing.

"She looks emaciated Barnabas can you imagine what she has been through during this time?" He moved along in front of Barnabas and paused at the door to Victoria's room. "In here." Roger opened the door and noted that Mrs. Johnson had turned down her bed.

Sarah Johnson moved from the bathroom where she must have been preparing a bath for Vicki. She paused looking at the poor girl that had come to mean a lot to the family in the short period of time she had been with them. "Put her in bed and I will help her with her bath." She moved to the other side of the bed and looked from Barnabas to the lifeless looking girl in his arms.

Barnabas lowered her to the bed and felt her arms tighten around his neck. "NO! Please don't leave me! I am afraid I will go back if you leave me!" She clung to him for all she could as she relived the last few hours before they took her to the gallows. Roger frowned and looked at Sarah Johnson.

"Go get Julia she is still hysterical. We may need to give her something to calm her down." Sarah Johnson nodded and turned to leave the room. She paused in the doorway and looked with compassion and concern on the poor girl being held in Barnabas' arms as he sat with her on the edge of the bed.

"Victoria, you must allow us to get you cleaned up and you will not be left alone. We all will stay with you my dear. There is no way we will allow you to leave us again. We have you back and we will do everything in our power to keep you here." He brushed her dirtied hair back and was surprised that he now held two memories from the past. He remembered Miss Wick but he also now remembered Miss Winters.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly. "Angelique followed me back through this portal. I know she is here!" She closed her eyes and felt herself falling into a world of darkness for a few moments after murmuring those words to Barnabas.

Barnabas knew she spoke the truth. He had seen her in the mirror and he knew she was in the body of Maggie Evans. He had seen Angelique's image in the mirror when Maggie had stood before it. "I won't let her hurt you Victoria. She will not harm you in any way." He spoke softly to her unconscious form.

Turning he laid her on the bed, stood back and watched her. She was so much like Josette in so many ways. However, she was more Victoria than she was Josette. Though she looked like Josette, she was Victoria and he had to let Josette and her memory go if he was to have any happiness in this time. Bending over he studied her face and how frail she looked.

"Barnabas? What happened?" Julia entered the room with her doctor's bag in hand. She looked at the pale and unconscious Victoria and then to the man that had just stood away from her. "You did not?" She left the question open noting there was no evidence of any bite marks on her neck.

"No Doctor I did not. She fainted and before she fainted she said Angelique had come through the portal and was here and I saw her reflection in the mirror when Maggie moved to the mirror. So Angelique has possessed Maggie Evans." Barnabas stepped back so Julia could examine Vicki.

Vicki felt her world come back into focus. Opening her eyes she saw Julia standing over her listening to the stethoscope. "Just lie still Victoria, I just want to make sure you were not injured by your ordeal." She noted there were rope burns on her neck and she had looked close to being half starved. "I think we will start you on a high protein diet and fluid intake. I want to get some blood and send it to the lab."

Vicki closed her eyes she was feeling sick to her stomach. Then she realized it was due to her unkempt condition. She needed a bath and clean clothing. Wrinkling her nose she sighed softly, "Would you mind if I bathed first? I really need to get a bath and wash my hair." Vicki was drifting from appearing to acclimating to her transference back into the twentieth century from the eighteenth century.

"Would you like someone to help you with your bath Vicki? Are you able to take a bath without assistance?" Julia studied the girl noting she had dark circles under her eyes and she had lost at least twenty pounds since she saw her a month ago.

"No, no I should be able to shower on my own. Thank you for asking Julia. She looked at her and smiled. You remind me of Natalie DuPres, Josette's aunt. She was a very strikingly lovely woman you know. She was devoted to Josette." Vicki sat up and turned to stand. "She was a countess. But you would know that wouldn't you Barnabas?" She stood up and moved to the bathroom.

Barnabas looked to Julia the fear etching his gaze. He waited and then hearing the shower running he turned to Julia. "She knows about me! She knows I am the original Barnabas!"

Julia frowned, "No, I think she is drifting from memories she has from the past to the memories she is trying to cling to now. She is disjointed with her thinking. Do not worry Barnabas I can fix this. I will do this for you. But you must promise me one thing."

Barnabas looked at Julia. "Doctor if you are proposing that I do not pursue my attraction to Victoria I cannot promise you that. I lost Josette to Jeremiah. I will not loose Victoria."

Julia sighed and looked down. "I am asking you not to attack Victoria. Barnabas you know you have not been cured, your blood lust will cloud your good judgment. Do you want to happen to Victoria what happened to your Josette?"

Barnabas turned from Julia and moved to the window to look out over the front grounds of Collinwood. "No, I do not want to see her broken on the rocks at the bottom of Widows Hill. I would rather face the sunlight than see that happen again. But I will not give up on my feelings for her either. Understand Doctor I know you had hoped there would be something other than friendship between us. That is not going to happen."

Julia nodded, "I understand that Barnabas. I want to know if you wish to continue with the treatments?" Julia pinned him with her gaze and waited for him to answer her.

"Are you going to continue to dilute the dosage Julia? Or will you at least consider the fact that we could continue with a strictly patient doctor relationship or do you wish to be considered my friend?" Barnabas turned to pin her with those dark penetrating eyes.

"Barnabas, I admit I was a little hopeful that you would consider me much more than your doctor. I realize now that was a mistake. I do wish to continue to try and help you. But I cannot do it without your co-operation. I would be honored if you would consider me your friend."

Vitoria dried her hair and sat at the dressing table and looked at the familiar that belonged to her. She looked at her image in the mirror and saw her gaunt features and haunted eyes. "Oh Peter what happened to you? Did you die?" Her features blurred and she felt her world spin with her anxiety and sadness over loosing a man she was beginning to feel an affection. It was all too complicated.

She thought she loved Barnabas, she felt like Josette that they were connected and she could have been her reincarnation. Then there was Peter. He had been so supportive and kind to her. He had pledged his love to her and she had to admit due to the extreme stress of what was happening she felt a true affection out of gratitude growing for Peter. Laying head on her arm she sobbed for the loss of Peter, she sobbed for the horror she had lived through and she sobbed for the unfortunate death of Josette, Sarah and all the others she had grown fond of from the past.

A soft knock on the door and she raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Lightly blowing her nose she stood and moved weakly to the door and opened it. David threw his body against hers and held to her tightly. "Oh Vicki! You are back! Sarah said you would be back." Vicki could feel his small body trembling.

"David, it is all right. I am back and I am not going anywhere." She stroked his hair from his face and spoke softly to him. He looked up and smiled.

"I missed you so much and Sarah said you were in terrible danger. I was so worried." He held tightly to her and Vicki was feeling her own strength beginning to ebb.

"I missed you too. Would you do me a favor?" She looked into his eyes and he nodded. "I need you to help me back to my room. I am feeling a little weak and I am afraid I am going to fall David."

David moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly backed her to the door to the dressing room and then to her bedroom. He could hear Julia and Barnabas' voices through the door and he called. "HEY! I NEED SOME HELP!" The door was thrust open and Barnabas stood looking at David supporting a weak looking Vicki.

Barnabas rushed forward and swept her up into his arms. "I have her David." He moved to the bed and laid her on the bed. Julia took her pulse then reached for the blood pressure cup and took her blood pressure. She frowned.

"I am not so sure we should not have her transported to the hospital she has a weak pulse and her heart rate is thready. I fear she could be seriously ill from her ordeal."

"I refuse to have her taken to the hospital Julia. Can you not see to her needs here? She has just been returned to us and I don't think we need questions asked as to what happened to her." Elizabeth had entered the room followed by a suspicious looking Carolyn.

Carolyn gravitated to Barnabas' side and stood looking from Vicki to Julia. "I agree. We don't need any more questions especially with what happened to Daphne." Carolyn watched Julia with a degree of distrust.

"All right, we will make her comfortable here. I will need to go to town and pick up some items I believe we will need to help her over this first part of her acclimation and integration back into our lives." Julia stood and looked at David who had taken her spot on the edge of the bed next to Vicki. "I am sure David you can help take care of Vicki for me while I am gone?"

David nodded, "Yeah sure. I will stay here and wait for you to come back Doctor Hoffman."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "We all will help. What I suggest is we leave Vicki alone so she may rest." Elizabeth looked at the occupants of the room.

"No, please Barnabas, please don't leave me! I am afraid!" Vicki looked panic ridden at the thought of being totally left alone. "

Barnabas stepped forward and smiled. "Of course I shall stay with you until you are asleep my dear. I won't leave you alone." He looked at Elizabeth in a silent question and she nodded.

"Of course Vicki we will have someone sit with you and Barnabas will kindly help us by being the first to do so. Come Carolyn and you too David. We will let Vicki get some rest and we shall all come back to check on you later Vicki."

David hesitantly did not wish to leave Vicki but did as his Aunt requested. He moved to the door and paused. "I will be back later Vicki to make sure you are safe." He moved back to the bed and bent over and placed a gentle sweet kiss on her forehead. Then he turned feeling embarrassed by his show of affection and dashed from the room.

Maggie moved about the great house in the foyer, her gaze moving over the changes that had happened in over two hundred years since she was here last. Roger moved from the drawing room to her side and pulled her into his arms. "I will only be gone for a week at the most. Will you drive me to the airport?" Roger had pulled her close to him and laid his lips against her ear.

Maggie pulled from his hold. "Do you think this is wise to be so affectionate in the middle of the foyer?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks Maggie, once I go to England and take care of this situation with Laura, I want the whole world know about my feelings for you. I want us to get married and have a life of our own and no more sneaking around or avoiding others because of what others might think."

Maggie put the foyer table between then and she frowned. "I want what you want Roger, but not now. I will take you to the airport when are you leaving?" She played with the statue in the middle of the table. Angelique had this body and she was not about to let up on her revenge against Barnabas. If she could not have him she would be damned to hell if she allowed anyone else to have him.

"We should leave in an hour. I really want to check in on Vicki and then we should be able to leave. We could go by your loft before I go and have a little us time if you want." He smiled thinking of making love to her before they left.

Maggie had to think of a way out of being in bed with this man, if she had to take another body to get close to the people in this house so be it. "All right Roger if that is what you want." She smiled and sauntered into the drawing room watching him go up the stairs. Turning she moved to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Johnson preparing lunch. Moving to her side she touched Sarah's shoulder and felt Maggie's body grow weak as she entered the body of Sarah Johnson.

Turning to the small mirror over the sink she smiled seeing her reflection in the mirror she had now assumed the perfect body to be able to watch everyone in this house and keep a close eye on what was developing between Victoria and Barnabas. Looking at Maggie's body on the floor she smiled. Standing she closed her eyes and then rushed to the stairs in the main part of the house and began to scream. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! IT"S MAGGIE! SHE HAS FAINTED!"

The response was immediate, the sound of running footsteps was heard and Roger was beating Julia down the stairs. "Where is she Mrs. Johnson?" Julia came up behind Roger.

"In the kitchen she came into the kitchen and she just fainted. You need to hurry!" Sarah Johnson stepped aside and watched them rush off to rescue Maggie and she smiled, then she looked upstairs. She was now in a position to poison Vicki if she wanted or destroy the whole Collins Family. Moving slowly towards the kitchen she looked around one more time and smiled, then she assumed the politely worried look and entered the kitchen.

Elizabeth joined Julia and Roger in the kitchen. Roger had with gentle care and a great deal of concern lifted Maggie from the floor and carried her to the drawing room. Laying her on the sofa he stood back so Julia could examine her. Reaching into her bag, Julia pulled out a ampule and broke it then waved it under Maggie's nose.

Maggie's eyes opened and she sat up with a gasp. "I am back!" She looked at Julia and then around the room. "She had me in her thrall and I was helpless I could not break free. Then we, we went somewhere and . . ." Julia knew what she was talking about but Roger was standing with Elizabeth looking clueless.

"What the hell is she talking about Julia? She is back? Where did she go and what the hell does she mean by being in 'her' thrall?" Maggie laid back down her head was spinning and she needed to think rationally.

"Roger take me home please. I need to go home. I want to see my father and I want to lie down in my bed." Roger looked at Elizabeth then to Julia.

"Should she be left alone? I mean she passed out on the kitchen floor. Now she is talking gibberish."

"Roger, she had a minor shock to her system, she did suffer a mild shock when she was trying to rescue Miss Wick. I fear she may have gotten the main charge of the power surge and it took its time to affect her. She should be fine home and you can take her there as long as you call me if you need me Maggie." Julia saw that it was Maggie when she turned to peer at Maggie in the mirror over the fireplace.

"Of course Julia, I will be on the phone to you immediately if there is any problems." Maggie hoped Julia read between the lines to let her know she would be in touch to tell her what happened. Her problem was trying to figure out who Angelique had in her possession now.

Julia nodded, "All right Maggie but you really should go to the hospital tomorrow and have them run an EKG on you to make sure nothing is wrong with your heart. With a shock like that it could throw your heart out of rhythm."

Maggie stood slowly and nodded. "Of course I will and I understand perfectly what you are saying Julia and will go get checked out tomorrow. Right now I just want to go home and lay down in my own bed."

"Roger do you think you should be traveling to England at this time?" Elizabeth had stood looking on worriedly from Maggie to her brother. She had suspected for sometime that her brother was secretly seeing Maggie and now with all this odd occurrences happening she was not sure he should be traveling to England to check on Laura.

"Liz they say she is missing. I really need to go and find out what is going on. Once I do, if it just a matter of her checking herself out of that place and not bothering to tell them, then I can take my next steps and end this marriage once and for all."

"Roger, if Laura has come out of her coma and is missing do you not think the one place she would try to come back is here to see her son?" Elizabeth was trying to be the voice of reason.

Roger was so anxious to end this marriage he could reasonably see where Liz was going with this argument. "I suppose you are right. I guess I can postpone the trip for a week, if we do not hear from her in that time or they cannot locate her, then I can take the trip."

Liz smiled and felt relieved. "Good, take Maggie home and I will see you later?"

Roger leaned over and kissed his sister's cheek. "Of course you will. Come on Maggie let's get you home and into bed and I will be by tomorrow morning to pick you up and take you to the hospital." Roger helped Maggie to stand and began to lead her to the door.

Opening the door they were stunned. Standing on the front door step was a beautiful blond with wide blue eyes and a curvaceous body dressed stylishly in a two-piece suit with a hat. She smiled seeing Roger then her eyes grew wide and she flew into a rage with hands extended and nails raking at Maggie. "Bitch! You will not lay claim to what is mine!"

Maggie staggered backwards and Roger blocked the woman from harming Maggie. "Laura! Damnit stop it!" Roger held her arms to her side and glared at his wife. "Maggie go out to the car and wait for me there." Roger lifted Laura from the front door step and carried her into the drawing room and unceremoniously dumped her on the sofa. "Don't you move! Or so help me Laura I will call George Patterson and have you thrown in jail!"

Elizabeth had stood transfixed at seeing Laura try to claw out Maggie's eyes. "Laura calm yourself. You surely do not wish your son to see you acting so crazy?"

Laura tuned and her gaze swept over Elizabeth and then raked over Roger. "Where is David? I want to see him now." Laura stood and straightened her clothing. She glowered her anger at Roger and waited for an answer.

"As the hour is late, he is in bed where he should be. Now I shall have Mrs. Johnson prepare you a room and you can see him tomorrow until then I want you to promise me you won't do anything that would cause us to have you removed from this house." Elizabeth had spoken and Laura knew she would not broke no argument.

"I promise I shall be a perfect lady Elizabeth as long as that slut is not in this house near my family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie held to Roger curling into his embrace, she put her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It was horrible Roger. I had no control over my own body and then to not remember what happened after she left me is even more unnerving than even I could imagine." Roger could feel her body tremble in his hold.

"Maggie, just relax. I am here for you now and it will be fine. All I need to do now is begin the divorce proceedings. Once I am free of that woman Maggie please say you will marry me." Roger held her just wanting to melt into her with every fiber of his being.

"Roger you know I love you. You know that I would marry you tomorrow. I don't think Laura is going to just give you a divorce. I think she is going to fight you tooth and nail and she is going to want to take David with her."

"That is not going to happen. She won't have just me to fight for David. Elizabeth is his guardian. She is the one that will prevent Laura from having her way with David. As far as what she thinks she can get from me. She wasted it all when we lived in Augusta. So she won't gain much from me."

Maggie frowned, "I don't think that is why she is here. She has another plan or following another's direction to come here." She turned to get comfortable in Roger's arms.

Roger rolled over on top of her and smiled into her fear filled eyes. "Let's not talk about Laura any more my sweet Maggie. Let us just talk about us and what our future will be."

Barnabas sat watching Vicki toss and turn, her face was beaded in sweat and she was thrashing about in her blankets. "NO! NO! Stay away from me Trask! Stay away from me!" She sat up with her gaze fixed and staring straight ahead. "I am not a witch! I swear I am not a witch!"

Barnabas stood and moved to the bed and gathered her into his arms and began to speak softly to her. "My precious Victoria. You are safe. I promise you. You are safe."

Vicki's unfocused and fixed stare moved to lock that dead like gaze on Barnabas she blinked once then opened her eyes and she hugged him close and whispered softly, "Barnabas mon doux amour, pourquoi avez-vous mourir? Je suis désolé! Se il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Vous devez protéger notre chère Victoria. Elle est dans un beaucoup de danger. Angélique est arrivé et est l'intention de la tuer." Pushing back she kissed him deeply then slumped in his arms.

Barnabas held her tightly in his arms. He had just heard her speak to him as Josette and he was afraid. He was deathly afraid translating her words. "_Barnabas my sweet love, why did you have to die? I am so sorry! Please forgive me. You must protect our dear Victoria. She is in a lot of danger. Angelique has arrived and is planning on killing her_." Slowly he lowered her body to the bed and covered her.

Stepping back he sat heavily in the chair he had previously occupied. He had just held his Josette and she had warned him. From the corner a small voice spoke. "Oh dear brother she is in so much danger. Angelique is here and she had taken another form. She is planning to kill Victoria because she knows you will not harm her and she is angry." Sarah stepped forward to her brother's side. Laying he pale cold hand on his arm she sighed softly.

"You must get her away from here. The danger is ever present and if you leave her alone we do not know who might try to come and kill her." Sarah's voice was spoke in sad soft overtones.

Barnabas stood and paced to the window. "Where could I take her that she might be safe? Surely you realize Sarah, I would rather die than allow anything happen to her. She means that much to me." He turned to look a the sweet child that stood posed by the bed of the only other woman he had ever loved in his long and lonely existence. But to admit it only endangered her to his condition.

Sarah looked up at the approach of soft footfalls and faded from view. The door opened and Julia entered the room. "It would appear that Angelique has found another host. She is no longer occupying Maggie Evans body. We do not know where she went."

Barnabas turned his back on Julia and sighed. "Sarah told me that Angelique was back and she was a threat to Victoria's well-being. She suggested we get her away from Collinwood to protect her. I swear Julia; I will not allow anything to harm her. I do not know where we could take her to protect her from Angelique."

Julia smiled, "I know the perfect place to take her and you. I could continue your treatments and we could easily protect Vicki, we will not tell anyone where we have taken her or you. I will simply take her and you with me tomorrow morning and we will tell the family that Vicki needs some convalesces time."

"But surely they will ask where she will be convalescing?" Barnabas held a modicum of hope listening to Julia's proposal.

"We shall say she is at Wyndcliff, my clinic about one hundred miles from here. When in fact you and Vicki will be at a clinic that belongs to a fellow colleague and friend. Eric is a long time friend and has actually published on the very same thing that I have been trying to do with you. He is a bit more radical with his thinking. But he is very good and actually has made some inroads into the treatment of leukemia and other related blood disorders."

Barnabas had felt hope for the first time since hearing the dire warnings of his past paramour and his sister. "When do you wish to act on this plan Julia?" He moved to peer down at the apparently now calm and sleeping soundly Victoria. He glanced seeing Julia purse her lips.

"Allow me to contact Eric. Not while I am here I do not wish to have my conversation over heard with Eric. I will do the phone call to my clinic and have them reserve two rooms for you and Victoria. So if the enemy is in this camp, then I will make sure they think we are going to Wyndcliff."

"I will go and pack some things for myself. I will also have Willie close up the house temporarily. Will you pack something for Victoria?" He looked back to Vicki sleeping soundly his heart was filled with the conflict of his emotions.

"Of course, you should meet me back here in an hour. We will need to make this trip before dawn. On our way to Eric's I will call him and tell him what we will need. I truly feel with the serum that I have given you so far Barnabas you should tolerate sunlight for a short amount of time."

Barnabas nodded. "Thank you Julia. You cannot imagine how fortunate I feel that you decided to be my friend." Julia smiled and then turned to look at Vicki.

"I will give her a sedative before we leave, that way if she awakens and she is not here she will not become hysterical." Julia moved to the dressing room and frowned, there was no small suitcase. Apparently Vicki had come with all her worldly goods in the one large suitcase. Taking the suit case she set it on the settee and began to gather a few of her things together and packed them into her bag. Looking at her watch she sighed. That had taken twenty minutes. Now to put her plan into motion

Moving down to the foyer she found the phone and dialed her clinic. "Hello Mary, this is Dr. Hoffman. I need to arrange two rooms for two patients. The name of the first patient is Barnabas Collins. I will have the additional information needed when I come tomorrow. The second patient is Victoria Winters." She felt eyes on her while she made her call and was glad that whoever was involved with Angelique knew now that they were moving Barnabas and Vicki. "Yes, thank you Mary. We will be arriving tonight."

Julia hung up the phone and moved to her room. Once there she began to pack up some of her things and heard a noise in her doorway. "Julia?" Elizabeth entered the room. Looking confused and concerned Elizabeth waited for Julia to turn and face her.

"Yes Elizabeth?" She finished folding a blouse and a pair of jeans and closed her case.

"I was just informed that you were taking Barnabas and Victoria to a clinic? May I ask why?" Elizabeth was more than slightly concerned.

Julia sighed. "Elizabeth I think it is in the best interest for Victoria to be moved to a more sedate setting and quiet surroundings. Surely you must agree she had been through enough."

Elizabeth was not so sure she liked this change of opinion or plans. "Why could she not recover here? This is a familiar place for her."

"It is also the place that created the trauma that she is suffering at this time. I think a little away time in a neutral surrounding she will heal and mend her emotions a lot quicker. This is the location of where the original trauma occurred Elizabeth. She needs quiet and nothing to remind her of that trauma so I thought perhaps we could let her recuperate in my clinic. You and Roger and of course David are more than welcome to come and visit her at that location."

Elizabeth frowned. "I am sorry Julia I just felt that once we had her back that you would be here to make sure things would return to normal for the poor child."

"Elizabeth it may be just a temporary adjustment time or her but it will certainly be in a surrounding that would make her life more tolerable."

"What of Barnabas why is he going to the clinic?" Elizabeth had been distressed hearing that both Barnabas and Vicki were being admitted to a clinic nearly a hundred miles from Collinsport and this had given her pause for concern.

"Elizabeth as you are aware I have Barnabas as a patient and cannot discuss his condition with you. I will tell you that he does have a serious condition, that I have been treating his condition and this stress has caused a minor set back for him. I plan to concentrate on both my patients so that they may return to the love of family and friends."

"If you think it best, then I suppose it must be as you have stated. Obviously you must know this will disrupt our family and especially David who has grown so close to Vicki." Elizabeth was giving all the appearances of loosing a close family member instead of the services of a governess.

"I assure you that David may speak with Vicki every day and that if he wishes to visit with her we will arrange it for him." Julia turned to lift her bag and set it next to the huge one that belonged to Vicki.

Liz frowned, "The poor child did not even have an over night bag. I will get one of mine Julia and that way you won't have to worry with that large bag."

Barnabas looked at Willie. "I am entrusting you with this Willie, you may stay here to see to things but I will be leaving with Doctor Hoffman and with Victoria and we will be staying at a clinic called Wyndcliff. Once we are settled in, I shall send for you to assist me."

"Yah sure Barnabas. Are you going to be all right? I mean it ain't nothin that is too serious is it?" Willie looked like a lost lamb watching his boss. He was concerned and he sure did not want another beating like the one he had before.

"No Willie, Julia thinks she can monitor me better at the clinic with the new serum she had been perfecting. I believe she is correct in isolating me and of course there is Miss Winters. She does need a change in scenery to regain her strength and normalize her life."

Willie was like a little boy lost. He was concerned hearing that Barnabas would not be around and was worried for Vicki. She was the one person that had been nice to him since her arrival and he certainly did not wish to see any more harm come to her.

"So you want me to just watch the place and continue with the renovations as I find them?" He shifted uneasily on his feet and looked from Barnabas to around the huge old house that had only recently been revitalized and brought back to its former glory.

"Yes Willie, I want you to make sure the place is not vandalized and you may wish to continue with some of the renovations in the other wing of the house."

Willie sighed and watched Barnabas take his traveling bag and move out of the door. He was suddenly alone in this huge house and he had never felt afraid before but now he did feel afraid. He moved to the drawing room and remembered the small intimate dinner that Barnabas had hosted for Vicki one night. He thought about the pretty dark haired girl that had captured more than his imagination, she had captured his heart too.

Willie moved to the foyer and stopped there it was a strong scent of something like flowers, not the roses that bloomed around the old house and Collinwood but a heady heavy scent. Looking up he saw the transparent figure of a dark haired woman standing in a long flowing gown. "Hello Wilie!" She smiled and drifted down the steps to the bottom step.

"Vicki?" Willie blinked rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"No Cher, it is I Josette Collins. I 'ave come to protect you from ze witch Angelique. While you are 'ere, I shall make sure she does not 'arm you."

Willie looked upon the ghostly aspiration that was the double to the woman in the painting upstairs. "Wow, um ok. I guess you know Barnabas is gone?" He looked around half expecting to see Barnabas appear at his side.

"Oui, I know he iz gone. He protects Victoria and I shall protect you." Josette faded from view and was gone. He was aware that the only sign of her ever having been there the fading scent of her perfume. Willie did not feel so afraid any more; even after a ghost appeared to him and said she was going to protect him.

Elizabeth watched Julia drive off with Barnabas and Victoria and sighed deeply. Mrs. Johnson moved to her side and spoke softly. "So they are gone?" She did not look happy about this change in circumstances and she was going to make Julia Hoffman pay for her audacity to take away her quarry and her lover.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson they are going to Julia's clinic a place called Wyndcliff have you heard of it?' Elizabeth closed the door and turned to move to the drawing room.

"No I don't think I have. Well if you won't need me any more tonight." Mrs. Johnson was about to turn and leave Elizabeth when a knock sounded on the door. Elizabeth looked like she was about to go and answer the door when Mrs. Johnson smiled. "Let me get that Mrs. Stoddard."

Mrs. Johnson turned and moved to the door and opened it to look up into the very blue and penetrating gaze of a tall handsome man with a rakish grin. "Hello Sarah, how are you? How has everyone been? Is Daphne in?" He moved in and dropped his suitcase on the floor.

Elizabeth stood pale and trembling in the entrance to the drawing room. "Quentin, won't you please join me in the drawing room."

Quentin Collins was tall, well muscled and strikingly handsome. He could have been a male stripper or a male model. His square cut jawline made him a commanding appearance. He smiled seeing Elizabeth and called joyfully. "Elizabeth! No welcome back Quentin? Or how about I did not realize you were back in town. Or better yet where is that lovely daughter of mine? Out on a date with her boyfriend Joe?" He moved towards Elizabeth and swept her up in a pair of strong arms and hugged her tightly.

Setting her down he followed her into the drawing room. "So?" He paused and looked around to see the place had not changed. He dropped to a chair and crossed his leg over his knee and spread his arms over the back of the chair.

Elizabeth was controlling her emotions and sat gingerly on the edge of the chair. Folding her hands in her lap she cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Quentin, did you not get my telegram? I sent it to the last address you listed in Cairo."

Quentin could tell there was something in the way she was holding her emotions back and looking at her hands. "Elizabeth, I got no telegram. Why? I have not been in Cairo for over six months. I thought I told Daphne I was going back to England for research on my next book."

Elizabeth stood and moved to the fireplace and studied the fire. She sighed and decided that there was no other way to tell him. "Daphne never said anything about you leaving Cairo. If you had been there you would have received my telegram. It told you to come home immediately that Daphne." Her throat felt constricted. "Daphne had been attacked and was near death for several days."

Quentin uncrossed his legs and sat forward, he looked down and spoke softly. "Where is she Elizabeth is she still in the hospital?"

"No Quentin she is dead." Elizabeth had said is so softly that he was not sure he had heard her. "She was attacked again and she died of her injuries. What you do not know Quentin was Daphne did not die a normal death or for that matter a death that could be explained. We have discovered that there was a vampire in the area and it was attacking women and men. Then he attacked Daphne and took her life. She . . . she came back and we had to destroy what she had become. It very nearly destroyed us as a family to see her that way."

Quentin was trying to absorb what he was hearing from his cousin. "Joe?"

Elizabeth sighed deeply, "She attacked Joe and very nearly killed him. We have not seen him since we had to destroy Daphne and we think he took the Daphne and went up coast for a while."

"Where was she interred?"

"The family mausoleum." Elizabeth could not hold back the tears reliving what they had lived through with Daphne. Quentin stood and moved to her and held her close.

"I want to see her grave tomorrow Elizabeth. I am so sorry I was not here for this. Did they find the monster that took my baby girl's life?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Quentin, they think it moved on because the attacks stopped shortly after Daphne's death."

Quentin sighed and moved from Elizabeth. "Then I guess I have a new direction. I am going to find this monster and I am going to destroy this thing that took my baby's life."

Mrs. Johnson had stayed in the foyer and listened to the conversation between the two cousins. She was now faced with a new obstacle, she could not use this body any more she needed a more seductive body and she wanted her own body and image. Sighing she turned to decide how she was going to address this next step in her plan to seek her ultimate revenge.

Sam Evans stood behind the bar and watched the regulars congregate at their favorite spots and waited for the orders to come in. Watching the door he saw Roger Collins bring Maggie into the room and noted his daughter looked pale. "Maggie?" He studied her and was immediately aware she was not herself.

"Hey Pop. How about a rum and coke." She slid to the barstool and draped herself over the bar. Roger kept his hand gently on her back.

Sam frowned Maggie rarely asked for something to drink. "Sam Maggie and I have something we want to tell you." Roger sat on the stool next to Maggie and lifted her hand in his and smiled. "I have asked Maggie to marry me once I am divorced from Laura." He had said it in a public place and he was glad he had finally brought it out.

Sam did not know what to say. He had suspected for sometime that his daughter was more than just passing friends with Roger Collins but he had no idea that she was involved with him. "Maggie?" Sam looked expectantly at his daughter for a further explanation.

"Yes Pop, it is true and I have said yes. The problem we may be dealing with is Laura is back at Collinwood and she has a huge grudge against me. So we may have an uphill battle. I just want to know if you will support me on this?"

Sam wanted to come around and gather his daughter in his arms and kiss her cheek and tell her how much he loved her. But being in the bar kept him from moving from behind the bar. "Maggie I love you, anything that makes you happy is going to make me happy. I think that Roger is getting the best end of this deal."

The door to the in opened and an impeccably dressed man in a bowler hat, wearing a hound's-tooth coat, grey cashmere gloves and sporting a perfectly groom mustache entered the room and looked around at those present. Putting a supercilious smile on his face he advanced to the bar and paused. To say he was a dapper dresser would have been an understatement. "Hello there my good man could I speak with you for a moment?" His dark eyes were shadowed under the brim of his hat and he carried his body with a command for flare.

Sam sighed and moved to the end of the bar. "Yes, how may I help you?" Sam immediately did not like the man because of the command was almost like a demand when he spoke and looked about the place assessing everyone and everything in the bar.

Maggie sat up and her gaze grew distant, she saw a flash of a man in the shadows and he was commanding the darkness to come to him and answer his demands, then she was covered with a wash of red liquid she surmised was blood. To her this vision signified that another death was forthcoming.

Roger leaned into her and spoke softly for her ears only. "Maggie? Are you all right?"

Maggie shook her head and then turned and leveled her gaze on the man at the end of the bar. He locked eyes with Maggie and for a moment she felt he had invaded her mind and her body with that sweeping gaze and then a knowing smile.

"Yes, thank you. I am newly arrived in town and plan on setting up a new business and was wondering if you knew of any place that I could rent like a bed and breakfast?" He took his gloved hand and smoothed the side of his neatly trimmed mustache and dropped his gaze from Maggie to pin that gaze back to Sam.

"Well Mr.?" Sam waited for his name.

"Blair, Nicholas Blair." He smiled again and found it was easy to put on a smile that had no sincerity to it.

"If you take Front Street, which is the street at the end of this street to the left and follow it to Gull's Lane you will see a tall four story building. That would be Collinsport's best version of a bed and breakfast or hotel if you will. They could help you there."

Nicholas bowed his head and turned to look back at Maggie and smiled. "Thank you very much for your assistance." Nicholas turned on a well-polished heel and moved out of the building and from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicholas Blair, driving a very fast, very red sports car drove down the street taking the directions that the bartender had given him. He glanced at his dark brown eyes in the mirror and then he smiled. A white witch ad taken up residence in Collinsport, this was going to be interesting. She was attractive and he had thought she had a trace of Angelique's mark on her. He had more than sensed Angelique's presence he smelled her like the bad apple and liability she had become. The master was not pleased with her performance so far and he was here to clean up another mess she had created by coming into this time and exposing them to the mundane of this world.

Nicholas parked his car, darted out from behind the driver's seat and turned to look around the neighborhood. It was typical of all small town home fare neighborhoods. He was disappointed he had been given this assignment and he knew Angelique could be difficult. Smoothing back his hair and setting his bowler on his head he planted that plastic smile on his full lips, twitched his nose, and smoothed his mustache. Nicholas turned, adjusted his bowler and with a light step in his very shiny shoes made his way up to the building marked, 'Collinsport Inn Bed and Breakfast.'

Moving through the door he paused in the entryway and looked over the 'quaint' looking foyer of the Inn and smiled at the old grey haired man sitting behind a desk. Moving to the desk he smiled that pseudo false smile, took his hat off and looked at the man with those intense dark brown nearly black eyes. "My good man the bartender at the Blue Whale suggested I come here to seek a room for a week."

Harry Johnson looked the man over and sighed. "Yep, you going to want just a room or do you want a suite?" Harry was bored and tired and right about now all he wanted was to take a nap but knew that he had to attend to business. Nicholas quirked a brow and looked at him curiously. He could tell this man had spent a lot of time inside the prison system and probably got this job as a favor to someone important.

"You have suites? What do they consist of?" He had started to pull off his cashmere gloves and laid them in his bowler. He leaned into the counter and looked the man in the eyes.

"You get a bedroom, a kitchenette and a sitting room." Harry thought those eyes looked beady and he was unnerved by how intense the man looked with her caught his gaze. "Do you want to see one before you rent it?" Harry had reached for a key with the number S10 written on the head.

"If it would be no bother I would like to see the room. It may come to a fact that I might be here longer than a week and I want to be comfortable."

Harry handed him the key. "Up the stairs down the hallway and to the left side." Harry sat back on his stool then leaned forward to rest his elbows on the counter. He waited while the dandy went up the stairs.

Nicholas walked down the hallway noted the runner was antique enough that it needed to be replaced it was threadbare. Opening the door without using the key he stepped in and was moderately surprised that the room appeared to be comfortable an stylishly designed. So the money must be going back into the rooms and since these rooms brought in the money the owner updated them first.

Walking to the kitchenette he noticed modern apartment size refrigerator, small stove, sink and a few cabinets and in the corner there was a small table to sit at and have a meal. He turned looking around, garbage disposal, small dishwasher and a toaster oven. It was compact but comfortable.

Moving out to the other door that must lead to the bedroom he opened the door and found it updated and modern touches. Going to the bathroom he was pleased to see a tub and shower a countered sink and the best part was it was clean. Taking the key he flipped it in the air and smiled. He was going to be comfortable here.

With a lighter step he moved back into the hallway and down the stairs. "I will take it, how much?" Nicholas moved in front of Harry and waited for him to work out the rental of the rooms. "Well we are off seasoned right now so the boss would probably let it go for sixty bucks a night but if you take if for the month, she would probably only charge you three hundred seventy five."

Nicholas smiled reached into his pocket pulled out a money clip and pealed off a five hundred dollar bill and laid it on the counter. "Blair, Nicholas." He smiled turned and moved off to his car to get his bags. When he came in he saw Harry still holding the five hundred.

"Dude I don't have change for this." Harry held the bill out to Nicholas.

"Tell you what, when you get change put one hundred in my box and you keep the rest. Just in case I need some extras or information we can say I am paid in full. Deal?" Nicholas was cool and direct tilting his head and cocking it to the side.

Harry's eyes widen. "Yeah sure deal sounds good to me." He smiled watching the dapper dressed man carry his valise up the stairs from sight. "Yep this is going to be a good day after all." Harry leaned back and nearly fell of his stool. Catching his balance he glanced around to see if anyone had seen his near miss.

Julia drove to the city limits of Collinsport and pulled over to the side of the road. Reaching around to the floorboard of the backseat Julia lifted a purse size black bag. Sitting it in her lap she opened it. "What are you doing Doctor?" Barnabas had checked on Vicki sleeping soundly in the backseat and then turned a curious gaze to Julia.

"This is a mobile phone, I am going to call Eric and tell him I am bringing you and Vicki to his clinic and to prepare some rooms for you." Julia pulled out a receiver and pressed a button powering it on. The face lit up and she began to punch some buttons. Lifting the phone to her ear she waited for the party on the other end to answer.

"Hello Eric Lang speaking."

"Eric it is Julia Hoffman."

"Julia? What a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?"

Barnabas thought the voice on the other end sounded pleasant enough and apparently was very familiar with Julia.

"Eric, I need a huge favor. Would it be possible if I were to come by your house in say two hours? I have guests with me and we have a situation where I think you might be helpful it is something that would be a part of your expertise Eric."

"Now Julia you have me intrigued. By all means bring your guests and come by." Julia hung up the phone, closing the bag she set it back on the floorboard.

"Eric was or is a very specialized doctor. He had traveled extensively and has been very successful in his field. If anyone could help me solve the problem of preventing your rapid aging and getting your situation under control, that would be Eric Lang."

Barnabas turned to look at Vicki sleeping soundly in the backseat. "What of Victoria? Will we be able to correct any reoccurrences of her past experience or her memory of what happened when she was in the past?"

Julia thought a moment her mind on her driving and on what he had asked her. "Barnabas what does she mean to you? Is she the representation of Victoria or is she your Josette reborn and you hope to make over in her image?"

It was a fair question. One he had posed to himself for the past three months. In the beginning he had hoped she was his Josette in form and mind returned to him. A reward after all he had endured but now he had to consider what he felt for this woman that was Victoria and not Josette.

"I am attracted to Victoria and I am not sure if it because she looks like Josette or if it is because she is Victoria. It has been difficult for me Doctor. I have two memories now of the past. There is one of Phyllis Wick and one of Victoria. I cannot comprehend what it is or why I have these memories. I do believe she was the sweet innocent girl that fell under the scrutiny of Reverend Trask a reprehensible man of low moral standards and debauchery towards young girls that were innocent of what he accused."

Julia thought about his answer and considered her standing or position in his life. She had to admit she had grown attracted to him when he became gentle and tender towards her during the time she was treating him. She had to admit she had grown lonely and she was feeling her biological clock beginning to tick and he had awakened her eggs. So when she realized he had affections for Vicki it had hit her hard. She had never felt jealous before but she was jealous of Vicki.

After that her relationship with Barnabas had a cascade affect of him becoming angry with her and then finding fault with her methods of treating him. The night of the ball she had tried to apologize to tell him how she felt. He had coldly ignored her or was abrupt with her presence near him. Shortly thereafter he had sent Carolyn to try and poison her. That had been her wake up call that she had crossed the line of doctor patient relationship.

It was then she remembered Eric and his studies he had involved his efforts. She had read his last paper and though it dealt with hypothesis of what if, he was on target for what she was doing with Barnabas. "Barnabas you do realize that I will need to divulge everything to Eric about you. He can be trusted and frankly I believe he has the answers to why the serum I used failed."

She watched him shift uncomfortably in the seat next to her. " am not so sure that is a good idea Doctor. What if he tells someone? I will have to do to him what I did to . . ."

Julia finished his sentence, "Michael Woodard. I understand but I am just as sure you will not be put in that position. My biggest concern is Angelique. How shall we proceed with her and what she is here and whom she might harm?"

Barnabas sighed deeply; he had been puzzling the same thing since Sarah appeared to him in Victoria's room. "I suppose we will just adopt a wait and see attitude until she makes her next move."

"That may be our biggest mistake Doctor. What if her next move is to target members of my family and try to destroy them as she tried to destroy my family in the past."

He had a point and she was not sure how they would proceed with this, she had to deal with one crisis at a time. Right now the crisis she wanted to focus on was curing Barnabas of his curse. That should be her focus and she would mention that part of the problem to Eric once they met.

Laura moved down the stairs and stopped she looked at Sarah Johnson and frowned. Looking at Sarah then Sarah's reflection in the mirror over the drawing room fireplace she saw what she knew to be another witch. "Who are you and what are you doing in Sarah Johnson's body." Laura stood tall and impervious before the woman pretending to be the housekeeper.

Angelique spun and looked at the haughty cold blond standing in the doorway like she owned the place and was the matriarch of this household. Angelique pulled herself up and faced Laura. "Who are you? Why do you care who I am and why I am 'ere?" She had taken the heavy French accent back while facing Laura.

"Let us begin with what I know about you shall we?" Laura walked into the room and stood facing her, turning her around so she faced the mirror, so that the reflection that faced Laura was Angelique's. "You are dark arts with a master from the Underdark. You are here possessing this body for a purpose and I want to know what that purpose is or who would be your target."

The image of Angelique took on a coy look of a superior quality. "It iz not your business. I am 'ere to make sure my curse iz not broken. Now who are you?"

"Laura?" Quentin moved into the room and looked from Mrs. Johnson to Laura. "When did you get back?" He entered the room and sat on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Crossing his leg over his knee he waited for her answer.

Laura smiled brightly, "Quentin, when did you get back? I arrived earlier tonight and Elizabeth was kind enough to invite me to stay. Oh Mrs. Johnson, my room needs another pillow and another blanket and my fire has not been started in the fireplace. Will you see to that right away?"

Angelique glared at the woman. Instead she stopped herself from dropping a curtsy and turned to see to the request made by obviously a member of this household that held dark arts too. Mrs. Johnson moved to the room assigned to Laura and she began to go through her things trying to discover whom she was.

Laura studied Quentin and had to admit he had not aged a day since they were together over one hundred years ago. "Still paying tribute to Baal I see." He had poured himself a drink from the decanter on the table. "So who do you intend to sacrifice this time? Surely you are not thinking of giving David to your dark master." Quentin studied the dark amber liquor in his glass then looked at her over the rim of the glass. "Because I will stop you."

Laura laughed. "My tastes are more mature than that Quentin. I might offer you but it would do no good as long as you cling to that picture like a leach to its blood victim. So instead I shall offer up another of great importance. This one has a special gift and power too. Not as corrupt as mine but a power none the less."

Quentin laughed, "Not if I can stop you Laura and I will stop you." He stood and moved to bend over and lock his gaze to her gaze. "You are a cancer to this family. When your time comes to burst into flames, I might just be there to douse you with water and not allow you to seek your rebirth, remember that Laura. I know you and I know what your weaknesses are so do not trifle with me or this family. Here be a good girl and put this up for me." He handed his half finished drink to Laura and sauntered out of the room.

Laura narrowed her gaze and watched him leave the room. "Well we will see what Baal has to say about that Quentin, we will just see. But now I have to find out who has decided to usurp my authority in this house."

Laura slammed the glass down on the table and watched it shatter and the liquid splash over her body to soak into her expensively designed two-piece suit. "That felt good." She muttered and moved off towards the foyer. She stopped. "Oh and you are a snoop too." Laura closed her eyes and disappeared from the foyer to reappear in her bedroom behind Angelique who had been going through all her things. "Find anything you want?"

Angelique gasped and spun around. "You! 'Ow did you get in 'ere?" She was not expecting her to be here so soon. She had just left her in the drawing room.

"I got here as I always get when I need to be there. You can go now and I will warn you my little fledgling. I am a lot older and more powerful than you will ever hope to be. Now off with you before I decide to take my irritation out on you." Laura escorted her to the door. Giving a little push through the door Laura closed it with some force.

Moving to the fireplace she sat on the fireside stool and watched the flames. She studied the way the flames flickered danced, changed color and the hiss of the log that it consumed crying out in silent surrender to the touch of the flames. She smiled and then she moved her hand to the flames and let the fire dance around her fingers and over her hand. "From the silent night to darkest shadows, there is one here that holds powers true to darkness. Show me her weakness, show me how she can be defeated."

Holding her palm up she watched the flames lick around her hand caressing it with its dancing flames. An image began to form and Laura saw Angelique as she was in 1791. She was the maid to a bride for a Collins male. Only she had affections for the one that Josette Collins had come to marry. "So you were the reason Josette died and Barnabas became a vampire. Show me great Baal, show me what is her weakness."

In the center of her palm there appeared an image of a man his eyes were dark as pitch and held a glow of red to them. He was malevolently handsome peering back at her. "You hold her weakness in your hand my dearest acolyte. She cannot tolerate fire. She is a witch indebted to Diablos; those are the ones that are destroyed by fire. She desires the one called Barnabas and I desire one that Barnabas desires. You will find out where they have taken Victoria Winters and you will bring her to my alter." The image faded and Laura set back and smiled.

"So he wishes my sacrifice to be David's governess, perhaps I shall give him three sacrifices, David, Victoria Winters and Maggie Evans."

Julia parked in a circle driveway in front of a four-story home. It was a large building that would have been worthy of any 19th century hospital. Julia knew this had actually been a school that had been occupied by many older scholars. Eric had been lucky to get this as his clinic and his home. There had been a lot of renovations to occur since he occupied the building and had called this home.

Barnabas moved to the back seat and lifted Victoria who opened her eyes briefly looked into Barnabas' hypnotic gaze and the closed her eyes again. She has muttered softly, "Thank you Barnabas." She had laid her head back on his shoulder. Turning Barnabas carried her to the front of the building following Julia. Julia paused and pulled a knob on the door and from the inside she could hear an off tuned bell jingle through out the house.

A middle-aged man with greying blond hair stepped into view through the beveled glass door. Turning on the light he could see Julia with two others standing on the door. Eric Lang stood all of six feet tall at a solid one hundred ninety pounds. He had put on that last ten pounds and was having trouble dropping it. Taking his glassed off he opened the door and smiled warmly seeing Julia standing there. "Julia, do come in and oh my is there a problem with the young lady?" Eric stepped aside to allow them entrance into the house.

Julia stepped in followed by Barnabas and Victoria. "Eric is there somewhere we can go to talk without being overheard or interrupted?" Julia had glanced up to see the long hallway was empty of any unnecessary ears hearing what she had to say.

Eric frowned, the action marred his strong square jawline and wrinkled his eyes to a squint. He had been one of the brightest students at Yale and had been an athlete and considered very handsome. He had at one time tried to gain Julia's attention and hoped to make her one of his conquests.

Julia knew he had a reputation for being a horn dog and was not about to become a notch on his bedposts. She had applied herself to her studies and for some reason that seemed to just make him more determined to try and date her. Julia had successfully eluded the persistent Dr. Lang for the six years they were in school together.

"This way Julia, we can go to my private residence and talk and the gentleman may put the young lady in one of my guest rooms." Eric led them down the hallway past several closed doors to a set of double doors. Opening one of the doors he stood aside so Julia and her guests could enter.

"Eric may I present Barnabas Collins, and the young woman in his arms is Victoria Winters."

"Well Mr. Collins I am sure you would like to see to Miss Winters comfort, so please follow me." He led Barnabas into a large entryway through a set of doors down a long hallway to a door and opened it into a large airy room. The room held a large four-poster bed, Eric moved to turn down the bed and allowed Barnabas to gently place Victoria on the bed. Barnabas leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"We are just outside the door Victoria you are safe. I will not leave you. Do you understand?"

A soft reply came, "Yes Barnabas thank you."

Eric stepped forward and covered her. Turning he smiled, "This way Mr. Collins." He led him out of the room and left the door open. "She is lovely, have you known her very long?"

"It seems I have known her most my life but we only met about three months ago." Eric continued to another door and opened it to find Julia had made herself comfortable in front of his desk.

Julia turned at their entrance into his office. Eric moved to his desk and sat in a large comfortable chair, taking his glasses off he laid them on top of his desk sat back and smiled looking at the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago and had eluded him most his life. "Well what was so urgent that you needed my attention Julia? Have you reconsidered my proposal?"

"What to combine our clinics and go into a partnership?" Julia shifted to get comfortable.

"No to marry me. Are you still going to keep me at a distance?" He smiled and winked at Barnabas who found the man to be utterly uncommon and a bit audacious.

"Eric this is hardly the place to be discussing our past. I came ot you because we need your help."

He was curious. "My help in what way Julia? Are you or Mr. Collins ill or is it the lovely Miss Winters that lays sedated I suspect by you in the other room."

"Barnabas and Victoria both need your help. But I need your help in perfecting the serum I have been using on Barnabas."

"Oh and what might that be?" Eric studied his colleague and frowned. She was being far too formal and serious.

"I have been treating Barnabas for vampirism for the past two months and we have had some degree of success but ran into a situation where he aged to a two hundred year old vampire."

Eric chuckled. "You are putting me on right?" He looked from Julia to Barnabas and was shocked when Barnabas reverted to show his darker nature for the doctor's benefit.

"I hardly think this conditions warrants a 'put on doctor' and if you tell anyone about me I shall kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric was stunned; he set back and studied the creature in front of him. Had anyone told him when he got up this morning that he would be meeting a honest to god blood sucking creature such as a vampire this day he would have laughed in their faces. He sat forward and looked from the fanged filled face of Barnabas Collins to Julia. "I would have never believed such a creature, and excuse the term Mr. Collins, I know you do not wish to be referred to as a creature, but a vampire? I only dreamed of such a thing being an actuality."

Julia had sat tensely when Barnabas has bared his fangs and threatened Eric. "Yes Eric I understand our incredulity and that you must be stunned to discover the very thing you had written your dissertation on as being a fact and not a fiction. The facts are that he does exist, I have to a point using my own serum been able to give him relief from the blood lust and allowed him time in sunlight but once we upped the dosage he grew to a man of two hundred years old."

Eric had sat back and nodded his head thinking about what he had just been told. "I will assure you Mr. Collins your secret and your health condition is utterly safe with me. I am precluded to divulge any of your medical background by an oath we take as doctors and there are laws that protect you from others finding out about your condition and that is under a law called HIPPA. So I won't have to fear death from you once I begin treating you with Julia."

Barnabas snapped his mouth shut and retracted his teeth and sat back looking at this doctor in front of him. "You must understand that I am driven by needs and desires that repulse me and I find reprehensible. The other part of this has a self preservation drive set in to protect me from anyone that would seek to destroy me."

"The reason we have come Eric is a lot more complicated. It involves Victoria Winters and Barnabas. The one that brought this curse on Barnabas was a scorned witch that lived almost two hundred years ago." Julia looked at Barnabas then back at Eric who was guarding his thoughts. "I think it best that Barnabas tell you how he got the curse."

Barnabas' gaze grew distant and he looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap. "I was in Martinique and while there, I met my betrothed Josette DuPres, a delicate creature of great beauty and as warm as the trade winds of the Caribe. We were very much in love. I had made a trip to the island to secure a trade agreement between her family and my family. While there and before I met Josette there was a maid."

Barnabas stood and moved restlessly behind his chair to lean over it. "Angelique Bouchard was very lovely, and very seductive and I was a man of normal urges and desires and she made herself available to me. She and I began paramours and she would come to my room nightly seeking to share her body with me. I was not about to turn down such a willing and very lovely morsel so I succumbed to my desires and needs."

He sounded ashamed of his actions being so base and what would ultimately lead to his downfall. "Then Josette returned from Paris with her Aunt Natalie and I was struck by her shear beauty and her tender qualities. Angelique was all but forgotten." Barnabas had turned away from Eric Lang's non-responsive look and peered about the comfortably appointed room. "After our families had secured a contractual bond of marriage between Josette and myself plans were made to bring Josette to Collinsport so we could be married. "

Barnabas paced back and slumped down in the chair he had set in previously. "Josette had sent Angelique ahead of her so she arrived before Josette. This is where events become somewhat convoluted, you see my father and mother had hired a governess for my little sister Sarah. Her name was Phyllis Wick. Apparently, during this time in the past, Collinwood in the future had decided to hold a séance to try and discover who was attacking the citizens in town." He looked crestfallen having to admit his blood lust had sent him out to destroy human life.

Julia sat forward, "During the séance something went horribly wrong. There was a storm and then the room lost its powers and the candles went out and Miss Winters was missing and in her place was a Phyllis Wick. We surmised that they had switched places in time." Julia turned her attention back to Barnabas.

"I have two sets of memories from that time. One involves Miss Wick and one involves Miss Winters. When Victoria had shown up at the old house on Collinwood's estate she was totally out of her element and appeared to be disheveled and confused. Miss Winters also bears a striking resemblance to my fiancé' Josette. When she appeared at my home, Angelique was already there. "

Barnabas sighed and looked ashamed of this next confession he was about to make. "With the arrival of Angelique she thought she would be able to resume our tryst and pick up from where we had left our affaire in Martinique. I was not about to foul myself with a servant with my bride coming to Collinwood. So I rejected her and her love for me." Barnabas' voice grew soft and was filled with the anguish of the events he was reliving. "Because I had rejected her, she decided that she would use her vile witchcraft on Josette and my brother Jeremiah. She cast a spell over them both making it an attraction to each other that could not be denied. So under the powers of her sorcery they were attracted to each other and they eloped."

"When I found out what they had done, I challenged my brother to a duel. Because I had lost the love of my life, I no longer wished to live. So, my plans were to have a duel with my brother and let him have a shot at me while I had not loaded my gun." Barnabas' voice was racked with the pain of the memory of the duel that had happened between Jeremiah and he." "I raised my weapon knowing that I had not loaded the weapon and when I fired I was shocked to discover that I had fired a loaded gun. My brother was hit and laid dead at my feet."

The memories of that night were torturous to him, he had again rejected Angelique and when she confessed that she had placed the spell on Josette and on Jeremiah because she wanted him to love her he had began to choke her to death. It was during this act of rage and anger that she had cursed him, "I curse you Barnabas Collins. You will never know love, you will never be loved for whoever loves you shall died and this will live with you through eternity!" He watched the life leave her body. With the help of Loomis, he had taken her body to an unmarked grave and buried her. Later that night a woman appeared in his room resembling Josette and attacked him draining him of his life and making him into the creature that now sat sadly before Eric Lang.

"I understand that she cursed you to be a creature of the night Mr. Collins but how does Miss Winters figure into all of this?"

Julia sighed and looked down. "From what we have been able to learn from the disjointed memories she had during that time, Vicki took Phyllis place and she was the one accused of witchcraft. She was tried for being a witch. The tribunal sentenced her to hang by the neck on the gallows."

Barnabas sighed, "This is where things get hazy for us all. You see my father had discovered what I was and that I had called Josette to come to me so we could be together for the rest of our lives. However, Angelique did not die and she once again meddled in our lives. She made Josette so afraid of me that she ran from me that night into the storm tossed night to a place called Widow's Hill. I of course went in pursuit of her and when I approached her wanting her to come away from the cliff she jumped to her death."

Barnabas closed his eyes and cringed in anguished remembering that night. While I was dealing with what should be done with me, I had asked my father to end my life and told him how he could do such a feat. My father was not an affectionate man and had suffered the loss of two sons, my sister had succumbed to a fever and died. Then my mother had been driven insane and died. He was left with one son Daniel. I begged my father to end my life and he said he would."

Julia knew he was filled with remorse and anguish. "His father could not destroy his son, so he had him chained with crosses in his coffin for two hundred years. That was until Willie Loomis released him. His first act was to attack Willie but not kill him and then he went to Collinsport and that s where he found Daphne Collins. I do not believe Barnabas knew he was attacking a relative when he attacked Daphne."

"Yes, unfortunately she was the first available meal to me and I could not help myself. That is when I believe that Doctor Hoffman was brought into the situation to help Daphne, unfortunately for Daphne she was beginning to remember me and my attack and I could not prevent myself from preserving my life even at the expense of a relative."

Eric had listened to his accounting with Julia's interjections and again he had to have some clarifications. "Miss Winters?"

"the day my father locked me away in my coffin. Miss Winters was taken to the gallows. At the time she was hanged, Miss wick who had become very ill was fighting for her life at Collinwood, when death would have claimed Victoria, she switched places once again with Miss Wick who was hanged as she was when she had been the governess for my sister."

Eric found all of this astounding. He sat back and thought about how he would proceed. "Why not take them to your clinic Julia?"

"That is the crux of my problem Eric. You see Angelique came forward to this time and she possessed me. I became the protector for Barnabas while he slept during the day. While I was under her possession . . . " Julia swallowed hard she was about to admit to something that would make her vulnerable to Eric. "Joe Haskell, Daphne's fiancé found Barnabas while he slept during the day and he had gone to destroy him. While possessed by Angelique I stabbed and killed Joe. Shortly thereafter Angelique jumped from my body to another body. That of a white empowered witch named Maggie Evans. We knew that if anything happened to Phyllis Wick while she was in this time that Vicki would be doomed to die in the late 1700's. So Angelique as Maggie tried to remove Phyllis who was being cared for by me at Collinwood from the machines that were keeping her alive. It was at the moment the hangman threw the lever and Victoria began to fall to her death the exchange was made."

Eric frowned, "Very traumatic for Miss Winters I am sure. It is a wonder she could show some normal tendencies after such a horrible ending to her time into the past. I was bad enough she was thrust out of her time and elements but to be accused of witch craft during a time of such outlandish treatment of those poor women had to be horrific for her." Eric recalled the lovely young lady that lay sleeping in his guest room. "So why not at your clinic Julia?"

"Because Angelique is in possession of another body and we don't know who it might be or how they could effectively harm Barnabas or Victoria. So, I said that we would be going to my clinic but wanted to divert to here because no on knows about you or your clinic. I would like to set up rooms for them at Wyndcliff but keep them here."

"I see, a very smart move if you ask me Julia. I would be happy to help you with what you have accomplished so far. All I need is to know what special accommodations we will need to provide Mr. Collins during his stay here? I must confess, this is the first time I have entertained or treated a vampire. So you will forgive me if I am a bit distracted by the unique situation."

"I only require a dark room to rest in during the daylight hours. Julia has been providing me blood in packets to help me keep my need for blood under control. I have tolerated some daylight during overcast days or for short durations in the sun." Barnabas sounded exhausted.

Eric nodded. "I suppose you will wish to see Miss Winters. I would suggest instead of having you actually admitted to the clinic here, you shall be introduced as my new houseguests from New York and I shall accommodate you here in my private quarters. Julia did you bring a specimen of what you have been working with in regards to this serum?" Eric stood and moved to his door. "I think we could put you across the hall from Miss Winters. There is less direct sunlight allowed into that room and I will have special blackout curtains hung to give you more protection."

Julia was glad that Eric had seemed so agreeable to help her with her unique problem. "Eric you realize that we will never be able to publish our results in this matter and we will always be tied to this secret for the rest of our lives."

Eric had to admit in the beginning of having this situation explained to him he had been excited about the notoriety he would gain for his discovery. Then he realized that to expose this situation to the world would ultimately push Julia and him out of the picture and he was sure the government agencies would interfere trying to use Barnabas as a weapon if they could. Not to mention if they discovered that Miss Winters had actually transcended time and went back in time nearly two hundred years. She would be far more traumatized than she was already,

"I understand Julia." He smiled, "The fact I get to work with you side by side is reward enough for me. Now Mr. Collins will you follow me this way?" Eric Lang led Barnabas back down the hallway he had traveled earlier while carrying Victoria. Across the hall from her door Eric paused and opened the door. "Please make yourself comfortable. If you need anything just let me know. I will be more than happy to see to your special needs."

Victoria was back in that same dream where she was held prisoner in a dank and dark cell. The air was stifling with the overwhelming scents of body waste and odor. She rubbed her arms praying she had not become lice infested and she had drawn her legs under her body and rubbed her arms. Turning to the narrow barred window she peered out to see the workmen building a gallows for her execution. Absolute fear held her transfixed watching them build a device that was to be her ultimate destruction.

The sound of keys rattling against the huge iron key ring let her know someone was coming and she prayed it was Peter Bradford. She had come to rely on him and had placed her hopes that he would be successful in seeking her release. Turning with an expectancy of seeing Peter her heart fell when 'he' entered the room with his licentious look and his nasty smelly body towering over her. "Witch, I have come to try and redeem our soul. Are you willing to repent and seek salvation before your death?"

Vicki had pressed her back against the wall of her cell and turned her head away from the horrible man that had been the prosecutor of her case as a witch. "I am no witch! I tell you I am not a witch." She did not want to look upon his boiled encrusted face or the look he raked over her body devouring in the ripeness that she represented to him.

"Then you will be branded before you are sent back to your unspeakable master satin!" He had advanced on her grabbing her by her wrists and jerking her rudely against his body. The contact he had made with her aware of the lust he was feeling and the want of his needs. Victoria feeling the hardness of his sex pressed to her body knew all of this immediately. Vicki gave out a scream of terror when he had grabbed her and she was sure that before this day was over he was going to have his way with her and she was going to be branded like cattle.

"Leave her alone! Guard! Escort the Reverend from the room now!" Peter had moved into the room to recue her from the hands of Trask. Peter had laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled hard against him separating his hold on Vicki then stepped between them.

"I see the witch has beguiled you as well Master Bradford. Take care you do not follow her to the gallows for being the witch's consort!" Trask had snarled his threat to Peter's face almost spitting on him.

"You will leave before I thrash you within an inch of that worthless life." Peter stood protectively in front of Victoria watching Trask back out of the room. Turning her gathered her in his arms feeling her tremble from her near rape by Trask. "It is going to be fine Victoria. I am here and he is gone." She looked with terror filled eyes into his soft soulful gaze.

"Oh Peter he was horrible. He said he was going to brand me before I was sent to my master." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, I will not allow it." He pushed her hair from her face then lowered his lips to her lips and kissed her deeply. "I swear I will find a way to get you out of here. " He gently guided her back to the ledge she had sat on earlier. "I came to let you know the ice packs worked, Daniel's fever has broken. I also bring tragic news. I regret to inform you that Josette took her own life last night."

"She jumped from widows hill or did she fall?" Vicki had closed her eyes pushing back the anguish of knowing she would come to this horrible end.

"We are unsure, it appeared she was fleeing from someone and when she became trapped on the precipice of the hill she turned and jumped to her death." Vicki dropped her head and sighed deeply.

"Josette believed as I did that I was her reincarnation in my time. I had hoped I could have prevented her death or that of young Sarah." Vicki's eyes clouded with her tears and she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears.

"YOU, " Peter had spoken more forcefully then took a breath. "You Victoria saved Daniel. He lives because of you and Mr. Joshua Collins is very grateful. He has written the governor to ask for a stay of your execution and for a retrial."

Victoria sniffed, "What of word on Barnabas? Did he die or does he live?" She had sounded hopeful for a positive outcome of that situation because that was the one part of the story in the family history that had been different.

Peter looked down, "We are not sure Victoria. I have not seen him but Loomis has seen him and from what Loomis says he is alive he is just a tragic figure because of the death of Josette. It was hard enough on him to loose her to Jeremiah but then to have her die in such a horrible way has pretty much destroyed his morale and his will to want anyone to believe he lives."

"Peter in my time we have a Barnabas Collins that looks exactly like this Barnabas Collins and we had women being attacked like the women here were attacked. We believe that this person or thing that was attacking the women was a vampire."

Peter frowned. "This Barnabas in your time. Do you believe he is a vampire?"

"Oh no, I have seen him in the daylight." She grew thoughtful thinking about how things had changed for her with the Barnabas during that time.

"Victoria did you hold tender affections for this Barnabas?" He was sounding crestfallen hearing her speak with such loving thoughts about that Barnabas.

"I thought we were falling in love with one another and then he began to put distance between us and I was confused."

Peter took her into his arms. "I must confess I have grown very fond of you Victoria and I have hopes of having you free and when that occasions does come and I refuse to think it will not. Would you consider my proposal for courting you?" He had stroked her hair from her face with such tender fingertips and looked hopefully into her gaze. "I find that I am falling in love with you Victoria. Hopelessly and forever in love with you."

He had bent his head to capture her lips with his and kissed her deeply allowing his own emotions to give him hope that perhaps she would share his feelings. "Peter if I live through this I would welcome your attention." She smiled and felt his lips cover hers. The kiss was broken by the sound of keys being inserted into the locks. "Time is up Bradford you have to leave now."

Vicki was now being led to the gallows. Peter was struggling against the guards that had led Vicki to the steps. Somewhere in the chaos of that moment someone had drawn a gun and Peter was shot and he had fallen. Vicki had screamed, and in her dream she could hear that scream and it was loud and tearful. "PETER! NO! PETER!" She had collapsed and had to be dragged to the hangman.

Something was holding her, no it was someone was holding her close and speaking her name with tenderness and concern. "Victoria. It is all right you are safe here with me. I am not going to leave you. I am here."

She opened her eyes and looked blankly at Barnabas. "Barnabas? Is it really you? Have you come to save me from the gallows? Did Peter live?" She buried her head into his chest and released the emotions of her moment before she felt her body fall through the trap door.

"Victoria you are safe. You are here in your time and do not have to worry about hanging from the gallows. You are safe and you will be protected and loved." He looked into her wide confused dark eyes and smiled.

"You do still care? I thought you had decided not to pursue a relationship with me?" She pressed to his body feeling safe in his arms. "I thought we were of like feelings and then you became so withdrawn and cold towards me. But you do care?"

"Victoria I am very fond of you. I think we will take our time together slowly so we both know we are making the right choice." He held her back and hoped she could read through the words he had just spoken. All he saw was confusion and pain. The pain was from the loss of his affection. She pulled away from him and laid back down rolling to put her back to him.

"Good night Barnabas." She spoke softly and closed her eyes withdrawing into herself and putting up a protective wall against any more pain from his rejection of her profession of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicholas Blair sat back in the chair of the small living room of the Collinsport Inn Bed and Breakfast. He smiled thinking about the saucy auburn haired beauty he had seen earlier tonight at the bar. There had been something of a quality about her that had intrigued him when he had caught her direct gaze and peered into her eyes and her soul. He had felt that Angelique had touched her in a negative way.

Standing he moved to the window that overlooked the barren street below and smiled. This town had more to hide than he previously realized when he first arrived. This town held a tainted mark and it was from more than Angelique's influence. Moving to a mirror that hung majestically on the wall he peered at his reflection and drew his hands together and felt the small ring on his little finger. "I command you show me the influence that darkens this town. What other foul deceptions have been played here?"

The mirror shifted the surface turning from a hard flat surface to that of liquid silver. It shimmered and then transformed. An image appeared one of a long ancient and thought to believe dead God. The image of Baal appeared in the mirror's image superimposed over the top of Nicholas' image. "A servant of Baal's is here? Show me! I command you show me!" He waved his hand over the image of Baal and the surface once again shimmered and a new image appeared.

Laura Collins sat in front of the fire gazing intently into the flames watching the various colors shift and change from deep bluish purple, to a soft yellow and reddish orange forming into points with the draw of the air up the flue. The wood hissed and cracked from the intensity of the heat that now surrounded it forcing it to submit to its demands to be consumed. Laura ran her hand into the flames and smiled watching the flames dance over her hand not harming her because she willed it to not touch her.

Nicholas smiled, "Lovely, so Baal has an emissary here. What could she want or what is she up to and how will this affect my mission?"

A knock on the door broke Nicholas concentration on the mirror and he turned to peer at the door and narrowed his eyes. The sound of a rap happened again. "Coming, who is it?" He called advancing to the door.

"Um Mr. Blair it is Harry Johnson, I have a message for you."

Nicholas quirked a brow studied the door and frowned. Who could know he was in town? No one was suppose to know he was here at least at this time no one was suppose to know he was here. "One moment." Nicholas turned to look at the image in the mirror waving his hand in front of him, the mirror shimmered and returned to its normal image-capturing surface.

Moving to the door he opened and was surprised to see the woman from the mirror standing by Harry Johnson's side. "Mr. Blair, I do hope you will allow me a moment of your time?" Laura Collins pushed past the dapper dressed man in the doorway and turned to smile then sat on the small sofa. Leaning back she crossed an elegantly clad slender well muscled leg over her knee and draped her arm over the back of the sofa.

She gave the impression she had every intention in the world to not move until he sat down and spoke with her. "Thank you Mr. Johnson, I shall gladly entertain the lovely lady." He watched Harry look at him blankly then turn and backed away from the now closing door. Nicholas turned cocked his head, drew his hands in front of him and idly played with the pinky ring of gold and black onyx on his finger. "Do we know each other? He smiled and the humor never reached his gaze taking in every nuance about her.

Nicholas moved to sit across from her in the matching chair to the sofa, he like her took on a casual grace of nonchalance, crossing his knee over his other knee and draping his arms over the back of his chair. "You see my dear two can play this game you want to impose on me. I assure you I will not jump to the conclusion or make the mistake of under estimating you no matter how you package yourself, you are a acolyte of Baal and have come to ascend?"

Laura laughed, dropped her arms from the back of the sofa and leaned forward. "I have come to sacrifice and to warn you to stay away from those chosen to be the official sacrifice of my god Baal or you could find yourself in the growing list of those that will join me in my accession." Her gaze had taken on a narrow eyed glint showing she was no one to trifle with or bother what she was about to put into motion."

"My dear madam I can assure you my intent is to locate one of my own and take her back to our master. I have no other agenda in my appearance in this town. I find it odd that you knew I was here and who I was and wondered how you found me so quickly?"

Laura unfolded her leg from her other leg, stood gracefully and began to pace about the room. "I find this place cold. You should have a place with a fire roaring cheerfully in its place." She moved about the room and took her fingertips dragging them over the furniture. Nicholas was growing bored with her dramatics. He watched her movements with her fingers tracing over various pieces of furniture looking to imprint or take an imprint from the surface of the furniture. "My name is Laura, Laura Murdock Collins."

"Ahh, Roger Collins poor demented and institutionalized wife." Nicholas smiled he now knew exactly who she was and why she had come. She was building her pseudo nest preparing its way for the final pyre that would take her and her sacrifices with her to Baal. He watched her reaction to his announcing he knew who she was. The only reaction she revealed with a moment's hesitation before she continued with her finger dragging across the furniture.

"True, that is exactly who I was. Obviously no longer institutionalize since I am here. You are Nicholas Blair the minion and second hand acolyte to Diablos, who is second to my god and master. Let us not squabble about who we are and why we are here, you have come to find your missing acolyte Angelique Bouchard. I happen to know what body she has stolen and I am prepared to give that information to you. Provided you do not interfere with my plans."

Nicholas knew Baal must have told her about him and Angelique and he did have to admit that at one time Diablos was second to Baal. Baal was over estimating his master's inability to best him and that was a mistake. He watched Laura pause turn with a dramatic flare and pin him with that direct blue gaze that nailed him to his chair. "Well? Do we have a bargain?"

Nicholas sighed deeply closed his eyes for a moment then smiled again. "Of course we have a deal. I won't interfere with your plans as long as you do not interfere with my plans." He continued to study her for her reaction to his caveat he had just put on their deal.

"What is to interfere Mr. Blair? You are here to bring Angelique back to Diablos, I am here to build by pyre and gather my sacrifices. As long as you stay away from my intentions and plans then of course I can agree to the new condition you put forth." Laura crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly to Nicholas then to she turned her back on him and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall.

"You know if you did not want me to know you were here you should have not tried to spy on me with that." She nodded to the mirror on the wall. "I felt your attention on me as I sat in front of my fire and I knew all I needed to know. I would have thought a warlock that has been in existence for over three hundred years would have better tricks up his sleeve than the use of a scrying mirror."

Nicholas chuckled, "I agree a bit old fashioned but I am an old fashioned kind of a man." He was beginning to find her very irritating. He wanted his information and her gone. He still held his air of being bored. Taking his hand to lift it and study the ring on his pinky finger. He gave the appearance of ignoring her for the moment but kept her in his peripheral.

She watched him never relaxing her observation of him appearing to be slightly bored with her and the reason for her being there. She smiled moved to the window to peer down at the empty street below. "You know Nicholas you really should join me in my accession, you would benefit Baal greatly and be given more power than what you apparently have received from Diablos." She pivoted on her heels and moved back to the sofa to sit primly on its edge. "Angelique has taken over the housekeepers body. Mrs. Johnson has been possessed by Angelique and is currently doing her matronly duties as the maid for Collinwood."

He had his information he needed he could not resist getting in one last dig. "Are you now recruiting for your master? Does he not have enough influence to seek his own chosen? I know he came to you in a dream, and beckoned you to him. Is he using you as his vessel to recruit from others of the dark powers?" Nicholas smiled and it did not take the edge or the sting out of the intent of his words. He saw her reaction to his slight barb and smiled glad to know he still had it to get next to the dark powers minions' soft spots.

"You know I could make you the same offer, the difference is that with Diablos you don't have to burn to death and give up a hundred years to be reborn. You might be called back for some minor infractions that have irritated your master but you continue to live on as you always were and do what he bids you to do."

"The difference is Nicholas, once I am called back for this infraction when the fire consumes you, you feel the burning pain that comes with playing with fire. Where I live, love and can be happy and when one hundred years comes and is gone then I have lived a life time and the flames do not burn me with its searing intensity as it does you." Her words had affected him as much as his words had affected her.

"In that case my dear shall we declare a truce for now and say we are at an impasse and both of us are loyal acolytes to who calls us to do their bidding?" He sat forward and pinned her with his gaze.

"Of course we can Nicholas, now you will forgive me if I take my leave and not in the conventional means of using the door. I did not arrive by conventional means so I will elect to continue on as I had." She stood and closed her eyes and in a moment's hesitation and the blink of an eye she was no longer in physical presence in the room, she had faded from view.

Nicholas sat back and chuckled. "I think I am going to like this town after all. Maybe tomorrow I shall find a pace to rent and move in for a while. I am sure I can find something here to please my master and the one person I can think of that would please him more than this Victoria Winters would be Maggie Evans.

Maggie laid curled into Roger's tight hold. Her dreams were disjointed and filled with confusion and fear. Maggie found herself standing in a dark empty room that appeared to be a circle with windows that were partially opened and white shear curtains that danced crazily about from the brisk breeze that blew through the window. Maggie was dressed in a shear gown and the wind blew the gown against her slender body lifting the gown to dance crazily around her ankles and legs.

Maggie turned in a circle watching the windows and the curtains and then she heard the deep drawn out exaggerated breathing of something huge. It was deep and filled her with a sense of dread. Hearing a door open, Maggie turned to peer at a door that had replaced one of the windows. It now stood opened and she was compelled to move towards the room. She wanted to leave the room. It had grown cold and the wind had picked up and was beginning to howl with an intensity of what might have been a building storm.

Moving through the door and into a long hallway that had windows and blowing curtains Maggie began to run in slow motion down the hallway. Something in the shadows of the long hallway appeared to be pursuing her. Her heart was racing with her fear and she could hear its fast beating bump in her ears. The breathing was getting closer and Maggie was spurned on to run. Faster and faster she ran down that hallway that appeared to go on forever.

Looking behind her hair blew across her face blocking her view, she turned and flipped her hair from her face and saw the open doorway at the end of the hallway. Something from the darkness of the shadows reached for her and shoved her down the hallway pushing her towards that opened door. That is when Maggie knew she did not want to go into that room or whatever was at the end.

She dug her heels into the runner in the hallway and felt the pressure of unseen hands push her and the rug began to winkle up creating a wave of its own. Maggie was lifted from the floor and thrown through the doorway. She closed her eyes and waited to fall. She was freefalling through some kind of portal. Maggie felt her scream caught in her throat and she was unable to release the silent scream. Closing her eyes she felt the impact of her body hitting a thick viscous fluid.

Choking she opened her eyes and wondered if she had been pushed into an oil vat. Pushing up against the thickness of the fluid she saw a sliver of light overhead. She pushed forward swimming towards that light and then she realized she was in a huge vat of blood. It was in her mouth and nose. She could smell the scent of the iron, protein and other properties that was blood. Maggie sat up with a startled gasp. "OH DEAR GOD! HELP ME!" Maggie began to weep. Long protracted drawn out gasps for air and fear filled every fiber of her being.

Roger sat up and gathered her into his arms. "Baby? It is fine. I am here my sweet Maggie."

"Oh Roger hold me! Hold me tight." She trembled in his arms and he was concerned by her reaction to a dream.

"What was it dear? Was it another vision?" Maggie nodded, she felt the night air waft over her near naked body cooling her sweat soaked clothing. She could not speak of it at this time she still needed to digest what she saw and why she saw it and was it meant for her?

"Can you talk about it?" She shook her head. Feeling his warm tight hold around her she was starting to calm and become more rational. She clung to him forcing her body to relax in his hold.

"Make love to me Roger, make love to me." She begged holding onto him. Roger gently pulled her beneath him and pinned her with his body.

"You never have to beg me to make love to you my sweet Maggie Mae. Never would you have to do that." He leaned down captured her lips and placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. His demand was nothing compared to her reciprocating kiss and demand. Their lovemaking had taken on a frantic need that was being expressed between the two of them in this moment.

Elizabeth moved to Laura's room. She carried two more blankets and another pillow. Pausing outside the door she gently knocked on the door, "Laura its Elizabeth. May I come in?" There was no answer, so she knocked again. "Laura?" Elizabeth opened the door and stepped into the partially lighted room. "Laura?" She turned looking through the bedroom, the dressing room and finally the connecting bathroom. Not finding Laura, Elizabeth turned and placed the two blankets and pillow on her bed.

Stepping out of the room she saw Mrs. Johnson moving down the hallway. "Mrs. Johnson?" Elizabeth approached her waiting for her to stop at her call. Sarah Johnson appeared to not have heard her employer call. "Has everyone gone tone deaf in this house?" Elizabeth raised her voice. "Mrs. Johnson!"

Mrs. Johnson kept her back to Elizabeth, grimaced and then set her features and turned to peer at Mrs. Stoddard. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Did you not hear me call you? I called you twice?" Elizabeth rarely got annoyed but for some reason this night this was annoying her and she certainly did not like to be ignored. She waited for an answer to her question.

"I am sorry Mrs. Stoddard, I was preoccupied with the week's menu you left for me earlier and I had come up to turn down Mrs. Collin's bed and found she was not in her room. So I was looking for her. Was there something you needed from me?" Sarah had taken on a contrite attitude waiting for her opportunity to return to Laura's room while she was out.

"Actually you just answered me. I was looking for Laura and wanted to know if you had seen her and might know where she went." Elizabeth turned to peer back down to Laura's room and then to Mrs. Johnson. "The fact you were looking for her precludes me asking you that question."

Laura appeared in her room and noted her door was opened frowning she moved to the door and slammed it shut. Both women in the hallway jumped hearing the door slam. "Well it appears she has returned to her room. Or the wind just blew her door shut Mrs. Stoddard. If you don't need anything else from me, will you excuse me please? I really need to start on that menu."

"Yes of course you may be excused Mrs. Johnson. Thank you for your concerns." She turned and moved back to Laura's door and paused then knocked on the door. "Laura?" The door was pulled open with a quickness that let Elizabeth know that Laura Collins was irritated or angry.

"Was anyone in my room earlier?" Laura's eyes flashed with her irritation and anger. Her words had been rushed tinged with the rudeness of her anger. Feeling somewhat violated by whomever had entered her room while she was with Nicholas.

"Laura I don't understand this attitude? I brought up your extra blankets and pillow and got no answer at the door so I put them on your bed." Elizabeth was beginning to find her own temperament was being tested and she was growing annoyed with Laura's attitude.

Laura turned to see the blankets and pillow on her bed and sighed then turned back with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Elizabeth, I left for just few minutes and came back to find my things had been moved. Did you move them?" Laura had caught the fleeting figure of Mrs. Johnson disappear down the hallway.

"No Laura I brought in the blankets and pillow, looked in the three rooms for you and when I did not find you, I left. I have no reason to go through your things or would I care to go through your things Laura. I do not care what you brought with you."

Laura knew had been in her room and had shifted things around again. She would deal with that later. For now she needed to smooth down the now hostile sister in law. "Elizabeth, I am sorry. I did not mean to imply that you would pilfer any of my things. I suppose I could have miss laid the items and simply forgot I had shifted them."

"Where you Laura? How did you get back into your room? I did not see you come up the stairs."

Laura had to think quickly, "I went looking for David and entered by the servant's entrance in the rear of the house. I wanted a chance to talk to him and see how much he must have grown." Laura turned leading Elizabeth back into her room. Turning she smiled. "Unfortunately, I saw he was sound asleep in his room so I returned here."

Eric Lang sat next to Julia. She held her notebook in her lap waiting for him to sit. "Eric, here are my notes and the formula that I have used to prepare my serum. I am very confident with the first part of the serum and had some success. The problem was once the serum was increased rapid aging took place." Eric smiled looking into Julia's gaze and was lost in that look.

Reaching forward he took the book she offered. Opening the book he glanced down at what she had written and was immediately transfixed to the formula and the corresponding results. "You know Julia, I know you need to keep this close to just the four of us and I am pretty sure that the three of us agree that Miss Winters should be kept in ignorance of what Mr. Collin's true nature represents. However, I am going to suggest we consult on the supernatural part involving this witch with one of our former colleagues."

Julia stood and paced across the room. She was uncomfortable knowing as much as she did and now revealing it to Eric but she was desperate to protect Barnabas and Victoria. "Whom might that be if you are going to suggest Michael Woodard, I fear that will be impossible since Barnabas killed him." That thought still haunted her and made her feel ill to her stomach. She would never forget how they had to destroy what he had become that night not that long ago.

"No, no you told me that Michael was dead. No I was thinking of someone that had more experience in the field and was very dear to the both of us in our college days."

"Are you speaking of Timothy Stokes?" Julia thought fondly of the man that had been slightly older than Eric and she. She had almost forgotten about him until this moment.

"Yes I am speaking of Elliott. He is teaching archaic science and dark arts theories at a University not far from Collinsport." Eric had glanced back to the book in his hands. Then up to Julia. "I am just saying it would be something we all should consider."

Julia nodded slowly chewing her bottom lip thinking about how she had been one of the few conquests that Elliott could claim in his lifetime. She had been a young college student and had become fascinated by the man that was one of their teachers and one so close to their age. He had been brilliant and his dissertation had been on the arcane and archaic sciences that had captured the imagination of the world and certain cult groups.

"I think he would be an excellent choice to consult regarding our problem with Angelique. Do you know how to get in touch with him?"

Eric smiled. "Of course I do. I shall contact him tomorrow morning. Now my dear Julia, are you staying tonight or will you be driving on to Wyndcliff?"

Julia was exhausted but she knew she had to give the appearance of having admitted Barnabas and Victoria to Wyndcliff. "I will be back tomorrow morning Eric. I need to set up the ruse they both are admitted to my clinic to keep anyone from discovering them here."

Eric laid her book down on the sofa stood and moved to take her in his arms. "Then go but do hurry back my dear." He tipped her chin up to peer into her eyes and smile. "I have missed you." He lowered his lips to hers and placed a gentle chaste kiss on her lips eliciting a small smile from her.

"Thank you Eric, I have missed you too." He led her back down the hallway to the door and followed her out to her car. "Drive safely my sweet Julia." He watched her pull away and moved back to his study. Picking up her book he began to read through her notes. He knew it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roger rolled over to hold Maggie close to his body, snuggling into her neck. Maggie curled into his hold and sighed. "You know we will never be able to get married as long as Laura is alive. She is not going to let you go."

Roger moaned, "If I divorce her she will have no choice. I am not going to kill off my wife so I can be with you Maggie. I am not that kind of man. We will just need to leave Collinwood, go off and travel. You can work on your art, I can work on my art, we can be beach bums along the shores of Mali or Balata. I don't care as long as I am with you."

Maggie chuckled hearing his ramblings. "You would not be happy along that beach any more than I would. For one thing it is way to warm for our cold-blooded tastes. And if you think she would not be able to find us to cause problems you are truly living in a fool's paradise."

"As long as you are in that fool's paradise with me what difference would it make? I love you Maggie Evans. I want you as my wife, I want you in my life forever!"

Laura sat in front of the fire her gaze intently fixed to the flames and the image she had been searching for appeared flickering through the flames and she was angry. Her eyes narrowed, lips compressed and despite how much she saw she was growing angrier. She saw Maggie wrapped in the arms of Roger. "You want be with her forever Roger, perhaps you should live with her in Baal's hell!" Laura's eyes grew wide with her anger. Focusing her power on the image in front of her she smiled watching the bed the two rutting pigs were lying in.

Maggie felt the covers grow warm. Roger became aware that his body was starting to sweat. Realizing what was about to happen, Roger grabbed Maggie from the bed, dragging her into his arms to hold her close to his body and watched the bed they had just laid in go up in flames.

Maggie pulled away from Roger grabbing a fire extinguisher and began to douse the flames on the bed; the smoke filled the room once the flames were out. Roger rushed about opening the windows to let the smoke out of the room. Both were fighting the sting in their eyes and began to cough and moved to stand in the doorway to allow the fresh air wash over their bodies. "I told you as long as that bitch is alive we will not be safe!"

Roger drug her into his arms holding her head against his chest he spoke. "Then we learn to fight fire with water if we have to. I will not kill her she will end up killing herself Maggie, we wait it out." Lifting her chin he peered with love filled concern into her gaze. "I love you and there is nothing she can do to separate us or stop my feelings for you."

Laura sat back folded her arms and watched the touching scene between the two lovers. "We will see Roger we will see."

Julia turned to Marcia Jackson and frowned. "It is very simple Nurse Jackson reserved two rooms in the west wing. One room will be under the name of Victoria Summers and the under the name of Barry Carter. No one is deal with either of these patients but Dr. Lang or myself. is that understood?"

"Dr. Hoffman what if there is an emergency and one of them needs you and you are not here?" She did not like what was happening with two new admissions and no orders pertaining to the two admissions. This was highly unusual and non-conformant to their current rules.

Julia frowned, "They will be with myself or Dr. Lang so that one problem out of your way what is the other problem you have?" Julia folded her arms over her chest and was beginning to grow impatient with the young and apparently very aggressive nurse.

"What about orders for food? What about everything that this clinic usually applies to all new patients?" She was stubborn but the true crux of her problem was not what she had presented to the doctor so far it was what if they were audited by the State and heads would roll for not following the standard rules. She was not about to become one of those casualties she made good money here and was not about to loose her job just because the boss wanted to cut corners to take care of a high profile patient.

"Miss Jackson, why don't you let me worry about those details? I can assure you both these patients are here for rest and relaxation and needed to be away from their prior positions. They are personal friends of mine and Dr. Lang's and if you cannot follow my instructions to the letter then I think you should consider your career at Wyndcliff over."

Marcia had never considered that her overly desire to follow protocol would cost her the very job she had hoped to preserve. "I did not mean to imply that I would not follow your instructions Dr. Hoffman, I was worried about any audits that the State might wish to do and find we did not follow the standard of operations for care of patients in this clinic."

Julia then fully understood her concern. "Nurse Jackson, this is a private pay clinic. We operate under different statutes afforded for that particular type of clinic. As such it is my responsibility to please the state and their demands for us to follow certain protocol. However as we have every patient sign a waiver for certain procedures. These two particular patients are members of a very high profile family. That is the reason for their stay here under assumed names. It is my intentions to give both of them a safe haven to recover from a trauma they have suffered."

Marcia sighed, she knew wealth had its privileges and now she was a witness to how much privilege these two were afforded simply by the amount of wealth they had. A part of her resented them another part of her knew that if they had not come here she would be out of a very well paying job. "I understand Doctor, so we shall show these two rooms occupied by Victoria Summers and Barry Carter. Will there be anything else and when should we expect their arrival?"

Julia smiled, "I am glad you see my reasoning. They will be here later with Dr. Lang and myself. They currently are traveling and I have been given a time of arrival around 8:00 p.m. tonight, so you will be off duty. You may pass my instructions along to your relief. That will be all Miss Jackson."

Julia was tired, she had driven here, made up the fake charts and was now growing tired enough to want to sleep. She just needed to make sure no on tried to breach her orders and sneak a peak or try to interfere. Leaning back in her chair after Nurse Jackson had left her office Julia sighed and pinched her nose. She needed a little sleep and then she could head back to Eric's see what he had discovered. Rising from her desk she stretched from the small of her back and moved to her sofa, thinking about interruptions she moved to her door and locked the door. Moving to her phone she pressed the button for her secretary. "Melanie, please make sure I am left alone with no interruptions for the next two hours."

"Yes, Doctor."

Slipping off her jacket off Julia removed her glasses and laid down on the sofa, turning off the light with her remote she closed her eyes and was asleep in no time.

Eric Lang sat back and smiled, "Damn you are smart Julia but you over looked two components." A soft knock on the door reminded Eric he was not alone. "Come in." Eric opened his desk drawer slid Julia's notebook into the drawer and locked it. Melvin Harmon opened his door and poked his head into the room. "You going to make rounds today? We have been waiting for an hour and you have three students wanting to make rounds with you."

Eric looked at his associate with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I got caught up in two new admissions and was reviewing their charts." He snapped the two case files closed stood up. "Well shall we?" He moved to pick up his lab coat and grab his stethoscope.

Melvin cast a sideways glance to his partner and frowned, "Have you not slept? These two new cases are they on our list for today?" He moved to the connecting door from Eric's private quarters to a hallway bustling with activity. The air had that sterile hospital smell and subtle sounds of activity for those that needed healing and those that were there to provide the means to help them heal.

"No they are Julia' Hoffman's patients and she has asked me to take them here. I was asked to consult with them and help her with these two. They are strictly private pay and are here mostly for rehab." He moved to the nurse's station smiling at the charge nurse when she handed over four charts. "Are these the only ones we are following?"

Linda Cason nodded. "Yes, two others were discharged yesterday afternoon and those four are the ones that have been put on your follow up page." From behind Doctor Lang's left four young fresh faces of new first year residents stood anxiously and ready to impress the great Doctor Lang.

Vicki opened her eyes and sat up with a start. Dissociation filled her with a sense of dread until she realized she was in a room that held modern conveniences. Memories of traveling with Barnabas and Julia washed back into her cognitive thinking processes and she relaxed. Standing she moved about the room finding it comfortable and attractive. There were personal touches but they seemed to be more masculine than feminine.

Opening a door she found she had a bathroom and was glad. Taking care of her needs she moved to the chair that held her suitcase. Pulling out clean clothing she sighed and looked around to peer outside her window and saw the day appeared to be overcast and cool. Changing out her choice of skirt and blouse, she selected pants and sweater. Carrying them to the bathroom she laid them on the closed toilet seat, looked at the sink and sighed.

It certainly did not afford the luxury she had been afforded at Collinwood but then again she was not at Collinwood. Moving to the shower she turned on the water taps and waited for a good head of steam to fill the shower. Stripping off she stepped into the shower, closed her eyes and stepped completely under the warm water washing over her body and hair. She washed her hair and her body feeling very much renewed.

Moving out of the shower she paused, taking her towel to wipe the steam off of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked way to thin and gaunt. At least her eyes no longer held that terror filled haunted look. Drying her hair with her blow dryer, she quickly dressed and went in search of something to eat. Moving out into the hallway she paused to get her baring. Smelling something akin to a delicious hint of muffins being baked she moved towards the rear of the house and paused in the door way looking at a middle aged woman with beginning to grey around the temples.

"Oh my you must be Miss Winters?" I am Mary. Dr. Lang said to feed you when you got up. What would you like my dear?" Her voice was much as most women her age would have, which was filled with soft compassion. Vicki saw the coffee pot and smiled, moving to the coffee pot she lifted it and turned taking the cup Mary had pulled for her.

"To start a nice cup of this coffee would be wonderful and I guess an egg scrambled and sausage?" She smiled her appreciation along with her request. Vicki watched her pull out a tray of muffins and smiled. "One of those muffins would be wonderful if it is not bother."

Mary plucked one muffin from the pan put it on a plate, then grabbed the butter and set it on the table in the center of the room. "Not a bother in the least. Dr. Lang did suggest that if you wished you could tour the clinic later or if you were up for a nice long walk, there is a path out the back. I did hear the weatherman say we were in for a storm later so it is up to you how you wish to spend your day. I know I would be bored silly if I could not do something."

Vicki smiled liking this woman and her inane chatter. "Thank you Mary, I would like some fresh air and I might just take your advice and go for a small stroll on the grounds. Do they have horses here?" Vicki was up for about anything at this point. She was becoming restless and knew that if she had to continue to just try and find things to keep her occupied. A knocking sound at the front door of Lang's quarters drew Mary's attention from the kitchen.

"Excuse me Miss Winters, I shall fix your breakfast when I get back." She started for the door and Vicki moved to the refrigerator and pulled out her eggs and sausage, looking around she began to fix her own breakfast at least she felt useful. Hearing the deep voice of a man moving down the hallway Vicki finished cooking her eggs and sausage. Sitting down to drink her coffee and eat her breakfast she glanced up to see a stately looking man in his mid forties following Mary into the kitchen.

"Oh Miss Winters you should have let me fix that. I would like you to meet Professor Elliott Stokes. Professor, this is Miss Victoria Winters. One of Dr. Lang's guests." Vicki held out her hand to the stately gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Stokes." Vicki touched his hand. When their hands touched Vicki's eyes fluttered and she felt an electrical charge move through her body. Feeling weak kneed she slumped quickly to her chair and braced her forehead with her hand.

Professor Stokes hid his smile behind a look of concern moving to support her. "Mary, would you find Eric, I believe Miss Winters is feeling unwell." Elliott was delighted, he was going to apply his theory of an application of a 'reveal all' spell he had just learned. The number of people he had tested over the past few years that had made claims of traveling through time had never reacted as quickly or as dramatically as this lovely young woman had just displayed. He was delighted and he looked forward to working with her.

When Eric had called him the past evening and told him he had a young woman that made claims of traveling to the past and actually being tried as a witch. Then the claim was she had been hanged and it was at that precise moment that she had traveled back to her original time. Cautious by nature and being of a mind that most of these claims had been delusional interpretations of a drug induced dreamed he had come prepared to debunk this young woman's claim. He had assured Eric that he would be open minded but he was going to test her.

With that initial contact he had relieved with her the moment of the drop by a hangman on a gallows and the area where she stood was definitely pre 1800's possibly post Revolutionary war era. He had been extremely impressed by the impression and had not realized how draining it would be for the poor unfortunate girl.

"I feel very odd." She spoke softly, "I really need to lie down." She clung to his arm for support. Elliott swept her up in his arms and carried her to the front parlor and gently laid her on the sofa. Elliott covered her and put a throw pillow under her head.

"Lie still my dear, I apologize for your condition. I fear that was my fault but I had to test you for truthfulness and I must say you passed with flying colors. The sensation should pass relatively quickly. It was not my intent to affect you so negatively with my poorly constructed spell. I really did not think you would pass."

Eric moved into the room glared at Elliott moving forward to check his patient. "What did you do Elliott? Why is she suffering from a rapid pulse and low respirations?" Eric had checked her pulse found it was exceedingly rapid. Checking her breathing he frowned. "Mary tell Melvin to bring me a wheel chair and hurry please, we need to get Miss Winters to an exam room now."

Elliott sighed and shook his head. "Eric, that really won't be necessary the effects of the spell I used should be passing soon and she will regain her youthful resilience once again." Mary moved from the room heading to the clinic looking for Dr. Harmon. Eric turned to peer up at his friend. "You don't realize what she went through while in the past. She was put on trial as a witch. She was found guilty and they hanged her. She was kept a prisoner in deplorable conditions for a week before they hanged her on the gallows."

Elliott sighed deeply, though he had been given some insight he had not been afforded the whole ordeal this woman must have suffered in that time. It must have been horrific being from this time and facing certain extinction in that time. The adjustment must have been quite horrible. "I apologize Eric, but you must realize that I have faced numerous others that have made similar claims to traveling in the past but were delusional or trying to pull the preverbal wool over my eyes."

Eric sighed and noticed some of her color was returning his concern was how she would react having relived a part of her life she had hoped to forget. "Julia said she was nearly emaciated upon her return and had a psychotic break of sorts. She must be very strong willed. That coupled with a very intelligent mind she has managed to find a balance in a normal world for a change."

"This becomes more fascinating with the more you tell me my dear friend." Melvin wheeled the chair into the room and stopped seeing a prone figure lying on the sofa. Then looking to Eric and finally to Elliott.

"Hello Elliott nice to see you again." Melvin moved over to the sofa and paused looking down he saw one of the loveliest creatures he had ever seen. Her face was pale and she looked to be barely breathing. "Eric I don't think she is breathing." He spoke calmly but his mind was racing with what was going on with this strange lovely woman and Elliott.

Both men reacted simultaneously. "Hurry Gentlemen we need to get my guest on some oxygen and get her stabilized." Elliott was the first to react by sweeping her up in his arms and moving towards the clinic followed by Eric and Melvin. They moved to the nearest exam room and laid Victoria on the cot. Eric began to hook her up to some oxygen while Melvin began to draw some blood. Elliott stood back and watched fascinated that his spell could have caused so much harm to one lone woman.

The moments were filled with a flurry of activity to stabilize Vicki when her heart quit beating. The monitor's frantic display of low peaks and high peaks went into a flat line. "Prepare to shock!" Eric was feeling the pressure and he was not about to loose this patient. Eric ripped her shirt open looked up to see Melvin preparing the paddles. Taking the paddles from Melvin, Eric shouted, "Clear!" Eric placed the paddles on her chest and shocked.

At the precise moment Vicki's body was infused with the shock she was once again flung back into the past and found herself standing at the back of the crowd watching the hanging of the witch. She blinked felt faint closed her eyes and once more experienced the falling sensation and choking collapsing to the ground. When she opened her eyes to scream she was laying in the exam room peering into the shocked disbelieving faces of three men.

"Dear God what just happened!" Melvin looked at Elliott then turned his attention to Eric. "She disappeared and now she is back! Who the hell is this woman, or more to the point what the hell is this woman."

Vicki began to tremble and weep, she laid no longer dressed as she was earlier but was wearing the dress she had worn when she had been thrust back in time and had been hanged that day. She traded places with no one this time, she was just there as a third party spectator to watch the hanging. Clutching Eric's arms she looked at him with a deep fear and wildness he had never seen before. "Barnabas! I need Barnabas!"

Eric looked at Melvin, "Valium now Melvin, push it IV." He turned to Elliott and gave him a warning glance. Melvin injected the drug into Vicki's arm and watched her eyes flutter and close she collapsed back against the cot. "We need to get her back to her room now."

Melvin frowned, "How the hell did she get dressed like this? Where are the leads on her chest?" He noted the IV needle and fluids were dangling at the end of the post. She looked like she had been held as a prisoner for a while, her dress was soiled, her hair oily, her body unwashed. She held the odor of someone that had been without a bath for days. "How is this possible?" Melvin watched Eric scoop her up in his arms.

"Not now Melvin, bring the IV pole and follow me, Elliott you get the doors I put her in the blue room." He moved with her back down the hallway to the connecting door of his private quarters and the Clinic. Taking her to the bedroom she had slept in the night before, Eric turned to Melvin setting the IV pole next to her bed. "Go get Mary Elliott and Melvin ask Miss Cason to come here. We need to get some fluids in her and I need blood drawn."

Mary moved into the room looking concern seeing Vicki dressed so strangely and looking so ill-used. "We need to get her bathed and out of these clothes Mary. Once Miss Cason comes I need blood drawn and I need this IV started on her again." Eric was very concerned over the general condition of this girl. She appeared to have been kept prisoner for weeks instead of only being gone for a minute at the most.

Mary bustled about the room preparing a warm tub of water and soap and escorted the men from the room. "Oh Mary, do not destroy that dress, I would like to take it with me to study it." Elliott was fascinated and knew that something from the spell he had used had forced this woman to go back in time again and returned as quickly. He had to find out what was happening and what was it about this woman that made her so special that she could transcend time traveling into the past and then return.

She looked ghastly with her ill use and that was another part he wanted to examine. Elliott had moved to Eric's study and heard him on the phone. "Yes Julia it was instantaneous do you think it was this Angelique trying to send her back to be hanged but was unable to control what was happening?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mrs. Johnson possessed by Angelique sat in her room in front of a house of cards. A candle sat burning in front of the cards her eyes were fixed and her words were soft and in chant form. "From the future to the past comes one that returned. Send that one back to the past to finish what was begun!" Angelique tried to weave her spell over the house of cards and laid the scarf that belonged to Vicki inside the house of cards then set the house of cards on fire. She watched the cards burn and felt the electrical shock that had hit Victoria.

It threw her unconscious to the floor. The fire consumed the scarf and burnt out. Appearing in the room next to the unconscious form of Angelique in Mrs. Johnson's body was Nicholas Blair. He sighed dramatically bent over the unconscious form taking his thumb and index finger he pinched his fingers together whispering, "Appear as you really are." Drawing his fingers away from Mrs. Johnson the ethereal form of Angelique was dawn from Mrs. Johnson's body.

Nicholas sighed waved his hand and her body solidified. "Tisk, tisk, tisk my dear Angelique. What mischief have you muddled up now?' Lifting her solid form he stood and disappeared from the room with her leaving the poor housekeeping lying unconscious and barely breathing on the floor.

Willie had found himself feeling lonely and hungry. Moving through the kitchen door of Collinwood he looked around and saw his aunt had not started preparations for the next days meals and found that very odd. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed a handful of grapes and headed to her room. Knocking on the door he called "OH Auntie! Its me Willie, are you in there?"

When he knocked a second time the door opened under the pressure of his knock. He stood throwing the grapes into his mouth until the door opened fully showing his Aunt lying on the floor. Throwing down the grapes Willie moved to his Aunt's side and found she was barely breathing. Lifting his voice he began to scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Elizabeth and Carolyn had been in the drawing room when they heard Willie scream for help. Elizabeth looked at Carolyn. "Is that Willie?"

Carolyn shoved herself form the arm of the chair she had leaned on and stood. "I think it is," Both women rushed from the room following the sounds of the screaming and now crying Willie.

"Auntie, wake up! Please be ok Auntie. I need you Auntie, wake up." Elizabeth arrived in front of Carolyn and seeing Mrs. Johnson collapsed on the floor she dropped down to check her breathing and pulse.

"Carolyn, quickly, call for an ambulance. I think she had a heart attack!"

Barnabas felt the shift in the hour and opened his eyes. He knew he was in a different room completely blacked out from the sun. He waited to orientate his body to the change in location and the shift in time to night. His body was beginning to crave sustenance. The bloodlust was moving upon him in an almost intolerable craving. His eyes grew red with his need, his teeth elongated and he heard his internal growling beginning to form in his mind. "NO! I WILL NOT!" He exclaimed with as much passion as he could be allowed with the blood lust wanting to take control.

The door opened and Julia stood paused on the edge of the doorway. "Barnabas follow me now. I will get you blood."

Barnabas has jumped up and moved with such speed that Julia did not realize how intense his need was until she felt his fingers around her neck and her back pressed to the door. She pulled against his fingers and spoke through gasps, "Barnabas, let… me.. go! I .. have.. your blood." Barnabas released his hold on her neck and turned away from her ashamed and filled with disgust by what he was about to do.

Eric had been moving down the hallway when he saw Barnabas move to attack Julia. He immediate reaction had been to jump to her rescue. It was the conversation between the two that stopped him from pulling the silver cross from his pocket. Eric moved to stand just outside Barnabas' door and looked to Julia. "Are you unharmed?" He glared at Barnabas' back then turned his concern to Julia's neck. Moving gentle fingers over her neck he spoke softly, "That is going to bruise."

"I know Eric, please I have to get him some blood he cannot help himself when he first awakens, I should have had him hooked up to an IV and had whole blood infused into his system with the serum laced with it. I overslept." Eric watched Barnabas regain his composure.

"Then you need to tell me how you wish to proceed so that if you are not here the next time, he will not feel the need to attack whomever is unfortunate to come through that door, what if it had been Victoria?"

Barnabas spun around and hissed. "I would never harm Victoria! I would throw myself into sunlight first before I would harm her!" He was feeling the pain grip him deep in his stomach. Doubling over he gasped. "I need to feed now!"

Julia pushed from the door. "Follow me now Barnabas." Julia turned to lead him down the hallway to a private exam room. She had four bottles of whole blood hanging from a pole and an IV needle with tubing. "You need to lie down here and allow me to infuse you with the blood." She looked at Eric. "I have infused these four bottles of blood with my serum, they are all in low dosage."

Julia rolled up Barnabas' shirt exposing the veins in his arm. Finding a vein she slid the needled into his vein and opened the blood flow up. "This will take an hour Barnabas. You need to relax and let it happen. I am sure that within the next twenty minutes the need to feed will pass and you will be in less discomfort and distress."

Eric led Julia out of the room and down to his study. "I must update you on Victoria's condition. She is resting in her room. She has not had any further incidents of phasing in and out of reality or time. It seems that whatever was affecting her has ceased. Julia she looked horrible. It must have been just as it had when she first returned. She was dressed in a soiled dress and her body looked like she had not been bathed in weeks. I know for a fact she had bathed before she had sat down for breakfast."

"We discovered time moved differently for her in the past and for us. It was a week for each day we lived here. The subject she shifted places with Miss Wick arrived with a anthrax and had fallen into a fever. I was trying to keep her alive long enough to get Victoria back. We understood that Victoria had tried as a witch and was sentenced to hang. We surmised she had not been treated well and had been badly malnourished and not allow simplest of access to water to perform any kind of bathing."

"Which is not unusual for the time my dearest Julia. It has been discovered that hygiene was not a high priority during that time frame." Elliott stepped forward scooping up Julia in a hug. "What I observed when she returned she had almost been shifted to the time she was being held as a prisoner in the goal. It was marvelous Julia, you should have seen what it was like, watching her disappear and then reappear totally transformed back to what I must believe she looked like the first time she returned."

Julia stepped back from Elliott and frowned. "Elliott, I must ask you what you did to cause this? Eric believes that a spell you had previously cast was what caused her to be transported back to that time that so traumatized her."

Elliott sighed deeply. "It was nothing I did my dear. All I cast was a truth spell to test her credibility. She passed and then she got suddenly faint. "

Eric sighed deeply. "I found her lying on the sofa barely breathing. We rushed her to an exam room and then her heart started to go into an irregular heartbeat. I watched her heart go from wild spasms to a flat line so we shocked her and when I touched the paddles to her she disappeared. The IV we had put in her arm was dangling from the pole; the cardiac pads were lying on the table. Just as quickly as she was gone, she was back in the condition I had just described."

'I could not believe that I had just witnessed the transference of a life from one time frame to another. But there she was." Elliott was still excited by what he had witnessed. "This man that came with her does he time travel too?" Julia shot a warming glance to Eric.

"Not exactly, he has a rare blood disease and is very close to Miss Winters." Julia offered her previously prepared statement regarding Barnabas.

"Pity it would have been nice to know they both could transcend time to travel through time. When do I get to meet this gentleman?" Elliott had sat next to Julia across from Eric who was seated behind his desk.

Julia looked at her watch and then to Elliott. "He should be done with his treatment in another twenty five minutes."

Eric sat back and steepled his fingers. "Why we are consulting with you Elliott is we believe that Miss Winters is under some sort of curse and that there may have been an actual witch that followed her back to this time from the past. We also believe that if your spell was not the reason for her transference back to the past then it is possible this witch was responsible for trying to send her back to be hanged. She escaped being hanged before and we believe that because she was brought forward in time and she was never hanged."

Barnabas felt the pain subside and his need to feed was slowly abating he was feeling the burn of the serum flowing through his veins and his need to seek a blood source was ebbing and his thoughts were solely on Victoria. While he slept his sleep of the dead he had a vision of Angelique in a room trying to send Victoria back to the past. He laid helpless unable to help her.

Had his blood lust had not taken over his reasoning he would have demanded to see her once he was awake. Now lying in the calm surroundings of this low lit room he thought of her and closed his eyes envisioning her features. The very same features he had dreamed of from the first time he awoke in his coffin chained and unable to leave and seek what he craved. On the nights he thought he would go mad he would bring forth those very same features.

He would see her walking along the shore line of the family plantation, her hat in her hand, her eyes searching the distant horizon, her dark hair like spun silk blowing across her face to be pulled back by slender fingertips to be pinned behind her ears only to find the trade winds wanted to play havoc with her hair. How she would dance in the waves of the forever rolling waves from the ocean. He could hear her laughter and the sound of her voice. "Oh Barnabas, my sweet Cheri."

Oh how tender and sweet her voice was and how she would laugh when they ran along the waves together for him to lift her up and swing her around to slowly slide her down his body and capture her lips and kiss her with as much passion as to lovers could share and still be respectable with each other. He would look longingly into her dark liquid gaze and watch the twinkle of her eyes return his gaze.

Those days in Martinique had been magical and then she had been called away to her Aunt Natalie's house in Paris. He had watched her sail away with a promise that she would be his upon her return and they would be married. His heart felt like it had a huge hole in it and he was missing her terribly. Then she came into his life and it was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

It all happened one night while he waited for a ship to arrive to take him back to Collinwood. He had been in his room when she came to bring him clean towels. She had smiled and from that moment her beauty had bewitched him. She had made an excuse to be in his room every night after the first night of their passionate lovemaking. She had returned crying out his name in her passionate gasp of ecstasy.

Then the ship arrived and he left her on the island. It was not until a month later that she had arrived a head of Josette to prepare her room and ready Josette for their wedding. Though she tried to entrench her self back into his bed, he had regretted his lapse of grace by bedding a servant and betraying his love for Josette. He had refused to give into her whim some ways and stay true to his feelings and love for Josette.

He had relived that night over and over in his mind. The night he had killed her and hearing her words cursing him for an eternity. He would never love or know love for an eternity. That is what he would remember over and over in his mind those words and then the appearance of what he thought was Josette to attack him and turn him into this monster. He had nothing but his hatred for this woman and grief for the one he had loved and lost.

He relieved those events over and over in his life until Willie appeared outside his prison. It was Willie that had released him into the world. It was unfortunate that he had attacked a Collins on his first night. His blood lust had been immeasurable and no longer controllable. She had been his second victim that night. He was willing to leave her as she was and allow her to live on until Julia arrived and was breaking the blocks he had put in her mind and on her memories. It was unfortunate but his instincts to survive superseded his loyalty to family.

He remembered the night Victoria had stayed in Josette's room. When she had come out of the dressing room in Josette's gown and made that turn to look at him with an invitation to kiss her he knew he could not trust himself. So, he had left her to go and read to try and read and not think about the one woman he had thought he has lost was now lying in a bed upstairs. He found himself at her bedside. He was possessed to take her then and there. His control was slipping and the curse was rearing its ugly head.

Then the betrayal of Julia had been the icing on his cake of life. She in her jealousy had deserted him when he needed her the most. That was when he decided that he would not go on being her project, her test subject no longer. His anger was complete and when he had grown old and taken Carolyn as one of his slaves. Those thoughts were no longer important to him. What was important was becoming human again without aging. To become the man that Victoria had hoped he could be and he wanted to become.

Elizabeth watched the paramedics load Mrs. Johnson into the ambulance then turned to get her coat. "Carolyn, see if you can locate your Uncle Roger. Tell him I am at Collinsport Hospital and he needs to join me there. Tell him that Mrs. Johnson has suffered a heart attack and I need him." Elizabeth moved to the kitchen and out the side door to the attached garage and took one of the estate cars. Backing out into the driveway she looked to the cellar entrance and sighed. A wave of guilt washed over her. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears and then pushed her thoughts away.

She would deal with her own demons later, at this moment Mrs. Johnson; Sarah Johnson an old family retainer needed her. She put the car into the driveway she slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting Willie. He stood looking lost and afraid. Rolling down her window she called. "Come along Willie get in the car, I am going to the hospital now."

Willie ran forward in such haste had trouble opening the door. Finally getting it open he looked at Elizabeth and sighed. "Thank you Mrs. Stoddard. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I am praying she will be all right."

Elizabeth had been far more patient with this man in the time he had shown up three years ago, fresh from prison and drunk on whiskey to start trying to suck his aunt dry for money. He was a leach and was not to be trusted so she had given him small tasks to do around the estate. He certainly had changed since he began to work for Barnabas Collins. He had cleaned up his act and his body. He was no longer seeking his dreams in the bottom of a bottle.

"The paramedics said she had suffered a heart attack Willie, they said the longer they delayed the more damage could be done to her heart. That is why they were so worried. I know from a lot of articles that I have read, that the one thing that can be fixed is the heart. We will hold onto hope that they get her to the hospital in time."

Willie began to cry softly into his sleeve. "I don't know what I would do without my auntie. She was more like a mother to me than my own mother." He sniffed and looked to the roadway knowing that they would know soon enough if his aunt was going to survive this crisis in their lives.

Victoria sat up in her bed and pushed her hair out of her face. Was it all a nightmare had she gone back in time to return? She stood on shaky legs and moved to the patio door off her bedroom. Opening the door she stepped out onto the patio and moved to the water fountain that soothed her troubled thoughts. She trailed her fingertips through the water and looked up at the nearly full moon. Sighing softly she was so confused and feeling very alone. She just wished he was there to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right.

From the shadows he stepped out into view. Vicki looked up and saw the shadow of a man outlined in the backdrop of the moon. "Who is there?" She titled her head and peered over at the figure of a man. His voice was hauntingly familiar and his laugh was uncomfortably course.

"You thought you could escape the hangman's noose witch? I am here to tell you now; you might think you can escape the hangman's noose but you will not escape me." He stepped fully into the light and Victoria blanched backing up against the door she whispered in absolute terror.

"No, you are dead! You died over 200 years ago!" She struggled with the doorknob behind her back. Trying to open it and found it must have locked when she left through the door. She watched his figure advance on her and she did what she knew she could do when trapped and filled with fear. She screamed. She screamed long and loud enough that everyone within Eric's quarters heard her scream.

Julia had just removed the IV from his arm when he looked up hearing the scream. "That was Victoria!" He pushed past Julia and using his instincts and his keen hearing he moved to her room and saw her pressed against the door with her hand desperately tugging to try and open the door. He could see a darker figure in the garden and he appeared to be advancing on her.

Moving to the door he unlocked it and opened it catching her as she fell backwards into his arms. She clutched him her head slightly turned looking into the garden at the figure of the man that had identified himself as Trask. Gasping out the name "Trask he has come back! He wants to try me again!" She clutched Barnabas and cried into his chest.

Eric and Elliott arrived in her room and hearing that someone was trying to attack her in the garden both men pressed past Barnabas, Julia and Victoria to go and search the garden. Julia sighed and spoke gently. "Come Victoria lets go into the parlor. You are going to be safe here. I promise you. Barnabas do bring her to the parlor. We have a lot to discuss this night and it involves Victoria as well as you."

Julia turned leaving the door to the garden open leading Victoria and Barnabas down the hallway into the common area of Eric's house. It would be better for all concerned that they met in an area that was more relaxed and restful and this parlor certainly held all the old world charm of the turn of the century with its comfortable sofa, matching chairs, and decorative lamps with tables.

Barnabas led Victoria to the sofa and helped her sit, then joined her. Wrapping his arm around her to hold her next to his body he turned and placed a gentle light kiss on her forehead. "Victoria you are safe. Nothing can harm you now."

"No you are wrong Barnabas he was there in the garden and he said I could never escape him. It was Trask, I saw him he was coming for me. I know he saw me standing at the back of the crowd earlier and when they hanged me and Phyllis appeared he was more convince than ever that I was a witch." She was beginning to come unraveled again clutching Barnabas close to her body and burying her face in his chest. She wanted to stay there and die there if she had to die why not in his arms. She had to admit she was falling in love with him.

Barnabas glance to Julia and felt the shear terror that was coursing through her body. "Julia can you not give her something to calm her down?"

"No, I don't want to sleep, when I go to sleep I am back there in the town square at the gallows. If I am not a spectator I am feeling the rope being placed around my neck and I am waiting for the drop to occur. Please Julia I don't want to sleep I don't want to go back. I can't go back!" She pleaded to him and then to Julia with that open wide gaze and he could feel her fear.

"You must calm down Victoria. Calm down you are doing yourself more harm by maintaining this level of fear than releasing it. It could be you are manifesting these images because of that fear."

"We found nothing in the garden. We searched all around the clinic and the grounds and saw nothing. I am having security pick up patrols. I am sure once you screamed Miss Winters you must have frightened whomever it was off. They thought they would be in trouble if they were discovered." Eric had returned to the parlor followed by Elliott. Both men had watched the shattered remains of what must have been a very strong willed and beautiful woman at one time.

Elliott was more intrigued than ever. He wanted some quality time with her so he could record her experience. Then his gaze went over Barnabas and his eyes widened he was looking at the exact replica of the picture of a man that had lived nearly two hundred years past. "You are Barnabas Collins?" He extended his hand to Barnabas.

Barnabas was surprised he recognized him. "Why yes I am and you are? And how do we know each other." Barnabas had extended his own hand in return to give the man a strong hand shake.

"Professor Elliott Stokes. I am a Professor Emeritus at State University Portland Maine. We do not know each other but I know of your ancestor the original Barnabas Collins very well."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicholas appeared in his room with Angelique. He laid her on the sofa and stood back looking down at the lusty beauty. "What did you do to make our master so angry?" He moved to the kitchenette. Drawing a cold glass of water from the tap he moved to the living room and threw the water in Angelique's face. "What up my dear you have a lot to account for with your actions."

Angelique gasped and sat up shocked she was no longer in Sarah Johnson's body but her own and she was solid not in ethereal form. Looking at the handsome man with dark piercing eyes she frowned. "Who 're you?' She did not like being wet and she liked even less that she was no longer at Collinwood. This man obviously had some power she was not sure what kind of power he had.

"I my dear Angelique am Nicholas Blair, and I am here to fetch you back to our dark master. Apparently you messed up and he is very angry with you." Nicholas moved to lean negligently against the wall crossing his arms over his chest to stand and look at her righteous anger. "I think you must have messed up royally to have made the master mad enough to send me to fetch you back."

"I did not mess up. I am 'ere to make sure my curse is finally fulfilled to the fullest extent zat I can make sure. Now leave me while I seek another to inhabit and go after my victim." Angelique stood and found she was bound in place. Her feet would not move. "What 'ave you done to me!" She nearly shrieked at him. Her voice was climbing into a high octave. She twisted and tried to break whatever spell he had cast on her.

"I do not know you who 'are you to say I am to go to the master? I 'ave my own agenda and my own curse to pursue." She glared at Nicholas while he stood nonchalantly watching her struggle against the hold he had placed on her. He was growing weary of her antics and hysterics. Waiving his and over her she was struck silent.

"Now shall we begin at the beginning? I just told you our dark master sent me to bring you to him. You have become over confident about your abilities and your loyalty is in question. The master has watched you pursue this man through time and space and break some simple rules. You need to return to the under world that is hell and learn a lesson. It has been far too long Angelique since you were home and you need to be reminded who gives you your powers and to whom you owe some modicum of loyalty." 

Nicholas pushed off the wall and paced to stand in front of her. Taking one finger he shoved her sending her sprawling back on the sofa. "Sit and be quiet. I have to contact our master and see if they wish to send a team to come and collect you or if wishes to come and collect you himself." He saw some fear etch across her features when he spoke of the master coming for her himself. "I take it has been a very long time since you seen him?"

Nicholas moved to the mirror he had used earlier. Lifting it up he peered over at her figure sitting on the sofa. "I will take your silence as a yes." Then he chuckled softly. "Of course you cannot answer you are silenced. One moment." Nicholas put the mirror on the wall, closed his eyes and summoned the dark one to appear. The mirror once again took on a liquid form shimmering and shifting to form an image of a ageless looking man with dark piercing eyes, his eyebrows formed into sharp points, His angular face bore a goatee and mustache, his eyes were pitch black and he screamed everyone's night mare of how the devil would appear.

"Master I have found Angelique what do you wish to do?" Nicholas stepped back drug her up form the sofa and pushed her to stand in front of the mirror.

Angelique tucked her chin and would not look up. The voice was deep and chillingly spectral. "Look at me Angelique. Did you think I would not know you left your time? Did you not think for one moment that you owed me for the favor you asked so long ago? You have forgotten your place as one of my acolytes and it is time for you to return to your beginnings so we may adjust your attitude."

Nicholas waved his hand over Angelique and she had her voice returned. She dropped to her knees and began to bed. "Please master it is I wished to make sure he still carried the curse. There are those here that think they can cure what we made him. He chooses to chase the one that looks so much like the one he thought he loved."

The dark master frowned deeply, "That did not give you permission to follow her back to her time. You are to return to me now." The dark master lifted his hand waved it over he head and the flames consumed Angelique burning at her flesh and her soul. She screamed out in terror and pain and her body disappeared. Nicholas sighed deeply.

"That was rather nasty." He looked back at his master. "I have made contact with the white witch and I have tried to locate Barnabas Collins, she is correct that there are those here men and women of science that think they can cure him. What are your orders?" Nicholas looked contrite enough to please his master but kept his thoughts closed so he could not really see what he had been thinking.

"It is my desire to have what Barnabas Collins wants. I want you to find Victoria Winters, seduce her to the darkness and make her one of us. Then I want you to find these people of science and see if they truly can transcend death and return life to the undead. If that is the case I will want their souls brought to me for judgment." The image of the dark master shimmered then disappeared.

Nicholas sighed deeply, he turned to view at the mirror. "Who is this woman that could capture the attention of the dark master and cause so much hatred from one of the strongest followers that was ever converted? "Show me Victoria Winters and then show me Josette DuPres." He waited and watched the mirror liquefy and another image formed of a pretty female with dark eyes, a winsome smile, and long dark hair. She was a strikingly beautiful woman of impeccable tastes.

That image shimmered and shifted and an identical woman whose face was mirrored match to the one he had just seen. This woman was standing on a shoreline her gaze was cast to the distant horizon and she wore a dress from the eighteenth century. "So you have been reincarnated? This is too much a coincidence to not be a reincarnation." He studied the image of Josette and found her utterly charming and innocent. Moving his hand he looked at the image of Victoria Winters again and found she too was charming and totally innocent looking.

"Hmmm I can easily see why he is attracted to you. Would you submit to being his bride?" He tilted his head and knew his work was set for him and he would get to it first thing in the morning. This assuming human form was exhausting. He needed to sleep.

Laura moved around her room examining everything then paused. Something or someone had changed. She furrowed he brown moved to her fireplace sat in front of the flames and spoke softly. "Show me the witch." The flames licked up the flue sending tiny embers from the burning wood. The flames danced and changed colors with the new spell being used to sustain it. Slowly the images from below formed. There was Mrs. Johnson possessed by Angelique she cast a spell seeking to send someone back in time.

She frowned, "Who do you hate so intensely you would risk your status here. Show me." The image of Victoria Winters shifting through time to stand at the back of the crowd gathered to watch the hanging of a witch. Laura leaned forward and saw the girl on the gallows, was one in the same as the one that stood at the back of the crowd watching her execution. "Interesting whey did she not appear in that body on the gallows?" She was stunned by what happened next.

Watching her shift through time to lay on the cot in the exam room. She had not stayed. The witch had not been successful. Then she saw why. Nicholas Blair had appeared and interrupted the spell sending her back to this time. He had watched along with Laura the body of Mrs. Johnson fall to the floor. Then he pulled the spirit soul of Angelique from Mrs. Johnson's body. "Well Miss Winters it appears that this time you were lucky. Someone intervened on your behalf and it was not whom you would expect." Laura chuckled, shifting her thoughts and her gaze to the fire. "Show me Roger."

Once again the flames did their frantic dance and an image started to form and failed to fully form. "Hmm so Maggie is blocking my spells. All right I will leave you two alone for the night." She sat back and looked to the door that led to the hallway. Opening the door she moved to the hallway and turned moving down the hallway to the door that led to David's room. She could hear voices in the room and she frowned.

"She is evil David, you need to stay away from her. She is here to hurt people and she wants to take you away." That sounded like a little girl's voice.

"I know Sarah, I don't like her. She scares me." David spoke softly his eyes were wide with fear. "I thought I was afraid when Daphne came back."

"Laura, what are you doing?" Quentin moved down the hallway to David's door. The voices inside the room grew silent. Quentin quirked a brow he was keeping Laura's attention. "Well? I asked you a question. What are you doing outside of David's door?" Quentin leaned against the doorframe locking his sardonic gaze on Laura.

Laura bristled internally but showed nothing of her anger outwardly. "I thought I heard him talking to someone and if he was I wanted to know who it was. Elizabeth said he was asleep and I could see him tomorrow but if he is awake tonight I wanted to see him. I have missed him Quentin. He is after all my son."

Quentin opened the door and looked into the room. David lay on his side feigning sleep. "See for yourself Laura he is sound asleep and no one is in his room." He allowed Laura to peer into the room and she saw her son sleeping soundly. "Satisfied?" He sneered into her face then softly closed the door. Grabbing her elbow he guided her away from David's room.

Laura could not contain her anger any longer. Jerking her arm away from Quentin she glowered moving off down the hallway towards the main staircase. "You have gotten a bit over bearing in your later years Quentin and I have to wonder why?" She paused allowing him to catch up with her.

"Perhaps I have gotten wiser Laura. You know I can recall a time that you used to enjoy my touch. Time has changed you as well Laura. You can pretend to these people but you can never pretend to me. Do not forget I remember what you did to my child had I not intervened my son would have gone up in flames in your insane quest to please your god."

Laura spun to slap Quentin. He caught her wrist leaning into her face he smiled. "Not fast enough. Your age must be catching up with you." Laura jerked her hand away from him in a huff she moved down the steps not waiting for him to catch up this time.

Carolyn pulled up outside Maggie's studio parked her car and sat thrumming her fingers on her steering wheel. "Well might as well go interrupt their playtime." Opening her car door she leaned against the horn sending a warning blast to the occupants of the studio.

Maggie lifted her head from her art piece in progress. Putting out her cigarette she smiled. "Carolyn is warming us she has arrived. Roger do you want to let her in?"

Roger looked up from the canvas he had been staring at for the past hour feeling uninspired and frustrated. Buttoning his shirt and tucking it in he moved to the door smiling at the approach of a serious minded Carolyn. "Hello Kitten, what brings you here?"

Carolyn pushed past him moving to studio art room. She glanced around seeing Maggie up to her elbows in clay then saw her uncle had a canvas on the easel. "Uncle Roger?" She turned to smile her appreciation at his attempt to try to pick up with his art again. Her smile was genuinely pleased.

"I am not inspired so far kitten, so tell me what brings you here?" Roger moved to lean against the table that housed Maggie's clay. Maggie wiped her hands on her apron stood and moved to Roger who instinctively put his arm around her shoulders. She watched Carolyn noting she had taken a new trend of wearing scarves around her throat.

"Mother asked me to come and brng you to the hospital. Mrs. Johnson had a heart attack and it is very serious. I think she wants you there for family support. I am sure she won't mind if you want to come too Maggie." Carolyn turned her coy sly smiled on the woman being held protectively by her uncle.

Roger did look concern turned to Maggie. "You want to change and join us?" He was in a half pleading but resign mode knowing Maggie so well she was more than likely going to refuse to join him.

Maggie tiptoed up laid a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. "You go on, I need a shower and a change of clothing and will join you later. " Roger returned the chaste kiss.

"You promise?" He smiled at Maggie with a tenderness Carolyn had not seen in her Uncle in a long time. She thought Maggie was good for her Uncle and approved of their relationship, which was one of the reasons she had allowed him to use her for the excuse for whenever he wanted to be with Maggie.

Maggie smiled kissed him again. "I promise now go, I am sure your sister is worried sick over Mrs. Johnson and with good reason." She pushed away from him heading to the shower. Roger watched her go and spoke softly.

"I don't know what I would have done without her stabilizing influence in my life. Well come on Kitten let's go see what is going on with Mrs. Johnson." Roger reached for his jacket slid it on while following Carolyn out of the door.

Eric sat behind his desk, taking his glasses off he laid them in front of him, folded his arms over his chest, took his hand and began to stroke his chin. A habit well learned over the years she had known him. Julia watched his gaze go distant while he was lost in thought. She knew he was working out a problem. "Julia there were two components in your formula that could have been improved on with a variation of the main property being diluted but reinforced with an enzyme, come here let me show you where I find that flaw that might be holding you up."

Julia stood up moving to just over his right shoulder. Peering down she saw he had the journal she had given him with the formulary written out on a side note. He had taken the formulary and rewritten it on a sheet of paper in front of him. "Now if you take this, dilute it with this then add this, it should give you the desired temporary cure result you hoped to achieve."

Julia picked up the slip of paper with the new formula computations written in a scribble. Pulling up for further inspection it was Eric's turn to watch her study his computations. He waited for the furrow of the brow, the sucking in of the top lip, and then the release of that lip. Then she did the pacing back and forth. He had seen her to this so often and discovered it was one of the quirks about her that he had learned to admire and love all these years.

"But you say this is what will only give him a temporary cure. I am not looking for a temporary. I really feel there is a formula that can eradicate the actual destructive cell in the blood stream. I have isolated the cell and I have found it in each of his victims. I was able to totally eradicate the cell in the victims."

"So true Julia but that was because they were infected with it fairly early on. For Mr. Collins, the problem arises in that he has had this cell in his system for nearly two hundred years. That is a long time to allow the destructive cell to eat away at the healthy cells and encapsulate the good cells. It is like leukemia if we wanted to use those applications then all we would have to do is flood his whole system with radiation or try to use dialysis to clean the blood, the problem is that the cell will still be there and will over take the healthy cells. The only way to completely rid the body of this curse is something very radical I have been working on."

Julia quit pacing looked at Eric. Moving back to her chair she slowly lowered her body into the chair. Looking at Eric she frowned. "You are not serious, not that same idea we discussed twenty years ago? Using a regenerated cadaver to infuse life in? Eric how could this eradicate the curse or that cell?" She was crazy to think she was even considering this suggestion.

"The isotopes we would inject through nuclear medicine into his body would attack the cells, the curse with the life force would then be drained from his body and the new life we create would actually absorb the curse. However because he or she was not actually the one to have the original curse put on them or the properties of that curse put on them, would thus disrupt the curse. It would essentially drain him of the curse allowing the new life to live curse free. The problem would be the two would more than likely be connected emotionally and psychically. "

"Eric that is very dangerous, there are so many problems with this theory that it would be ludicrous to think of even trying this solution. I think Barnabas would prefer a temporary solution until we can work on the formula first. We could consider your idea as a last ditch effort if anything else goes wrong." Julia hated the thought she had even considered such a solution to this current problem.

"Our main problem for now is going to be Angelique and for that we must depend on Elliott. Frankly as much as I hate to admit it, I need to convince Barnabas that Elliott has to be told of his true origin."

"Not necessary Julia, I already knew about Barnabas Collins before I even met him. I know he is the victim of a horrible curse placed on him by a witch from so many years ago. I chose not to allow him to know simply because it would not have allowed me to get close to Miss winters. I also know she resembles the one woman he professed to have loved nearly two hundred years ago. My concerns are that she knows it too, that he is the original Barnabas Collins and is in deed a vampire." Elliott moved into the room sat next to Julia casually crossing one knee over the other knee.

"Elliott? How could you possibly know this?" Julia was shocked. She had shot an accusatory look to Eric who shook his head and shrugged. A silent defense on his behalf, he turned his gaze to Elliott waiting for him to explain.

"Yes Elliott I would like to know how you discovered this information." Elliott sat back and put his studious non descript look on Elliott.

"It was quiet simple really, my mother was a Bradford. Her great, great, great Uncle was Peter Bradford. Prior to him dying which he was seriously injured on the day Miss Winters was hanged, he was bed ridden. He had written a lot in his journals. He had specifically written about his friendships with Jeremiah Collins, Barnabas Collins, Joshua Collins and more specifically a young woman unnamed in his books who made fantastic claims of coming from the future and spoke of attacks happening in Collinsport very similar to the same attacks that had been happening in Collinsport at that time."

Julia and Elliott were stunned to hear this first time revelations. "How much do you have on his autobiography?" Julia was feeling the bite of panic. She would not give Elliott Stokes two hoots in hell to survive if Barnabas knew these journals existed.

Elliott stood moved to the window to watch the darkness that seemed to crawl and creep over the land with its cloying deceptiveness. "He was prolific in his writings, the man could only lie in bed or sit with help in a chair, he had no life the bullet had severed his spine. Perhaps if he had been so injured today he might have been able to walk again with help or surgeries but for that time they were fairly limited. Just because he could not walk did not mean he did not have an active mind. So he wrote and he wrote several volumes of his life and his life's experiences."

Julia looked down at the formula in her lap. "You do realize that you should allow us to speak with Barnabas first before you let him know what you discovered." Her own voice had grown soft with her own concerns thinking of how she could protect Elliott and Barnabas.

Eric on the other hand sat back and listened, he was finding this all very fascinating and his concerns were for both the patients now in residence with him. Eric was concerned but for different reasons than Julia.

"My dear Julia surely you know me better than to think I would rush to him and say, 'is is true you walk this earth as an undead cursed being?' I would hope I have better sense than that. I was hoping you two would have been more forth coming when you asked for my help to go against Angelique. I fear she is not going to be our biggest problem in this scenario."

Barnabas stood in the doorway, his cold penetrating gaze bit into the back of the Professor. "Why would you say that Professor Stokes, and I warn you to be very careful how you answer that question your very life may depend on it." Barnabas gave every impression he was holding his very nature back while his eyes stared dangerously into the very soul of the man that had just said he had evidence he as a vampire.

Elliot turned with a nonchalant attitude smiled graciously looked to Julia then to Eric, "Why don't you leave us alone for now Doctors? Mr. Collins and I have a great deal to discuss and he is right. If what I know and have discovered is true all our very lives may depend on what I know and how I plan to execute my own plans to secure our safe life styles."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barnabas stepped aside to allow Julia and Eric to leave the room. Barnabas pulled the door closed with a decided forceful thump. His eyes were fixed with an intensity that would have unnerved most. In Elliott's case that was not the norm. He had seen too much and traveled too far to be worried whether or not a nearly two-century-old vampire would rip his throat out and show him his beating heart before he died. "Please Mr. Collins sit down and allow me to explain what I believe is the true crux of this problem that we are facing and I can assure you Angelique Bouchard is not a part of that equation."

Elliott had chose to remain seated and waited patiently for Barnabas to take a seat. "To begin with, I will explain that I knew about your existence over twenty years ago. Although I will admit further, that I was not able to restore the part of the diary that did detail your exact location until recently." He watched Barnabas sit cross one elegantly clad knee over the other, bridge his fingertips together; nailing him with that piercing cold look.

"Do go on Professor. I am very interested in what you learned from my dearly departed friend Peter Bradford." He tilted his head the only semblance of any emotion one of cautious anger. "Peter was a dear friend and of much comfort and assistance to Miss Winters during her trials and tribulations at the hands of one Reverend Trask."

"The very same Mr. Trask that is detailed in my great, times three Uncle's diaries. A man described as lascivious and prone to debauchery at the expense of many young lovely innocent maids that were prosecuted by him for witchcraft." Elliott stood and moved to the French doors that overlooked the back gardens area. "The one and the same Reverend Trask that Miss Winters alleged has come back for her."

"Although it was rumored that once Trask made his confession that he was in deed a charlatan; he was forced from town and was never heard from again. He simply vanished. However rumors spoke of restless spirits that haunted the old house of Collinwood for years and one of those was rumored to be Trask, trying to come back to right some horrible wrong he had committed. It was all very convoluted and very confusing as to exactly what happened to Trask."

Elliott shoved his hands into his pockets a very well learned habit he had picked up in college when he was trying to figure out the facts of something that had puzzled him. "If in deed Trask has returned, he had to have help." He turned to peer over his shoulder noting Barnabas was listening to him. "Mr. Collins surely you realize that Angelique just did not come into her powers. She had to have a benefactor. That benefactor would have demanded she name him her master."

Barnabas lifted his chin looking at a place on the wall opposite of where he sat. He thought a moment and spoke softly. "I have no knowledge of the dark arts except what was used against me by the vengeful witdh that took my life and those I loved from me. If she has some one she has to account to for her actions, I hope he burns her in the pits of hell for eternity." His words were soft and said with such feeling that Elliott had no doubts this man hated the harpy Angelique.

Elliott moved back to Eric's desk and sat down in the chair he had previously occupied. "The point I am making is that if Trask is back and Angelique did not bring him back we may have to deal with her master. If that is the case, it will not be by any means an easy feat to try and defeat someone that wields such strong dark powers. You saw the consequences of your actions towards Angelique and who suffered from her thirst for revenge. Are you prepared to watch far more devastation to occur should her master become involved in your battle?"

"Professor, I am prepared to face Beelzebub himself to protect what I love and what means the most to me. That would be my family and Miss Winters whom I truly believe is the reincarnation of Josette Collins. Although she has arrived in this time at this moment for me, she was the one true love of my life and the very throught of loosing her again is devastating to me."

Elliott smiled slapped his palm on Eric's desk leaned forward stuck out his hand. "Then let us wage war against the darkness that threatens us all and put it back to hell where it belongs." He waited for Barnabas to shake his hand. Barnabas leaned forward and took the Professor's hand in his.

"I look forward to a successful culmination of our efforts to see that darkness never spreads over this land Professor. I shall not kill you this night." He looked so intently serious that for a moment Elliott hesitated then he remembered something from the journals.

"That is the dark humor Uncle Peter wrote about in his journals right?" Elliott slowly released his hand from Barnabas and caught a glimmer of humor twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I really must see that Victoria is safe and secure." Barnabas leaned back, unfolded his legs and stood up nodding to Elliott. 'Until later Professor Stokes perhaps then we can discuss a plan of action. I shall inform Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Lang that you are still breathing."

Barnabas moved to the door and opened it slowly. "You both may relax, he still lives." His voice was said with such a droll expression that Julia and Eric had to push past Barnabas to make sure that Barnabas had not harmed Elliott. Both relaxed seeing Elliott standing unscathed.

Julia looked at Eric who turned to look back to Julia then both turned to look at Elliott. "What the hell did you say to him to keep him from executing on his threat to kill you." Julia had to ask, she had fully expected to find Elliott a dried husk.

"I made my case and now I must explain to the both of you how much danger we all are in and especially Miss Winters. If she has seen Trask, then something far darker than Angelique Bouchard has summoned his despicable spirit back to this time to seek his vengeance and reclaim one he fells got away."

* * *

Elizabeth sat by Mrs. Johnson's bed. Her gaze was distant and her concern was real. Sarah Johnson had been a part of this family for a lot of years and to see her so vulnerable and very near death was very upsetting. Carolyn moved into the room with her Uncle Roger by her side. Moving to her mother's side she reached down to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mother, how is she?" Carolyn squeezed her mother's shoulder trying in her way to offer up some sympathy.

"She is in critical condition. She had a massive heart attack. They have her stabilized but the next twelve hours are going to allow the doctors to know if the enzyme levels are so far off that there was too much damage. Oh Carolyn she could die in the next twelve hours and I am not leaving her side." Elizabeth took her own hand and covered Carolyn's hand.

Willie sat on a sofa near the window of the room. He was leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees, eyes closed and saying the only prayer he knew, which was the Lord's Prayer. His lips moved silently with the words while he kept picturing his Aunt standing in the kitchen preparing food or in one of the rooms making up a bed. Roger glanced over and for a moment felt sorry for the boy.

Roger moved to his side and sat next to him. "Willie? You going to be okay?'

Roger was surprised to hear Willie end his prayer with a whispered, "Thank you Jesus Amen." Willie turned with an anguished filled face. "Yah sure I think so. I just don wan her to die." His eyes had filled with tears and were fixed looking at his Aunt struggling with life.

Roger reached for his folded hands and clapped his hand over Willie's "She is strong willed so I got a feeling our Sarah Johnson is going to be fine. She will pull through this just like she has pulled through other adversities."

Willie sniffed, looked at Roger's hand over his and he did not trust his voice to speak. He could only offer a nod as his answer to Roger being nice to him. Roger moved his hand stood clapped him on the back. "I guess you are gong to stay here with Mrs. Stoddard and your aunt?"

Willie looked up and nodded, "Oh I forgot to lock up the Old House, Barnabas has gone to Wyndcliff with Miss Winters. When I heard about Auntie I left the house and forgot to lock it." He looked truly concerned.

Roger sighed. "Don't worry about it Willie, I will go over and lock up the house. You stay here with your Aunt and Liz." Roger shoved his hands in his jacket pocket moved to Liz's side. "What does Hiram think Liz? Has he said anything other than the next twelve hours are critical?"

Elizabeth leaned forward and put her hand over Sarah's hand. "Hiram said that the next twelve hours would tell us how much damage had been done and whether or not she would pull through without major surgery. It is up to her now Roger and I think its important that we stay with her to let her know she is not alone."

Roger looked from Sarah to the appearance of Maggie in the doorway. Maggie looked from Roger to Sarah Johnson stepped forward to Roger's side. Looking at Sarah Maggie caught a glimpse of something dark that had fallen over the housekeeper and then was gone. "She is going to be fine. The darkness that shadowed her path has been lifted. Her heart will heal." Maggie shook her head and blinked.

Elizabeth, Carolyn, Roger, and Willie were transfixed to what Maggie had just volunteered. "Did you get a vision Maggie?" Carolyn whispered to her.

Maggie nodded. "It was like a flash. There was something else interfering with her life and that has now been taken away. She could not handle the separation of the two and that is what affected her heart. She will come out of this and be back to her old self of that I am sure."

* * *

Laura sat across from Quentin. She watched him sit and drink the last of his brandy and turned to pour him another. "This place is like a tomb. Do you know where Elizabeth or Carolyn are?" He studied the one woman he had considered the biggest bitch he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Sipping his drink he looked around his glass at the blond cold beauty before him. Then he had to chuckled thinking about her being a 'cold' beauty when he knew she held fire like others hold water.

"You know Laura you are a antithesis of what you represent." He was beginning to finally feel the numbing feeling from the brandy. He was not feeling the death of his daughter so strongly and his tongue had become loosen by the demon liquor. "You sit there in your blond cold Nordic looks and I know what beats beneath the surface is hot like lava. Ready to sear the flesh and muscle from your bones. Why do you suppose Baal allows this for you?"

Laura studied Quentin her amber eyes flashed with a flicker the fire that burned in her eyes. "I am sure I can take you to him and he could explain his actions if you are that interested Quentin. Somehow the fact that you withdrew your petition on the night of our initiation I think Baal would not be so inclined to take you as brethren but consider you and excellent sacrifice."

Laura stood and moved through the archway that separated the main foyer from the drawing room. "As for your first question. Mrs. Johnson suffered a heart attack and was taken to the emergency room. I am sure that Elizabeth is at the hospital with her friend. I am tired I will bid you good night." Laura started towards the stairs when the door opened and Roger with Maggie at his side entered the room. Laura paused on the steps and the look she bore through Maggie was filled with absolute hatred.

"Just give me a few moments to check on David and then we can go over to the Old House." Roger ignored Laura escorting Maggie into the Drawing room to come up short seeing Quentin watching him from his slumped position in the fireside chair. "Quentin? When did you get here? Liz said nothing about you being back." Roger was uncomfortable with the knowledge he had come home to see Daphne and she was dead.

"Yes, I am home, and such a home coming it was. I got home to find out my daughter had been murdered and I was the last to find out that some kind of monster had drained the life out of her and made her into a monster. Imagine my surprise hearing everything that Liz had to tell me." Quentin's sarcasm was filling the tone of his voice that was also slurred from the amount of brandy he had consumed.

Roger sighed turned to Maggie. "Oh Maggie have you met Quentin? This is Daphne's father."

Maggie looked at Quentin her eyes fluttered and once again she had a flash of another image, one of a painting of an old man hideously deformed. Maggie shook her head. "No I am afraid I have not formerly met Mr. Collins, but I was good friends with Daphne." She hoped she had offered the appropriate show of sympathy. "Joe and her used to come to my Pop's bar and Daphne always did his books. She is greatly missed."

Quentin studied the woman in front of him trying to decide if he knew here or not. "You used to be a freckle faced kid that would come over with Daphne and Carolyn." He was remembering back to the times he would come home only to go off and adventure.

"Yes Mr. Collins, I was the freckle faced kid that hung around with Daph and Carolyn. I do remember you being here on occasions and as soon as you were here you were gone again. Daphne made excuses for you." Maggie's voice had turned hard thinking back to the times she would find Daphne crying in one of their hiding places.

* * *

Maggie had run to hide from Carolyn. They were playing find me if you can which was a lot like hide and seek only if you got caught you had to take a dare from the one that found you. Carolyn was going to make her eat a bug so she wanted to make sure she could not find her. Maggie had climbed to the secret place in the tree where they had built a platform with old boards and nails that did not fit the board and if they had a lick of sense would never have used that as a hiding place today.

She got halfway up and heard someone crying. Climbing up all the way, she had found Daphne curled up on her side lying on the platform crying. "Daphne? What's wrong?' Maggie moved to her side laying a child's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nuthin, I am not cryin." Carolyn had gone off in the other direction. Maggie knew for now she was safe from discovery so she lay across from Carolyn looking into her blue eyes filled with tears and turning red from crying.

"Yes you are. You know its not nice to lie. Why are you cryin?" Maggie reached her dirty fingertip to brush the tears from the pretty little tow headed girl's cheek. "You know it makes your nose all stuffed up and your eyes red."

"Daddy has to go away again. He is very busy and he needs to get back out into the world so he can make us lots of money writing those stupid books." Daphne had wiped her nose with her dirty hand putting a streak of snot and dirt across he nose.

Maggie began to laugh. "You look like you got boogers on your nose." Maggie pulled her sleeve down and wiped her nose off. "There now you look much better. So you gonna miss him?"

"Yes, but he has to go and I have to understand its important for him to do these books. I just wished he would stay around more."

The rest of the conversation was caught up with Maggie saying she wished her mother had not had to die, that her father would have more time for her but the bar came first and that she missed her mother. Daphne had agreed and because Daphne's mother had died too she felt close to Maggie and they had become more like sisters than friends or playmates.

It was not long until Carolyn had figured out where they were and caught them. Maggie was able to circumvent eating a bug with the excuse she had to go home because she was already late. She found out later that Carolyn had made Daphne eat an ant and she had thrown up on Carolyn, which had sent Carolyn's mother into a fit that ended up costing Carolyn her new bike.

* * *

Coming back from that memory she saw the recrimination on Quentin's face. "You are right, I should have been home more. I guess I was too caught up with my wanderlust."

Roger looked from Maggie to Quentin. "Well if you two would like to entertain one another with other biting comments, I need to go to the old house and lock it up. Willie forgot to lockup when he came over to check on his aunt."

Quentin looked up. "The old house, why would you need to lock up that old dump?"

Roger smiled, "You have been gone far too long Quentin. Barnabas Collins, a cousin of ours from England arrived here and asked for permission to restore the place. He did the updates and returned the place to its former glory. It really is quite the show place.."

Quentin stood, "Really, do you mind if I come along? The truth of the matter was he was feeling guilty in Maggie's presence. He knew she found fault with him for his inability to be a proper father to his little girl and now it was too late because she was dead.

Maggie folded her arms over her chest looking with a subtle hint of disgust from Quentin to Roger. "I am not staying here with Laura so we all might as well go to the old house."

* * *

The three of them set off towards the old house, most of the journey made in silence. Approaching the front of the house, Quentin was struck by the beauty of the old manor house. "Wow, he really did clean it up."

Roger chuckled, "That is nothing it looks very much as it did in the late 1700's. You should see Barnabas in person, he looks just like his ancestor's portrait in the landing of the main staircase."

Maggie hugged into close to her coat pulling her hood up over her head. "He has an uncanny resemblance to the first Barnabas Collins." She remarked watching where her feet were going to avoid the overgrown roots on the pathway.

"Really? I can hardly wait to see the place on the inside. I can imagine what a show place it must have been in its original day." Quentin was feeling the warmth of his liquor and his feet were leaden by each footfall.

"Yeah funny thing about Barnabas. Michael Woodard thought Barnabas was responsible for the attacks here in Collinsport. He thought he was responsible for Daphne's condition and death."

Quentin felt his stomach tighten. "Why would he think that?" He was going to find who was responsible for killing his beautiful baby girl and if turned out to be another Collins he could die just as easily.

"Well George and I did not believe it but Michael was convinced and forced us to come over here in the daylight to find him in his coffin and destroy him. When we got here, we found Dr. Hoffman was treating Barnabas for a fever. Barnabas stood in the sunlight at Michael's request and he did not burst into flames just as Michael had expected. The poor man nearly collapsed from the fever from which he was suffering."

Quentin relaxed. "I see, so he proved he was not the vampire that Michael believed him to be? What happened to Michael?"

Roger cleared his throat moved forward up the stairs to the front doors of the old house. He paused looked at the handle. "Apparently Michael was the vampire, George had to kill him. Since Michael's death we have not had any more attacks."

Quentin thought about that. "But you said Michael was moving around in the daylight how could he be a vampire?"

Roger opened the door and stepped into the shadowy expanse of the large foyer of the old house. "George believes that Michael was able to stay in the shadows and move about and only intended to give the impression that Barnabas was the guilty party throwing suspicion off of him."

"Does George Patterson believe that Michael is what made Daphne?"

"No he thinks he was the master and to keep things from getting out of control he needed to have Daphne destroyed to find out who was making more vampires."

Quentin was growing angrier by the moment. He stood in the hallway and looked for a light switch. "He did not have electricity put in?" He found it odd that the man relied on candle light.

"He wanted to remain true to the original house so no he lives by candle light which with the number of storms we have can't say I blame him. We at least had a generator put in to allow us to have electricity. It was his choice and his idea."

Quentin looked around and had to admit he felt as though he had stepped through time and was standing in the original homestead, as it must have been in the 1700's. "I guess to each their own." He moved into the room further and looked around noting all the details that made a home so much more than just a home. "I almost feel like I will be seeing Naomi or Joshua come down those stairs."

Quentin paused looking around and looked up to the top of the stairs. He paused and was captivated. Standing at the head of the stairs was a raven haired beauty with dark penetrating eyes, skin like alabaster and wearing a long blue gown from the same period as this house. "Hello?" He smiled charmingly at the raven-haired beauty. She turned and moved from sight. Quentin had to find out who she was. "Wait! What the . .. Where did she go?" He moved up the stairs. Getting to the top of the stairs he looked around and saw her go up another flight of stairs. He continued to follow her up those stairs watching her move into an open door at the end of the hallway.

He continued to follow her into the room and saw her standing in front of the fireplace. Over the mantle there was a portrait and it was of her. She turned looking at him with infinite sadness in her gaze and shimmered from view. Maggie and Roger had followed behind Quentin entering the room Roger paused seeing the portrait now glowing softly in the subtle lighting through the window. "Oh I see you found our resident ghost."

Roger moved to stand in front of Quentin. "You know that is Josette Collins."

Quentin turned his gaze to Roger, "Jeremiah Collins wife?"

"Yes and I never really noticed until now but she looks like."

"Victoria Winters." Maggie stepped forward her gaze fixed to the portrait. "It is Victoria. She has come home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vicki sat in her room reading a book, glancing up to her door hearing a subtle knock. " Come in." Her voice was soft, her eyes watched the door anxiously. Barnabas opened the door stepping into the room fully and closing the door behind him.

"Victoria, how are you feeling my dear?" He moved towards her his gaze fixed to the features he remembered and loved from so long ago. He watched her close her book, smile shyly lowering her lashes and sigh.

"I am well enough Barnabas. I was very unsettled earlier. But I have recovered sufficiently to feel calm again. How are you? I understand that the doctors were giving you a treatment earlier?" She folded her book shut dropping it in her chair and standing to look at him expectantly.

Barnabas smiled, it was a tender sad smile. "My treatment has ended and currently the Professor, Dr. Lang and Dr. Hoffman were discussing our next plan of action to protect us all from the wrath of this woman you called Angelique Bouchard. " Barnabas watched her tense with the mention of Angelique.

Vicki moved to stand at the foot of her bed, leaning her head against the post. "Angelique nearly destroyed the whole Collins family in the past Barnabas. She was the witch that brought the darkness and evil to Collinwood. She does exist."

He knew full well she existed and he regretted every day he had ever allowed his need for the comfort from a woman to rule his lower anatomy and not his heart or mind. "I believe you Victoria. As you have told us, she was responsible for the death of so many of the Collins Family. I believe you even indicated that she was the death of Barnabas. However how could I possibly be here if he had died."

Victoria sighed deeply looked down. "We believed that you and he were the same at one time Barnabas and that you were a member of the undead, a vampire. I know that cannot be because we spent a lot of time in the sun together and if you were a vampire you could not possibly have walked in the daylight. So I know that was not true. All that information came to me through Peter Bradford, who was defending me at the time." Vicki shivered thinking of being on trial.

"You became very close to Peter Bradford did you not?' Barnabas moved to peer down into her soulful haunted gaze. He cupped her cheek in his hand, she nuzzled his hand, closed her eyes relishing the feel of his touch. Sighing softly, she nodded, leaving her eyes closed she could let her imagination run with his touch.

"I did get close to him. He wanted me to love him. I could not find anything in my heart for him but true affection. Perhaps had I continued to live back in that time and had been allowed to have a life I could have learned to love him but there was another in my life that held my heart Barnabas." Her words had grown soft with feelings she had hidden to this point.

Slowly her lashes fluttered open, pinning him with her gaze. "I had already given my heart to someone that meant more to me than my own life and when I was to face the hangman's noose, I knew that I would rather have died than not live my life without him."

Realizing she was confessing her feelings to him, he gently drew her into his arms, bent his head, captured her lips with such passion that Victoria wanted to press into him. It was a point of her being that wanted to melt into his body to become one with him. Running her arms around his neck, she pressed tightly against his body. His reaction was immediate. He pulled her closer broke the kiss and whispered "Victoria you do not know what you are doing to me."

Vicki chuckled softly, "Oh think it is very evident what I am doing to you, my question is do you object?"

He pulled her closer and whispered. "No, I want to go further with you. I want us to complete the love we share for each other."

Vicki backed up against the end of the bed and sat, then patted the bed next to her. "Then join me Barnabas, join me and let us see where this takes us." She smiled enticing him to sit next to her. His needs far outweighed his propriety.

Slowly he lowered his body to the bed, Vicki felt the bed give with his weight. Gathering her close to his body, he gently laid her back on the bed, peering deeply into her eyes he spoke softly. "Victoria are you sure you wish to proceed?"

Her gaze caught his intense stare; his eyes studied her features. She was unsure of what her life would be without him but very sure she wanted to be with his this night. "I will tell you Barnabas, I have not been with another ever. I don't know what to expect. I had always promised myself I would save myself for my wedding night. I give that gift to you tonight if you wish it."

Barnabas' eyes lit up with disbelief. How could it be possible in this day and age that a woman of Victoria's maturity had managed to not stay from the path of purity? She saw the look of incredulousness in his eyes as he searched her face. "I know you are wondering how this is possible, but I never believed in having casual sex. There are too many diseases that are out there that would create a problem for your health. So, I took a vow to myself that I had very little to give, so the one thing I could give would be my virginity. Does this disappoint you?"

Her words had been stated with a softness that hinted at insecurity and she was immediately feeling shy and rethinking she may have been too forward with him. His next words filled her soul with hope. "My dear Victoria, I cannot tell you what a honor you offer me by being your first and that you would offer me this gift. I shall be gentle and take my time so you will not be harmed. Of this I promise." He gathered her close, lying her back on the bed, he kissed her deeply, his passion was finally feeling complete.

Where he and Josette had experimented with one another to not spoil their wedding night, he had never made love to her. Holding Victoria in his arms he kissed her deeply, allowing his hands to carefully unzip and slide her top form her shoulders. She fumbled with his belt buckle and in no time they lay naked in each other's arms. Barnabas true to his word had taken his time before he took what she had offered and together they found an excitement in the art of slow love making in the soft moonlight.

As they lay entwined in each other's arms sleeping lightly, from the door way a dark shadowy figure stood and watched the two as they made love. His eyes glowed with an intensity that was unnatural. His thoughts were filled with the vileness and evil that was the soul part of his being. _"So you take what belongs to another Barnabas Collins? Perhaps you should suffer the pangs of more than a curse. Perhaps I shall make you watch when I take her away from you."_

Envy and jealousy played over the dark shadows features watching the two consummate their feelings for each other. He had wanted to be her first and now that was lost. He could easily restore her to her natural purity when he decided to take her and show her how a real man made love and not play at it. Stepping back into the shadows his form disappeared and he reappeared in Nicholas' hotel room.

"I have a new plan for you Nicholas." He spoke to the man that had been half dozing in his bed watching some inane show on the television. Nicholas bolted upright looking at the man at the foot of his bed. "Master, what brings you here at this hour?"

Nicholas had never seen his master so upset or disconcerted as he was at this moment. "As you wish my liege, what do you wish me to do?" He stood watching the man that had given him his power.

"I want what is his. I want a race of super humans to take over this world. I know he is tied to Quentin Collins and he is an immortal. This what I foresee will happen, we shall take a part of what is Quentin Collins and we will take the super human powers of a vampire and combine them. Once I have a hoard of my own ready to take over this pathetic excuse of existence, I shall rule supreme over the masses and this will be my kingdom."

"What of Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins?" Nicholas said it and then regretted he had said anything of these two to his angry master. He chewed his bottom lip watching the myriad of emotions that were not common for him wash over his face.

"I want you to find the ancient one, the one that began it all. Bring him here. Introduce him to the happy couple. Allow him to see what can be and let him decide what will be done to Collins. As for Miss Winters, she belongs to me. She will come to me." Nicholas had never seen his master acting more human and if he could detect the hint of jealousy. "if there is an issue from the coupling of Victoria with Barnabas Collins, the child and mother will belong to me."

For a moment a delightful thought cross his mind. "There will be a child from their couple and the beginning of a new age and a new race. For continue to keep an eye on Baal's bitch. Keep me informed as to what the white witch is doing and encourage the doctors to hurry their plans to make Collins human but not too fast. I have a lot of plans to complete before this is over."

Nicholas watched his dark master disappear leaving his perplexed and wondering what just happened. Sitting back against the headboard of his bed he thought about what he just witnessed. His master had found a flicker of humanity in his dark heart and it was all over a woman. Shaking his head he sighed deeply. He had not signed on for am emotional mess for a dark master. Although the entity had power he was he supposed entitled to have some emotional feelings after millenniums of being the most powerful dark power in existence.

Elizabeth sighed, rubbed her eyes and stood to stretch from the small of her back. She moved from the sofa she had used to sleep on to the chair Willie occupied. Checking Willie and seeing he was sleeping soundly, she moved to the side of the bed to look at Sarah Johnson sleeping soundly. "Is she ok Mz Stoddard?" Willie had lifted his head and watched Elizabeth move to his aunt's side.

"She is resting Willie, I think the critical part has past and she seems to be holding her own. I think I am going to find a restroom and then go find some breakfast, do you want me to bring you something back?"

"I can get your breakfast Miss Stoddard." The voice was weak and slightly disoriented. It was Sarah opening her eyes and trying to get out of bed. Liz reached for the call button on the side of the bed.

"No Sarah, lie still. You are in the hospital. You had a heart attack." Liz looked with gratitude to the woman that had been a part of their family for so long and now it looked like she was going to be fine.

"A heart attack? How is that possible? I was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and getting things ready for tomorrow and felt a little odd." Sarah laid gingerly back on her pillow, closed her eyes against the dizziness that threated to over take her.

Liz smiled nodding her head she spoke gently to her friend and family retainer. "yes, dear you collapsed in the kitchen from what was described as a massive heart attack. We have been very worried for you. Willie and I spent the night here to be with you. That is how serious this was."

Sarah Johnson's face screwed up as she thought about the last thing she remembered. "I did not even realize how serious this must have been for you and Willie," she looked with deep affection to Willie. "To have spent the night here." She lifted her arm and saw the IV needle in her arm. Looking around she became more aware of all the machines that were hooked up to her. She could see the cardiac machine moving its green line making peaks and valleys with the beating of her heart. There were readings in green on her monitor that must have been her pulse, blood pressure, and oxygen saturation for he blood.

A female voice responded to the call over the hand held remote. "May I help you?"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Stoddard, Sarah Johnson is awake." She listened for the reply.

"I will tell her nurse, thank you."

Liz smiled her relief was immediate. A pert and perky woman wearing pale blue scrubs moved into the room. "Well good morning sunshine. Good to see you back amongst the land of the living." The nurse checked her IV site, moved to take her blood pressure and then took her pulse and respirations. "How do you feel?"

Sarah thought a moment, "Like I was kicked by a mule in my chest."

"That would have been the shock they had to deliver to get your heart beat back." She smiled brightly fluffed up Sarah's pillows, straightened her covers. "Your tech will be in and help you get a bath, we will move you to a PICC line so you can be unplugged from your IV and can get you a shower."

Mrs. Johnson did not understand what she was saying and merely nodded. "Thank you, I am a little hungry would I be able to resume a normal diet?"

The nurse frowned, "I will get you some crackers to start, I need to call your doctor and let him know you are coming back to the world of the living. He may order a regular diet, but for now we need to get the Foley out of you, make sure your bladder and kidneys are working fine, then we can discuss diets." The nurse was all professional sunshine business with her sweet but tired smile.

She turned to Mrs. Stoddard and Willie. "Now we know she is awake and alert, why don't the two of you go on down to the cafeteria get you something to drink or eat. You could even go on home and clean up if you like. From this point on what we need to do will require you both to be out of the room."

Elizabeth moved to the other side of the bed, patted her shoulder. "I will bring you in some clean gowns, do you want me to bring you anything else?"

The nurse smiled. "Well we might let her use some pajama bottoms. But we do prefer them to wear out gowns at least while she is on the IV and the heart monitors with the leads."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well then I guess we shall get you some pajamas. Come along Willie, we will let them get your Aunt cleaned up and her bed changed."

Julia sat in the office Eric had assigned her while she was visiting his clinic. She had just read his notes on her formula. Sitting back she looked at a spot on the ceiling. She leaned forwards and began to restructure her formula adding in the enhancements that Eric had proposed as a possible alternative to what she had been trying.

Rising she moved out of the door and down the hallway to his lab. Going to the refrigerator she reached in for a test tube of the sample of Barnabas' blood. Some of the very same samples she had frozen when she first started the process. Setting to the side, she moved to the formula she had provided for him to experiment on.

Going to the cabinet, she pulled out the new components set them on the table and began to use the dropper to mix various parts from the tubes. Blending the new formula to her serum she reached for a small miniscule tube, pulled a drop of his blood from the tube, put it on the plate, then she touched the new formula to the blood and put it under the microscope. She watched and noted no change at first. Then with the new formula starting to bond with the blood sample she watched fascinated. The new formula was attacking the cell encapsulating the cell, isolating it from the healthy cells. Smiling she nodded.

This is what she needed to give him some time in the sun. More time than he had been able. The final test was coming up. Taking a sample of the blood adding the correct ratio of the serum to the sample she carried it to the ultraviolet light. Setting it in the tray she turned the light on and waited.

"Julia, oh good you were in here. I asked Nancy if she had seen you and she thought she saw you come in here. Are you applying the new formula to the blood sample?' Eric moved to the doctor's side and looked at the sample under the UV light. "If you note the new component is a bonding agent. It isolates the cell that is the most sensitive to the ultra violet rays of the sunlight."

Julia folded her arms over her chest and continued to watch the sample under the light. "So far it has gone fifteen minutes Eric. If I can give him more time in the sunlight we could dispel any thoughts of his origins and work more openly on his cure saying he has a blood disease." Julia moved back to rest against another lab table watching the sample taking a concentrated dose of ultra violet rays.

"Once we have Elliott sure he can provide a protection spell, they should be safe wherever they may be as long as they wear the amulets he is preparing. Then you could return to Collinwood and do your experiments there. I understand that you have access to a office and lab there in Collinsport?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, I think they both would feel more comfortable in familiar surroundings. Julia frowned and looked down at her pager. "That is odd, I did not feel it vibrate earlier." She turned and moved to a telephone on the wall. Dialing the service she waited. "Yes, this is Doctor Hoffman." Her face showed concern listening to the answering service. "Of course, please contact the Collins Family for me and tell them I will be there first thing in the morning. I am sure that Hiram can handle the preliminary admissions. Yes, of course, do you have the number available?"

Julia reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small pad, then took the pen from the other pocket. Using the wall as her desk, she wrote down the number. "Thank you." She hung up and called the number she had been given. "yes, hello this is Doctor Julia Hoffman, may I speak to the attending physician for Mrs. Johnson? Thank you."

Eric had left her to attend her business while he watched the time and the blood sample and noting that there was no noticeable difference he smiled. His calculations had proven successful. So far after forty minutes no noticeable change o the blood sample and it was holding up well against the ultra violet light. Moving to the sample she had mixed, he pulled out another small sample placed it on a plate and put it under the microscope.

He smiled, she had taken his formula and made her own little tweaks which was why it was showing a stronger resistance. He leaned back from the table and nodded, "you know with some sun blocker he could very well manage a lot of time in the sunshine. It is just a thought." He had sensed her approach turned and saw the look of concern still edging her eyes. "What is it my dear?"

She shoved the notepad and her pin back in her large pockets looked at Eric. I think I know whose body Angelique moved to and she did some harm." Her thoughts were conflicted with the information she had just received.

"Oh what is that?" Eric folded his arms over chest waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I think we need to take a trip to Collinsport tomorrow, you, Elliott, and myself." Julia watched the test tube. "Late last night Mrs. Johnson who has never had any heart problems before and was really healthy suffered a massive coronary. For no known reason she collapsed."

"She jumped bodies and found she could hide in the housekeepers body without being observed or known unless she moved in front of a mirror. My thoughts are that when she was forcefully removed from the host's body the body failed. Is Mrs. Johnson an older or elderly lady?"

Elliott had moved into the room where his associates had gathered. He held a book with his glasses resting on top of his head. He studied Julia who would know better than Eric.

Julia nodded, "She is senior, about Mrs. Stoddard's age. I would put her in her mid fifties. Why?" Julia looked from Elliott back to the tube, her intent gaze watching the tube for any signs of a negative reaction to the UV rays.

Elliott nodded "As I suspected, she must have been interrupted in her plans by a higher being or a more powerful influence. If the sudden departure from the hosts body was resisted or not expected, the natural recourse of the hosts body would be to react, by elevating the blood pressure, the pulse rate and the lungs could be constricted that would in turn put a lot of stress on the heart. How is she doing?'

Julia sighed, "She is critical, the next twelve hours are going to be the hardest for her. I thought we should go to Collinsport in the morning to see what we can discover."

Elliott smiled, "I look forward to it my dear." Elliott leaned over and kissed her temple. "Now all I need for the night is room to lay my weary head on and allow me some time to think on how I will imbue a protection spell on two amulets."

Eric clapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Come with me my dear friend. I have the perfect room for you."

Quentin stood in front of the portrait of Josette Collins. He moved to the fireplace and took the picture down. He had gone back to Collinwood with Roger and could not get the dark haired beauty out of his mind. Driving back to the old house he tried one of the lower windows on the bottom floor. Forcing it open, he moved into the house and paused. "Damn he did a nice job with this place. The only thing that would make it better would be if he added central air and heat. A little electricity and it would be a damn fine place."

He moved into the hallway to the stairs and looked up and there she was again. Standing there looking below, turning she drifted to the second story stairs and moved up them. He ran after her. "Hey, where are you going? I want to get to know you!" He ran after the apparition to the room she used to have. He arrived to watch her look at her portrait then disappear. "Damnit! Why are you so shy?"

He thought a moment and smiled. "She always comes to her portrait, well fine." He reached up and removed the painting from the fireplace, whistling he moved down the stairs and out the front door carrying the portrait of the lovely young woman and a plan to catch her attention.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quentin sat in his chair looking at the portrait of Josette. He had put it on the mantle of the fireplace in his bedroom. Sipping his drink he watched the portrait studying her eyes. They seemed to be peering at him with a look of wanderlust and seduction. "No wonder Jeremiah wanted you." He looked at the curve of her face, the shine of her hair. That must have been painted on or near the beach somewhere. The trade winds were blowing her skirt blowing it against her body.

Lifting his drink he cocked his head studied her a little longer then looked down at the amber liquid in his hand. "What would you have done? Would you have stayed close to home to protect the ones you love?" He took a sip and nodded, and then answered his own question. "Of course you would. According to Roger, you protect the family now." He lifted his glass and saluted her, and then downed his drink in one gulp.

Getting up he moved to his bed and fell on it. Closing his eyes he could see his Daphne as a child. Her body was strong and full of energy when he watched her run with her long blond hair flowing in the wind. When she would run full force into his legs and look up with those bright blue eyes that lit up with her smile. Her excited squeal of delight and he would lift her in his arms and hold her close protecting her against his chest. He would peer up at her as she rested on his shoulder and see just a light spattering of freckles over her nose. Her skin beginning to tan from the late spring sun or early summer's warming rays.

She had been playing on the beach with her cousin and Maggie, yes, the same woman that was about to take Roger's heart and hold it in her hands. Which made him think of Laura and his good mood grew dark. "Forget that bitch Quentin, think of Daphne." He immediately put Laura out of his mind and went back to the few memories he held of Daphne. Why had he not been home to cultivate more memories.

He got pictures of her from her first prom. She had looked so beautiful with her hair done up and draped in banana curls down her back and over her shoulders. The dress had been tea length and chiffon mixture of soft green hues. The young man Joe Haskell holding her close. He thought maybe that was the problem. He had expected everyone else to take on his responsibility of protecting the ones he loved. "Daphne Daddy is sorry for not being here for you baby." He spoke to the ceiling expecting her to hear him. Even hoping she would appear and say she forgave him for being a piss poor father.

He glanced over to the portrait and the eyes that now had looked at him with pity and what else? Condemnation? Was that the look? "Don't look at me with those accusing eyes. I know I am a Collins and I had a beautiful daughter that should have been protected. Well where the hell were you when she needed your protection?"

Sitting up he flung the glass in his hand at the portrait watching it slam against the grate and crash into a million pieces and sizzle in the fire. Laying back he sighed and looked back at the portrait of the woman and her look had changed to one of great sympathy and love. Feeling the tears burn his eyes he sighed deeply, "I know I am sorry. I know it was my fault! Don't look at me like that! I don't want your sympathy or your condemnation!" He fell back against his pillow slowly closing his eyes to erase the look from his mind.

With his capitulation to sleep he found himself tumbling back to a long time ago, the year was 1842. He stood before his father; Daniel looked at him and shook his head. "You need to learn more responsibility Quentin. You cannot possibly think you could take over this family and its operations with an attitude of only caring about tawdry women and mind rotting wine."

Quentin had gone to the liquor cabinet as he had done on many occasions. "Well father you will be happy to learn I have another interest. It does not involve the cannery, the fishing fleet or the sugarcane fields of Martinique." He lifted his brandy drank it down. "I am also here to tell you that I will be leaving to pursue this interest at the end of the week."

"I suppose you are expecting me to finance this adventure you are seeking to pursue?" Daniel stood tall and impervious before the fireplace of the great room that was Collinwood's drawing room. "If you expect me to finance you, then you will do what I want you to do over the next week."

Quentin glanced up, a look of interest and hope filled his gaze, at least this old bastard could make his trip a bit more tolerable. "What is that?"

Daniel knew he held the purse strings and the upper hand over Quentin and now he was going to do as his father would have done and bond him to a prominent family member. "You will marry by proxy Daphne Harridge, she won't arrive here until after you are gone."

Quentin smirked, "Marry? Not by benefit of seeing what the wench looks like you want me to blindly marry her? Father have you completely lost your mind?" He swallowed his drink and watched his father reach into his pocket pulling out a locket. "This is what she looks like, her father had commissioned a small portrait for her mother's locket."

Quentin had taken the locket, opened it and from what he could see in the small portrait she could have been pretty, he had only glanced at the picture then turned to the brandy bottle. "Of course father, I will be happy to marry her by proxy. In return what do I get?" He had thrown the locket in the tray with the liquor bottle.

"I will fund your trip to Egypt, and back. If you squander what I give you, then you are on your own. When you return your wife will be in residence and I will allow you and her to reside in either the old house or the west wing. It will be your choice."

Quentin smiled, he was getting his way, he was going to go to find the darker occults in Egypt and if things turned out how he had hoped, and then when he returned he would be wealthier in knowledge, power, wealth and eternal youth. "Of course. I understand what do you get out of this father? I know what I get, and she gets the name Collins but what do you get?" His cynicism was growing with each drink he took.

"Actually Quentin, I secured your future. Daphne's father has agreed to invest in our company so we can expand to Boston. She also comes with a several thousand dollars worth of dowry. I am having that money put in trust Quentin, so you cannot touch it and she will be able to live comfortably. That money will go to any issue that may come from this marriage." Daniel had locked his hands behind his back and watched his son with the look of disappointment.

Yes, that was the look the beauty in the painting had for him, it was disappointment. Awaking from his fitful dream he sat up and moved to the chair by the fireplace and fell asleep again, this time he was in a pyramid a ceremony was occurring. He watched Edward's wife Laura who had run off with him move to his side. She had slid her hand into his hand holding it tightly. "Are you ready Quentin? The rest of your life will change once you go up to the pyre. You will be reborn over and over as Phoenix."

Laura let his hand go and moved to the top of the alter. Quentin watched Laura stand before the pit of burning flames. Lifting her arms high over her head she shouted, "I commit my life and love to you Baal! Accept my sacrifice!" With a turn she stepped from the ledge and threw herself into the fire with a horrifying scream of one being burned alive. Quentin panicked, he turned and made his way from the confines of the pyramid and into the darkness that was the desert. He was shaking from what he had witnessed. The screams kept occurring as more and more of the loyal followers threw themselves into the burning fire.

Quentin had left Egypt that night, his next stop had been the Carpathian Mountains, he wanted as far away from the desert as he could get and now he was in the blowing cold winds of the mountains that had held the dark secrets of the ages for over a thousand years. There he made the most fatal mistake of his life. He fell into an allegiance with Count Andreas Petofi. Petofi was reported to be very old and had discovered a way to live forever. Petofi hated the gypsies but a local Lord protected them.

Quentin found one particular beauty by the name of Jenny, who had caught his eye and held him in her heart and bed. They had promised to love one another and even married according to gypsy customs. Quentin had conveniently forgotten he had a wife in the Americas. Instead he lived the life of a philandering male only interested in his experiences and his needs. He kept his association with Jenny a secret from his family.

Then one night Jenny came to him excited, she had discovered she was pregnant. They were going to have children and if what Magda's cards had said were true they were going to have twins. Magda had been gifted with the second sight and she had seen one son and a little girl. Quentin was in a quandary. What was he gong to do now? Quentin studied under Petofi for three years while hiding from the followers of Baal.

With the discovery that he had gotten Jenny pregnant he decided perhaps it was time to go home. Using the excuse that his family needed him, he kissed Jenny goodbye with a promise to return.. Quentin boarded a freighter ship headed for the Americas.

He spent six months on the ship before he made port in New York. Once there he made his way home to Collinsport, in the summer of 1846. Arriving at Collinwood with a year's growth of beard and his clothing well worn he moved through the front door to peer upon the face of an angel.

Her bright blue eyes, golden hair, dressed primly in her button up front dress of the purest Chinese silk of the soft shade of blue. Her hair was dressed on top of her head drawing attention to the slender but of her neck and jawline. Her eyes had been wide and expressive as she stood watching him come through the door. Quentin's eyes had lit up with an appreciation of the female in front of him.

"Well hello, who are you and where have you been all my life?' His charm was coming into play with the appearance of such a delectable creature now poised in front of him. She had studied him with a soft shy smile then a hint of mischievousness filtered over that glance.

"I take it you are Mr. Quentin Collins?" Her voice held a hint of mirth as she asked the question for which she already had her answer. Turning she did not give him the chance to answer her question she moved into the drawing room to the windows that over looked the front of the lawn.

He had to admit she was a gloriously beautiful creature standing as she was in the soft sunlight that filtered through the windows to bath her in its radiance. He followed her to the drawing room and moved to the liquor cabinet pouring him self a stiff drink. Swallowing it down he gave a soft sigh of pleasure. "Well it is good to be home."

She looked over her shoulder then back to the front lawn. "A little early for that is it not?" She commented and he found her voice not chastising but more inquiring.

"Not really, I have to face my father in a few moments and I know it is not going to be pleasant. Who do you belong to? Are you Carl's wife?" He sipped eyeing her from behind she looked as good as she did from the front.

"No, not Carl's wife." She said softly watching the front drive. "Looks like your father is here." She noted he rode up the driveway and was met by a stable hand. Daniel was a striking figure on his horse and he appeared put out and harassed. Entering the house, he doffed his hat and glared into the drawing room. Moving through the doors he removed his riding coat paused seeing who was present.

His eyes soften and a small smile edged his lips seeing the woman then he turned and that look faded finally seeing his miscreant son drinking. "I see you two have met. " He moved to warm his backside to the fire. "So Daphne what do you think of your husband. Leaves a little more to be desired does he not?"

Quentin had raised his drink to swallow and nearly choked, spewing the liquor across the room, he spun around and looked at the woman poised in front of the window. Looking her up and down he was thunderstruck. This was Daphne the proxy bride he had forgotten and was married to over four years ago. What had she been doing in his absence?

From the doorway, Harriett his mother moved into the room. "Oh Quentin darling, it is so good to see you!" She rushed to her son and enveloped him in her arms. Holding him tightly she whispered, "We have missed you my darling." Stepping back she wrinkled her nose looking him over. "You need to go clean up son, you look horrible."

Daphne moved to the piano and leaned against it. "Another reason I did not rush into your loving and open arms husband. When you arrived you smelled of fish and road weariness. Mother Grace, Father Daniel if you will excuse me, I believe I am needed in Collinsport in an hour. I will see you at supper." She bowed her head to them moved past Quentin nodded to him and the smell of her soft perfume of rose water followed her out.

Quentin turned and watched her, "Wife? Where are you going that you cannot give your husband a proper welcome home."

Daphne had turned on the balls of her feet balancing her proudly set shoulders and tilted her head. "I am going to tend to the elderly and ill at the hospital. What I do every day and have done for every day for the past four years. Now if you will excise me. I shall see you at supper." She moved away from him with a superior attitude.

"If you think she will change her routine just because you decided to finally come home after five years, you can think again Quentin, she is a very remarkable young woman with a wealth of resources." Daniel had rocked forward on his feet waited for Grace to join him.

Harriett moved away from Quentin and glanced up to see Gabriel moving through the door to pause and glare at Quentin. "I thought you had died. I see we or your lovely wife Daphne were not fortunate enough to receive such glorious news." Gabriel glared those piercing blue eyes at his brother with hate and animosity. "How did you get so fortunate to have such a woman for a wife is beyond me."

Quentin smirked, "You are jealous, why? Do you have feelings for her too Gabriel? I thought you were happily married to Edith are you not sharing blissful happiness with that harpy and you covet my wife?" Quentin had turned to pour himself another drink.

"Your neglected wife that wondered what was wrong with her that her husband could not be present for their wedding and kept himself away from her for over four years. I might add she is a dear sweet thing that needs to touch of a man and not some phantom image that would be a husband." Gabriel moved to behind the sofa and glared at his rake of a brother.

"ENOUGH!" Daniel shouted. "Gabriel, no more of your mouth! Quentin, go to your room and clean up. We are having a family dinner tonight and I want you all to be cordial if for no other reason to not upset Daphne."

Harriet sighed softly, "Why can't you children get along? " Moving through the door was Edith, she paused seeing Quentin she smiled brightly and rushed to him hugging him tightly. "Quentin you have returned home! I could not believe it when Daphne said you had returned and had to come and see for myself."

Quentin scooped up his sister in law remembering how pliable and sweet she had been in bed and out of bed before he had left. He could see the irritation of his affection for his sister in law brewing in the eyes of his brother. Following Edith's pretty slender form was none other than Judith just arrived in her carriage. "Quentin! Oh dear brother you are home! How wonderful the family is almost complete again!"

Quentin had compared the two other women with whom he had shared his life. Edith his sister in law was a mousy brown haired little twit who giggled incessantly at his glib banter and jokes. She was affectionate and did not mind sneaking off to share his bed with him. Then there was his sister, almost a stamp from the same mold as his mother. Her bright eyes of brown and her long hair now styled up on her head very much as his mother had styled hers. The color of her hair was like spun wheat.

The only family member that had not shown up was Carl, his other brother and the youngest of all the children. "Yes almost complete where is Carl? I know Edward is in Boston running the business from there." He looked around awaiting an answer and no one was forth coming with an answer. "I asked you where is Carl?"

Harriet sighed looked down, and then turned to her husband. "I will allow you time alone with Quentin so he might be brought up on the family and other matters." Harriet withdrew from the room nearly in tears.

Daniel glared at Quentin, "Go clean up now. Once you have we will talk about the family and where you will fit into our lives now that you had come home."

Judith had looked down and sighed softly, turned with tears stinging her eyes, she turned to Edith, "Come with me sister dear I have some things in my carriage that will interest you." Judith had hooked her arm around Edith's and led her out of the drawing room. Gabriel glared one more time at Quentin turning to his father he bowed.

"I will see you at supper father until then I will be in town with Daphne." He turned with a defiant glare in Quentin's direction.

"Everyone is acting like Carl is dead. Is he?" Quentin felt a knot grow in his stomach watching his father.

"Not dead, go clean up Quentin, we will discuss this later." Daniel had turned his back on Quentin watching the flames. He waited for Quentin to leave the room, and then collapsed to the bench seat bringing his fist to his mouth as his own eyes began to fill with tears.

Vicki woke finding she was alone in bed. Barnabas must have gotten up early and left her there and for a moment she felt bereft, she had just given herself to the first man ever in their need for completion. He had taken her with such gentility that his level of sensitivity touched her. Sliding from the bed, she moved to the bathroom and showered. Dressing quickly she moved back to the kitchen. The cook had already fixed breakfast and left her a plate in the microwave. Heating her breakfast she sat and ate.

Cleaning up her dishes she turned and was startled by the appearance of a man she had not met formally. "Oh Professor Stokes you startled me. " She smiled and waited for him to respond.

He returned her smile and nodded, "Oh I am sorry my dear. Did you rest well?" He moved to pour himself a cup of coffee watching her over the rim of his cup. He could see there was a glow about her and surmised that she had spent the night with Collins.

"I did thank you and I hope your night was equally as restful. I suppose you wish to question me some more today about my experience in the past?" She lifted the last of the dishes to the dishwasher turning to peer at Elliott.

"I think we shall wait until we get back to Collinwood before I pursue any further questions about the past or your experience with the past.

Vicki leaned against the dishwasher crossing her arms, she tilted her head looking at the distinguished man with greying temples, dark brown eyes that always seem to twinkle with his thoughts, wearing a jacket with elbow patches in a charcoal color with black pants and a navy blue shirt open at the neck.

"So, do you think it will be safe to return to Collinwood?"

He turned his gaze from the paper lying on the table, looked at her over the rim of his cup. Smiled blew on his coffee, took a sip and said, "I think it will be fine. I have a feeling that we are more protected than Eric or Julia realized. I have a feeling that once we locate whose body Miss Bouchard has taken, we will be able to banish her back to hell if that is truly where she belongs."

"I don't think you realize how powerful this woman really is or what she can do with that power. I saw first hand her mischief and it nearly destroyed the Collins family." Vicki shivered thinking of her trip to the past.

He waved it off as if it were nothing to be concerned over. "I do think Barnabas will need to stay here in this clinic for a couple of more weeks for his treatments, but you and I could easily head back to Collinwood today if you wished."

Vicki thought about it for a moment. "You really think it is safe for me to go back with her being there?" Vicki pushed away from the dishwasher turned to start the dishes washing having seen it was full and ready. She walked to the table and sat across from Elliott.

She had to think about what she had shared with Barnabas and wondered if she wanted to wait two weeks for him to return so they could continue their relationship. Folding her hands in front of her she smiled. "I suppose I could go back today. If I want to come and visit Barnabas I could always drive back here to see him."

"You and Collins are getting very close aren't you?" He sipped his coffee, set it on the table and then fixed his gaze on her thoughtful expression. He saw that they had grown close but apparently after the scare she had last night they were closer.

Vicki smiled and shrugged lightly, "I think we are cementing our relationship. I feel like we have a connection because of his resemblance to the original Barnabas and mine to Josette. Have you seen any images of her?"

Elliott nodded, "As a matter of fact, I have several reproduction volumes of the Collins family history and tree. Barnabas is not the only Collins that resembles one of his relatives. Elizabeth looks like Naomi, Quentin looks like his great Grandfather, and Carolyn looks like Millicent. Which leads me to think that the bloodlines in the Collins family is if anything very persistent."

Vicki chuckled, "Well I can agree about Mrs. Stoddard and Naomi, and for Millicent and Carolyn, but I can honestly say I have never met or do I know a Quentin Collins."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quentin stood up from the chair, looked up at Josette's portrait. "How can you stand there looking all innocent and judgmental? Did I not have a right to live my life? How the hell was I to know what Petofi had done or was planning!" He moved back to his bed and flopped on it feeling the initial first bounce as the bed accepted the rude intrusion of his weight. "Yeah I know what you are going to say, the same damn thing I have said over the past several years."

He folded his arms defensively over his chest, slid his glance to the beauty's face and those condemning eyes. "Alright, you are right! I agree it was all my fault all I had to do was get home and stay there as the faithful husband I was supposed to be." He rolled onto his side putting his back to the portrait. Closing his eyes he fell into an uneasy sleep allowing his past memories to become his dream.

Quentin had done as his father had instructed, gone up to his old room and saw the room was pristinely kept in his absence. He saw his things lovingly folded and put away in the dresser. The furniture polished and his things neatly put away in his roll top desk. Moving around the familiar he also had a feeling there was something unfamiliar to the room. Going to his closet he opened the door to see women's dresses hung neatly next to his clothing.

It was an instant reminder that he now had a wife. Looking around for more of her things all he found was a hairbrush with some strands of long blond hair in the bristles. Going to the dresser, none of her undergarments were there and he gave pause to wonder why only some of her things were in his room. He moved to the bed and sat and could smell a soft scent that was very pleasing to his senses.

Moving to the duffle bag he had brought in, he pulled out his shaving kit and looked at his image in the mirror. He was very scruffy to say the least and he did have to admit he had a fish and body odor about him so he needed a hot bath. Gabbing some clean clothing from the closet and his bag he moved down the hallway to the bathing room. He was grateful for the fact that this house was one of the few in the New Americas that had put in running water and cisterns for toileting. He had missed that convenience.

He had known about the aqueduct systems of ancient Egypt he had after all spent a year there and was present for the unearthing of one such discovery of ancient times. He was amazed at the ingenuity of such an ambitious time and place. Now sliding down in heated warm water and feeling his muscles relax he had to reflect on the woman that was his wife. Daphne, that was her name. He was an idiot to stay away from his responsibilities.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from the bath, moved to the mirror hung over the washbasin. Pouring out some water into the bowl he lathered his face and shaved. When he looked presentable he grimaced thinking about having to face his father. Slapping some of that bracer on his face he sighed. At least he could present himself for his father's inspection and he could finally find out what happened to Carl.

Cleaning up his dirty clothing and moving to the hamper chute, he pitched them down into the laundry area. Moving back to his bedroom he looked around for any other signs that she had slept in his room or she slept alone in his room. The room was clean, only small reminders that he was no longer single. Moving down the hallway to the upstairs landing he paused one more time, squared his shoulders, then tripped his way down the steps moving into the drawing room and heading for the first place he knew he could tolerate.

Lifting the brandy bottle he poured himself a drink then turned to see his father's disparaging look. "I see you are more presentable. Sit down now Quentin, a lot has happened since your departure." Quentin downed his drink, then poured himself another drink and then moved lethargically to the sofa and flopped down. He turned his attention to his father and waited.

"After you left, you were married to Daphne Harridge, we moved her into your room until we found you were coming home. She has since been moved to the other hallway in the bedroom near the west wing entrance. We thought she might like it there so if she wished to prepare the west wing for your occupation she could easily work from her room there and the west wing. I might add she has been a delight and wonderful addition to this house."

"Bully for Daphne, here, here!" Quentin sarcastically raised the glass in his hand as a salute.

"Enough Quentin, she has been there during times of trouble and times of trials. Something I can't say about you. She dedicated herself to making sure we all have been comforted in our times of loss." Daniel stood up and moved from his position on the wingback chair to stand with his hands locked behind his back. "Shortly, after you left to go on your grand chase to Egypt, Carl returned from college. He was full of ideas and was filled with the same kind of wanderlust you had Quentin." Daniel's voice grew soft while he began to update Quentin on the family history.

"He like you wanted to travel and I allowed it because you had been allowed to go and sow your wild oats and to travel, I was not about to stop either of you because you had the courage to do what I wanted but was not allowed to do because of my need to secure this family's future. I suppose I owe your grandfather Joshua for that part of my upbringing."

Quentin had not thought about his Grandfather Joshua for a long time. He had died when Quentin was very young around five or six. At that time he was an old man rambling on and on about darkness that covered the earth and the great secret he was forced to keep. He had gotten close to his grandmother although she was batty. She would cup his chin and look into his eyes and call him Jeremiah.

They died within six months of each other. So, he was left with his mother Harriett and Daniel. He had not realized that his father had been rambling about the family business growing, the plantation growing, the fortunes being secure and the family expecting grandchildren and finally word came that Edith was pregnant and this was shortly after Quentin had left.

"So Gabriel finally found his balls and was able to bring forth a child, so what did she have?" He lifted his drink and drank deeply.

"She gave birth to a stillborn Quentin, a little boy." His words had grown soft with his sympathy for the young wife of Gabriel and his son Gabriel who had stayed behind to help take care of the family's interest. "We named him Jacob, he is entombed in the family mausoleum. Then imagine our surprise when Laura announced she was pregnant and we had to learn this through a letter from of all places Egypt."

Daniel turned and looked at Quentin with a look of disparaging condemnation. "We figured she had run off with you. That was when Edward moved to Boston to take over the new business that was established. He has been doing a fine job despite the fact he has not heard further from Laura or whether or not she had his child. Imagine our surprise when we heard you were coming home. We half expected to see Laura with you."

"So, you were wrong about Laura and myself father, I have not seen her since she supposedly was in Egypt or since. I was there for about six months and spent the rest of my time in the Carpathian Mountains."

"Something you forgot to mention Quentin, you got married while you were in the Carpathian Mountains. You were apparently married to a gypsy by the name of Jenny? Oh by the look on your face you seemed to be surprised we knew about this unfortunate set of circumstances you so wonderfully threw yourself into while away. I can assure you I do know about it and I have taken measures to bring her here and we will address this situation once and for all.

Quentin swallowed the last of his drink hard. "How?" He had left his question open ended.

"How did I find out?" Daniel turned glaring at his son. "I can easily tell you how I found out. I think I will let you see for yourself. When we are done here, go to the old house and see for yourself how I found out what you had been doing. Go meet your in-laws since they set up house in the old house they can tell you how they know."

"That old dump! Who in their right mind would want to live in that mausoleum?" Quentin scoffed then drank deeply of the last of his drink. Leaning forward he set the glass on the table and leaned back looking at his father.

"Your gypsy sister in law Magda Rakosi and her husband Sandor are now residing there because your mother desires having her cards read. You might go see them and explain why you married her sister when you were already married."

Quentin slumped down on the sofa. "I see you let them stay at the old house for what reason father? I know you well enough to know that you do not even like me let alone some stinking gypsies that will destroy the land around them."

"As I said Quentin your mother desires it. I could not have them living in the woods allowing them to start fires that could endanger Collinwood or our stables now could I?"

Quentin pushed himself up from the sofa and advanced on the near empty bottle of brandy. "It seems father we are almost out of Brandy, you might tell Mrs. Jenkins that we need to restock the bar." He poured the last of the brandy from the bottle and set it back down on the cabinet.

"Mrs. Jenkins died last year Quentin, we now have a new house keeper, her name is Bridgett, as lovely as her name may be, she is as old as your mother and very competent in her duties and I have told her after you finish that bottle the rest of the liquor is to be locked up until we have another gathering."

Quentin sighed, another change he still wanted to hear about Carl. "I see locking up the liquor will guarantee my limited stay here in this tomb." He moved to the sofa and sat again. Lifting the glass he took his time sipping this glass. "So what about Carl?"

Daniel turned his back to Quentin, looked at the top of the piano and sighed deeply. "Carl was involved in things that cost him more than you can imagine Quentin. It was enough that he has been insane. Carl is locked in the tower room and is cared for by your wife when she is in house and a nurse we hired to see to his needs."

Quentin felt his heart drop to his stomach. Carl was insane? This could not be, what could have possibly caused him to go insane. Quentin knew his sweet younger brother was of a sensitive nature and had been a practical joker most of his life. So what could have driven him to the point of making him mad as a hatter? "What happened that drove him insane, do you know?"

Daniel sighed deeply, "I sent Edward to bring him home, the only thing we were able to learn from the authorities were he was found in the west end of Paris hiding in the sewers and chasing rats for food. He had been arrested and Edward brought him home."

Another mystery. "I see so you are telling me you have no idea what caused his decline in mental health?"

"No, we just brought him home hoping it would calm him enough to try and restore his sanity. When he arrived, he was wild and out of control until Daphne approached him with an open hand and a gentle sweet voice. He took to her and will only calm when she is present." Daniel had sounded grateful and touched by his emotions on this paragon of womanhood that Quentin was beginning to resent.

"I see, and my wife and I where do we fit into the scheme of things here at Collinwood?" Quentin cupped his drink in his hand.

Daniel sighed looking at the son he hated to admit was his. He folded his arms. "Your wife has earned her place here. She is a sweet girl with amazing abilities to solve miserable problems and at her behest, I have decided to allow you to stay in the West Wing and I want you to consider taking over Edward's old position with the company. Which by the way would allow you to travel to Martinique and the other Caribbean Islands to set up trade with our business interests in Boston."

It did not sound as bad as it could have been and Quentin was seriously considering his father's offer. He would give it a shot if he did not have to sit in an office all day and smell fish he would be on board for about anything at this point. What he did not like was it put him under Edward's authority and they had never gotten along. There was ten years difference between him and Edward.

Edward the first born in the family had shared his only child status until Judith had come along, shortly after Judith had been him. Then his mother appeared to be on a rush to maintain her fertility and she had Gabriel, and finally Carl being the last. How lovely for his father to show off his virility with the proud display of four sons and one daughter.

The only one he had been close to was Carl, Judith had been an annoyance but she had been nice to him growing up even if she wanted to mother him she was his 'big' sister. So he could forgive her that one small flaw. "All right father, I will try to be the dutiful husband and son for now." He finished his drink, stood and turned looking around the room. "I suppose I should go see Magda and Sandor. When do you expect Jenny to arrive?"

Daniel secretly smiled, for now he had Quentin where he wanted him and he knew Daphne's charm would settle him down well enough to try and keep him here. He did frown thinking of that poor unfortunate girl that had begged Edward not to tell anyone she was pregnant with Quentin's baby. He was not about to tell him, that she was here and he was keeping her in a house in town for now. From the looks of her she was about to explode with that baby. "I expect her here anytime. Oh and one more thing Quentin, I have not told Daphne about your marriage to another woman. That I leave to you to break the information of another woman in your life."

Daniel dismissed him and let him go about what little freedom he had left under his father's roof. He figured he would just come right out and tell Daphne that he had married another woman because frankly he never wanted to marry her to begin with and he was not about to take a pig in a poke. He would be practical and honest; after all did couples not succeed more when they were honest with one another?

He had gone to the Old House and he found that the Rakosi family was not home. He had looked over the old house that had been unoccupied for over the past sixty years. They at least cleaned up the overgrowth and his father must have had a new white wash put on the house.

Turning he headed back to Collinwood through the woods taking the path to widow's hill. Standing there he looked out at the sea and could hear the call of travel beckoning to him. He shook his head gave a wry smile. Not this time he would stay for a little while and see how things worked out. He could always get on the next boat if things started to overwhelm him.

Moving through the doors of Collinwood he stopped, she was standing there in a gown of pure green silk, it hugged her figure to perfection from the top of the dress which had capped sleeves a slightly plunging neckline, to cinch in tight to her tiny waste and fall to the floor in a pool of soft material. Around her throat she wore a mint in emeralds and in her lovely blond hair which she had swept up in curls, she wore a green ribbon and some diamond pins as accent for her hair. Turning she looked Quentin over and wrinkled her nose.

"I suppose you are not used to dressing for dinner." She remarked then turned her back on him and moved to the piano where she sat at the keys. Lifting the cover to the keys she began to play and she did so beautifully. He moved into the room to the piano and leaned against the closed top.

"You are musically inclined I see." He smiled and tried to use his charm to win a smile from her. She watched her hands on the keyboard and nodded slowly.

"I was trained at a very early age, your father likes this piece so I play it for him before dinner, he should be joining us shortly."

Quentin frowned, "Well then you will excuse me while I go dress." He turned intending to avoid his father and her at this point he was slowly beginning to resent his new bride and found her terse and wondered at what was so wonderful about her when she could be barely civil to him.

"I laid out your dinner clothing on your bed. You will find them clean and freshly laundered. She had kept playing and had not bothered to look up at him as he continued to move out of the room.

* * *

Quentin awoke to the sound of rain pelting the window. Looking up at the portrait outlined in the room he frowned seeing her expression had not changed and she was still looking at him with an accusation of being less than a desirable husband. He stood and moved to the fireplace looking at the fire he sighed. Looking up he studied the face and looked into her eyes. "You think you can judge me for being less than what I am? Well let me tell you, you did not know my life. You did not know what I had to endure to become the success I am today. You could not see into my dreams."

He turned and moved to the window to look out over the front of the drive and entrance to Collinwood and he saw a car approaching. The headlights were cutting through the steady down pour. "It must be Elizabeth coming home from the hospital with Loomis." He muttered and turned to look at the picture. "But you would know that if you protect the Collins Family. Well where were you when I needed your help against Petofi? You sure as hell were not here for me! You were not here when Daphne flung herself from Widow's Hill. Do you know how long it took me to find her again? Then where were you when our daughter Daphne needed you? Why did you not protect her against that monster that ended her life?"

His anger was growing and he turned glaring at the portrait with those unbending eyes and that condemning look. "You are suppose to protect the Collins of Collinwood and you did not protect me, or Daphne or my daughter. I should hate you for being so uncaring to let us fall into darkness and end here at the end of the world."

A soft knock on his door broke his running one-sided commentary from the portrait. Moving to the door he flung it open looking from the portrait then to the door and he was stopped in his tracks. She stood in front of him, the woman from the portrait stood smiling at him. "Hello, I heard you are a Collins and a member of the family and I thought I would introduce myself." She had extended her hand to him. "My name is Victoria Winters and welcome back to Collinwood Mr. Collins."

Quentin slowly extended his hand his gaze transfixed to the lovely young woman that had appeared before him. "You are not she?" He said and realized how stupid he must have sounded. "I mean you are not Josette?"

Vicki's face filtered with confusion then uncertainty until she looked to where his gaze had traveled and she saw Josette's portrait on his mantle. "Oh dear. Why did you bring that here, it really should have stayed in her room at the Old House, I fear Barnabas will be very upset with its removal."

She had stepped into his room and he reached out to touch her. She was solid and warm and she moved about his room in her comfortable jeans and cable nit sweater. "You are real. You are not a ghost?" He followed her into the room, pushing the door closed behind him.

Victoria had paused, turned with her still curious look, cocked her head and then chuckled softly, "No of course not. I am David's governess, not a ghost." She had moved to the mantle and reached up for the portrait.

"No wait, I saw you at the old house, only you were wearing a dress like that and you went up to your room and stood in front of that portrait, so you have to be her." Vicki paused in mid reach turned her curious gaze back to what she was beginning to think was a demented man.

"Sir, I can assure you, I was not in the old house when you were there. I have been at a clinic in Portland with a Dr. Eric Lang and Dr. Julia Hoffman. I have not been in this house for a few days or at the old house." She started to take the portrait again and he moved forward staying her hands.

"Please leave it. I need her, she has been hearing my confessions and I fear I am not done with them. Please let her stay." His gaze was so penetrating and filled with anguish.

"Wait, you are Daphne's father?" She asked softly looking with pity at the tormented soul in front of her. "I am so sorry, I did not realize you were that Quentin."

"You knew Daphne?" His voice had begun to crack with his pent up emotions. He held her hand a little tightly and seeing her grimace he quickly apologized. "Sorry, of course if you are David's governess then you knew Daphne."

Vicki nodded, "I met her at the Blue Whale the night I came to town she was there with Joe. She was very kind to me. Unfortunately, that was the night she was attacked the first time and was near death. Dr. Hoffman and Fisher worked miracles and brought her back." She stepped away from him and the portrait of Josette.

"She did some of her recovery here and then she was. . ." Vicki remembered the horror that followed and how upset David had gotten when Daphne tried to attack him. She turned away and he watched her mesmerized by her movements, she did not move like the spirit of Josette. She moved much as any living human being moved. "Anyhow, I found her to be a very loving, nurturing and caring woman that was very much in love with Joe. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what happened."

Quentin watched as the spirit of Josette moved through the windows floating forward to pause behind Victoria. She smiled at Quentin then she moved into Victoria absorbing into her body. Victoria gasped, her eyes fluttered and she sighed and then that look came over her face that he had been seeing all night. "I could not be here for you Quentin, because you created your own darkness and now you must live with it. I could not be there for Daphne when she was thrown from Widow's Hill, she did not jump as you thought, and your own brother Carl threw her off the cliff. Had you not upset her that night and sent her off to think, she would never have been there on that hill after Carl had escaped."

He watched transfixed as she drifted around the room looking at him and then her portrait. "And your Daphne was at the mercy of something far darker than I could ever have stopped or offered my protection. This person before you now is me in today's world. She carries a part of what I was from the past. For me the curse is continual because I was catholic and I took my life I am bound to purgatory for the rest of my life to make amends for the greatest sin I could commit and that was taking my own life. So confess, but return to Barnabas what is his and move on with your life, for soon, you will face your own past and you are the only one that can save this family from the darkness that is coming."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quentin watched Vicki's eyes flutter again and she began to moan softly and slumped to the floor. Quentin rushed forward grabbing her before she hit the floor, gracefully folding her into his arms. Cradling her close to his chest he looked down into the face of a woman he was beginning to have feelings. Watching her face he could see the spirit that was Josette had released her body and now she was back to being Victoria Winters, governess to David Collins.

Long lashes fluttered against the paleness of her cheekbones and then she opened her eyes to peer confused and perplexed into his eyes. The moment for Quentin was charged and he was reliving a moment in time so long ago. He lowered his lips to her lips and pressed them for a deep demanding kiss.

Victoria felt her arms crawl up around his neck and she returned the kiss. Feeling the bruising kiss she realized what she was doing and was the first to push against him and scramble back on her haunches to peer shocked and dismayed. "We should never have. . . I mean we should. . . I don't know you!" She pushed herself up on unsteady feet looked to the portrait and then to Quentin. "I must go." She turned and felt her wrist captured in strong fingers.

"No please I apologize. You have to forgive me. I did not mean to be forward." Quentin was apologizing for something he would normally have felt was very natural for him but this woman drove him to distraction and made him feel awkward and less than what he thought he should have been. The moment was charged with awkwardness for both of them.

"Well of course I understand you are over wrought with finding out about your daughter's death. I could never find fault with you for that. Now if you will excuse me, I really need to check in on David and let him know I am back." Vicki moved past Quentin and once again felt him reach out to grab her wrist.

Victoria tugged lightly on her wrist, looking down at his hand and then up to his gaze. "Mr. Collins, you really must stop grabbing my wrist. I must tell you that my affections are already entailed to another and this is very uncomfortable for me to be alone with you like this." She felt him release her wrist and watched the color of his chagrin move up his neck to his ears. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I shall leave you and I will ask that you finish your confessions to Josette within the week. Mr. Barnabas Collins will be coming home by then and he will expect to have his property returned. Now I will bid you good night."

He watched her walk through the door and a wave of unease and isolation washed over him. What had Josette said earlier? Oh yes, it was mad Carl threw Daphne from the cliff? That could not be right. Carl loved Daphne as a sister and had protected her against many perceived threats including him. This was something he needed to investigate further. Turning to look at the beauty in the portrait he turned he gaze to the closed door of his bedroom then back to the portrait. Shaking his head he moved to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, he might as well go on to bed at least there he could see his little girl in the memories of his dreams.

* * *

Vicki moved down the hallway and heard David speaking softly behind the closed door. Looking down at her watch she frowned, it was well past midnight, what was he doing awake? Barnabas had talked her into returning with Elliott. She had wanted to stay with him but he had insisted telling her he would be home in a week. His concerns had been that Trask's spirit might come back and if she were back in Collinwood under the protection of Elliott Stokes, she would be far safer there than here with him.

So with great reluctance she had left him with a kiss and a promise to be waiting for his return and a promise that they would discuss their relationship. Biding him a near tearful farewell, she allowed Elliott to pack her into his car and drive to Collinwood. The weather had not cooperated very well with their travels and many of the main roads that were a direct route to Collinsport had already washed out. What with the winter melting of the snows and the now turbulent weather that appeared to be driving them towards certain destruction, Vicki watched through the windshield wipers thinking about her life and her feelings for Barnabas.

Victoria watched anxiously through the fast movement of the wiper blades as a streak of lightening lit of the night sky. Cringing she shrugged her shoulders and hugged her arms close to her seat belted body. "This does not look good Professor. I am not sure if we are going to be able to make it to Collinwood tonight, should we pull over?"

Elliott was concentrating on the road, reaching forward he tuned the car's radio to the emergency broadcast system. The canned tinny voice of a man's voice was broadcasting the warnings and road washouts for those that were foolish enough to be traveling in this mess. "In the glove compartment is my cell phone. Will you get it out and call Collinwood, find out if they know of any better places to make our approach."

Victoria blinked in surprise, she had seen mobile phones in various forms or another but only thought they could be used for business and not pleasure or personal use. Opening the glove box she found the odd shaped grey box shaped phone. "You open the mouth piece down and press the power button, I should have a full charge on it."

Victoria did as instructed and watched the buttons light up in an eerie green backlight. Dialing Collinwood she waited hoping that the answering machine would not pick up the call. "Hello Collinwood, Carolyn speaking."

"Carolyn, it's Vicki." The static in the background made note of her poor connection due to the storm and good reception from a tower.

"Vicki hello, where are you?" Carolyn's voice had taken on a surprised and pleased tone. "Your connection sucks!" She was amused and waited for a response.

'I am calling from a friends car, we are trying to get to Collinwood from Portland and we were wondering if you know if any back routes we might take that have not flooded?" Vicki put a finger in her uncovered ear in hopes of hearing Carolyn better over the thunder and the now irritating crackle of static.

Carolyn thought a moment, "If you are coming in from Portland you might try Laughner's Pass, it is the last to flood and if you are close you should make it here before it is covered by the tides."

Vicki peered at Elliott, "Do you know about Laughner's Pass?" Elliott nodded and moved the care to the left lane to an upcoming exit. Concentrating back to the conversation with Carolyn she smiled as she responded. "Thank you Carolyn my friend seems to be familiar with Laughner's and we are headed that way now."

"Tell her we should be there in an hour, ask her if I might be able to spend the night since this is setting in and pretty well going to prohibit me finding any kind of lodgings for the night." Elliottt steered around a large down limb that laid across the roadway and moved forward.

"Carolyn, my friend was wondering if he could have a place to stay tonight when he arrives with me. I would have suggested the Old House but Barnabas is not home so could he stay at Collinwood?" Vicki grimaced as she lost her signal and the towers were being switched with their traveling down the roadway.

"Of course Vicki he can stay here, I will get a bed ready for him, is he cute? " Carolyn had to ask simply because she was young and unattached and interested in men.

Vicki had turned her attention to the man at her side and smiled. "I would say very distinguished and handsome." Elliott chuckled softly as he navigated around another downed limb.

"I see you must be comparing notes about the eligible bachelor in the car?" Elliott was flattered she thought he was distinguished and handsome, he had always likened his style to a unmade bed waiting for someone to come and make him up.

"Oh goody, bring him along, oh while I am thinking of it, Quentin has arrived home so you might make yourself acquainted with him when you get here and unfortunately, Uncle Roger's ex-wife Laura is here and she is a real witch with a capital B. If you get my drift." There was humor in her voice but there was also a hint of rancor when the mention of Laura Collins, David's mother.

"I see, will they still be awake when I get there?" Vicki cringed again at the bright flash of lightening and the roll of thunder low to the ground that vibrated their car.

"Quentin should be, Laura I believe has gone to bed or at least that is what I thought. Mother unfortunately is still at the hospital with Mrs. Johnson and Willie. It's a critical time for Mrs. Johnson so mother did not wish to leave her alone." Carolyn was going to go into more detail when the same flash of lightening struck nearby costing them the lights and their phones. "Damn, Vicki? You still there?"

Carolyn waited for the generator to click on but by the time the power was restored, Vicki's call had been dropped. Carolyn hung up her phone and went off to fix up a room for the distinguished and handsome friend of Vicki's.

"Carolyn! Carolyn?" Vicki sighed and looked at Elliott. "I think your phone is dead or Collinwood just lost their service."

Elliott shook his head. "More than likely the tower we were using for our service got hit by lightening and we lost our call on our end. Just close it and sit back and try to relax we should be there in about forty minutes and your friend was right, Laughner's is passable."

When they had arrived Carolyn met them at the door and immediately attached herself as the perfect welcoming committee to Elliott steering him towards his lodgings for the night. She had directed Vicki to the hallway that Quentin's room was to be found. Vicki was surprised to open the door and see an image of what she thought was Jeremiah Collins standing there peering at her as if she were a ghost.

What had happened after that had been totally upsetting and disturbing for her peace of mind. Then when he had kissed her she had felt a tingling sensation of familiarity with those lips upon her lips and that hand making a familiar move up to her left breast. That had been the most disturbing part of her experience with Quentin Collins. Though she felt he looked like Jeremiah, he had his differences. He was more rakish with his charms and not as reserved as Jeremiah had been and his eyes were a deep blue and not brown as Jeremiah's had been.

The fact he was drawn to Josette's portrait and had the audacity to take it from the old house had been equally disturbing and she had felt a need to protect what had belonged to Barnabas, as his birthright. The man had no shame but then again there had been that short period of time she had no memory other than waking up in his arms being held by him in such an intimate manner. She had pledged her love to Barnabas and it was with Barnabas she intended to give over her love.

* * *

Blinking she leaned her head against the door and heard two voices in the room. Knocking softly she spoke, "David? Are you awake?" She opened the door and saw David sitting up in his bed with Sarah sitting at the foot of his bed. Vicki smiled at the sweet child who had been her charge in the past and to her current charge she sighed. "I thought you were suppose to be asleep what are you two doing up at this hour?" She moved into the room looking from Sarah to David.

"Sarah says that the blond evil lady Angelique has been sent home to her master and is no longer here, that she is the reason Mrs. Johnson had a heart attack tonight."

Vicki frowned moved to sit next to the cold spot that emanated from Sarah's body. Shivering slightly she drug a blanket up over her shoulders from the foot of the bed. "Really? So Angelique is no longer here?" she looked from one to the other for confirmation of her question.

Sarah nodded, "She is gone for now. Her dark master was upset with her for not doing as he asked and still trying to make Barnabas fall in love with her." Sarah had folded her hands together in front of her.

David yawned and nodded, "When he left she got mad and she left Maggie's body and moved into Mrs. Johnson's body, then some strange man came in here and took possession of Angelique drawing her out of Mrs. Johnson's body and Mrs. Johnson could not handle the sudden separation and so she collapsed having a heart attack." David had stated is so simply that Vicki was amazed at the grasp he had on the situation that had played out in Collinwood.

"But you Miss Winters must be careful, Daphne's father is here and he has darkness around him. He is not a nice man and should be avoided. He will hurt you and those he touches. He wants vengeance and he will not care who he hurts to seek it and be satisfied."

Sarah had slid from the bed and drifted in a gliding fashion across the room to look out to the driving rainstorm. "You were followed by an evil man. The Reverend Trask has found someone to attach his vile evil to and you should use caution when you are around them." With those cryptic words she shifted into ethereal form and disappeared from the room leaving only the soft scent of roses and a coldness that was soon dissipating with her departure.

Vicki looked at David with true fear edging her eyes. "Trask was in Portland when I was at Eric Lang's clinic he said he had come back to make me pay." David feeling sorry for her crawled form the comfort and warmth of his bed to encircle Vicki in his arms and lay his head on her shoulder. Patting her back he spoke softly, "Don't worry Vicki, I will protect you."

Vicki felt a knot of emotion choke her with his simplistic words of comfort and his vow to protect her. She held him close and whispered in his ear, "Thank you David and I shall protect you too."

Helping him back to his pillows, she covered him with his blankets, bent to kiss his forehead and stroke his hair from his forehead. "I love you David, you sleep now." She watched him roll over pulling the blankets up over his shoulder.

Turning off his light she moved to his door, opened it and turned to close it to feel someone behind her. Vicki paused for a moment then turned finding a blond woman standing and staring at her intently. "Is he awake?" Her words were more of a demand than a request.

"No he is asleep, how may I help you?" Vicki was not about to stand aside as she seemed so insistent to allow her access to the room where David slept.

"You can start by getting the hell out of my way so I can go check on my son." She shoved Vicki aside and opened the door to stop and see David laid sleeping soundly in his bed.

Vicki had followed her into the room and paused watching the look of concern motherly love wash over her face as she gazed at her sleeping son. She moved over to David's bed, bent to kiss his forehead then turned and glared at Vicki. "Outside now." Her tone was one that to anyone else would have sounded harsh and demanding.

Vicki frowned folded her arms over her chest and inclined her head. "You outside now, he is my charge and until I know you have rights to be in here, I am not giving one inch madam."

Laura's nostrils flared and her eyes grew wide with anger and a mood of one about to have a temper tantrum was showing through in her manner. She pushed past Vicki into the hallway waiting for her to exit David's room. Vicki followed pulling the door behind her. "Before you presume to start with me Mrs. Collins, I will remind you, this is Elizabeth Stoddard's home and she is my employer and the boy's guardian. So do not presume to think you will be dressing me down. Now if you will excuse me, I just arrived home and would like to unpack, goodnight to you."

It was Vicki's turn to push past Laura and in that moment Laura had marked Vicki as a target for her ire and a new sacrifice to be made to her god. Eyes intently glaring a hole in Vicki's retreating back Laura spun around and moved down the hallway moving past Quentin's room.

"So Laura looks like you met your match with that firebrand." Quentin had leaned against the door watching the play between the two women in the hallway. "She is right. He is her charge and she is her under the employ of Elizabeth, She does not know you and she is doing her job."

"She can die with me at the next rising." Laura muttered under her breath. Quentin's hand had snaked out and grabbed her close to him. His blue angry eyes peered into rage fueled blue eyes. "Let me go Quentin."

"Not until you hear what I have to say you fire breathing bitch. You will leave her alone. It was bad enough you took our child into your stupid fire that day, I am not going to see you hurt another Collins as long as I live and believe me, I can live a very long time."

Laura relaxed in his hold; running her arms around his neck she backed him into his room pressing into his body. "You were never able to resist my charms before Quentin, are you able to resist them now?" She pressed her lips against his lips forcing a deeper kiss between them. Quentin ran his hand up to her neck, his fingers snaking up into the thickness of her hair where he grabbed a handful of hair and returned her passion fueled kiss.

As quickly as he allowed the kiss he broke it and threw her down on his bed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I can. I will never forgive you for what happened to our child and for what you had done to Daphne, it was you that had turned Carl loose that night was it you and your damn witchy ways that made Carl go mad with anger and rage and throw Daphne from Widow's Hill?"

He pinned her with a contemptuous look of disgust. "If I did what of it? You did not want to be married to her, you married someone else after you were married to her. I should have offered her to Baal as my own sacrifice but thought what better way than have Carl take care of what was in my way."

Quentin was on her with his hands locked around her throat, his fingers were slowly closing around her throat. He smiled watching her eyes grow wide and the appear to bulge out, her hands clawed at his hand choking the life from her. "Die you insane bitch, die as you should have died long ago."

Laura closed her eyes and began to concentrate, her neck began to glow red. Quentin felt his hand begin to burn and he released her neck. "Next time Laura, I won't let go, it might hurt in the beginning but you don't know me as well as you think."

"You think that damn painting can protect you forever Quentin? I can assure you if that picture is destroyed you will go with the painting and everyone will see exactly what you are and have become. That painting is the only thing that saves you at this point in your life, remember that."

Laura was surprised that her charm, which had always caught him and held him under her control was no longer affective, something had changed and he had information she knew he had not known before. Rubbing her throat with her fingertips she looked up at the mantle and it all became clear. "So that bitch is back protecting the Collins family again. Is she the one that told you about Carl and Daphne?"

Quentin rolled off of her lying on his back. "What if she did, what difference does it make it does not make her any less dead." Quentin's voice had fallen deadpan. He sat up and moved to the mantle to look up at the portrait of Josette. "She was honest with me, more than I can say for you Laura."

Laura laughed, "Oh really, honest, have you wondered why she jumped from Window's Hill that fateful night sooo long ago?" Laura sat up rubbing her throat and feeling the constrictor had compressed her vocal chords had been sorely abused causing her voice to take on a raspy tone.

"Do you realize you look like her lover? Yes it is you Quentin, who so closely resembles Jeremiah Collins her husband and lover. She had come to the Americas to marry Barnabas Collins not Jeremiah. But another of the eldritch decided she wanted Barnabas so she cast a spell on the two stars crossed lovers and they eloped breaking Barnabas' Collins heart for their betrayal. Barnabas found them together caught in a lover tryst and challenged Jeremiah to a duel. He killed his own brother for her."

She continued with her taunt she was not about to tell him, that Barnabas had been cursed by the witch known as Angelique, it was something she was not prepared to divulge just yet and it was something she was most certainly going to keep and use to her advantage. "Barnabas over come with grief and despair left and moved to England. With the death of her husband and then the departure of her true love Barnabas, she became despondent and threw herself from Widow's Hill. So idolize her all you want but she was no better for her actions than your precious Daphne."

She watched the rage boil beneath the surface. "Don't speak her name. You have no right to say her name. She was a good and righteous woman, something you would know nothing about."

Laura' s taunts grew. "And you think you do? You did not want to be married to her. You could have cared less about her hell she died a damn virgin Quentin, you never consummated your marriage to her." Laura rolled from the bed and stood facing him with arms crossed and an accusation of her truth facing him head on.

"Oh there you are wrong Laura, we did consummate our love and our marriage, after Jenny's unfortunate death, we found each other and we loved one another and that night when she went to think about what you had told her she had just told me she was pregnant with our child. So you sent her with my child to her death, just like you did with our child Laura, and I will never forgive you for that."

Laura was stunned; she had no idea they had slept together let alone giving Daphne a chance to become pregnant by Quentin. With a softly uttered snort of derision she turned. "Then I did you both a favor that night." Laura turned leaving Quentin to sulk in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Torment can be a form of torture in itself. Quentin laid on his back watching the ceiling and wondered if this was a karma payback. His beautiful daughter Daphne had been killed by a supernatural being that in it self was irony of this particular situation. Supernatural, defined in Webster's dictionary and not natural or being natural or normal. Nothing about his life over the past one hundred seventy five years had been normal. Looking up at the portrait he sighed and rolled over on his side. "I told you quit looking at me with that condemnation written in your eyes Josette Collins."

Pushing up from the bed he paced to the fireplace leaned against the mantle letting his fingers glide along the ornate scrolling that had been added as a decorative part of the mantle. All hand carved and lovingly nailed into place to add to the grandeur of the fireplace. Feeling the deviation he pressed and waited. The narrow panel popped open and he moved to the panel opened it and peered inside. Other than cob webs that covered the canvas drape, it still rested where he had stored it ten years ago when he first discovered the little hidey hole.

Sighing he slammed the panel shut then leaned against the wall. "Yes, I know, I know a lot about the hiding places this old monstrosity holds. I know about the tunnel from here to the old house, I know about the intricate set of secret passages grandfather told me about to make him feel safe." Quentin looked around for something to drink, where had he hidden it the last time he was here?

Moving to the adjoining dressing room, Quentin began to pull out boxes from the overhead shelves, shaking them then discarding them on the floor accruing quite a pile of empty boxes. "Why the hell did I keep those stupid boxes? Oh yah I had booze hidden in them too." Finally one of the last boxes taken from the shelf had something weighted in it and it shifted with the movement of being dragged down from the top shelf. Popping the lid off he smiled. "Ah ha!" He pulled out the half full bottle of amber liquor, popping the top; he dropped the box, tipped up the bottle and took a very long deep drink from the bottle. Coughing as it hit the back of his throat he wheezed, "Damn I forgot how good rot gut could taste."

Moving back into his room he flopped on his bed with a bounce then turned his gaze to the portrait, "Want a drink? I would be happy to share with you." He smirked then took another drink and coughed again. "Damn this shit is strong. Remind me to replenish my supply." Bunching up his pillows, he cradled the bottle on his stomach. "So, other than hanging around the old house, what else do you do?"

"Not very talkative now are you? So what is exactly your story Josette Collins? Who were you and why do you still haunt this place if you are tied to that raven haired beauty down the hallway?" He took another long pull from the bottle this time it went down a little smoother. "Oh I see, you think you need to save us all from ourselves so a part of you still has something to resolve before you can be whole again? Never knew it worked that way but after all you are a supernatural aren't you?"

Quentin sighed deeply set the bottle on the bedside table and closed his eyes. Once again he was transported back to when all of this began. Back to the time before now and what brought him to his current situation.

Life had fallen into a dull and boring routine for him. He would get up go into Collinsport to the cannery and try to concentrate on the task at hand. His distraction would be his office had a huge window that looked over the dock to the street and there stood the Collinsport Hospital. He would see her going into the hospital every morning. Some mornings she walked in with the doctor or nurse or she would go in with a patient or a visitor for a patient. For them she would give up a delightful smile and sometimes if his window were open he could hear her genuine laughter drifting over to his window to tempt him.

He would come home and find that more progress had been made on the final completion of the west wing for their occupancy. He would find her with dust covering her face or apron. Eventually she had finally made the place habitable enough that they could take up residence but then disaster hit. Jenny in full blow labor had shown up on their doorstep begging Quentin to help her.

Daphne looked on dispassionately watching Quentin deal with the laboring beautiful gypsy woman that had laid a claim to him as her husband. Quentin had been caught out much to his father's ire and chagrin he saw Daphne lead the woman into a bedroom, help her undress and then delivered twins, one boy and one girl. Daphne had not said one word to Jenny and had complimented her babies as being beautiful. She had turned to Quentin and spoke softly, "Deal with this and don't come to our rooms until you do."

He had watched her walk from the room, her head held proud, shoulders squared and back ramrod straight. He had gone in search of her later and when he had approached her room found her drape across her bed sobbing. When he had knocked she had asked him to go away and leave her alone. She had refused to open the door. Knowing the room she occupied had a secret entrance to the room he had utilized it to come into her room and stand at the foot of her bed. "Daphne, please allow me to explain."

She had stiffened her body, sat upright on the bed, then slid from the bed, squared those shoulders again then turned to face him composed and filled with outrage. "You are a despicable person Quentin Collins, you do not deserve the love of that woman in the servants quarters nor do you deserve the love of this family."

Her anger was very well contained but very much on the surface for him to see. "I can fully understand your contempt for me. We both were forced into a marriage neither of us desired or wanted. We held no love for one another and I accepted that and worked hard to be accepted by your family. You could not be bothered to come home to get married; you could not be bothered to to even return home until you were penniless and needing a hand out from your family. I accepted that as well."

She moved to get a kerchief from her dresser, wiping her eyes she spoke so softly he had to strain to hear her words. "What I do not accept is the fact you threw the sanctity of our marriage into my face by marrying a second wife and getting her pregnant. That was unforgivable. Why did you not just take her as a mistress?" She had turned her color heightened by the indignation of his atrocious actions and the utter humiliation she had just been subjected.

"I shall vacate this house, I shall seek an annulment for our marriage and I will be gone from your life by the end of this week. Now if you will excuse me, I need to speak with your father and send a telegram to my own father of the change in circumstances here."

She moved to step past him and Quentin had grabbed her forcefully. "You will do no such thing. That woman downstairs did not marry me under normal law, she had to be married under gypsy law and we were never bonded together by any other but the chieftain of her tribe. We are not legally married Daphne and frankly, I would never have married her."

Daphne had looked pointedly at his hand on her upper arm. "Release me sir, you are hurting me." Her words had grown softer as she spoke. Quentin did not release her, instead he had shoved her down on her bed with force.

"No, you are my wife and we will be husband and wife. I will exert my husbandly rights to have my wife if I so choose to take her." He had fallen onto her pinning her to the bed. Looking into her wide fear filled eyes she gasped.

"Get off of my you sir are a monster." He laughed at her attempt to push him off. Covering her lips with his, he kissed her deeply forcing her to his needs and his will. When it was all said and done and the act of their marital coupling had been completed, she had lay on her side in tears and completely shamed. "You are nothing more than a rapist." She had whispered through her tear choked emotional filled voice.

Quentin had rolled over and whispered in her ear, "No I made sure that you could not seek an annulment from our marriage. My father will not permit a divorce in this family and I seriously doubt your father would either. You are my wife Daphne whether or not you like it or not, you belong to me and will obey me as a good little wife should."

Quentin had slid from the bed and was getting dressed when the piercing scream of a woman could be heard through out the entire house. "What the hell!" Quentin listened and again there was another long pain filled sorrowful cry of anguish from a woman in the servant's quarters. Rushing half dressed from the room, Quentin bolted down the servants stairs to come up short in the hallway outside the room they had put Jenny.

Pushing past the servants, Quentin paused in the doorway and saw Jenny hemorrhaging and holding the still form of their son clutched to her breasts. "He does not breathe! He is dead Quentin, our son is dead!"

Cradling the small form close to her body she began to rock back and forth singing in an ancient tongue of the Romanian gypsies. As she sat bent over her dead son a pool of blood began to form around Jenny's body. "My god! Someone call the doctor!" Quentin turned to the gathered servants that watched the half dressed man hold Jenny as she held their son.

Jenny still buttoning her blouse pushed her way past the servants turning she spoke softly but with a command asking for clean cloths, hot water, and someone to fetch the doctor from Collinsport. Entering the room, she separated Quentin from the girl allowing her to continue to hold her child, until they had to strip the blood soaked gown from her body. Daphne moved quickly to pack her to try and stop the bleeding and clean her up.

Unfortunately, by the time that the doctor had arrived, Jenny holding her baby close to her body had closed her eyes and died from blood loss. Daphne had ordered the daughter to be taken to her room and to find a wet nurse to feed the child. Quentin had stood by watching helplessly the mother of his children die. She had died with his son in her arms.

It was at this point in Quentin's memories he recalled what happened next. Magda Rakosi and Sandor Rakosi had been summoned but had arrived as Jenny died. Magda had turned her anger on Quentin blaming him for her death. "You Quentin Collins will rue the day you took a gypsy wife an denied her as such. You will only know grief for your actions I condemn you, and any first-born male of any future issue you bring forth will suffer the curse of the wolf bane! I curse you Quentin Collins and any male children will know the pain and the thirst on the night of the full moon!" She had spit on the floor securing the curse in true fashion for her tribe.

Thinking of that moment he sat up with a moan. He at that time did not realize the impact of those words on his life. It was the beginning to the end of his existence, as he had known it to that point. It began a cascade affect that would wreak havoc over his family and his life and ultimately make him vulnerable to the one man he truly feared. Count Andreas Petofi, one of the most evil vile men that walked the earth for over three hundred years.

* * *

Elliott moved down the hallway watching the play between Laura and Quentin, he found it somewhat amusing watching the two square off against one another. From behind he heard a soft voice. "Hello Professor Stokes." Turning he was surprised to see a pretty young girl dressed in period clothing.

"Well hello there little one what is your name and are you playing dress up?" He smiled at the young girl who stood watching him intently with wide innocent eyes.

"No, this is my funeral clothing. I was buried in this dress a long, long, long time ago. I know why you are here. I also know you know my brother's secret and you must not let anyone else know of his secret."

For Elliott it dawned on him, this was the Sarah Collins his ancestor had written about, the sweet young girl, a sister to Barnabas Collins that had died before reaching the age of eleven. "You must be Sarah Collins?"

She tilted her head slightly then nodded, "Yes. I am also here to tell you that the evil blond lady Angelique had been taken back by her dark master but there is more darkness that will come down on this house soon. Miss Winters will be in terrible danger and so will my cousin Quentin."

Elliott watched her solid form start to shift and dematerialize. "Wait, Sarah don't go!" Elliott called out to the sweet child that was obviously an apparition of some considerable intelligence. "My god this place is fantastic!" Turning he moved to the door he had perceived was Victoria's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Vicki was not about to get into it again with Laura Collins, the last thing she needed was to be more upset before this night was over.

"Victoria it is Elliott Stokes." The door opened and Vicki stood in the open door way leaning against the edge of the door. She smiled stepped aside to allow Elliott to enter the room.

"Professor?" She turned to close the door watching the distinguished gentleman enter her room. She followed him to the settee in front of the bay window. "I thought you had gone to bed." She folded her fingers together watching her traveling companion move about the room with a slight frown edging the corner of his lips.

"I just had a most interesting encounter in the hallway. A most delightful child who identified herself as Sarah Collins." He moved to sit on the fireside chair looking at Vicki. "She told me that Angelique has been summoned back by her master."

Vicki sighed deeply, "I know she told me the same thing when I went to check on David, she was visiting with him." Vicki sat on the settee and looked over expectantly to the Professor. "Does that mean that we can bring Barnabas back safely without fear of any retribution she might wish to misguidedly place on him?"

Elliott had to think about her question allowing the storm outside to serenade them with the rumble of thunder as percussion to the brilliant light show that lit up the outside to illuminate the grounds being bombarded by the deluge of rain. "I think we have a bigger and more ominous problem facing us and I believe it is directly targeting you and that young man I saw in an argument with the rather attractive blond lady in the hallway earlier."

"Oh you mean Roger's wife Laura and his cousin Quentin Collins?" Vicki did look perplexed, the thought marring the beauty of her face. Her brown eyes traveled to the fire her gaze going distant with her thoughts as she studied the flames. In a heavily accented voice she turned her gaze to Elliott, "Il ya tant d'obscurité dans cette maison et la puissance la plus sombre de tous est maintenant assis dans cette chambre au bout du couloir. Tous devraient se méfier de son obscurité, il est mauvais et va consommer ceux qui croisent son chemin, y compris moi."

Elliott had taken French in High School and college and immediately knew what she had said and translated her words '_There is so much darkness in this house and the darkest power of them all is now sitting in that room down the hall. All should beware of her darkness it is evil and will consume those that cross her path including me_. '

Elliott studied the look on her face then questioned, "Why would you say that Victoria and I did not realize how proficient you were in French?" He watched that far away gaze dull her eyes and force her body to assume tension through her shoulders. When she did not immediately respond he stood and moved to place his fingertips to her shoulder. "Victoria?"

He watched the change come over her body and face. She slumped back appearing to faint. Elliott caught her against him bending then sitting next to her on the settee. He began to pat her face calling to her softly, "Victoria opened your eyes my dear. It is important that you open your eyes now." He watched her eye lashes begin to flutter then she opened her eyes. She looked confused and frightened.

"What happened?" She held to him feeling the momentary weakness that permeated her body filling it with a chill down to the very marrow of her bones. Shivering she felt him gather her close to the warmth of his body.

"You feel like a ice cube my dear." Reaching behind him, he pulled the afghan from the back of the settee and wrapped her with its comfort and warmth. "You were looking at the fire and then you began to speak in French, you said that the evil in Laura Collins was a threat to you and this house. I never realized you could speak French so fluently."

Victoria held close to Elliott shivering. "I don't know French Professor, I never took any foreign languages except for what was required in grade school and that was Spanish." Elliott began to rub his palms over her arms in a feeble attempt to create enough friction to warm her.

"Come on lets get you over by the fire my dear, you will feel a lot warmer there." Guiding her up Elliott moved her towards the chair in front of the fireplace. "Now lets cover you with the coverlet and you tell me what happened right before you nearly lost complete consciousness."

Sitting back to get more comfortable, Vicki allowed him to wrap her in the comforter and the afghan. Drawing up the footstool to sit in front of her he looked at her waiting for her explanation. His gaze searched her face while taking in every nuance and detail of her appearance as she went thoughtful again.

Moving her fingertips to her forehead Vicki's hand trembled with the effort of trying to hold her head up. Leaning back against the high back chair she closed her eyes again and spoke softly, "This is the second time tonight I have 'blacked' out during a conversation with someone and awaken with this bone cold chill gripping my body."

"Really? When was the first time?" Elliott was curious and wanted to record what she was about to confess.

"I met Quentin in his room, and noticed he had Josette's portrait on his mantle. I thought I had heard his voice earlier speaking with someone but there was no one in the room. When I saw the portrait I went to retrieve it because I know Barnabas would be upset finding it was missing from her room in the old house. When I went to take the portrait he begged me not to remove it. He seemed to be almost obsessed with the painting and told me he was confessing to her. When he first opened the door he said he thought I was Josette come back to life and that he had seen me at the old house earlier."

Elliott knew first thing in the morning he would have to speak with Quentin Collins about this visitation and his sighting of the apparition of Josette at the old house. "Go on." His words were said with encouraging softness entreating her to continue.

"It was an odd sensation, I just lost track of time and felt disassociated from my mind and body. The next thing I know I am in Quentin Collins arms and he is holding me telling me I fainted. I don't remember any of those details Professor." She did look majorly distressed by what had happened and shook her head. "Then just now I know we were talking about Angelique and it was once again one of those incidents where you well the best way I can describe it is zoning out. Except in this instance it was not just zoning out but a heavy feeling and so cold. I felt a heaviness come over me and my thoughts were no longer a conscious part of me and my body no longer felt as though it belonged to me. I really don't know how else to put it Professor."

He noted her shivering had started to abate but her hands were still trembling from her over wrought emotions. "Vicki I believe you were possessed both times by Josette. You did say that you and she discussed your resemblance to each other and she accepted the fact and your story that you had been transported back in time correct?' He stood moved to her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a note pad and pen.

Sitting down he began to make notes looking more like chicken scratching's on the tablet that gave some form to lettering. He had quickly outlined the things she had told him thus far, then waited for her to answer his question. The only response he received was a brief nod of her head. He could see she was working through that time from the distant past in her mind putting in order the events of trying to recall some of the conversations she had.

"My contact with Josette was brief and there was a brief time we did speak and I did confess to her that I was from the 20th century and that I thought it was possible we were related but it was her Aunt Natalie that was the first to possibly suggest that I could have been her reincarnated in that time. Shortly afterwards I was arrested for witchcraft. My contact with Josette after that was limited to none at all." She leaned forward and laid her hand on Professor Stokes' forearm. "Do you think that is possible? I know little about reincarnation but if her spirit is being seen around here how is it possible?"

Professor Stokes covered her cold fingers with his warm hands. "Reincarnation is possible and has several beliefs. The most common one is that a person is reborn into a new life and body, bringing with it the past memories of that lifetime. Some think you can be reborn over and over and have many past lives. If hat had been the case and you were Josette in the past, your being there and meeting one another could have according to theorists canceled either you or her out. Then again it could mean that with you being reborn again in this form you brought the look with you and forgot the memories. A past life regression could afford you the chance to learn more about your past lives and something we could explore together at a later date."

Vicki sat back looking into the flames. "So, it is possible that a part of the essence that was Josette is in me and that is what makes me vulnerable to being her medium and she can take possession of me?" She was confused but ready to learn more, she knew that she would be going to the library to access their computer to do research on reincarnation. Feeling exhausted she looked to the Professor and smiled. "I think I am ready for bed, I did not realize how exhausted I was until now."

Professor Stokes stood. "Will you be all right?" He needed only minor reassurance before he left her to take his notes back to his room. He planned on researching this matter further and have a long talk with Quentin. His final destination would be a trip to the old house to see if he could encounter the spirit of Josette Collins.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Barnabas watched the solution being transferred to his veins by intravenous. Eric Lang made a note in his notebook then looked at the drip and then to his patient. "I am thinking one more day of this concentrated formula and Mr. Collins you will be able to go home and from the phone call I got from Elliott, you won't need to worry about Angelique."

Barnabas closed his eyes and sighed, he did not realize how tedious this process was going to be or how entailed. Instead of focusing on his plight he thought about the beauty he had shared his body and love with the other evening and how much he missed that contact with her. He could feel her soft body pressed to his and the look of passion that had swam in her gaze when he first took her maidenhead. He was surprised that someone as lovely and as tender as Victoria had saved herself for the one man she chose to love.

"Mr. Collins," He felt a pressure on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked to see Eric Lang standing over his body. "I have been summoned to the admissions office for a new patient. You will excuse me a moment will you not?"

"Of course doctor. How much longer do I have with this." He lifted his arm with the IV injected in his vein.

"I would say in about twenty minutes you will be done and may go about your business. We do have an overcast day so you are more than welcome to walk around the grounds in the daylight. I would however if the sun does come out only spend about an hour I the sunlight before seeking shade." Barnabas nodded then waved the doctor on. He could rest and think of his sweet Victoria as the time for his session passed.

* * *

Julia sat across the desk from a very distinguished and scholarly looking older gentleman wearing thick glasses with a thick head of curls that was too dated for this time and age for someone of his years. He spoke with a heavy accent of Polish or Hungarian descent. Julia was not sure which it was but he made his request known with a wave of his gloved hands. "So, I would require a private room my dear and freedom to have my man Aristides to collect me and drive me where I need to go. I understand that you offer such rooms here for recovery from a bad case of nerves?"

"I am curious about something Mr. Fenn-Gibbon, why did you not simply go to one of those health resorts or spas retreat places?" Julia leaned forward and made a note on the file in front of her, glancing up briefly to the man with tinted thick glasses.

"If I wanted to spend my time and money to be pampered I would have gone there. However, I do have certain health issues that would not fit into such places you just mentioned. A deeper check of that file on your desk you will note that I have a prosthetic a highly sensitive and very versatile prosthetic that I must maintain." He lifted his left hand the signs of it being an attachment that had been designed to appear just like a gloved hand.

"Very well, I see here that your insurance will pay for seventy-five percent of your stay here what of the remaining twenty-five percent?"

Julia looked from the man in the wheel chair to the young roguish looking man standing behind him. He stepped forward bringing a brief case with him, laying it down in front of Julia, he opened the case and Julia was shocked to see row upon row of one hundred dollar bills bound in packets of five thousand each. "That should be sufficient for what I require Doctor Hoffman. Is there any thing else or may I see my room now?"

Julia sat back looked at the silent assistant. "Please close the case Mr. Lazlo. Lifting up the telephone receiver on her desk she dialed three numbers. "Alice there are two gentlemen in my office, please join me so I can give you some specific instructions."

The soft voice replied over the intercom of the phone. "Yes Doctor Hoffman." A petite and pretty young blond girl walked into the room dressed in a two-piece suit tailored fit like a glove to her body. The soft green color of the dress accented her complexion and her hair to perfection. She appeared to have just stepped from a fashion magazine cover.

"Ahh, Alice, this is Mr. Fenn-Gibbon and his assistant Mr. Lazlo, will you please take them to the west wing and show them some rooms there so they might choose the best one to suit Mr. Fenn-Gibbon's needs? I will be heading back to Portland to check with Dr. Lang, he has asked me to consult with him on a case."

Alice moved to Julia's side smiled welcomingly to the two odd looking gentlemen. "Do you wish them near the rooms of Miss Winters and Mr. Collins?"

Hearing the name of Collins, both men turned to look at each other knowingly. Aristides was going to make a comment when he saw Victor raise his hand signaling him to be quiet. "No take them to the south section of the west wing those are more suited and quiet for Mr. Fenn-Gibbon's particular needs."

Alice turned facing the two men. "If you will follow me, I shall take you to the newest section that caters to specific clientele of this clinic." Fenn-Gibbon pressed the electric toggle on his wheel chair and followed the girl out of the door followed by Lazlo. Alice led them down the hallway through a series of hallways passing one door that had the name Collins on the name plate and one that had the name Winters on the other name plate. Both men gave the two rooms a cursory glance.

Victor was taken to a new section that smelled of fresh paint, and wood and it was obvious this had been a new addition added onto the turn of the century building. Finding a room at the end of the hallway and near a door Victor selected the room and waited for Alice to leave them. "Find out if that is Quentin Collins in that room and find out who this Miss Winters is then report back to me before supper." Aristides nodded set the brief case on the expensive oak desk and moved from the room.

Victor guided his chair to the desk his gaze going to the window of the stylishly dressed room. Moving his chair to the window he glanced out to the back gardens and found them charming but irrelevant to his plans. Bridging his hands together he tapped his working fingers against the prosthetic fingertips of his gloved hand. "Yes, I think this will do very nicely. I am coming for you Quentin Collins and this time you won't escape me."

* * *

Roger rolled over gathering Maggie close to his body and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning my sweet Maggie." He watched her smile, then stretch like a lazy cat awaking from its nap in the sunshine.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Collins." She snuggled into his hold and felt his lips capture hers and he kissed her deeply rolling over on top of her pinning her to the bed under him. Running his fingertips through her tousled hair he watched her face, as she closed her eyes with his kiss. Breaking the kiss he smiled.

"I was thinking we could get a shower, then go get some breakfast and I will need to go check on Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson. What did you plan to do?" His lips were tracing tiny thrilling kisses down her neck and to the swell of the top of her breasts.

"I was going to spend some time with Pops and try to explain why all of a sudden we are a item." She kissed the top of his head.

Roger popped his head up to look into her dark smoldering eyes. "Or I could just stay here a little longer and we could explore ourselves emotionally and sexually." He smiled watching her gaze shift over his near naked body. "I might like that it would at least delay my explanation to my father about us." Roger chuckled hearing her wanting to encourage their procrastination to begin the day.

* * *

Sunlight peaked its warming tendrils through the slit in the curtain. Moaning softly, Quentin pulled his pillow over his head. "Why do you torment me daylight?" He muttered into his pillow. Tightly closing his eyes he sighed, if the sun was peaking through that meant the day had already moved towards the noon hour. He was slightly hung over and not anxious to leave the confines or the comfort of the bed. Throwing the pillow to the side he opened his eyes and peered up at the ceiling. "Are you still there watching me and finding fault with me?' He slid his gaze to the shadowed portrait leaning against the wall of the mantle.

Rolling his head back to the ceiling he sighed, "You know hiding in the shadows like that will not ally my fears that you find me lacking and a poor excuse for a Collins." He sat up and moaned. "God why did you let me drink me so much?" He leaned over and put on the low-lit lamp by his bed. Once again he turned his gaze to the lovely enchanting creature in the portrait. In this light he sighed got up and moved to the curtain bracing him self for the painful intrusion of the sunlight he threw back the curtains and looked at the courtyard before him. The storm had washed away the leaves and nearly stripped the trees of what was left of their fall colors.

Turning he cast his gaze on the portrait again and found it was nothing more than a representation of a beautiful young woman caught in a moment in time on a hill overlooking the Caribbean sea as a back drop. "Why do you torment me with your innocent look and making me believe you judge me? Why must you be so perfectly beautiful?" He sighed and shook his head. "You are nothing more than a painting on canvass, oils and canvass and someone's idea of what you should look like as such."

Quentin looked down at his rumpled appearance and then sniffed his clothing. "Lord I know one thing I do need is a bath. Don't go away we are not through with this conversation." He turned paused and turned back, "What did you say?" He smiled and nodded, "I thought so. " Moving to the bathroom he started the shower allowing the water to warm, he stripped and stepped into the shower stall allowing the room to fill with steam.

Vicki was at odds as to what she should do. David's mother had taken David into Collinsport. Something she said would be a mother son getting reacquainted time and Vicki was not invited. Knowing Mrs. Johnson was indisposed, Vicki took it upon herself to decide to clean rooms and make beds. She had just finished David's room and was heading to the hallway where Quentin and Laura's rooms were. Opening the door to Quentin's room she saw he was still sleeping so quietly withdrew from his room and moved on down the hallway to Laura's room.

Opening the door she found her bed made, and her bathroom the only room needing attending. Cleaning her shower and straightening her vanity, Vicki collected her dirty clothing shoving them into a laundry bag. Just for good measures she ran the vacuum cleaner over the floor finishing up, she crept cautiously to Quentin's room and found he had finally arisen.

Moving into the room, she made his bed and began to sweep the floor, she was so busy she had not heard the shower or the taps being turned off. Vicki had finished the cleaning of his bedroom and was moving through the dressing room when she came up short her eyes wide and her face red she spun around. She had seen Quentin just as he unabashedly stepped from his shower in all his naked glory to see the object of his delusion standing embarrassed watching him emerge from the steam filled shower. "Well hello." He smiled reaching for a towel and then seeing her spin around.

"I am so sorry Mr. Collins. I was just trying to tidy up the rooms since I had some free time this morning." Vicki moved from the bathroom dragging the vacuum behind her as she made her way to the bedroom and to the mantle that held Josette's portrait. Reaching up to take the painting down, she moved to the door and set it outside the doorway. She would take it back later today and make sure that it was restored to its rightful place and owner. Calling over her shoulder, "Mr. Collins, I will come back later to clean your bathroom." She moved through the door and pulled the door closed behind her. Picking up the painting she moved down the hallway dragging the vacuum and the painting. Returning the vacuum to the closet she lifted the painting and moved on down the stairs.

Quentin had heard her while he dressed and was intending to ask her to wait. Bringing his dirty towel out with him he glanced around the room and noticed she had made his bed and vacuum the floor but had also taken his confidant. "Hey I asked her to leave it so I could finish my confession." He spoke to no one I particular. Grabbing his suit coat he drug it on as he moved out of his room. "Hey where are you governess?" What was her name? He tried to recall what she said her name was last evening but all he could think of was Josette's doppelganger.

Moving with haste down the stairs he looked around for the winsome beauty that had taunted his dreams and heart the other night. Looking around the foyer he spotted Carolyn coming fro the drawing room. "Carolyn? Where is everyone?"

Carolyn smiled looking at the handsome man that was unfortunately her cousin and older than she. "Well mother and Willie will be home shortly. I think Uncle Roger is at the cannery."

"What about that governess, what is her name?" He ran a harassed hand over the back of his neck. Glancing over at his cousin.

"Oh you mean Vicki, well she said something about going to the old house. She came to the key cabinet and lifted the spare key we had for the front door. Oh and Aunt Laura and David went into Collinsport for the day. I guess since Vicki is at a loss for something to do she is going to the old house to spend some time there. What with Barnabas gone she I am sure misses him."

"So they a thing? Are they together?" Quentin was curious and the more he heard about this mysterious cousin from England the more he was interested in meeting him.

"I would think when they first met, Barnabas was being very old fashioned and playing the suitor for her attentions and then he just separated from everyone and grew more reclusive. Then Julia said he had some kind of rare disease. So, what with what happened with Vicki and then Barnabas becoming ill, Julia took them to her clinic."

He had caught her reference and jumped on the comment. "What happened to Vicki?" Quentin was very curious and very much wanted to know all he could about the mysterious governess.

Carolyn frowned, "It was really odd, we had a séance here one night after our costume ball. When the lights went out during the séance and we were able to get the lights back on, Vicki was gone and in her place was this young woman proclaiming to be a governess hired by Joshua Collins to tutor his daughter Sarah Collins. She said she was Phyllis Wick come from Boston."

Quentin frowned, "Phyllis Wick, does the family history record the fact there was a Phyllis Wick?"

Carolyn nodded, "Oh yea and there was a pencil picture of her and this woman did resemble that picture. But her stay here had been brief, she was arrested and charged with witchcraft and was hanged for it after a brief trial by someone called Trask."

Quentin frowned, "Trask? I remember great grandfather Quentin speaking of a Lamar Trask that had a school he also I believed had courted after the death of his wife, he had courted his sister Judith. This could not have been the same Trask. Joshua was before my great grandfather so that would have made him my great, great grandfather I believe."

Quentin leaned against the foyer table. "So you are trying to tell me that Victoria changed places with this Phyllis Wick?"

Carolyn nodded and moved to lean next to him she folded her arms and crossed her ankles. "Not only did she exchange places with her, she was tried in her place for witchcraft and said they had just begun to hang her when she was suddenly brought back through time to here and she was in Miss Wick's place. It really messed her up for a while but she seems to be settling down in the past week."

"I see, when she left here by any chance did she have a painting with her?" Quentin glanced down at the floor.

"Why yes she did, she said it was a portrait of Josette and she was returning it to the old house where it belonged. I suppose she did not want Barnabas upset over the painting being missing. She said you brought it back with you. Why?"

Quentin laughed, "Because I am a kleptomaniac and wanted it." Which was partly true.

Carolyn laughed, "Quentin she said you were talking to the picture and she was concerned for your well-being."

Quentin pushed off the table turned kissed Carolyn's cheek. "Well I am going after that painting, I want to know who the artist was, because I think it is one of the more valuable portraits in Collinwood, one reason I brought it here, I wanted to get it authenticated."

Carolyn looked at him dubiously, "Why it's not yours it belongs to the old house and now it belongs to Barnabas." She pushed from the table to turn and look at Quentin.

"I know but it intrigued me and seemed to speak to me. So, I brought it back here, got drunk and made my confession to her." He was being totally honest now.

Carolyn shook her head. "Quentin you should go to a priest to make your confession at least he can absolve you of your sins. Josette was an unfortunate young woman that had come to marry one man and ended up marrying another."

Quentin caught this bit of information. "Really where will I find that information?" He looked around he had already decided he was going to bring the portrait back but now he was intrigued by the information that Carolyn had just imparted. Pushing off the table, Carolyn walked towards the entrance to the library.

"Well are you coming?" She looked at him from over her shoulder waiting for him to follow her. She personally had found the family history boring and not worth her time. That did not mean she did not know how to look up references. Pausing for a moment she looked over at the landing of the stairs at the life size portrait of Barnabas. "When you meet Barnabas you will be as surprised as I was, he looks just like the man in that portrait there." She nodded to the picture.

Quentin stopped and looked at the portrait and frowned, "You mean he looks just exactly like that man there? Who is that?"

"Why its Barnabas Collins from the time this place was being built and his great, great, great grandson could be his exact double."

Quentin was fascinated and followed Carolyn to the library. Carolyn moved across the room pulling the large hard bound and gilt edged family history book from the shelf, looking at the dates she slid that volume back and pulled down another one and smiled. "Here, have fun, I am going into Collinsport to make sure the little demon has not thrown his mother into the bay, I thought I would stop by and check on Mrs. Johnson."

Quentin took the book, moved to the desk and sat down. Opening the book up to the beginning he began to read the history of the Collins Family from 1765. As he thumbed through the book he came to the section dedicated to copies of the family's images. He studied the portrait of Naomi and found she looked very much like Elizabeth. Joshua was more stern looking, then there was the portrait like the one in the hallway going up the stairs, the next page his hand halted, it was a copy of the picture of Jeremiah Collins and he bore a slight resemblance to Quentin.

Quentin reached forward and pulled the desk lamp down so he could get a better look at the small print in the book. He began to read the little blub written about Jeremiah.

Reading out loud, Quentin read, "Jeremiah Collins had been born as the second son to Naomi and Joshua Collins. His life was cut short by a riding accident. Jeremiah died from a fall from his horse shortly after his marriage to Josette Collins"

He paused and turned back to the beginning of the book and found the passage that the family was excited about the impending arrival of Josette Collins and her upcoming nuptials to Barnabas Collins. Sitting back he frowned, "Why did she marry Jeremiah and not Barnabas which she had originally intended to marry?"

Rising from the desk he sighed deeply, lifted the book and moved back to the stairs and up to his room. Taking the family history book to his desk he laid it there fully intending on reading more about this Barnabas Collins and Jeremiah Collins. Turning he headed back down the stairs and out the door. His mission was two fold to see Miss Winters and bring back the portrait of Josette. He could not explain why, but he was becoming fixated and obsessed with that painting.

Moving through the trail that led to the old house he moved with a sense of purpose and direction towards the front door. Turning the handle he opened the door and moved into the spooky empty mansion. Moving up the first set of stairs he followed the second set to the third floor and paused seeing a light flickering in the room he moved towards the door and stood watching her peer up to the painting.

Poised as she was before the painting Quentin could see she was looking at the image with such an intense stare she did not realize that an apparition stood next to her or did she. "I felt this belong back here Josette. I knew you would miss it." She turned to see the residual energy of the woman she had met and come to know from so long ago. The image of Josette stood in front of the fireplace silently looking up and then vanished.

"I know you are there Mr. Collins. You have a very distinctive aftershave and I can smell it." She turned to peer over at him, her visage giving off an eerie feeling as she stood in the shadows of the room with only a single candle lighting the room. "If you have come to remove painting rest assure that I will just bring it back. It is not your painting. It belongs to this room and this is where you should come to make your confessions."

Quentin advanced into the room and pulled her into his arms, looking her deeply in the eyes he whispered, "Or I could make my confessions to you." Lowering his lip he kissed her deeply feeling her grow pliant and willing in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Realizing she was being held and kissed by someone other than Barnabas, Vicki pushed against Quentin's chest. "No, this is wrong. I love Barnabas." She turned and moved from the room her face flushed from her embarrassment. Quentin glanced up at the picture and winked. "Don't go away, I will be right back." He moved into the upper hallway looking for Victoria. Not seeing her in the hallway he followed the sounds of her descent down the steps.

"Wait, Miss Winters, I want to apologize! I did not mean to upset you. But you did take my confessor from me." He had reached forward to snag her upper arm pulling her back against him. "Please you have to hear me out." Vicki jerked her arm from his hold. Stepping back from his intimidating form she rubbed her arm and watched him.

"You are acting like a maniac!" She was frightened by the intensity of his emotions. "If you wish me to hear you out, then act more civil." She saw him deflate like a balloon. With a huge sigh he slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

"You are right, I am acting like a crazed maniac. Please it is just I am at a loss for all that has happened and I don't even know how I am suppose to feel." He spoke softly then glanced up at Vicki to see if she was relaxing around him.

He noticed she still held her body erect and defensive but she was listening to him. "I think the correct emotions would be anger Mr. Collins. I know if it were my daughter murdered by some kind of monster, I would be terribly angry." Her voice had grown soft and a hint of compassion was noticeable in her tone.

"I guess that is what this frustrating totally useless emotion is that is roiling around inside of me. I don't usually get angry, I usually just turn tail and run off and not face my responsibilities. I have done it all my life. Now, I have come to a point in my life that running is not an option."

Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I know that emotions are sometimes not easy to handle and it would be better to turn your back on the responsibility of not facing those emotions." She watched him flinch from her words.

"I guess hearing those words spoken makes my decision on what I need to do more painful than I thought it would." He had muttered turned to look back at Josette's room, then to the woman that stood before him. "She does not say the words I know I should hear, she just looks at me with condemnation making me tell her things I would rather forget." He rubbed his hand over his head ruffling his hair giving him a more unkempt and maniacal look. "I know it sounds crazy."

Victoria nodded, "Yes it does but sometimes it's those type of exercises that help us through our worse moments in our lives. There were times when I was being held prisoner awaiting my judgment that I would find myself talking to the air. It helped me."

Quentin glanced up at her and shook his head. "You are beginning to sound like me." He smiled and she finally relaxed. "Look, why don't we head back to Collinwood, and I promise to not take her portrait if you promise to allow me to vent to you without fear of seeing fault in your eyes."

Vicki gave an uneasy chuckle, "I am not so sure I can make that promise. But I will make you a deal that if you need to vent, then I will listen with an open mind?" She held a hint to her voice that said she would at least try not to be condemning. She turned and moved down the stairs following behind him as they made their way to the front door. It opened and Barnabas stood on the threshold his gaze looking into Victoria's startled gaze that soon moved from shock to excited surprise. With an excited squeal she rushed to his arms.

Barnabas lifted her spun her around and slowly lowered her to the floor and kissed her deeply. "Victoria! I have missed you." He broke the kiss then glanced to the man standing behind her with a look of disapproval on his face. For a moment Barnabas was almost transported to the days he lived here with his family and thought the man favored his brother Jeremiah somewhat. Releasing Victoria he turned his curiously cautious gaze to the man. "Hello, Barnabas Collins." He stepped in front of Victoria extending a cordial hand to the man.

Quentin studied the man and then took his hand. "I think we are cousins. Quentin Collins." He offered a polite smile with the handshake but felt an immediate dislike for the man that seemed to be unreasonable. He found he was a little jealous of the man's attention to his confidant.

"Well I must welcome you to my home. Cousin Quentin." Turning he looked at the woman that had held his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on her. "Victoria?" He turned his gaze to Vicki waiting for an explanation as to why they were there. J

Julia moved up the front steps and entered the front door pausing to see Victoria, Barnabas and another man she had not had the pleasure of meeting. "Barnabas, I . . . Oh hello, I did not realize you had guests."

Quentin shot a glance to the tall lady with angular features and a strict hairstyle. "Hello, I am Quentin Collins. Daphne's father." He held out his hand to the lady that appeared to be all business and no nonsense. He noted the minute he had mentioned Daphne's name she had stiffened somewhat. "Is there a problem?"

Victoria noted Barnabas tense at the mention of him being Daphne's father and a knowing look shot between Julia and Barnabas. Vicki stepped forward, making a quick introduction and explanation. "Quentin, this is Dr. Hoffman, she was Daphne's attending physician at the time of her unfortunate incident. She is my doctor and she has been helping Barnabas too."

Quentin frowned then looked from Barnabas to Vicki. "Oh were you two also attacked by the monster that took my baby girl's life?" He had held a hint of anger when he asked. Barnabas dropped his gaze to hide the feeling of guilt that was starting to encompass him.

Julia stepped forward, "No Mr. Collins was not attack, I am his physician and am treating him. As for Miss Winters, she has been through a lot." Julia did not offer any more and left it to Barnabas and Victoria to supply the missing pieces if they desired to do so.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I really need to get back to Collinwood, with Mrs. Johnson in the hospital and David with his mother, I will be needed I am sure to take up for some of the responsibilities that Mrs. Johnson would have." Vicki tuned one more time to Barnabas leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the side of his mouth, "Will you be coming over later?"

Barnabas stared longingly into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, of course I will. I have returned home and I wish to visit with you my dear." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her lips. Quentin watched all of this with a degree of discomfort at their being so close.

"I believe I too will need to head back to Collinwood, Carolyn was going to take me to Daphne's final resting place. It was very nice meeting you cousin Barnabas. Dr. Hoffman a pleasure." He nodded to them and followed Victoria out of the door catching up with her. "So you and the big guy are close?"

He fell easily into step next to her. "Yes, we are close." She offered only the slightest of a smile with her response. "I think it is because he looks so much like the original Barnabas and I look like Josette. We think we could be them reincarnated." She tugged her sweater close to her body trying to capture the warmth and hold it to her body. She did not wish to say that when she had entered Josette's room she had felt a chill and had been unable to shake the chill even when Barnabas had embraced her.

"I see, so you and he are an item? Are you in love with him?" Quentin was pushing his inquiries into an area she was not ready to discuss with anyone other than Barnabas. "I know I am getting personal but I find myself attracted to you for some reason and was wondering if there was a chance that you would consider my attentions or welcome them?"

Vicki paused realizing they were now on the pathway leading to Widow's Hill. Pausing on the pathway she looked down hugging closer into her sweater. "I don't know what my feelings for Barnabas are Mr. Collins. I do know I am very attracted to him and I don't think I could offer you any more than friendship. I am sorry if that upsets you but I am connected to Barnabas some how and I wish to explore that connection." She moved towards Widow's Hill and paused on the edge looking out over the wide expanse of the ocean.

"You know it was here she ended her life. Along with a lot of others that felt that life could not sustain them any more. I find myself coming here to seek solace from troubling thoughts and times."

Quentin had followed her to the one place he had avoided for over a hundred years. In all of his travels and returns to this town, this house on the hill he had not been able to come here since Daphne his first wife had died from this location. It was not until last night he had learned she had not jumped because of his cruelty to her, but had been pushed or thrown off by his demented brother Carl who followed her off the hill.

Quentin had arrived too late to prevent the deaths and had held that guilt close since that time so long ago. In his desolation he had turned back to his darker ways and the calling of Andreas Petofi. That had been his biggest mistake but greatest salvation. He looked at the figure standing before him and saw another tragic figure that in another lifetime had leapt to her death from Widow's Hill but why? He never fully understood that legend. He had remembered when he was younger that rumors were she slipped and fell.

However, there had been something his grandmother had rambled about in her dementia that made it sound she had been chased and to avoid something she never wished to become or be had forced her to take her own life. Did she not say that last night that because she was catholic and had taken her life that she was forced to wander the earth in her purgatory and took her redeeming mission as a protector for the Collins family?

"Do you know why she jumped or fell from this desolate cliff?" He studied her from the fall of his thick eyelashes that hid his intense gaze. He watched the color leave her face and her own eyes grow distant over the beach and ocean below.

"Yes, her husband Jeremiah as shot in a duel. It is said that the love she held for Jeremiah was so intense that it was otherworldly and it was, she had fallen under the vindictive spell of a jealous witch named Angelique." Vicki turned to look at Quentin. She was watching for his reaction to what she had just said. Not seeing the typical reaction one would expect she turned to look back out over the ocean.

"But you said she loved Barnabas?" His own voice had dropped to a low contemplative tone. He watched the ocean too, his own torment of a night so long ago that had marked him for life. He slid his glance to the side to watch her head move in a slow nod of an affirmative.

"She came to Collinwood to marry Barnabas Collins. She was deeply in love with him, they had met on the island of Martinique, that is where the portrait was painted on a hill that overlooked the cane fields below. Barnabas had gone to Martinique to work on a business deal with her father Andre DuPres., they met on their plantation and fell in love and according to the journals had become paramours and were pledge to wed one another."

Vicki turned her back on the hill looking at the surrounding area. She knew it more intimately than even she realized. This had been the one place during her time in the past that she could come and find peace. "Unfortunately, there was a period of time when Josette was in Paris that Barnabas had visited the island and that is when he made a fatal mistake and indiscretion and had an affair with Josette's maid Angelique Bouchard. They also became lovers."

Vicki folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the rocky effacement of the cliff top. "Apparently, Angelique had hoped to win Barnabas affection and stop the marriage. What no one realized was that Angelique had practiced the dark arts while being raised amongst the island's voodoo priests. She sold her soul to a darker power and was a practicing witch. Her intent was to win Barnabas one way or another."

Quentin knew only too well what the dark arts could do and how it could affect their lives and not pleasantly. He listened to the wind beginning to pick up and saw a thunderhead beginning to build off in the distant, he knew before nightfall they would be in for a bigger blow from off shore and sighed.

"May I ask a favor of you Miss Winters?" Shoving his hands into his pockets he stepped up next to her and began to guide her back to the path that would lead them back to Collinwood. He watched her pick her way carefully along the rutted pathway reaching out occasionally to guide her around a nasty root to keep her from falling.

"It depends on what the favor entails?" She looked up from the pathway to his bent head and saw the infinite sadness that had enveloped him.

"Would you accompany Carolyn and myself at the mausoleum when I go visit Daphne's final resting place?" His look was one of a lost boy who was only seeking comfort to heal his pain and it did touch her heart to see him so upset.

She nodded, "Of course I will. I would be honored to join you and Carolyn, but I will prepare you Mr. Collins. Due to the circumstances of her death, Daphne's remains were cremated and she was placed in an urn and her ashes rest in an alcove of the mausoleum." She waited for his reaction not sure how he might react. She remembered Joe was upset over the need to have her remains cremated.

Quentin had paused for a moment and he was back again in Egypt standing before a pyre and watching Laura jump into the consuming flames of Baal's followers. He could still hear her scream and it was one more of climatic release while in the throes of a sexual encounter rather than pain or fear of being burned alive.

Taking a shaky breath he asked, "Who made that decision?" He did not like the idea she had been cremated. He would have like to have an input how to dispose of the remains. Unfortunately due to his traveling and being incognito he had not been here to make that decision. He watched her suck in her bottom lip not wishing to tell him what she knew.

"Mr. Collins, I think it best you ask Mrs. Stoddard or Roger why they chose to cremate Daphne. Let us just say that whatever or whomever made her into what she had become, when she was destroyed to prevent her from taking more lives it was the recommendation of then Professor Woodard to make sure she did not come back again." He could tell the remembering of this had made her more than uncomfortable.

"You say she had become the same kind of monster that had attacked her? Did they ever find out who it was that created her as a vampire?" He did not want to admit that a daughter so beloved and remembered as sweet and caring could be a bloodthirsty creature of the night.

Vicki could honestly say she had no knowledge but only rumors and conjecture. "I have no direction knowledge of this part of her life Mr. Collins. I know she tried to attack David at the old pool house right after she was laid to rest. It gave David nightmares for a long time. I had to deal with those repercussions."

They walked along the pathway, "But you heard something? You must have some idea what they were thinking?" He watched her pause and take a deep breath.

"I heard rumors I heard conjectures but nothing definitive. I just heard that the reason Michael Woodard wanted to blame Barnabas for this heinous act was he was covering his own involvement. He it was believed caused all the deaths that were happening at that time. I know there were others that were killed and left for dead, they unlike your Daphne died and did not come back. If you don't mind, it is very uncomfortable for me to discuss this without being so limited with what really happened and I am still dealing with what happened to me."

Quentin looked at her head cast down studying the toe of her shoe or so it appeared then he realized she was trying hard to get her own emotions under control. "What did happen to you Miss Winters?"

Vicki glanced up and lost all color to her face. "I transcended time Mr. Collins, I was thrown back by an unnatural force to save the Collins family. I lived in the year 1796 for weeks, during that time, Abigail Collins along with an odious man named Trask accused me of witchcraft and I was tried for witchcraft and there was something vaguely familiar happening during that time. There was a great deal of deaths related to a strangler of Collinsport. He or she trolled the docks and was killing off the ladies of the evening." She rubbed her arms and he saw that remembering those events for her was more disturbing and uncomfortable than he could try and imagine.

"I apologize, I seem to be dredging up memories best forgotten?" He raised an eyebrow in an expressive manner watching her shift from foot to foot.

"They are very disjointed but highly disturbing memories Mr. Collins one I would hope to forget and never have to remember again. You see I was convicted of witchcraft and on the day I was to hang something happened. I do remember that Daniel Collins had gotten a fever and his sister Sarah had already died from the fever. They were not treating the fever correctly and it was my suggestions that saved Daniel from certain death."

He was struck, she was the one that had saved his father's life and she had just told him so calmly as if it were a natural thing that she would know his father from so long ago. He remembered tales of a governess to him and his aunt that had suggested they use alcohol and ice soaked sheets to bring down the fever that had wracked his father's body. He was young and hoped that he would be able to tolerate the process when everyone else did not wish to believe such a thing would happen, The incarcerated governess had cared enough to see he survived the night.

That the day after his fever had broken the governess was hanged but he had always thought her name was Wick, not Winters. "So, you offered the solution thereby preserving the Collins family name?" He found it odd that this occurred to save his father and now there was a Barnabas Collins.

"What happened to Barnabas? Or for that matter Jeremiah?" He knew what his grandfather had recorded in the family history but knew it was not entirely the truth. He began to walk on with her.

"The history of Collinwood will record that Jeremiah fell from his horse and died, when in fact after he eloped with Josette and Barnabas found them he was challenged to a duel and Barnabas shot and killed him. Later I had heard that Barnabas had caught a fever and he had died but apparently there is a disease that gives the appearance of death and he was not dead. He was devastated with the death of Josette so he left Collinwood and went to England and established a branch of the family there. Which reminds me Mr. Collins what part of the family do claim?"

He laughed uneasily, "My father was the original Quentin Collins, his father was Daniel, and so the man you claim to have saved was my great, great grandfather." He had continued to walk forward then stopped realizing she was studying him closer than she had previously.

"I see a resemblance to Jeremiah in you." She had cocked her head and then moved forward. "If you wish to make the mausoleum before that storm arrives we best be picking up our pace." She pushed past him breaking through the tree line to the driveway to Collinwood.

* * *

Carolyn stood leaning against the wall of the mausoleum, she hated this place, it was dark, dank and creepy. But she had promised Quentin she would bring him to Daphne's final resting place. She watched Quentin approach the brass urn, press his fingertips to the name place denoting the ashes as Daphne Collins beloved daughter of Quentin Collins and Joanna Harridge Collins. His fingers traced over the name of Joanna then caressed the name of Daphne. Carolyn turned to peer over to Vicki who was meandering around the crypt looking at the various names on the plates attached to the wall.

Both women felt the dampness even though Vicki had changed into a heavy sweater and jeans. Folding her arms around her body she moved lethargically around the tomb thinking of all the past Collins family members that had been entombed here and knew that plans were being drawn up to build a new mausoleum. At least this family had a long line of family history here, which is something she missed.

Seeing names of people she had known personally was unnerving to read their dates of birth and death. Glancing over to Quentin she sighed, she could feel his guilt and remorse over missing his daughter's life and subsequent death. She paused for a moment and looked at the nameplate she had rested against and was shocked; the name on the plate was another Daphne Collins. Looking to the man now paying his respects to the nameplate she leaned against she looked next to it and another name was inscribed, 'Carl Collins' beloved son of Daniel Collins and Harriett Collins.

Carolyn walked over and saw the inscription on the plate. "Oh that was the original Quentin's youngest brother, that was a very tragic story. He was quite mad and when Daphne had died on Widow's Hill he had thrown himself from the same spot. He was in love with Daphne. We have a very unhappy and droll history."

Vicki showed her sympathy for the poor woman that had fallen from Widow's Hill, and remembered the sadness that had enveloped her when she had heard Josette had done the same thing. Glancing around the tomb she looked for the resting place of Josette. "What are you looking for Vicki?"

"Josette's grave." She spoke softly not wishing to allow her voice to carry to Quentin while he was having his quiet time with his daughter.

"Oh you won't find her in here. She is buried out in the actual cemetery, apparently Joshua felt she did not deserve a place in the family crypt for all the heartache that was wrought because of involvement with Jeremiah." Carolyn held a hint of amusement to her voice describing the vengeful petty act of one of her ancestors.

"That is hardly fair, if anyone deserves to be buried here, it should be Josette Collins, she was not responsible for her part in the family's assumed fall from grace. She had become a victim of a vengeful, manipulative witch."

Carolyn shrugged, "Well maybe when mother is not so preoccupied with Mrs. Johnson you could talk to her about giving her the spot next to Jeremiah." She nodded to an empty slot in the corner. Vicki shivered looking at the spot that was cold and uninviting.

"At least where she is now, she has the sun warming her grave in the winter and she a tree to shade her in the summer." Vicki made a resolution to find the grave and put flowers on it. At least for now she just wanted out of this depressing place that was beginning to suffocate her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Victoria looked around the ancient archives. She noticed that it held an odor of age with the ancient volumes upon volumes of death records and notations of where the residents had been put to rest. The cemetery had been in existence since the late sixteen hundreds so it was not surprising the records were kept stored on bookshelves that threatened to buckle under their burden. Shifting on her feet she waited patiently for the curator to locate the location of Josette's grave.

His gravely voice muttered over and over her name, "Joooseeette Collins… Jooooseeette Collins.." He paused in his search looked at her through thick trifocals. "My dear young woman when did you say she died?"

Vicki looked at her note she had made and sighed deeply, "I believe it was December of 1796, she jumped from widow's hill." She looked down at the paper with the name written on it and surmised that would have been about the time of her death. She got a long hissing sound from the curator.

"Ooooh that explains why I cannot find her information here. She committed suicide. That means she the town's fathers and priests have been forbidden her burial on consecrated grounds. That means she would have been buried in the non-consecrated area of the cemetery. So she would have been buried in areas reserved for the likes of witches and heathens. But she was a Collins so that means she would have had a special area set aside for her."

He shuffled on his rheumatoid field body towards a shelf in the very back of the large building. Vicki turned looking the place over and noted that the building must have been at one time the residence for the cemetery caretaker's house and had been converted later in the years to a storage for the records. The place was a mess with its haphazardly placed records that reeked of age and history. If this place caught on fire all these records would be lost and that would be a shame and a nightmare.

Finally she heard the shuffling noise of Mr. Parker moving back to the counter to lay a large very brittle looking book. With due diligence, he carefully and with reverence placed the book on the counter top, opened the front of the book ran a dirty finger down the front of the book and stopped on the year 1796. "Yes, yes, here we go. Josette DuPres Collins, born May 4, 1774, died December 1796. Plot A-655." He frowned and sighed. "That is odd that she would be buried there, she was a Collins, she should have been buried closer to the family's mausoleum."

Turning he pulled out a mimeographed map of the cemetery, taking his pen he ran a circle around the location of her plot. "You go out the door take the road to the left drive about a half mile and you will see another intersection roadway, bear to the left and she should be the plot nine from the roadway." He shoved the map to her. I would be careful in that area, it's a little rough and not been cared for in a very long time. Shame it is one of the pretties places here."

Vicki lifted the paper and noted the scent of the ink used to make the image and was reminded of her school days before the advent of copy machines. She smiled; it was a scent that had actually pleased her senses when she has smelled it. She had to surmise that not only was the cemetery antiquated so was their caretaker and their equipment to assist the public. Sighing softly, she moved to the car she had borrowed from the estate. Looking down at the map then taking the directions given she made her way to the location designated.

The area was rather sad looking. Though it may have been very lovely and restful at one time, she looked around at the weathered stones that lay in a haphazard angle showing how they had weathered the storms and the passage of time with the earth settling under the weight of their markers. Counting mentally she paused and looked around, this should have been the place that Josette was buried. She did not readily see the stone and frowned.

Several of the stones appeared to moss covered and ivy covered. Moving forward to one stone she stooped down and scrapped the moss and growth away and gasped falling back on her haunches. The name was 'Phyllis Wick, born 1774 died 1776, hanged as a witch.' Putting her fingertips to her mouth she felt a sting of tears and a rush of unpleasant memories. Turning her gaze away she looked up to see a transparent figure drifting along the ground to hoover above a vine covered headstone.

Moving to the headstone, she watched the energy of the apparition disappear. "Josette?" She whispered softly stooping down to peer at the headstone. The marker was aged and in poor repair and it saddened Vicki to see someone as tragic as Josette treated so shabbily. "Joshua was not fair to you was he? She whispered to no one in particular as she ran her fingertips over the grave's marker. Going to her knees she began to clear the trash and debris from the grave and the marker.

"I promise you, Josette that is you must remain here, I will come back to maintain your grave. You won't be forgotten." She felt her eyes sting with tears. Sitting back on her heels she sighed and looked around at the area. It was a tranquil looking spot, overgrown and not cared for as well as the newer areas but it held so much history. She was not sure what caught her attention to another marker and compelled she moved to bend down to attempt to read the name.

Tears fell freely as she read the name Peter Bradford, born June 1769 died January 1800. Vicki's fingers trembled as she ran her fingertips over the name and the date, he did live a short time after being shot. He did not die on the date she was hanged. "Oh Peter, I am so sorry." Her voice had grown thick with her emotions.

"Tears for someone long dead? You must be very sensitive Miss Winters, why cry for a man dead for nearly two hundred years?" The tone of his voice was ironic and filled with a sarcastic humor. She turned to peer at Elliott Stokes standing over her watching her with an intensity that was unnerving for Vicki.

"Because he was my protector in 1796. He tried to keep me from being hanged as a witch. When he rushed the gallows he was shot. I never knew if he lived or died that day and now I have my answer. He must have lived another four years before succumbing to his wounds." Vicki moved loving hands clearing away his grave. "They all have been sadly neglected, I am going to ask Mrs. Stoddard if I can come and help clean up this part of the cemetery." She looked around sadly at the sad state of affairs.

"Did you find Josette's grave? Miss Stoddard said you came here. You wanted to find Josette's grave, did you?" Vicki rolled forward moving to stand and felt his hands guiding her up to a standing position. Brushing the dirt and debris from her pants she moved back to the area she had previously cleaned.

"Yes, it is here and a very sad commentary on one of Collinwood's most famous residents." She looked sadly over to Phyllis Wick's grave. "This I was told the area where they buried those that died against the rules of the church." She folded her arms under her breasts hugging her body against the chill that was steadily beginning to creep into her body.

Elliott followed her gaze to the other grave she had cleared. "Whom does that belong to?" He moved to peer down at the gravestone. "Oh the witch Phyllis Wick." He tilted his head. "you took her place but they buried her in the spot that would have been yours?" He was being very clinical with his observations not realizing how it must sound to someone of Victoria's tender nature.

Her response was a soft, "Yes, she was." She let her gaze move over the property noting that there was one grave that had been cleared and from the appearance it had been recent. "Excuse me." She walked towards the gravestone and paused, the headstone was not common for the era, it was fairly new and made of granite with a high polished look to it. Peering down at the stone she saw a familiar name inscribed 'Daphne Harridge Collins, born July 1818 died September 1850.'

"Our Daphne must have been named for this Daphne but I wonder who had been caring for the grave? Why her grave is so lovingly tended while the others are left in disrepair." Turning she noted Professor Stokes had not followed her but was looking at the other various grave markers. Shaking her head she sighed softly and moved back to Josette's grave. Pausing one more time, she bent and put her fingertips to the headstone. "I promise I will be back."

"Oh touching, you are one of those rare women that feel things very deeply and are dedicated to righting wrongs." Elliott's amusement was back at the expense of Vicki.

"You know Professor, you have a way of making my simple pleasures seem obscene. Are you always his cynical?" She moved towards her car noting he had parked behind her. "Is everything so clinical and cut and dried for you?" She opened her car door turning to peer at him.

He had frowned thinking about her words. "Do I sound cynical? I thought I was being unemotional and clinical with my observations, did I offend you?" He had to truly think about here words and how he must have sounded to the more sensitive natured populace.

"I find your observations very hard core and cut and dried for facts. Perhaps Professor you have spent so much time analyzing your facts that you forget that there were emotions and feelings attached to some of those you research." She slid behind the wheel of the car allowing him to close the door for her.

Elliott shook his head. "Perhaps you are right. I must ask your forgiveness." He turned and moved to his car. He paused hearing her call back from her open window.

"I forgive you Professor, I shall see you back at Collinwood." She put the car in gear and drove to the front gate of the cemetery. Her mind was filled with so many plans and intentions to return.

* * *

Quentin sat in his room, the Collins family history book open on his lap. He stared at the picture of Josette Collins. Setting the book aside he moved to the desk and pulled another volume of the Collins family history from the desktop. Moving to the chair he just vacated he opened the book on his lap, thumbing through the pages he stopped at the picture of a lovely blond woman sitting on a chair holding a small child on her lap. The child appeared to be about a year old. She peered with eyes of light and love at the creator of the portrait a hint of a smile edging her lips. "Oh Daphne." He sighed seeing his daughter face on the face of the woman that he had fallen in love with over one hundred seventy years ago.

Closing his eyes he began to remember that day so long ago when this portrait was begun. It had been a lovely warm day, one of the rare days that Maine could experience. He had been to cannery in Collinsport after returning from one of the trips to the sugarcane plantation.

* * *

Quentin stood by the grave of Jenny, he held their daughter in his arms looking at the place his illegal wife would lay. His mind was taken back to when he first met Jenny, she was an entertainer in a cantina, her voice had such a sweet quality to it that he had become mesmerized by it and had fallen in heat over how beautiful she was. She had left Petofi's home and was now wandering around the countryside on what most outbackers would call a walk-about. That fiery hair, those beautiful blue eyes and that body, god she had a wonderful looking body. She was more than just sultry and sensual the way she moved about the room singing her song for the patrons. She would pause pass a tender touch to the face of one of those caught up in the song and its singer.

She had paused at his table, lifted his drink, took a sip pausing in her song, leaned over smiled into his eyes then moved on to the next table. She definitely knew how to work a crowd. When her song had ended there were coins toss into the hat she had placed on the floor. She smiled her appreciation collecting her coins and in Quentin's case he had given her a bill.

Noting his interest she had moved with sensual grace to his table leaned over to allow him a nice view down her blouse and smiled. "So, handsome you are wealthy enough to pass along a month's wages for my song?" She slid onto the chair next to his. It had not taken them long to decide that they should take their admiration for one another to the next level. He then discovered she was gypsy and had a family that traveled around the countryside. He decided to join them on their journey accepted even though he as a gorger meaning not of the people.

It was late one night he had been drinking heavily and they had been living in the same vardo for most the trip when she told him, it was time they sealed their relationship by marrying per tribal customs. She whispered to him her age was against her and she would be considered an old maid or a whore if they did not marry. So, Quentin had allowed the chieftain to marry them according to gypsy customs for their tribe. He had lived happily with her for a month and was soon out of money and needing to make a decision.

Kissing his wife goodbye he reassured her he loved her and would send for her as soon as he got settled. His options were to return to Petofi's home, and he knew that was not an option with Jenny, Petofi hated the gypsies. Something about the Romano's having caused him to loose his hand. So, he swallowed his pride and booked working passage on the next ship out of port.

He had no idea that Jenny's sister and brother in law had migrated to the Americas. He just wanted to get home and then all hell broke loose when he realized he had illegally married Jenny and she was pregnant. This situation was compounded by the fact he already had a wife before he had married Jenny.

He had not intended to fall in love with Daphne; she was nothing more than an arranged married of convenience to tie two wealthy families together. The last thing he expected was that she would be such a paragon of virtue and would treat his charm with disdain. He had not been used to being treated with such indifference by the opposite sex.

Now standing by the graveside while they covered the casket of his mistress, he shifted the special bundle in his arms and sighed. Looking down into the cherubic sweet face of the child he was reminded that she was very much like her mother, blue eyes and going to have the same fiery red hair. He had been caught up in the moment with his child he had not heard the arrival of another carriage that had rolled to a stop behind his carriage.

The scent of her perfume, dusky rose wafted around them. She moved with a rustle of her skirts up to his side. He looked down as the men continued to cover the casket. In her arms she cradled a bouquet of roses waiting patiently for them to complete the task of burying the poor unfortunate woman. "Why are you here Mrs. Collins? I thought you would have better things to do than come visit the grave of your husband's mistress." He shifted his burden in his arms and glanced over at the stricken look on her face.

Turning she handed the flowers to the carriage driver, "I will wait for Mr. Collins in his carriage, when they have finished, please put these on the grave. She should have something pretty." She turned and moved from the graveside. He had been unnecessarily cruel. She should not have let it bother her and she should hate him for forcing his unwanted or welcomed attentions on her yesterday.

Letting the footman help her into the carriage she reseated her self and watched out of the window after arranging her skirts. She could hear the fussy baby in Quentin's arms. He would grow tired of the child's need for attention and would more than likely try to be rid of her as soon as possible. Locking down her emotions she sat watching nothing her mind locked to getting her emotions under control. She would not allow him to hurt her any more. She would be nothing more than a devoted daughter in law to Daniel and Harriett.

She had already made arrangements to stay in one of guest cottages in the city that housed many of the hospital staff. After what had happened the previous day she was not going to allow it to happen again. She felt the carriage give to the weight of another boarding the carriage. She kept her eyes averted as Quentin moved in to sit across from her holding his daughter. The baby was fussy and Quentin could not quiet her. He gently patted her bottom and spoke comfortingly to her. She felt the carriage lurch with the horses' forward movement accompanied by the sounds of the tack clanking with their actions.

"It's all right little one, we will have you home to your wet nurse soon enough. Shhh." He gently rocked and cajoled the small baby trying to make her stop crying. "I guess I need to give her a name. Any suggestions?" He glanced over at the quiet form across from him as he rocked the baby. He noticed she had stiffened when he had started to speak to her.

"Why name her for her mother, call her Jennifer." She had not looked at him. She continued to watch the passing scenery not looking at him or the baby. He liked the idea and looked down at the tiny tearful bundled in his arms.

"Well what do you think little one? Would you like that name? Your mother was Jenny so you could be Jennifer." The baby seemed to grow less fussy with her father making cutesy pie faces with her speaking to her in a cajoling voice. "So what do you think? Jennifer, do you look like a Jennifer?" He studied her features and decided she did favor her mother so she did look like Jenny.

He looked up at the profile of the woman that was his legal wife. "Does it bother you being around the baby?" He asked watching her reaction to his question and noting she was holding her emotions closed to his observations. She had not responded back and continued to look at the scenery that was a part of Collinsport. He cleared his throat looked down at the baby that was starting to fall asleep in his arms. "I asked you a question Daphne."

"I thought you prefer to call me Mrs. Collins. I would prefer that address when you speak to me. As for the child in your arms, of course it does not bother me to be around her." She had grown very impersonal with her tone when she responded to him.

Quentin was beginning to feel annoyed with her. "I see well then Mrs. Collins, I have hired a wet nurse. That should keep you from having to soil yourself around my bastard child." His words were filled with sarcasm as he spoke. He felt the baby stir and she began to whimper again.

"For god's sake Mr. Collins give me the baby and lower your voice." Daphne reached forward and took the child from him. Laying the baby on the seat next to her, she undid her diaper and found she had soiled her diaper. "You have about as much common sense as a tumble bug." She muttered reaching for a bag under the seat and pulling out a clean diaper. "First of all she is wet and it makes her uncomfortable. Secondly, the way the wind was blowing you will be happy to know you probably given her colic."

Daphne changed the baby, redressed her then held her close and began to pat her back and hum softly to her. Quentin watched amazed at how well she handled the baby without any thought that the baby was his child from another woman. "You seem to do that very well. How is it that you know so much about delivering a baby and taking care of a baby?" He folded his arms watching her carefully and noticed how the look on her face go from a scowl to a tender look that soften her features.

"Because I am a doctor Mr. Collins." She said it so matter of fact he was taken aback by her admission that she was more than just volunteering at the local hospital. "A doctor? How was that possible? I did not think they allowed women into college to study medicine."

"My father and grandfather were doctors, when my father had me, he allowed me to study under him from the time I turned sixteen until I was married to you. I was allowed to practice in Boston Lyceum until I came here. My credentials have been good enough for Collinsport General Hospital." She held the baby feeling her grow quiet and fall asleep again.

Gently, she handed the child over to him again. "She is dry and asleep you should be able to handle her with no problem." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I am also moving from Collinwood today." She waited for the carriage to roll to a stop. She did not tell him, she had already moved her things to her new residence. "The west wing is finished and you should be able to move with your daughter and the wet nurse."

Quentin looked up from the sleeping child in his arms. "I will not give you a divorce if that is what you are thinking Daphne. We married and are married and we consummated our marriage." He spoke low and in a threatening tone as he watched her wait for the carriage to come to a complete stop. "You are my wife and I expect you to be my wife in every respect. You belong to me."

She snapped that gaze at him with her cheeks blazing with her heightened color and her anger was now roiling to the surface. "No man owns me Mr. Collins least of all you. Should I seek a divorce there is no court in this country that would not allow me a divorce from a man that went and married another woman while he was married to me. I may be a woman but I am not stupid or am I ignorant of my rights in this country. Before you pursue this avenue of resistance to my leaving this house where you reside should be rethought."

She had stood up and left the carriage walking into the house and from his sight. Quentin left holding Jennifer in his arms watched her leave and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He knew in that instance he had lost something precious in his life. It gave him a moment to pause and think about how he had lived his life to this point.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Quentin carried Jennifer into the house and to her wet nurse. Turning to move down the hallway to Daphne's room, he found she was gone. He looked into here closet and found it empty, her personal things gone hairbrush, perfumes, and other toiletries were gone. He ran a harassed hand through his hair looking around he sighed. Could he blame her? He had been an ass from the moment they were married. Rushing from the room he needed to do something if nothing else he would make amends and beg her to return to him.

He made it to the front door in time to watch the carriage pull away and from sight. Slumping against the door he scowled, how dare she move out! She was his wife and he owned the rights to dictate to her and bring her back to him. Smiling he knew exactly whom he could get to bring his wife back to him. His old partner in the dark arts Evan Hanley! Not only was Evan a devoted friend and the family retainer for legal matters, he was one of Quentin's Dark Arts associates.

Moving with purpose to the stables he waited while the stable hands saddled him a horse. Mounting up he headed to Evan's home and a place where he practiced both his arts. Dismounting he moved to the front door and pounded on the door. A pretty brunette wearing a maid's uniform opened the door and smiled, "Quentin! When did you get back?" She threw herself into his astonished arms.

"Molly? Molly Magee?" He hugged her back and she felt as good now as she did when he first bedded her. He pushed her back and nodded, "Of course Evan would hire you. You not only clean houses well you. . . " He chuckled and pushed past her into the foyer. "Well both know what else you do well. So where is his imminent person the most distinguish and reprobate Evan Hanley?"

"Turn around Quentin and you can see for yourself." Quentin turned and saw him standing in the doorway to his parlor and with the irritated look he surmised he must have interrupted a personal moment between Evan and his maid. The irritation was gone as quickly as he has zipped his pants. "Well it has been a while and you do pick the most inopportune times to come and pay a social call." Evan turned and moved back into the parlor leaving Quentin to follow him.

Quentin stretched his legs to follow the short man into the parlor and looked around to note that a lot had changed since last he had visited. Gone were the exotic dark arts paraphernalia that used to cover the walls and most surfaces on the tables. In its place was a more sedate looking room that shouted the success of the man that now occupied its comfort.

"Interesting Evan, you have become more discrete in your recreational activities?" He moved to the bar in the corner and poured himself a drink.

"Oh by all means Quentin, make yourself at home. You usually do. Rather early for indulging in the spirits is it not?" Evan's tone had taken on a sarcastic barb. Moving to the nearest chair he sat and crossed his elegantly clad leg over the other leg, sat back and those near black eyes of his bore into the young rapscallion that had supported his habits on more than one occasion.

Quentin sat opposite of Evan, sipped his drink, watching Evan over the top of his glass. He noted the man was compact and still in good condition he doubted there was an ounce of fat on that well tailored and dressed body. His jet-black hair was immaculately comb to perfection with only a bare hint of grey at the temples. His mustache was not indicative of what was usually worn for men of this age; it was neatly trimmed and gave him an almost sinister look.

"So, answer my question. What brings you calling now and today of all days?" Evan watched the man across from him much as an adversary would watch its prey. He noted that Quentin did look thinner than when he saw him the last time, and he did look harassed, at least from his standpoint and very considerable familiarity with the man.

"My wife, Evan, she is leaving the house and I do not wish her to leave. She does have some grounds to stand on, I did kind of marry another woman while in Romania. Since the second wife died in child birth taking one of the twins with her in death. My visit is professional and worth a lot of money if you can figure out how to force her back under my roof." Quentin knew he was not playing fair but he did not want to play fair. He considered Daphne his property and he wanted it back.

Quentin, you did what? Married another woman while married to Daphne?" Evan unfolded his legs and stood looking at Quentin in disgust. "Do you know what an absolute paragon of virtue that woman represents? She has won the hearts and minds of most of Collinsport. You have to be one of the most insufferably dense men I have had the displeasure of calling a friend Quentin."

This made Evan want to drink. Pouring himself a strong drink he moved back to the chair and sat down giving Quentin a disdainful look. "Where was your brain in your pants obviously? Well for your sake I hope she was worth the tumble especially for what you threw away to have your moment of fun." Evan took a sip and saw the dangerously dark look he was getting from Quentin.

"I thought you were my friend Evan." Quentin sounded sullen and childish as he sipped his drink and glared his discontent at Evan.

"I am your friend you idiotic fool. So she has left you? " He smiled thinking he might have a chance with her now that Quentin was no longer a part of the picture. The smile was too telling for Quentin.

" I see I have competition for my wife. You have an interest in her Evan?" Quentin's voice had grown soft and threatening. He carefully assessed his competition for his wife's affection.

"I did the day I set eyes on her in the hospital. She was like an angel with the light bathing her with radiance. I was in awe and imagine my disappointment to hear she was married and to of all people you. You left her for what two years? She lived here for two years waiting faithfully for your return. Only to discover that you had married another woman and she was pregnant with your child. I should thrash you Quentin, you hurt her deeper than anyone could think to hurt another individual."

Quentin felt his stomach begin to knot, he thought he would have an ally in his friend Evan and now he found out that Evan knew the whole sordid details of his mistake. "Yes, I married Jenny, she was a hot blooded gypsy that could make my world turn and filled me with happiness. And I must admit I forgot I was married, but we married under gypsy custom and laws. It was not a formal marriage and one I could easily contest if I wanted."

Evan sighed, "But you did not contest it and she showed up here on your father's doorstep and in your life very pregnant. I was summoned by your father to see how I could extricate you from this marriage. When there was no official record of any marriage you were thankfully off the hook. Unfortunately Magda was not so forgiving or was your wife. She came to me Quentin asking me what I could do to dissolve your marriage."

Quentin stood feeling angry and at a disadvantage. "Well if she tries to claim it was not consummated, I can assure you it was consummated Evan so forget any designs you have on my wife. She is my wife and I want her back home. Now if you are not going to help me I will find another lawyer as unscrupulous and dark minded as you Evan. I will pay him."

Evan sighed dramatically, set his glass down, stood and glared at Quentin. "Fortunate for you, I do owe my loyalties to you. It is very tempting to take from you what you so callously mistreated and give her the life she so richly deserves instead of a life of servitude to you."

Evan really did not want to tell him he had all the cards in his hand. He wanted Daphne for himself. However he knew he could not make Quentin and enemy. He knew how dangerous Quentin could be when thwarted in his ambitions. "As it happens Quentin in this country right now women have rights when they are single. Once they are married, their husband exerts those rights over their wives. Over all that they own and brought with them into the marriage becomes the husband. In your case, your father secured your interest the day you left here to go on your expedition to Egypt. "

"What do you mean secured my interests." Quentin was searching his memory trying to recall that day, the day he left. His father had him sign some papers, which he thought were involved with this ridiculous wedding he was pushing on him. He remembered taking the sum of monies his father had pushed to him and folding the papers with a self satisfied smile. Again his mistake believing it had to do with his arranged marriage and his father getting all he expected.

"Why Quentin, you signed over your interests in your wife's estate the day you took the money from your father. You gave your father control over your wife's assets for the paltry sum of a few thousand dollars when what she brought to your marriage was millions. Did you not even bother to read the papers he asked you to sign?"

"They were involved with the marriage he had arranged with a woman I had never seen or even knew on thing about prior to that moment." Quentin was feeling his world caving in on him. "So there is nothing I can to do to force her back in my home or my bed?" Quentin looked at Evan and then to the window that overlooked the formal gardens in the back of the house.

"What you can do is cut off her flow of cash, if she has no means to support her self then she will be forced to return to your home and your bed. I pity her for this set of circumstances but I can assure you, she is penniless unless your father decides to continue with her current stipend he has been paying to her since her arrival at Collinwood."

Quentin smiled, "I see cut off the flow of cash will force her back to my home and in my bed." He turned looking at the man that had been his friend since childhood. "How can I break the contract I signed with my father to take complete control of her estate?" Quentin's mind was working over how he could control the financial means and make him less dependent on his father.

Evan looked at his fingernails then up at the man in front of him. "You can't, your father has you by your . . . well, let us say if he tugged you could be sterile. My suggestion to you Quentin is to try not to upset her any further. Who knows if you give her time to think, she just may wish to return to your loving embrace which I pity her if she does."

Quentin had about enough of Evans castigating him over his ill use of Daphne. "I suggest Evan you remember that is MY wife, she is married to me and she belongs to me. I suggest you treat her with the respect she expects and not interfere with our reconciliation. Now what legal papers can you draw up to put her on notice so I get her attention?"

Evan moved to his roll top desk pushing up the covering he reached for a pen and ink along with a slip of paper and began to write. Turning he blew on the page then handed it to Quentin. "This is Jock Demeter, he is a Portland and a very good attorney, say I recommended him to you. He will draw up the documents that will protect you and get you what you hope to have returned to your home and your bed. Quentin, don't expect me to take sides in this. I can assure you she has a stronger case morally against you and personally I would be in her corner and have her in my bed in a heartbeat if you were not in the picture."

He watched Quentin curl his hand into a fist and knew he was thinking about hitting him. Just as quickly he relaxed his grip on his hand and his shoulders slumped. "All right Evan I get it. But you remember this, I know what you have in your basement and I know what you do down there on black Sabbath nights. So, you better remember who's bed she belongs in and stay the hell away from what is mine or the whole town will know what you do as a hobby."

* * *

Quentin slammed the book closed, stood with a degree of agitation and anger. Then Magda had made his life a living hell. He looked down at the calendar on his desk and frowned. There had been a time he had feared a full moon's approach, his life had been turned upside down because of the curse Magda had placed on him and his first-born males. He had been fortunate so far to have only produced daughters. But he knew the day would come that a son would be born and when he died that curse would be passed on to his son.

Hearing movement in the hallway, he moved to the door and opened it stepping out to see the lovely Miss Winters moving down the hallway to her room. Smiling he moved towards her, "Miss Winters?" He halted her in the hallway and watched a wary look come over her face and she bristled at his approach.

"Yes Mr. Collins? Is it something that can wait? I really need to work on David's home work and grade his last test." She had turned putting her hand on the door to her room, when she felt his hand descend on hers.

"Please, do you not have a little time for me? I am sure cousin David's test paper can wait a little longer?" He slid his hand up to her wrist. His smile was filled with all the charm he could muster as his gaze peered deeply into her gaze.

Victoria looked down at the hand that held her wrist then to the grief filled gaze of the man that had filled her with a plethora of emotions. She felt the tension in his body and it reflected back into her own demeanor. "Mr. Collins please let my wrist go and I will join you in the drawing room in ten minutes. I really need to change, I am afraid I am soiled from my visit to the cemetery. So, if you will excuse me."

Quentin was not about to give up and followed her into her bedroom. "I am sorry, while you change do you mind if I just wait here? I feel a little melancholy and I must admit being in your presence allows me to forget for a little while that I am the father of a dead child." Quentin knew he was playing the sympathy card but he was not about to be out done for her attention.

He watched the emotions flow over her face as she thought about the words he just spoke and it did hit hard when he said he as the father of a dead child. She felt no parent should have to bury a child before his or her time. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she dropped her gaze to her soiled clothing and then nodded. "Of course, now excuse me." She turned to her dressing room and bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Vicki leaned against the door and wished someone else were here to entertain the newest member of the family.

Changing from her jeans and cable knit sweater, she slipped on one of her maxi dresses, pulled a sweater from the closet and tugged it on, ran a quick brush through her hair, slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes and moved into her bedroom, to find Quentin sitting at her desk. "I am ready to go to the drawing room Mr. Collins." Vicki moved to her door waiting for him to join her. He reached around her and pulled the door open for her.

"You smell good. You must like the simple smells, is that lilacs?" He voice was soft and his breath warm against her neck as he moved up behind her to open the door and then close it and follow her down the hallway.

"Thank you and yes it is lilacs. So, how are you feeling since your trip to the mausoleum? Have you had a chance to talk to Roger or Carolyn about what happened?" Vicki made hasted to get down the stairs and away form the more intimate areas of Collinwood. She felt uncomfortable sharing a room let alone a bedroom space with this man that had a strange affect over her.

Rushing down the steps she miscalculated her next step and felt her ankle twist and the sickening feeling of tumbling forward only to be jerked back and hard against the chest of the man behind her made her world tilt. "Careful you could have fallen and broken your neck my dear." He carefully released her but not before the two had stared deeply into each other's eyes and their lips nearly touched.

Stepping back she cleared her throat. "Thank you." Turning she held to the bannister and carefully moved down the steps at a more sedate pace to stand on the bottom step. Still feeling a little shaken she let out a deep breath then stepped to the floor and moved with a sense of direction to the drawing room. Moving to the sofa she sat gingerly on its edge. "Now, what may I do for you Mr. Collins?"

Quentin had paced her to the drawing room with a knowing smile on his lips. She had felt what he had when he caught her close. "Share your company with me and enlightened me as to what has been happening in Collinsport and at Collinwood. I have been traveling for a year and was curious as to what brought you here."

The doorbell rang and echoed through the house. Victoria sighed, she was not really prepared to purge her life's mistakes or discuss her life with this man that had such a strong and influential affect on her emotions. "Excuse me, since Mrs. Johnson is not here, I have sort of appointed myself her surrogate, I shall be right back." She stood and moved to the door opening it she blinked at the dapperly dressed man with the neatly trimmed mustache and eyes that were nearly as black as the moonless night.

"Yes?" she stood watching him and he in turned smiled at her, his eyes lighting up with a devilish twinkle. "Well hello there, are you .. . no wait let me guess, Carolyn?" He waited for her to respond and Victoria shook her head but held her smile.

"No, I am sorry, Carolyn is not home at the moment, Mrs. Stoddard is in Collinsport. May I help you?" She watched him step past her and move into the room with a bit more force than he intended but she was a delightful creature with proper manners and easy on the eyes.

"Why yes you may." He removed his hat, handed it to Vicki, then slipped his driving gloves from his hands and put them in his hat. "Is Quentin in? " He moved about the room looking at it and smiled turning back to see her hold his hat and gloves. "Oh I see you have not heard of me." He moved to take his hat and turned to sit it on the table in the foyer.

"Nicholas?" Quentin stood leaning against the entrance to the drawing room looking at the same man that had followed him through to this century. Quentin moved towards the man with a smile and hand extended. "Nicholas I see you finally tracked me down." The two men exchanged handshakes. "Come in, do you wish a drink?" Quentin turned to lead him to the drawing room. Pausing briefly to look at Vicki. "I am sorry Miss Winters, this is Nicholas Blair, he is my attorney."

Nicholas turned and arched a brow. "Winters?" He turned to look back at Quentin for further explanation. Awaiting some kind of answer to his unspoken questions.

"Oh yes Nick, this is Victoria Winters, David's governess and right now general domestic and advisory staff of Collinwood. Miss Winters, Nicholas and I have been friends for a very long time. Do come in and make your self acquainted with him. You see I fear as long as I am in residence you will be seeing a great deal of Nicholas."

Vicki followed the two men to the drawing room feeling very uncomfortable in their presence. "Would you like some hot tea Mr. Blair?" She knew Quentin would be hitting the liquor cabinet and was not sure if his lawyer was in the same habit of living off of the graces of their hostess.

"Tea would be lovely Miss Winters, I see Quentin has already availed himself of the Collins fine liquor selection." Vicki was immediately grateful for the excuse to leave the two men alone, turning she moved from the room with a soft sigh of relief. Moving to the kitchen she put the teakettle on and began to prepare a tray. Looking through the various cabinets she was pleased to find in the pantry that Mrs. Johnson had prepared some baked goods. Moving around the kitchen she set a lovely teas service on the trolley along with some old-fashioned biscuits and scones having heated them in the microwave.

Pushing the trolley into the drawing room, she pretended to not notice they had been speaking in confidential tones to one another and the crux of that conversation was one of frustration for Nicholas and anxiety for Quentin. "Excuse me, will you be able to serve yourself? Or would you prefer me to pour?"

The two men had separated looking at one another with warning glances. "Would you be a jewel my dear and pour, I like a hint of lemon with my tea and one lump of sugar." Vicki sat and reached for the delicate teacup. Pouring the tea she added a twist of lemon and one lump of sugar and placed the small spoon in the cup to allow him to stir. Smiling as she handed him the cup she asked, "Would you care for a scone or biscuit?" She watched him look at the delicious looking scones and smiled widely.

"That would be lovely one of each if it is no bother for you to fix it for me, just a hint of butter on the scone and a edge of cream on the biscuit." Victoria noted he was using the European way of dining and accenting his food. Carefully she dabbed the butter on his scone and then added a hint of cream to the biscuit. Handing it over she felt his fingertips brush hers when he took the plate. "Thank you my dear, and may I say I have never had a more perfect hostess as one such as yourself serve me so beautifully Miss Winters."

The smile was disarming with charm and Vicki felt she was being charmed as a distraction. Standing she looked at Quentin, "If you will excuse me, I do need to make a trip to the old house to check on Mr. Barnabas Collins." She moved discretely from the room and were it not for the fact that having those two men in the same room was reason enough for her to feel she wanted to run all the way to the old house. Keeping her breath even she moved quickly along the pathway and away from Collinwood and the closer she got to the old house the more excited she was knowing she would be in Barnabas' arms soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Carolyn walked along the docks she was watching Laura with David and was pacing her with each movement she made and making mental notes to report back to her mother and Uncle Roger. Leaning over the railing of the wharf side café called the Captain's House she studied David's animated excitement over his mother's return. Laura seemed interested in what David was saying but was easily distracted by the various people that passed their way. It almost appeared she was looking for someone in particular.

Carolyn sighed, she wished that Joe had not just up and left, her gaze when to the Daphne and she missed him with all her heart she missed him and was sorry she had not kept his attention as Daphne had. Noticing that David and Laura were keeping busy with various shops Carolyn grew bored with watching them until she heard a voice behind her, "Carolyn?"

Turning she smiled seeing Maggie moving towards her. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the cannery or the hospital with your mother." Maggie leaned against the railing, folded her arms and looked at Carolyn.

"Mother asked me to keep an eye on Aunt Laura and since she was in town with David, I thought it was wise thing to keep a discrete distance form them both." She glanced over at the souvenir shop the two just entered.

Maggie grimaced, "Oh, well I was going to suggest you come to the Blue Whale and have lunch with me. Your Uncle has decided he needs to make an appearance at the cannery. So I was kind of at loose ends."

Carolyn smiled, "You know I think I would prefer that more so than watching Laura try to play mother of the year." Pushing from the railing Carolyn fell into step next to Maggie. "So, how are you handling Laura's return? I understand Uncle Roger finally came out with the fact you two are seeing one another and I think mother approves."

Maggie grimaced, "Laura has already let Roger and I know she does not approve of our relationship. I really feel it is not in our best interests to flaunt our relationship to her." Maggie reached for a cigarette and lit up blowing smoke into the air as they moved down the street to her father's bar. She glanced at the pretty blond at her side and noted she had grown a habit of wearing a fashionable scarf about her neck.

Reaching to touch its softness she watched Carolyn reflectively hold it to her neck. "That is pretty, silk?" She smiled then release the end of the scarf. But not before noticing what appeared to be a hicky or bruise on her neck. Carolyn had smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is silk, Uncle Roger brought one each back for mother and myself when he went to Boston. I thought you went with him and picked it out."

Maggie stopped and flipped her cigarette over to the butt can outside the bar. "Nope that day I slept in. He had them already wrapped and packed by the time he told me about them." They moved into the bar where her father stood behind the counter and smiled at his daughter.

"Honey, there was a call for you earlier from a buyer in New York. He said he commissioned a bust from you and was wondering if you had it done. I wrote the number down in the back office you can call him back from here."

Maggie moved behind the bar and kissed her Dad on the cheek. "Thanks dad, I will call him back later right now I think Carolyn and I are going to have lunch." Sam smiled when his daughter kissed his cheek.

"Hello Carolyn, so tell me what will you two have?" He watched Maggie make out a ticket, "Cobb Salad Carolyn?" She watched Carolyn smile and nod.

"You know me so well don't you? Also add a Miller draft to go with it and that will be perfect." Carolyn sighed deeply sitting back and adjusting her scarf to cover the marks on her neck. She watched Maggie take their order back to the kitchen and for a moment she relaxed. She knew she had to be on her guard around Maggie. "

* * *

Vicki rushed up to the front door, pulled her coat closer to her body and knocked on the door, turning she looked behind her with a feeling she had been followed, the door opened and Willie looked at her with a bright smile. "Miss Winners! Come in um, Barnabas is upstairs lying down you wanna maybe wait for him in the drawing room?"

Vicki shook her head. "No Willie that is fine, if he is lying down I am sure it is because he does not feel well. I know the treatment Julia has been giving him has made him ill before. Would you please tell him I came by?" Vicki turned when she heard his voice form the stairs.

"Victoria? I would have been deeply disappointed if you had left without seeing me first. Please surely you can come in for a little while?" He smiled as he moved down the stairs watching her with such a look of longing. He saw the shy sweet smile edge her lips as she stepped past Willie.

Moving to him he opened his arms to take her into a warm embrace and gently kissed her lightly on the lips. Over her shoulder he watched Willie close the door and wait to see what Barnabas wanted him to do. "Willie thank you for allowing Miss Winters entry to our home. You may go and if I need you I will call you."

"Well okay Barnabas, if it is just the same to you, that is if you don' mind I would like to go check on Auntie, she will be wonderin' what happened to me." Willie did look tired and worried about his aunt and Barnabas was fond of Mrs. Johnson.

"Of course you may go into town to check on your aunt's condition. I would like for you to be back before sunset if you can, if you think you will be longer, will you call Collinwood and leave word for me there? I will be seeing Miss Winters home."

"Yeah sure Barnabas, thank you for letting me go." He turned and moved from the room grabbing his truck keys on his way out. Barnabas watched him go and sighed deeply.

"Poor Willie, he is not handling his Aunt's illness well. I fear he is consumed with his grief over the possibility of her dying." Barnabas turned to lead Vicki into the drawing room where he seated her on the sofa and then turned to stoke up the fire.

Vicki nodded slowly, "We all are concerned for Mrs. Johnson's well-being Barnabas, and she has been with the Collins family for a very long time."

Barnabas turned and smiled looking at Victoria and revealing in her beauty. "So what brings you by so early? I thought you would not be coming over until much later." He moved to sit by her on the sofa and took her and in his.

"I think I felt uncomfortable around Quentin, he has this disturbing affect on me and then he had a visitor that make me equally uncomfortable. Trying to clear my mind and to get away from the tension that seems to always be there between us, I decided to come here."

Barnabas had listened to her with a degree of concern watching the tension at the thought of Quentin Collins making her uncomfortable immediately put him on the defensive. "I see has he threatened you in any way?" His concern was edging his voice.

"No, no, not threatened. I guess it stems from when I found him with Josette's portrait and he wanted to keep it in his room I felt territorial for you and went to take the portrait back and put it in her room." She felt him tense when he heard he had taken Josette's portrait.

"You say he had Josette's portrait? So he must have been in the house while I was gone and I am not sure I approve of that. I must speak with Willie about this." Barnabas was angry but holding his anger.

Vicki frowned, "Barnabas. Please don't blame Willie. He has been going through a lot with his Aunt's illness. I am sure what happened was Roger or Mrs. Stoddard thought that they should check your home while you were gone and Willie was in the hospital with his Aunt. She did nearly die."

Her voice of reason eased the tension that had grown in his body and a fear that his coffin could have easily been found had anyone explored the cellar of the old house. He smiled to cover his unease and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, of course you are right. I suppose I was being over reactionary because of my not feeling well."

Vicki snuggled closer to his body and closed her eyes and smiled. "How are your treatments coming?" She slid her chin up to peer up at him. "You are starting to feel a little better?"

"Yes Julia and Eric feel very confident that I might very well be in remission for now. Which is a great relief." He lifted her chin and smiled into her eyes. "Which reminds me, I have a gift for you." Unhook his arm from around her shoulders he stood and moved to his desk and opened the drawer removing a jewelers box he moved to Vicki and handed her the box.

He smiled watching her blush with embarrassment over being lavished with another she was sure expensive gift. "What is this?" She held the box and looked up at him shyly with a flutter of her lashes. Reaching forward he used his fingertips to manipulate the front of the box and pull it open to reveal the most exquisite blue pear shape sapphire on a silver chain. "Oh Barnabas it is beautiful but way to expensive for me to accept."

Barnabas lifted the necklace from the box, moved behind the sofa leaning forward he draped it around her neck and snapped it in place.

"Nonsense my dear, we have taken our relationship to the next level and it is perfectly all right for me to lavish you with gifts to show you my true affection for you is all it should be."

Vicki smiled with a soft flush edging her cheekbones. Taking her own fingertips to finger the necklace she frowned and turned to peer up at Barnabas. "I have seen this necklace before. It was one that Josette wore when she arrived at Collinwood the first time. It was a necklace that the original Barnabas had given her as an engagement gift."

She stood moving to the fireplace to peer into the mirror to look at the necklace. "It was hers wasn't it? As a matter of fact she is wearing it in the one portrait of her in her bedroom. The one where she is standing under a tree on a hilltop." Vicki turned to see the surprise on his face.

"You are very observant Victoria and you are correct. It was one of the things that was handed down to me as part of my inheritance. My mother expressly told me to give it to the woman I would share my life with and that my dearest Victoria I have decided if you will have me will be you."

She turned her eyes bright and filled with happiness of her thoughts of sharing her life with him. It was as it was before she went back in time and experienced the horrors of that time. She was a part of his life and hoped his future. Moving to his open arms she went to hold him tightly then tipped her chin up for a passionate kiss.

Lifting her from the floor, Barnabas smiled and carried her to the stairs. Moving up the stairs he moved into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Joining her, he smiled. "I have missed you my love." Together they began to explore each other on that committed intimate level they had experienced at Eric Lang's.

* * *

Quentin paced back and forth. "I want to know what happened to Daphne. Nicholas if there is a vampire here in Collinsport, and it was the reason my beautiful daughter is dead, I want to see a stake driven through his or her black heart." Nicholas watched him pace back and forth in a fit of anger and hurt.

"Quentin, I think you need to grieve the loss of your daughter then seek your revenge. Now what is this between you and the lovely Miss Winters?" Nicholas sipped his tea then set his cup down and turned to look at his friend.

Quentin stopped pacing and smiled, "I am not sure, the first time I saw her, I thought she was Josette Collins come back to life. I had seen Josette's ghost at the old house, when Roger; Maggie and I went to lock up the place. The housekeeper here has a nephew that works for Barnabas Collins and he had left to go to the hospital without securing the house. Well I was there and looked up and saw this incredibly beautiful woman dressed in seventeenth century clothing gliding up the stairs, so I went to follow her."

Nicholas watched his friend and anyone else would have thought he had lost his mind to be speaking of seeing ghosts. For Nicholas it just seemed normal for him to speak of a house being haunted. "So, you saw Josette. What did you do next?" Nicholas sat down and once again crossed an elegantly panted leg over his other leg.

"I followed the apparition to her room, where I saw her standing in front of her portrait staring at it. I tried to talk to her but she just disappeared." Quentin sat down and then slumped to a comfortable position shoving his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to talk to her, the legend had it that she protected those that had the last name of Collins and I wanted to know why she had not protected my Daphne."

Nicholas chuckled softly, "I see and did she answer you?" He reached for his cup of tea sipped then grimaced the tea had gone cold. Setting the cup down he folded his hands over his crossed knees. Looking expectantly to Quentin for an answer.

"No, so I brought her portrait back her and I started talking to it, and felt she was there and condemning me. So when Miss Winters was standing there in front of me you can imagine how I thought she was Josette. I am afraid I did make a fool of myself with her. I think she thinks I am a complete crazy fool." Quentin tipped up his glass and finished his drink.

"I would not blame her if you were ranting to her like you just did to me. So are you interested in her that way? I think she is very attractive. I can see the reason for an attraction to her." Nicholas stood and made himself a drink then reseated himself on the sofa.

"I don't know what I feel. I know that I seemed to be drawn to her and I don't know why. She has this quality about her. It is one of innocence and purity. It is not the kind of purity that would make her a sacrificial virgin. I think it has got to do with her soul having never been corrupted like you or I." He slumped further in his chair resting his drink on his stomach.

Nicholas chuckled, "Do I detect some regret over our past alliances?" He studied the man he had known for it seemed several life times and always it came back to him growing maudlin in his cups. Nicholas had never regretted his decisions. He had regretted allowing this man to dictate his life because he was a Collins. The one and only time he had a pang of conscious was when Quentin had hurt Daphne and made her cry.

Now there was a woman worth changing your life and finding regrets over the most minor of transgressions. He had half fallen in love with her and had become very angry with Quentin for ill-using her as he had done. Had it not been for the fact that Quentin eventually was the one that made her happy until her death? That was then and this was now and he had his orders and whatever he did from this point on, was to make sure that Quentin Collins did not interfere with what his master had ordered him to do.

Standing he straightened his suit coat and his shirt sleeves, shifted his tie and looked around at the luxury that had always been a part of this man's life. "Well Quentin what are your feelings towards Miss Winters, do you plan to make her one of your conquests? If that is the case it would appear she has interests in another and he lives not far from here. I would say you have your work cut out for you on that score."

Quentin waved off the implication that one Barnabas Collins would be any kind of competition for him. "If I were interested in her, you and she would know it. As it stands I am here and guess who else has shown up." Quentin slid up and looked disgusted.

Nicholas shook his head. "Would not have any idea. Would you care to enlighten me?" Nicholas waited for Quentin to speak his eyes went over the opulence of the room and found the room more contemporary with a hint of antiques here and there. Collinwood in the 1840's was as contemporary as it was now. As a matter of fact he had always thought the Collins family had always managed to keep with the times in their tastes of furnishings and wondered if the rest of the house was where the treasure trove of antiques were kept.

"Laura Murdock Collins is back." Quentin stood up , set his glass down , shoved his hands into his pockets and assumed a position before the windows overlooking the front gardens. "Now there is a bitch I could push off widows hill with little thought." Quentin looked out over the expansive garden but he did not see the beauty represented there. His mind was in a dark place and going back to a long time ago, when he first made the mistake of seeking Laura as a conquest and a way to punish his brother Edward for his superior attitude towards him.

"I know who this is?" Nicholas was curious whom he meant and held such animosity towards with such vehemence. "Who is this Laura Murdock Collins? I vaguely recall Edward's wife Laura, but never had that much contact with her. She was either in Europe or missing in action Quentin, so you do need to explain a bit further."

Quentin turned to peer at Nicholas. "Oh, I forgot you were not around that much. Laura Murdock Collins has lived many lives, she dedicated her allegiance and life to Baal and is an immortal Phoenix. So she is a witch."

The realization of the woman that came to visit him the other evening began to dawn on him. "Is she a rather attractive blond lady of some command and arrogance?" Nicholas ran his fingers over his chin, his face set in a contemplative look. The mystery of the woman was now solved and he knew that he could easily handle her. If he could handle Angelique he certainly could handle this Laura Murdock Collins.

"If memory serves me correctly you and she were lovers at one time and that her throwing herself into a sacrificial fire killing her and the fetus she carried, which by the way, you thought was your child turned that lust into hate did it not?" Nicholas saw Quentin's shoulders stiffen with the thought.

"Yes, and if she thought I was going to willingly throw myself into a hot burning pyre at the whim of her master she was sadly lacking in thought on that count." Quentin's voice had dropped and the emotion held in that statement was enough to make Nicholas chuckle.

"Yes, well zealots that follow Baal with such devotion are usually the ones that are fooled. I always thought of him as a sort of vain and selfish god. I thought he loved the smell of burning flesh gave him such a power rush. So, she has risen again and has come back what for this time, did she have a child?"

Nicholas looked at the amber liquor in his snifter then looked up at Quentin who had grown distant with his thoughts. "Yes, David. But I don't think she intends to give him over to her greedy god. I think she has bigger fish to fry this time so to speak." Quentin made a wry smile at his turn of words for fish frying.

"Really and whom do you think she will offer up this time?" Nicholas was mildly amused and curious as to what a follower of Baal could hope to find in a place at the end of the world that was Collinsport.

"I think she has two targets this time and if I am right, which by the way, I usually am. I think she is after her estranged husband's new love interest and a white witch Maggie Evans, and after the confrontation between her and Victoria last night, I would think she is the second target Laura has in mind or she could want Roger and Maggie as her victims."

Nicholas sat forward sitting his glass down and standing. This was something he could not permit. Not if he were to pursue his own interest in Maggie and the masters interest in Miss Winters. "I see and you base this assumption on what belief Quentin." He tried to hide his extreme interest in what was being presented by Quentin.

"The look in her eye when she saw Maggie, it was very chilling and predatory. The confrontation between her and Victoria was heated and Vicki was winning the argument and I know for a fact that Laura does not like to loose." Quentin sighed and looked to the hallway. "She has been gone a very long time. Do you think she is lost?"

Nicholas saw that Quentin did show an unhealthy interest in the same woman that had caught his master's attention and he was going to have to work on distracting Quentin from his interest in a woman that was marked for his master. "Well she did say she was going to check on this Barnabas Collins, perhaps she is spending time with him."

Quentin nodded, "Yes, she did say she was checking on him and she did tell me last night she had affections for him. I suppose you are right. She is probably being entertained by my distant cousin." Quentin was sounding depressed at the thought which again gave pause to Nicholas that the woman that Quentin had shown an interest was now an unattainable and he knew his friend too well, if that were the case it made her all the more desirable for him to pursue.

The sound of the door opening and closing and the subtle laughter coming from the foyer caused both men to look expectantly to the doorway. Carolyn and Maggie entered the room stopping and seeing both men in the drawing room. "Quentin I thought you would be out and who is this?" Carolyn smiled at the handsome man sitting on the sofa but had risen when both women entered the room.

"Oh Carolyn, and Miss Evans, may I present my dear friend Nicholas Blair. Nicholas this is my very lovely cousin Carolyn Stoddard and her friend and the fiancé to my cousin Roger Collins." Nicholas smiled charmingly to Carolyn a twinkle and a hint of an idea in his gaze as he looked at the sultry Carolyn, hiding his intense interest in Maggie.

Taking Carolyn's hand he kissed it and then turned his penetrating gaze on Maggie and his interest was now more intense as he stared into her gaze and recognized someone who had at one time been occupied by Angelique. His smile disguised his evil intentions when he stared at Maggie. "Charmed I am sure Miss Evans."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizabeth pulled up in front of Collinwood, she was tired and now that Mrs. Johnson has moved past the critical part of her injuries she would be need to recuperate and as far as Liz was concerned she could to it there at Collinwood. She would ask Julia for help and she was sure that everyone else would be happy to help but wanted to have a family meeting to make sure they agreed.

Moving through the front doors she paused hearing voices in the drawing room. Moving into the arch. "Mother, I see you made it hope, look cousin Quentin has a guest." Carolyn moved to place a kiss on her mother's cheek, stepped aside so she could meet Nicholas Blair.

Elizabeth moved with a pleasant smile pasted on her lips. She did not feel like being pleasant but good breeding would allow her no less. Moving foreword with an extended hand she spoke softly, "I am sure Quentin is as pleased as I am that you came to visit. I hope you will forgive me if I excuse myself. I was up most the night with a dear family retainer and really need to shower and get some sleep."

Nicholas looked on to the fading beauty before him, slid that slimy charming smile onto his lips and bowed over her hand and kissed it. "I would not mind being absent from such charming company for the reasons you just outlined my dear Mrs. Stoddard. As a matter of fact I was about to take my leave."

The group in the drawing room was so caught up with introductions that they failed to hear the door open and close. Barnabas with Victoria in hand entered the room, Barnabas had a proprietary arm around Victoria's waist as both came to a stop at the entrance to the drawing room entrance. "Hail, hail it would seem the gang might all be here!" Once again it was Carolyn who smiled brightly seeing Barnabas with Vicki.

Nicholas looked up to see Vicki with Barnabas in daylight. His smile froze in place and he stepped back from the group to Quentin's side. He studied Victoria Winters and had to admit she was an exact double for Josette. She could very well be the reincarnation of Josette but there was something different about her than there had been about Josette. He ran his fingers over his mustache leaned to Quentin and whispered. "Is that the object of your recent desire? It would seem another Collins has her attention and I know you never let that stand in your way before."

Quentin made a slight smirk looking at the flush of Victoria's face then to the man that was his competition and he noticed his cousin's gaze was locked on him and he did not seem pleased to see him. There was about the man a guarded look sliding down over his gaze. "Barnabas Vicki, this is Quentin Collins another cousin, he was Daphne's father."

Quentin watched them advance into the room, with Barnabas coming to him and extending his hand. "My deepest condolences for your loss Cousin Quentin, I am sure it was very devastating for you to learn such sad news upon your arrival."

Quentin did not need to assume the grief of a stricken father, his grief was real and the strength of this cousin's hand was strong and the turn of his phrasing was very colonial. The accent is perfect to be English so why did Quentin feel this man was stepping from the very portrait that graced the landings wall?

'Yes it was cousin Barnabas especially when I learned the way she died was even more distressing and when I find the son of a bitch that did that to my baby, I will personally drive a stake through his heart with no regrets." Though the words were spoken between the two men, Nicholas heard his tone and he tightened his hands together.

This would never do for Quentin to find out it was Barnabas that had killed his daughter. It would not do to disappoint the master or whatever his needs were for his revenge or whatever he had against Barnabas. "Well Quentin, as I was telling your charming cousin, I do need to be moving along. I will be by tomorrow with those contracts for you to look over. Mr. Collins a pleasure to meet you and you Miss Winters wasn't it?"

Vicki had moved to stand next to Barnabas and smiled nodding her head. "Yes, Victoria Winters." She extended her hand to Nicholas who took her hand in his and bent to kiss the back of her hand.

"I am sorry Vicki, this is Quentin's attorney Nicholas Blair, Vicki Nicholas, Barnabas Nicholas." Carolyn had stepped over to the group and smiled enchantingly while making her introductions to the group assembled by the fireplace.

"Well that explains the comment about contracts." Vicki spoke up as she disengaged her hand from his hand. "Do you practice in Collinsport?"

Nicholas laughed, "No, Boston actually, but I do carry a multi license for each state I do business. As a matter of fact what you may not know about Quentin is he is a very well renowned author of several number one selling fictional novels. He has a pen name he hides behind for privacy purposes."

Vicki glanced at Quentin with a curious look, "Oh and what might that be?" She held her smile in place feeling secure next to Barnabas. Barnabas has released his hand from Quentin's before he had said he would stake the vampire that had killed his daughter and was grateful or he might have broken his hand.

Turning his attention to Nicholas he immediately felt he did not like this man for no known reason. Listening politely he watched Quentin leaned back against the mantle of the fireplace and relax listening to the conversation between Vicki and Nicholas and immediately noticed the way his eyes traveled over Victoria's form. His internal alarms were going off that he might have competition for Victoria's attention and he noted the resemblance the man held to his own brother. It was not that apparent but it was there.

When Nicholas had spoken of his pen name and the books he had authored and seeing the attention he was getting he noted that Barnabas had moved protectively next to Vicki once again putting that possessive arm around her waist. A claim for a woman that was his he felt he could stake when he felt another male's interest in what was his, is the way that Quentin viewed it and had seen many times over even in his own brother's actions.

"Why yes, I have two new novels ready for press. We are even trying something new and doing an Internet publishing through some place they call a web site. But currently I have one on New York's list in the top ten and it is climbing daily."

Vicki had heard of the on-line 'super' highway and it was being used in office all over New York prior to her coming here. She doubted she would ever use it but thought it progressive for the way things were advancing. "Really perhaps I have read you?" She smiled and slid her arm around Barnabas' waist and knew she was interested and being polite by inquiring.

"I don't know if I write the type of books you like Miss Winters, mine are more along the lines of the dark arts and murder mysteries. I like combining the two." He shoved off the mantle of the fireplace and moved to stand by the table where Sarah's picture rested. Lifting the picture he studied the angelic features of the girl in the picture.

He knew of the history and that this was Sarah Collins and she had tragically died at an early age. Running a finger over her features he looked at the picture and set it down. "Sorry, my last book was written under the name of Grant Douglas. I wrote the top best seller Midnight Pass to Hell." He smiled watching the look shift over her features and knew she had read it.

"I see you are familiar with my work." He chuckled softly turned to look at Nicholas. "Allow me to escort you out to your car Nicholas. Will you two excuse us?"

Carolyn laughed turned and spoke softly to Vicki and Barnabas. "Well he is very full of himself. What do you two plan to do this evening? Since we have no cook, I suppose we will be ordering in or dining out."

Elizabeth had been speaking quietly with Maggie getting to know her better. She felt she should since she would be her sister in law soon. Moving to the trio she paused. "Actually Mrs. Johnson has asked her sister Jane to come and help out at Collinwood and I asked Julia to hire someone to help with Mrs. Johnson recovery here at Collinwood, I was just hoping you would be willing to help too."

Vicki was the first to offer, "I would be very happy to help with anything you might need me to do."

Barnabas smiled, "I don't know what service I can offer but you have my support and if you have a need of any service I might perform then by all means feel free to ask me."

Elizabeth suddenly had ten years of bad luck look lifted from her face as it cleared with relief. "Thank you both for your offer, Carolyn?"

"Of course mother you have no need to ask. I will be happy to help with anything you need."

Elizabeth patted her arm. "Good, now if you all will excuse me I will be retiring to my room. I have been up most the night."

The room was suddenly disrupted by the shout of David as he came running in ahead of his mother shouting. "AUNT ELIZABETH! AUNT ELIZABETH!"

"David, lower your voice." Elizabeth admonished him softly. "Now what has you so excited?" She looked at her nephew with love and motherly concern to see his eyes alight with what was mixed emotions.

Laura stepped into the room and her gaze traveled to Vicki and Barnabas and when her eyes alighted on Barnabas she was struck by how familiar he looked but her attention was arrested back to her son and sister in law. She had chosen to ignore Maggie's presence in the room.

"Aunt Elizabeth, mother has said I might leave with her when she goes away. She wants me to come and live with her!" His voice had gone up an octave with the excitement of his news.

Elizabeth shot an angry glance at Laura, then turned her attention back to David with a smile she said softly, "David, this is something we can discuss later once we talk with your father and your mother, why don't you take your purchases to your room and Miss Winters I am sure put some homework on your bed."

Vicki nodded, "Yes, I did and I cleaned his room. There is about two hours of home work David." She said softly looking at her charge then anxiously looked at the dangerous look that had come over Laura's face. David hugged his Aunt, turned to hug his mother and moved from the room. He was obviously not happy about the homework that had been left on his bed. "All right Aunt Elizabeth, and Miss Winters." He had a wonderful day and thought he had skipped out on his schoolwork.

When David had left the room, Elizabeth turned to Laura. "The library right now Laura." Her tone was crisp and commanding. Elizabeth was tired but she was going to put her foot down on this idea once and for all. Moving in heated anger through the arch of the doorway with her color high Carolyn was the first to voice her thoughts.

"Ut-oh, Laura crossed the line on that one, mother does not use that tone unless she is very angry." Carolyn's tone was one of amused sardonic pleasure at Laura being in trouble with her mother. Carolyn rolled her eyes and smiled looking at Maggie sitting and staring off in space. "Well you two I am going out to dinner tonight. I don't suppose you would like to join me?"

Vicki looked at Barnabas and waited for his decision. "We would love to join you for dinner Carolyn, where do you recommend?"

Vicki smiled, she loved spending time with him and if it meant to spend dinner with him all the better. "Why not Portland, they have a wider selection of dining places and there is this new one that just opened up a month ago called Tin Pan Alley. They have about anything you could like on the menu and they have been getting good reviews."

Vicki nodded, "If you don't mind, I would like to get a quick shower and change." She turned and placed a quick kiss on Barnabas' lips and turned moving past Maggie to pause and look down at Maggie looking distantly to the window. "Maggie?" Vicki leaned over to touch her shoulder and felt her wrist captured in a vice like grip.

"Darkness surrounds you and death. You must be careful." Maggie looked into Vicki's startled gaze with an intensity she had never seen before. She knew Maggie was a clairvoyant and for her to deliver a dire warning of like this made Vicki's heart race.

"Maggie?" Vicki's voice showed her concern as she pulled her wrist free. She watched her eyes blink and clear and she looked at Vicki with confusion.

"Yes Vicki?" She appeared to have not realized she had grabbed Vicki's hand and spoke ominous words to her. She smiled and inclined her head waiting for whatever it was Vicki was going to say.

"What did you mean Death surrounds me and Darkness?" Vicki's voice had dropped low with her own concern over the prediction that was just delivered.

"What do you mean?" Maggie looked truly shocked that she was being asked this question. "I didn't say anything like that."

Carolyn walked over to Maggie and frowned, "Maggie that is exactly what you were saying to Vicki just a few seconds ago?"

Maggie truly looked shocked and confused by the accusation of saying something so drastic. "I don't remember saying it Carolyn, Vicki. Honestly, if I had I would explain what I had seen and I have no recollection of this prediction." Maggie face had become drawn and pale. This did trouble her because she always remembered her 'flashes'.

Vicki was still rubbing her wrist and looked from Maggie to Barnabas. "Well excuse me I won't be long." She turned and moved out of the drawing room passing Roger in the hallway she stopped briefly to update him over what had just happened. "Oh Roger good, I was worried about Maggie and think. . . "

Roger reacted with an instant look of concern. "What is wrong with Maggie?" He wanted to stop Vicki from leaving him until he learned what had happened in his absence.

"No, she is fine it is just something just happened. She was looking kind of strangely out the window and well she grabbed my hand and . . . "

Roger and Vicki turned hearing raised voices in the library. "AND I SAY YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM THIS HOUSE OR TOWN AND I WILL HIRE THE MOST EXPENSIVE ATTORNEY TO STOP YOU IF I MUST!"

"Elizabeth, you do not want to cross me on this, you will be sorry if you do!" Laura rushed from the library and paused seeing Roger and Victoria looking at her in shock and concern. Moving past the both of them she rushed up the stairs and from sight in such a degree of anger the heat of her mood followed her washing over Vicki and Roger.

"Excuse me, you say Maggie is fine?" He was wanting to make sure before he moved to check on his sister.

"Yes, she is fine it is nothing I am sure you need to go talk to your sister. Excuse me." Vicki stepped around him and moved towards the stairs, moving down the hallway she heard David in his room talking to Sarah.

"I don't know what I want to do Sarah." David sat on the edge of his bed, while Sarah sat on the floor. She looked up at him and with a serious look on her face spoke softly.

"You should not be alone with her David she is evil and will hurt you." Sarah turned to the knock on the door.

"David?" Vicki turned the knob and saw David sitting dejectedly on the bed holding one of his schoolbooks.

"Yes Miss Winters?" He looked up and then smiled seeing Sarah still sat on the floor playing with one of his toy soldiers.

"Hello Sarah, David did you find your home work?" She smiled at the two children sitting before her.

"Yes Miss Winters and I have been working on my home work."

"Good, Sarah is there anything you wish to say to David or me?"

Sarah stood up and moved to Vicki she took her hand and smiled, "I am happy for you and my brother Miss Winters, I hope you two will be very happy together." She shifted from he corporal form into her ethereal form and skipped off singing London Bridges.

Vicki blinked, "Does she think the Barnabas down stairs is her brother?" She moved to sit next to David on the side of his bed. She watched him shrug and look down at his book sullenly.

"I suppose so, sometimes she makes no sense at all. She tells me my mother is evil and I should stay away from her. Then she thinks that the Barnabas living in the old house is her brother and then she says Quentin is a weir wolf and that he has this picture painted by some evil man named Petofi that keeps him from changing. So, she is hard to figure out."

David looked down at his book and ignored Vicki. Vicki reached for his book and lifted his chin with her fingertips. "David, you can do your home work tomorrow. It is another three hours before dusk so if there is someplace you would like to play then I suggest you go play now." She kissed his forehead and stood.

"Are you going out with Barnabas tonight?" He asked from the bed and he looked sullen at the thought of her time being spent with Barnabas. He studied her under the fall of his long eyelashes and saw the soft flush rise in her cheeks.

"Yes, Carolyn. Barnabas and I are going to Portland tonight for dinner, is there anything I can bring you back?"

"No mother and I had lunch and dinner in town. She took me to Fisherman's Wharf for dinner and it was pretty good." He smiled at the thought of the time he was spending with his mother.

"Well I am glad you had a good afternoon with your mother. I will be up to tuck you in for bed." She closed the door behind her and moved down the hallway to her room.

Carolyn sat next to Maggie on the sofa. "That was so weird, you snatched Vicki's wrist looked her dead in the eye and said she was surrounded by darkness and death and she needed to take care. Of course Vicki was surprised as was I."

Maggie shook her head. "I swear Carolyn I do not remember any of that." The shouting from the library interrupted them and Maggie cringed at the sound of the raised voices. Carolyn stood quickly and moved to the entrance of the drawing room seeing her Uncle move to her mother she came back and sat down next to Maggie.

"Uncle Roger just went to check on Mother, that must have been one horrific argument for mother to raise her voice like that. I don't ever recall mother being that angry. Laura must have pushed all the right buttons to get her that angry." Carolyn almost chuckled she did not realize her mother had that much anger to be brought out. She was always so calm, cool and collected.

Barnabas turned his back to watch out the front window, the argument must have cost Elizabeth a lot to become so enraged and loose her decorum and he did not want to one to bear witness to her discomfiture. He was also puzzled over the appearance of the woman called Laura, he knew her.

He was a small child and had been standing in the front yard of Collinwood when a man and woman came riding up on horses. The woman was wearing an orange riding habit with blond hair and she looked like she was on fire. He had watched her in awe as the man helped her off her horse and set her on the ground. He remembered them well they were the Stockbridge's, and she was his wife.

Laura Stockbridge was an incredibly beautiful woman in her orange riding habit and her piercing blue eyes. He had recalled at the time they had come to tell his mother and father that they had just learned that Laura was pregnant with their first child. They were going to have a ball to celebrate the news and was there to invite Joshua and Naomi to the ball.

Sadly he recalled some nine years later she and their son had died in a fire, she there was no way this could be the same woman he had met over two hundred years ago. He turned at the entrance of Roger. Roger did give the appearance of being harassed.

"Hello Carolyn, Barnabas it is always good to see you. What brings you over from the old house?" Roger had moved to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Drink?" He looked around the room and when no one took his offer he continued to pout himself a drink. He took his drink and moved to stand next to Barnabas."

"Victoria and I were going out to dinner with Carolyn. I am waiting for Victoria's return."

Roger smiled, "I see you two are getting close again. I might add I approve of you two together." He sipped his drink and watched Quentin come into the room.

"Well looks like the family is complete, Quentin have you met my fiancé Maggie?" He nodded to Maggie. Turning his attention back to Quentin.

"Yes, I have met the very charming Maggie Evans and think she is delightful. Well what are the plans for this group for dinner tonight?" He moved to pour himself another drink to join Roger.

"Well Barnabas, Vicki and I are going to Portland to try this new place that has gotten great reviews and I was about to call for reservations. Would you like to join us to make if a foursome?" Carolyn smiled teasingly as she stood and moved to stand with the three men by the window. She felt they were becoming the men's club and she was a modern thinking woman.

"I think I might what is the name of this place?" Quentin sipped his drink looking at Carolyn's challenge over the rim of his glass.

"Tin Pan Alley. It's on Front Street. Do you know it?" She smiled leaning against the table between Quentin and Barnabas.

"Not really is it part of a chain?" He moved away from the others to sit in one of the chairs, he did not really like being close to Barnabas and he could feel the tension in Roger's body.

Barnabas too could feel the tension and the slow burning anger that was now building in his cousin's body. The smoldering look he was shooting to Maggie told him the moment they left he would be venting his anger to her sympathetic ear. Glancing at the clock and the door he wondered what was keeping Victoria.

His eyes lit up as she entered the room, she had showered, changed into a lovely chiffon dress of the deepest blue and had swept her hair up on top of her head making her look lovely. She was well worth the wait. Moving to her he took her hands in his. "I must say you were well worth the wait. You look lovely my dear." He leaned forward and put a light kiss on her lips.

She flushed and smiled. "Thank you. I am ready when everyone else is ready to leave." She glanced to Carolyn when Barnabas informed her they had another joining them.

"Oh sorry, I will go make the reservations now. Quentin is joining us Vicki." Carolyn commented on her way out of the room to the foyer.

Barnabas felt her tense at the mention of Quentin's name and he hid his frown behind a look of indifference. Vicki smiled tightly, "Then it will complete the group giving Carolyn and escort too."

Barnabas spoke dryly, "Yes." He shot a look to Quentin as he smiled and lifted his glass in a mock salute throwing down the unspoken gauntlet to Barnabas.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Laura stormed into her room and moved to sit in front of the fire, staring into the fire she began to concentrate. "Do you really think after that nasty show down stairs that you should exert your power and authority over Mrs. Stoddard?" Nicholas stepped from the shadows of her room and sat on the chair by the window.

"Leave now or face the consequences of my anger." Laura had dropped her voice low with a near growl to the back of her throat, it was obvious her anger was still roiling around inside of her and not allowing her to think through her actions. She wanted to do nothing more than punish Elizabeth for her being impertinent to her desires.

Nicholas chuckled, "Now, now my dear you are acting like someone else I know so well and she too made a horrendous mistake that cost her freedom because she reacted instead of thinking through what she should do. Are you going to disappoint Baal in the same manner?" Nicholas had to admit she was a stunning beauty and in her anger with her heighten color and those eyes flashing her anger she was even more magnificent.

Laura stood, folded her arms, and fixed that clear icy stare at the presumptuous man sitting in her room. "You are either very stupid or very brave." She walked to the other side of the room and studied him over her shoulder as she stood to peer out of her window allowing her mind to calm and clear. Begrudgingly, she had to admit he was right but she was not about to admit it.

"I am neither very brave, as a matter of fact Quentin would tell you I am quite the coward we have known each other for a very long time, as for stupid . . . " He laughed and shook his head. "I think by being a coward has afforded me more time to live so I am not stupid. I am practical. I know that by your coming up here casting a spell over Elizabeth after that outburst downstairs in full view of everyone else would point the finger of suspicion right back on you and that could not be conducive to a positive outcome for whatever purpose you chose to come back here."

She smiled and for the first time since her argument with Elizabeth she felt better and once again had to admit she did like him despite their affiliation to opposite dark powers. "I am not saying you are right but if you were, you have at least bought her sometime before I do take my next action."

Nicholas stood chuckling softly, "I won't say I am right, let us just say I am being prudent. Until later my dear, I bid you adieux." He bowed to her turned and disappeared from her room.

* * *

Elliott Stokes sat in his room studying the various dark art books he had borrowed from the universities library. He had been pouring over some arcane spells and counter spells when a soft knock at his door broke his concentration. Lifting his head he, looked to the door, "Yes?"

The door opened and David poked his head in and smiled. "Hi, are you Professor Stokes?" Elliott slid around in his chair and nodded.

"Yes, I am, how may I help you? You are David are you not?" He stood looking at the impishly cute faced boy poised in his now open doorway.

"Yep, that be me. There is a phone call for you on the phone downstairs." He pointed out into the hallway and turned to move.

Elliott followed him down the hallway and the stairs. Finding the phone laying on the table, he lifted the receiver and spoke. "Stokes."

"Elliott its me Julia, I was checking in to let you know that Eric and I will be joining you in Collinsport. Elliott had rented a cottage and was wondering if you wanted to move in with him, he says it has four bedrooms and has plenty of room for you both to ramble about in the place and it has a great view."

Julia appeared to be flustered with her explanation and Elliott had wondered what had put that tone to her voice. "Julia are you well? You sound odd."

Julia cleared her voice and then sighed, "I have had a trying day, and it would appear that a new patient has been monopolizing a lot of my staff's time. I just had a very heated argument with him and he appears to be unmoved by my very reasonable requests. Regardless I am turning his care over to one of my associates."

"I see, well if there is anything I can do for you, I hope you realize that I am here to help in anyway I can." He genuinely liked Julia and admired her tenacity and her intellect. If he had been permitted to allow his emotions to become involved he could have easily fallen in love with Julia when she, Eric and he were in college. She had always seemed so directed.

Hanging up he turned and was arrested in his retreat with the appearance of a very lovely beauty moving from the area of the library. She paused looked up cleared her perturbed look from her face, looked at him curiously. "Oh you must be Professor Stokes? I am Elizabeth Collins Stoddard." She moved with unconscious grace with hand extended and immediately her presence struck Elliott with her beauty.

"My great pleasure Mrs. Stoddard and gratitude for your generous offer to allow me to stay here. I just got word that I shall be a neighbor of yours soon." He watched the way her eyes lit up when she was told something unexpected and the charming smile that played over the tension in her features.

"I hope you forgive us, we are not really prepared for guests but as you are here to help Victoria I am more than glad to offer you a place to stay. Unfortunately, our housekeeper suffered a heart attack but her sister Mrs. Lewis is suppose to join us tomorrow." Elizabeth only had wanted to go and get a hot bath, and lie down she was exhausted but she had to be a good hostess and she had to admit the man standing before her was easy on her eyes.

"I understood that poor Mrs. Johnson did suffer an unfortunate health issue and is now on the road to recovery thus another reason I am eternally grateful that you allowed me into your home under such circumstances." He noticed she looked tired on top of being obviously very upset over something.

"Please Professor Stokes do join me in the drawing room, I fear I am not at my best now and am very tired and at least I could offer you a brandy or cordial?" She turned to move to the drawing room to the liquor cabinet.

He smiled "A sherry would be very nice thank you, and I hope you join me." He saw her hand tremble as she opened the door and was at her side. "Here, sit and allow me to serve you, it is the least I can do." Elliott guided Elizabeth to the sofa and made her comfortable then moved to pour them both a drink. "If it were not for the fact that you look exhausted, I would invite you out to dinner tonight."

Elizabeth smiled graciously and took the glass of sherry cupping it in her hand. "If I were given a couple of hours to just bathe and relax, I would be delighted to join you for dinner Professor Stokes, I know I will need to eat, it has been since this morning since I ate last."

Elliott smiled delighted she would consider allowing him to take her out. "First of all why not call me Elliott and secondly, why don't you go up get your bath, lay down and allow me to come and waken you in a couple of hours and then we can go out to dinner and get better acquainted." He smiled so charmingly for her that Elizabeth flushed with her pleasure at being the center of a handsome man's attention.

"I will call you Elliott if you agree to call me Elizabeth, and that sounds lovely Elliott." She stood taking her glass of sherry with her. "I am in the hallway to the left and at the end of the hallway. I will set my alarm but it sounds like we have a date. I just need to check on my nephew and make sure he understands he needs to stay close to the house and that I believe his mother will be home with him, that is if she does not try to run off with him." The words had grown dry with her irritation at the earlier conversation she had with Laura.

Elliott watched the lady leave the drawing room with a triumphant smile edging his lips. "I look forward to an evening of lively conversation with you later Elizabeth." She smiled and raised her glass as she moved to the stairs and from sight, she was finally going to have that bath and get to lie down and rest.

* * *

The nightspot was a two-story building that sat along the intercostal waterway. Situated closer to South Portland they pulled into the rustic looking parking lot that shouted seafood and sea fare. The building had recently been renovated and sported a captain's walk with quaint gingerbread trim along the low-slung front porch with white rocking chairs moving with the sea breeze. "How pretty." Vicki commented as they exited the car.

Barnabas moved to her side and put his hand on her elbow guiding her along with Quentin and Carolyn towards the double French styled door entrance. Carolyn smiled nodding, "I heard they have a killer clam chowder and Lobster bisque. The offer seafood and steaks so I figured we would have everyone's taste covered with this place.

Quentin had guided Carolyn to the front door and opened it allowing her and then Vicki to pass in front of him, then turned to allow Barnabas entrance in front before allowing the door to close.

Barnabas looked around the room finding it interesting as to how life was celebrated at such establishments that had previously been used as a means to rest between travels or for staying as temporary lodgings. In his day it had been inns or taverns that housed weary travelers. In this day and age it appeared that this was a way to court one another and to have a 'night' out together.

Carolyn moved to the front podium where a man dressed in 18th century knickers and white shirt with a black vest stood. On the desk rested a tri corn hat with a plume suppose to represent a pirates hat. The low lighting lent a romantic ambiance to the room and the atmosphere. The smell of fresh seafood being served drifted about the room.

"Reservations for Collins party of four." Carolyn told the mater d while she waited to have them escorted to their table she looked the room over and found it to be typical of most seafood places along the Maine coast. A pretty young girl with blond hair and blue eyes moved to the party and smiled, Vicki noticed she was dressed in a long skirt of soft blue with a white blouse and a long apron, she reminded her of a tavern wench with her low cut blouse and corset laced under her breasts.

Quentin allowed his eyes to travel down to the cleavage she offered with a smile and a wink, "We will want a bar tab started too my dear. . ." he looked at her name tag and smiled, "Melissa. I would like a nice white wine brought to the table, the house's finest would do well."

Barnabas thought Quentin was acting very pretentious with his effusive style of ordering the waitress around. Leaning into Vicki he said softly, "I believe cousin Quentin is being the over effusive host for our outing." Vicki glanced at Barnabas with a tolerant smile on her lips.

"I think he is world traveled and likes to let everyone know he is Grant Douglas the world famous author." Was her reply as she waited for Barnabas to pull her chair out and set her at the small round table that afforded Carolyn to sit on one side of Barnabas and she on the other with Quentin to her left.

The waitress brought the menus and handed them all around. Quentin's first glance at the menu and he smiled. "Would you allow me to order for us? I see the perfect dish for all of us and I know you will enjoy my selection."

Carolyn slid her glance at Vicki and then to Barnabas and watched them hesitate for just a moment. "If you think you can find an appropriate meal to satisfy all of us, then by all means cousin Quentin place the orders for us." Barnabas held his smile strict but cordial.

Quentin started with lobster bisque, and then ordered a small salad, and shrimp and seafood bacon wrapped cod with frisse finishing the meal with a nice hot baked potato. He smiled at the waitress. "We will have a nice white zinfandel." Then he paused and looked around, "Unless you would prefer something different?"

Vicki smiled looked at the lady, "Could I have a side of capers for my cod, I would really appreciate that and a glass of iced tea." Quentin quirked a brow to see she knew about capers.

"Don't like zinfandel?" He hid his smile behind a polite question remembering that Daphne always enjoyed capers with her cod, and she did not like a zinfandel wine either.

"It is a little dry for my tastes but do enjoy the wine, I would prefer tea with this meal if that is all right?" She smiled and her tone was nothing more than apologetic as she ordered. She felt Barnabas take her hand and squeeze.

"I am sure cousin Quentin understands my dear, do you not?" He directed that cold impervious gaze at Quentin. Quentin ignored the look smiled for Vicki and nodded.

"I do understand. You are entitled to your tastes my dear and I take no offense to your rejection of my selection. Apparently you like my other choices. That alone allows me the pleasure of me watching everyone enjoy their meal." He smiled then turned his attention to Carolyn, "I take it you do like my selection of wine?"

"Yes, I like a dry wine. So, it is perfectly fine by me." She smiled and sat back to look the new restaurant over. "I think this place tries to do atmosphere well and then we will hold our reservations on the food until we dine." The soft strains of music filtered over the sound system. Carolyn smiled. "I think they have a dance floor out on the deck, maybe later we could go out there and maybe dance." She looked hopefully around to her companions.

Quentin laughed, "I will go dance if cousin Barnabas will allow me one slow dance with Miss Winters." He looked to Barnabas putting him on the spot.

"Of course if Miss Winters wishes it I would not disallow anything she desired." He reached for Vicki's hand and kissed her knuckles. Vicki feeling put on the spot flushed and looked down.

"Of course it would be fine to dance with you Mr. Collins." She looked at her fingers laced in Barnabas' hand and smiled looking up into his gaze she let him know with that one look she would prefer all her dances to be in his arms.

The evening progressed through dinner with polite conversations and repartee between the foursome when the final desert was brought out Vicki felt stuffed, she did not think she could take one more bite. The New England Cheese cake did look enticing so she promised herself one bite and before she knew it she had eaten the entire cake and leaned back. "I think we all need to dance this meal off it was fabulous."

The group vacated their meal and moved to the deck where they saw various couples moving around the dance floor in gyrations that made Barnabas wonder if they were having fits or spasms or seizures. Carolyn had grabbed Quentin and moved him onto the dance floor for a wild and sensual hip swiveling gyration that most other dancers were demonstrating. "It looks like they are having a seizure on the dance floor." Barnabas moved Vicki to a table at the side of the deck and seated her then waved a waiter down. "Two sherry cordials please." He ordered the drinks for them and then ordered a whiskey sour for Carolyn and a Brandy for Quentin.

The waiter was back with the drinks and Barnabas paid him with a generous tip and a wide smile from the waiter let him know they would lack for nothing else that night if they asked. The music began to slow down and Quentin along with Carolyn moved to the table. Barnabas smiled extended his hand to Vicki and moved her onto the floor where together they were the center of attention, the tall distinguished looking man with the beautiful brunette were moving around the floor in a lively display of the waltz.

Their movements were so professional looking those watching thought they were demonstrating a ballroom dance routine. "Wow I never knew Vicki could dance like that." Carolyn observed watching her friend move with fluidity and grace around the floor.

The dance held both participants in the moment as they held eyes for no other than themselves. Vicki held Barnabas gaze as they moved around the floor and with the flourish ending, Barnabas tipped Vicki back suspending her over his arm in a dramatic pose. The area exploded in appreciative clapping and whistling from the younger ones in the crowd.

Barnabas righted Vicki, picked her up and together they bowed to their admiring audience. The music began again and this time it was Quentin grabbing Vicki's hand and pulling her to the dance floor turning to the bandleader he smiled. "Something saucy please." He waited and as a Latino beat began to play, Quentin pulled Vicki close to him and began to do a salsa, Vicki having had dance lessons fell into step with him as he moved and twisted to the heated music that was provocative and sensual.

Barnabas sat with a slight scowl on his face watching Vicki move to the beat of the music and found her to be very sexy and sensual with her movements. He found the dance erotic and stimulating for his imagination. As before, once again the two had the dance floor to themselves as they moved about the floor dancing to the music. When the dance ended the room exploded in clapping and more whistling.

Vicki found herself breathless after two vigorous dances with excellent dance partners, Quentin escorted her back to the table and Barnabas stood to seat her. Vicki lifted her sherry and sipped. "I did not know you could dance like that Vicki, you are very accomplished with your ballroom dancing."

Vicki flushed at the attention as others around their table came to congratulate them on a fine display of dance. "Well at the fondling home we were allowed to explore what talent we appeared to be the best suited and in my case it was formal dance and ballroom dancing so they encouraged it for as long as the lessons were free."

It was the first time Quentin had heard she was raised in a foundling home. "I thought those went out in the seventies." Quentin did not realize how his comment sounded until it was out. Vicki blanched and stood trying to not be upset. This was the first time she had been able to talk about living in an orphanage as a child.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." Fighting back a burn of tears she moved quickly away from the table. Carolyn frowned, slapped Quentin on the arm.

"That was mean Quentin, this is the first time I even knew she had been raised in an orphanage and you had to hurt her feelings. I am going to check on her, I am sure having to admit this was hard for her and embarrassing and you just made it sound crass." Carolyn stood and moved after Vicki.

Barnabas sighed looked at Quentin, "I suppose you find fault with my crass behavior too?" Quentin looked at his cousin and then down at his glass of alcohol.

"I found that perhaps you could have been a little more sensitive to Victoria's plight, she is a very delicate lady of immeasurable tender feelings. She is very defensive over how she was raised and the fact she never knew who her parents were have made a huge impact on her life."

Quentin was feeling like a cad and shook his head. "I should open mouth and insert foot. I did not realize any of this and sometimes I do come across callous and crass." He lifted his drink and swallowed.

Vicki moved to the bathroom, where she moved into the nearest stall, closed it and leaned against the door and reached for toilet paper to wipe her eyes. She should not have reacted this way. It was silly for her to feel she was adrift in a sea of wealth and old family values when she had nothing to draw on from her own past. She had long accepted that she would never be adopted and she had accepted she would be the child someone threw away.

"Vicki?" Carolyn poked her head into the bathroom and saw the closed door and moved to it. "You okay?" Her words were laced with tenderness and concern.

Vicki forced her words to be light and confident. "I am fine Carolyn, just needed to refresh myself from two strenuous work outs. I will be out in a little bit."

'If you are sure, then I will go tell the guys you will be back shortly." Carolyn was not so sure she was being totally honest and trying to hide her embarrassment.

Vicki listened for her to leave. Going to the sink she began to bathe her face with the cool water. Patting her face dry she took a deep breath and moved to the door. The hallway to the ladies room was narrow and tight moving past the t section of the hallway she felt something come down over her head and her body physically picked up. The area had been dark before someone threw a cloth black bag over her head it was completely dark now and she struggled against the hold that was being exerted over her as she was physically picked up and carried her outside and she felt her body flung into a trunk of the car.

With the slam of the trunk lid she felt the car take off at a high rate of speed with the tires squealing and smoking with the burnout that the driver performed as he drove off with his prize into the middle of the night. Vicki moved the bag from her head and began to kick and scream for help from the trunk of the car.

* * *

Carolyn moved back their table. "I think she will be fine she is just composing herself and I think she feels embarrassed for reacting so strongly. She said she would be out . . "

One of the patrons that had witnessed Vicki being thrown into the trunk of a car rushed onto the dance floor and screamed, "Someone call the police, some poor lady jus got kidnapped and thrown in the trunk of a car!"

Quentin looked at Barnabas and Barnabas in turned looked at Quentin, "Is this some kind of theater?" Barnabas looked around and noted that they other patrons were all reacting to the young woman's hysteria.

"She was a dark haired lady very pretty wearing a blue dress she was the one that was dancing earlier!" The manager had been questioning the young lady when Quentin, Carolyn, and Barnabas all heard the description.

"Victoria!" Barnabas sprang up and moved to the young woman who was near hysterical. "Miss, was the young woman that was taken was she the one dancing with me earlier?" The young girl recognized Barnabas and nodded.

"Yes, two guys, one grabbed her threw a bag over her head and then carried her out to a four door black sedan and they sped off once they threw her in the trunk."

Quentin and Barnabas turned to move to the parking lot hoping to get some sign of where the car may have gone. Arriving out front all they saw was the parking lot half full and filling with spectators. Quentin turned, "Has someone called the police?"

The manager moved next to Quentin "We have called the police and given them a description. They should be here soon."

Both men now looked helplessly back to Carolyn and then to the parking lot. No one was more bereft than Barnabas was at that moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Red lights mingled with blue lights, which mingled with the flashing neon light that cast an eerie glow over the near empty parking lot. The officer stood outside the squad car ignoring his bar light's emergency flash while he spoke with the young lady that had witnessed the kidnapping.

"There were two men, about six two around two hundred pounds they wore black masks and dark clothing and drove a black large car, it looked like a sedan." She liked that word she heard it used a lot on television cop shows so that must have been what the car was at least to her it was. "They threw her into the trunk with a bag over her head. The only reason I knew it was her was because she and those two men did an exhibition dance earlier."

The girl pointed to Quentin and Barnabas who stood out in the crowd just by the way they were dressed in expensive suits and not jeans and T-shirts like the others were wearing. "She was wearing this gorgeous chiffon teal blue green dress which I saw last week at K Mart and wanted." The officer rolled his eyes turning around he lifted his microphone and called into headquarters.

"Unit 260 West, I need to put out a BOLO. Standby to copy." He looked down at his notes when she decided she had caught the tail end of a partial plate.

"Oh wait, the license plate was Maine and I thought of the plate because it's the initials of my boyfriend Gary Wayne Anderson so it was GWA and I think a 5 for the number. The car was a deep blue or black Bellaire four door, yes Bellaire was on the back of the car." She had grown excited because not only was she the center of attention the cop was cute.

"Unit 260 West prepare to copy two males wearing black masks, black clothing driving a four door Bellaire either dark blue or black wanted for questioning in a kidnapping that just occurred Southport along Maine 4106 near the airport." He waited to dispatch to confirm the BOLO then turned to the young lady. "May I have your driver's license and a phone number our detectives can contact you for further information if needed ma'am?"

The young girl flipped her purse around and pulled out her wallet and tried to hand it to the officer. "Please remove it from the wallet ma'am." He adjusted his office state trooper hat that resembled Smokey the bear's hat. He watched her tug her driver's license out and with a winning smile handed it over to him, hoping he would keep her number she just provided for her cell phone and home phone. Giving him a sly wink she stepped back to the crowd.

The officer breathed a sigh of relief, it would have been his luck this girl would have filed a complaint on him for harassment if he had given her any kind of encouragement, even though she was cute she appeared to be flighty. The kind of girl he admired was like the one with the two businessmen standing in the crowd, she had long legs that went all the way up to her butt, she was a blond and had great big beautiful blue eyes.

Walking to the trio he paused and nodded to them. "Hello, my name is Frank Hannigan trooper for the Maine Highway Patrol. I understand the victim of this kidnapping was with your party?"

Barnabas was not only worried he was for the first time since his transformation and then temporary return to his old life, scared for Vicki. He felt she was in immortal danger and wanted her found. He looked to Quentin then to Carolyn, "Yes, her name is Victoria Winters and she is an employee of the Collins Family of Collinsport. I am Barnabas Collins, my cousin Carolyn Stoddard, and my cousin Quentin Collins. Is there any word on whom might be responsible for this?"

Hannigan had heard of the Collins Family, they were a very wealthy and very old and established family of Maine. "I have put out an All Points Bulletin, the State is notifying forensic to see if they can locate anything, and I believe the detective working this case will notify the Federal Bureau of Investigation especially if they transport her over the state line, it will be then in their hands solely for interstate flight and kidnapping."

Quentin looked at the officer, "So what do we do now?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and was looking more than a little sullen. He was waiting for a response from the officer when another unit arrived on scene. A man wearing a suit exited the vehicle reached for a clipboard and walked toward the officer.

Quentin recognized the man as a Captain and the head of the Detective Division of this area's State Police Post. He knew him from growing up with him and going to school then College. "Hey Burke. Good to see you on the job. Looks like we have a bit of a problem with one of our employees being taken against her will."

Burke Devlin was a tall man with little body fat, his strong square jaw features gave him that rugged out doors man look. Carolyn was immediately drawn and attracted to the man as he carried that no nonsense look about him. His gaze miss very little with a sweep of that blue gaze to rest first on the trooper then on Carolyn, to Barnabas and finally to Quentin. He smiled held out his hand. "So, what names are you using this time your back?"

"Quentin, I only use Grant Douglas at book signings." Quentin took his hand and shook it vigorously happy to see a familiar and friendly face. "Burke this is my cousin Carolyn Stoddard and my cousin Barnabas Collins, we were here tonight for dinner and had Roger's son David's governess with us. We were having a good time and were dancing and she excused herself to go to the rest room. "

"Because you upset her cousin." Barnabas sounded irritated and felt this was all Quentin's fault.

"So, if she was upset you sure she just did not find another way home?" Burke put the clip board under his arm into his armpit to hold it in place while he fished for an ink pen.

"No, Carolyn went to check on her and she said she was coming back, some woman saw a man throw a bag over her head lift her up and forcefully throw her in the trunk of a car and they sped off. Now we are not sure if this is a kidnapping for ransom purposes or for other reasons."

Barnabas turned to look at Quentin, "What other reason would there be other than for ransom. She is obviously a well like member of a very wealthy family. I am sure whomever took her would demand a ransom." Barnabas was keeping his ire under control, he wanted to find someone to rip out their throat. Drain them of their life and throw their husk from Widow's Hill.

Quentin sighed, "You obviously were very sheltered Barnabas to not realize what kind of world we live in today. The other obvious reason for taking Victoria would be for human trafficking for sexual purposes." Quentin was loath to admit it was a problem with the current society and that usually they targeted vulnerable teens and Vicki was no teen but she was a lovely young woman of considerable charms and had the look of a pure innocent.

He watched the thought of Victoria being taken by sex slave traders filter through his mind and saw him ball his hand into a fist. "I am not saying she is a victim of such nefarious dealings, I am saying that it could be more than just to hold her for ransom. If we don't get her back with in what is it Burke 40 hours we can forget it and consider she is dead and we will not be looking for her but doing a recovery?"

Burke looked impressed, "Research for a subject of your next book?" Burke queried. He was impressed he knew so much about such things as white slave trafficking and the targets of such a horrible trade that had reared its ugly head recently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact the Night of th Missing Heiress is coming out next month and it deals with that particular subject." Quentin rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands shoved into his pockets. "So do you want to follow us back to Collinwood so we can try and locate a picture of Vicki for you to put out on some kind of poster. I am sure Elizabeth is going to be upset with Vicki going missing."

Burke looked around at the place and noted they were just waiting on him to make a decision. "I will send forensics out tomorrow to see if they can pull tire treads, I saw burn out marks so we could get a type of tires and the young woman said she thought is was a Bellaire sedan in dark color so yes, I will need a picture of her."

Carolyn had stood quietly waiting for the conversation to move them to their car she was beginning to grow chilled and upset because she could feel Barnabas was upset. "Why not head back to Collinwood and we can give you whatever you need."

"I am pretty sure we will want to set up a tracking recording system in case someone calls for a ransom drop. Shall we it appears Miss Stoddard is growing cold out here, and I for one am growing cold if she is not." Burke smiled turned to head back to his car.

* * *

Liz sat back drew her wine glass to her lips and sipped lightly from the lovely wine that Elliott had bought for them to share. "I must say I am very happy that you suggested we go out to eat Professor Stokes, I mean Elliott. It is one of the more restful evenings I had for sometime."

Elliott studied the ageless beauty in front of him and found her enchanting and very glad he had talked her into dinner. "I must concur my dear and I thank you for keeping a lonely old man company."

Liz chuckled softly and shook her head. "I would hardly call you old, you are nearer Roger's age and I hardly think of my younger brother being old." She set her glass down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I must admit that I am not feeling old, I feel young at heart and even younger with each moment I spend in your company Elizabeth." He saluted her with his wine glass and sipped from its edge enjoying the full body of the wine. "You have excellent choices in restaurants too."

Elizabeth flushed and would giggle but it would seem unladylike to do so. "You keep those kind of compliments up Elliott and you may turn my head and make me feel very vain."

"Oh never could I imagine you as vain Elizabeth you are charming, beautiful and such a treat to share time with that I almost regret we must be leaving soon." He sighed deeply he truly had been enjoying his night with the lovely Elizabeth Stoddard.

She looked regretful at the thought as well. "Yes, I have very much enjoyed my evening with you." She looked down at the wine glass and for a moment her thoughts were for Mrs. Johnson and her continued recovery. "I feel once we get Mrs. Johnson's sister in, we will be dining more at the house. She is a very good cook and housekeeper. She was older than Mrs. Johnson and had retired and now coming out of retirement I look forward to having her there to help."

Elliott looked around at the intimate setting and let out a forlorn sigh, "Do tell me you won't deprive me of your company again for a night out much like this? I would very much like to do this again with you my dear Elizabeth, you have warmed my heart, cleared my thinking and made me besotted with your intelligence and your beauty."

"Elliott we both are far to mature to be delving into such things as flowery speeches and compliments. I enjoy your company too and would dearly enjoy having another night out like tonight." She smiled her appreciation for finally feeling relaxed and happy. Especially after her argument with Laura, which was something she had promised herself she would not think of for the rest of this night. "Good then it is settled, shall we make this a regular affair and say we go out every Friday night to enjoy some dinner and maybe some night try that place in Portland and do some dancing?"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with the thought of being able to say she had a regular date night with a charming and handsome man. "I would like that Elliott, let us make a deal we shall take the time to enjoy our date night out each Friday unless something comes up for either of us." She watched him stick his hand out.

"Deal, now lets shake on it." He took her hand shook it twice then drew it to his lips smiling up into her flushed face as he kissed her knuckles. Releasing her hand he slid back and sighed. "I suppose we should get ready to leave, and let someone out there have our table. Before I leave I will make a reservation for us for this upcoming Friday and I am holding you to our deal and your promise."

He stood and helped Liz from her chair when a waitress came over to their table. "Excuse me Mrs. Stoddard there is a phone call for you on the lobby phone." Liz nodded and turned to Elliott.

"Excuse me while I see who needs me while I am out." She lifted her purse and slid the handle over her arm moving to the lobby she lifted the phone lying on its side, "Elizabeth Stoddard."

"Hello Elizabeth, it has been a very long time. I hope this evening finds you well." The voice was deep and melodious and filled her with distant memories of a time past and a time when she was a young and impressionable girl. But it could not be him, she had not seen him for over twenty years since she last saw him or spoke to him.

"I am sorry with whom am I speaking?" She kept her voice cordial but filled with curiosity.

"You wound me Elizabeth after all we have meant to one another and now you pretend you do not remember me or those moonlit nights on the Rivera?"

"Andreas?" her voice trembled, it was a name and a man she had run away from over twenty-six years past and when she ran she had run with the knowledge she was pregnant with his child.

"Now that is better my dear. You know I never forgot you or our nights of passion spent together under the moonlight. How could you Elizabeth? How could you leave me with our child? Did you not know I would find out? Do you not realize how important it was to me to know you were pregnant with our daughter?"

The words had taken on a deadly and steely tone as he spoke. "Now that I know of her and she is on her way to me, you will go home and wait for me to contact you. I plan to make sure our family is reunited and if you do not wish to share your life with me, I will make sure you are deprived of our daughter for as long as you deprived me. It was very clever of you to hide her away in a foundling home in New York, how many are there? Over two hundred from that time?"

Elizabeth felt her breath catch, he knew, he knew about Victoria and he knew she was their daughter. "Andreas what have you done?" She spoke in a hoarse whisper into the phone.

"You will find out soon enough Elizabeth Cheri, go home your other family will be getting home to tell you of s set of unfortunate circumstances happening tonight. You will say nothing about what I have said or I promise you the next time you see our daughter she will be in a casket." The phone was hung up and a dial tone filled her senses.

Elliott moved to her side with a look of concern on his face watching her pale more than she had earlier. He looked at Elizabeth. "A problem?"

Elizabeth set the phone back in the cradle and turned to look at Elliott, "I don't know, I need to go home immediately, I fear there may be bad news awaiting me when I get home."

Elliott tried to lighten the mood, "My I did not realize you were clairvoyant too." Then he immediately regretted his flippant attitude seeing the sick look cross over her face marring her beauty with her anxiety.

"Please don't tease Elliott this is serious, I need to go home, that caller just said I had bad news waiting for me when I get home and I must find out what it is."

Elliott sensing th seriousness of her plight guided her by her elbow out to his rental car and made haste to get them back to Collinwood.

* * *

Carolyn pulled into the circular drive waiting for Burke to follow and pull in behind her. Getting out of the car she went to unlock the front door and moved into the foyer seeing a note lying on the table she went to read it. It was from her mother saying she had gone out with Professor Stokes for dinner and would be home around nine. "Mother is with Professor Stokes, she should be getting home soon." Turning she looked at the others, "I don't know about you two but I need a drink. "

She moved into the drawing room where she saw Laura sitting and drinking a brandy. "Oh Laura, I see you decided to do what we were about to do." Burke and Quentin followed behind Barnabas when they entered the living room he was still struck by how much that woman looked like the same woman he knew as a small child.

"Oh Detective Devlin this is my Aunt Laura, she is my Uncle's wife and David's mother."

Burke moved forward and shook her hand. "My pleasure malady." He smiled then turned to Quentin and Barnabas. "Now if I could use your phone and call for the electronic surveillance to be attached to your phones and someone could find me a picture of Miss Winters?"

David moved into the foyer frowning, "Sarah says Vicki has been kidnapped and is in danger is that true?"

Burke turned to look at David, "Who is this Sarah?" Burke stooped down to get on his level. "Is she still here?"

Carolyn scoffed, "Its is imaginary friend he says she is a ghost and if she is here, she is here with the rest of the family spooks." Carolyn moved to sit heavily on the sofa crossing her leg over her other leg.

Burke pushed up and sighed, "Thought you had a hot lead?" Quentin chuckled seeing Burke's face covered in embarrassment. "I could have told you who Sarah was Burke, she is a little girl that lived here over two hundred years ago and died at the age of nine."

Barnabas had moved across the room and sat looking over at Laura. Laura turned her attention to Barnabas. "Is there something you wish to ask me? You keep looking at me and I am curious as to why?"

Barnabas looked down and sighed, "Because you remind me of someone from my youth, a lady by the name of Laura Murdock Stockbridge." He watched the stunned reaction as she now looked more fully at Barnabas. In her mind she knew whom she was sitting with but could not fathom how it was possible.

"Well my maiden name was Murdock but I know of no Stockbridge's." She settled back clamping down an iron wall between them. She had remembered him as the little boy with sad brown eyes. He had watched her when she dismounted and went in to tell his parents the good news of her impending pregnancy.

Quentin had followed Burke to the foyer and the phone when Liz came through the door followed by Elliott. "Quentin? What is Burke doing here?" She laid her purse on the table and turned to look from Quentin to Burke. She had known Burke from when Quentin and him would hang out in the drawing room in the summer being a total pain to her.

"Elizabeth while we were out tonight someone kidnapped Victoria Winters. We contacted the police and Burke was assigned to the case." He felt concerned when Elizabeth leaned heavily against the table going very pale. Elliott was there to support her. Elliott showed his concern, which now edged his gaze. Looking up he gazed over at the appearance of Barnabas standing I the doorway to the drawing room.

"Oh dear god no." she spoke softly and looked pale and about to faint at the news. Carolyn seeing her mother distressed moved to her side.

"Mother, let me take you up to your room. I will let you know if anyone calls. Right now we just need a picture of Vicki to give the police."

"I have one of us together, but I think I saw one of her in her room." David said as he moved to the stairs ahead of his Aunt and cousin Carolyn. David took the steps two at a time and ran up to the upstairs and down the hallway to Vicki's room and then over to her desk drawer. There he found one of the pictures she had taken of her and David.

They had been in town and had gone to one of those photo booths, David wanted one of just here so he had stood outside while she had another set made and had given him two of the four. She had tucked the other two away in her desk drawer.

Grabbing the two black and white pictures he ran out of her room and back down the hallway to the stairs, Pausing he looked around and saw Sarah motion to him. "David, come here." David turned and followed the girl down the hallway to his room. "Don't go down there yet, your mother is down there and she is evil David. You can go down in about five minutes she is about to go up; to her room."

David frowned, "I may be going away with my mother Sarah, so she can't be evil." He looked at the clock on his beside table and then back to Sarah and sighed. "Why do you say she is evil, we had a lot of fun this afternoon and she says she loves me."

"David she is evil. You need to avoid her she will take you away and kill you." Sarah looked upset as she spoke about his mother.

"No you are wrong. My mother is not evil, she loves me and she would never kill me. She says she wants us to go away and be happy together and how can that make her evil?"

Sarah heard a motion at the door as it opened she disappeared and Barnabas moved into the room. "David who were you just talking to just now?"

David backed up from Barnabas, "Myself. I talk to myself all the time."

"Do you have the pictures of Miss Winters?" Barnabas looked around the room then back to the young boy.

"Yeah sure here." He thrust the black and white pictures into his hand. "You take them down. I don't want to go down stairs."

Barnabas took the pictures and looked down at the winsome and beautiful features of the woman that had captured his heart. "Thank you David." He turned and moved from the room.

David followed him and slammed the door close. "Now I guess you are going to tell me he is evil too?" He looked around the room but Sarah was no where to be seen. "Fine!" He moved to his bed crossed his arms and sullenly studies his ceiling.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was a subtle feeling, something very like a gentle caress, and someone was stoking her hair from her forehead. Slowly and every so carefully Victoria opened her eyes, the flutter of her long lashes and her vision cleared. Her vision did not clear immediately and she frowned noting that she felt sluggish and disassociated from her body. "Careful my dear, give it a moment, the drugs were very strong and I fear my minions were a little over zealous with their administration of the drug." His voice carried proper English but it held a hint of something different, an accent that may have been Russian?" She was not sure her mind did not want to function.

Feeling him help her sit up she felt she had been put in a comfortable bed and was now in a large airy room with the sun just beginning to set in the distant from the window she perceived was open allowing a subtle flow of warm air with a hint of evening coming into play. Vicki's throat was dry and that had to be from the drugs that someone had forced on her. Pressing her fingertips to her brow she closed her eyes to get her bearings and to calm the nausea that was threatening the back of her throat.

"Where? Who? Why?" She was so confused and did not realize how she had sounded and it evoked a soft chuckle from him. "My dearest one, it is because I just recently learned of your life and you. You are where you should have been when you were born those twenty-five years ago. You should have been with me your father and your mother should have accepted my proposal."

Most her young life Victoria had wanted to know who she was and who might be her parents. She wanted very much to be loved by a mother and father and now this man was confessing to being her father. Who was her mother? She closed her eyes tightly pressing her fingertips to her face she sighed opened them and blinked again clearing her vision so she could look upon the man that was claiming to be her father and apparently had her kidnapped and brought to this place.

"You say you are my father? Why did you not just come to me and tell me? Why did you find it necessary to have me forcefully taken? I would have embraced you as my father and now I have to wonder why this deception?" She felt sick to her stomach and was trying hard to not go green and throw up. She studied the man that sat on the edge of the huge canopy bed with antique Australian lace that anointed the covering of the canopy. She looked the room over and found it to be very opulent. So obviously her alleged father was wealthy.

He smiled, stood from the bed and bowed clicking his heels together, "I am Count Andreas Petofi and you my dearest one are my daughter. You are the product of an affair I had with a very dear and lovely woman some years ago while she was traveling in Europe." He smiled and reseated himself on the bed. Lifting his hand she noted it was encased in a black leather glove.

Vicki offered only a tentative smile, as her mind began to defog and her vision cleared to note she appeared to be in opulent surroundings. "Where am I?" She looked around and finally noted she was wearing a pale blue silk nightgown trimmed in lace. She thought she should feel embarrassed knowing someone had undressed her and then dressed her in this gown.

"Your maid Marta dressed you my dear. After you arrived here at my castle, I had you brought to this room I had made for you. Do you like it?" He looked around at the corpulent setting with antiques that were very feminine and appropriate for a young lady of noble breeding.

She smiled and looked around, "The room is lovely, I guess I have a lot of questions but I fear I am not feeling at my best to be asking you those questions. I apologize but I feel horrible and would like to be in my right mind before I ask the questions."

"My dearest love, you have nothing to apologize for. I will send Marta in she will help you with your bath, dress you for dinner and escort you downstairs. I have guests coming and they would very much like to finally meet the young lady that has kept me occupied and from their social circles for so long." He slid from the bed and stood once again bowing again and clicking his heels together. "Until later my dear, take your time." He leaned over and once again used that gloved hand to stroke her hair back before placing a dry light kiss on her forehead.

She watched him leave the room and leaned back closing her eyes. Where was she and why was he holding her here, she turned looking for a telephone. She needed to place a call to Mrs. Stoddard and let her know she was not harmed. Sliding gingerly from the bed, she found she was not steady on her feet. Moving to the nearest chair near the unlit fireplace she sat heavily leaning back to wait for the room to quit spinning. She needed to get a grip and find her land legs.

* * *

Andreas moved down the stairs and smiled, he found her to be as enchanting as he had read and she was a delicately beautiful thing and would marry well, he would see to that personally. He wondered who would want to claim his little girl as his own. He would need to see who was worthy. Moving across the parquet floor he entered a long wide hallway and moved to his library. Moving to the telephone he sat down and began to dial. "Overseas Operator if you please." The clicking on the line and he was put in touch with the over seas operator.

He waited for the connection to the hotel in Collinsport, "Room 563 please." When the operator for the hotel answered he waited and the phone was picked up on the first ring. "Alexandros speaking."

"Good, you may send the package to Mrs. Stoddard. You must be cautious when you use those drugs again Alexandros you gave Victoria too much and she is ill from the affects. When you go to collect Elizabeth, use only half the amount."

Alexandros frowned, he was a tall dark looking man with clean cut features and dark eyes that seemed to loose any humanity when he frowned. "She fought us my lord, and the amount we used did not keep her under, she started to come out of the drug when we put her on the plane so Mikonos gave her another dose, I will advise him to just secure the Stoddard woman. If that happens again."

This should have annoyed Andreas but he found it admirable that her will had been so strong that she fought the strong narcotic and was able to try and fight and escape from her captors. "Thank you Alexandros, just send the mobile phone to Mrs. Stoddard with instructions to wait for my call. I will be in touch later tonight. I am sure by now they have taps on their home phones waiting for a call from the kidnapper, Mikonos knows what to do right?"

"Yes, my lord Petofi, he does. I will send the phone by courier to Mrs. Stoddard. I will time the arrival of the phone right before the call from Mikonos."

"Very good, now I will await further information when you have secured Mrs. Stoddard and are on your way here. Goodbye Alexandros." Petofi hung up and smiled, things were going exactly as he had planned them. Now all that was needed was to introduce Victoria to his friends and secure Elizabeth to be here at his side where she belonged.

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her arms with anxiety building to a crescendo in her body. The arrival of the federal agents along with that obnoxious Mr. Devlin had set her nerves on edge, she was just grateful that Carolyn had taken David out of the house and away from Laura's influence. That was another mess she did not even wish to deal with at this time. She was worried and she was scared to death that Andreas had surfaced in her life again.

She stood on the front stoop of the entrance to Collinwood and let her gaze go out over the front entrance to the large manor house. Her memories were going to the past too and she caught up in the days of her youth. Even now she found a reason to smile thinking of her senior year and her graduation from Vassar and now the whole world laid at her feet. She had graduated magnum cum laude. The job offers thanks to her father were pouring in from Los Angeles to Boston and New York.

1969

Jamison Collins stood by his daughter's side allowing a young Roger to take pictures of the happy graduate with her father. "Well sis what now?" Roger snapped a few more pictures posing her next to her father in front of the graduating class banner, "Class of 69'. Liz took her mortarboard off smoothed down her hair and sighed.

"I miss mother, I wish she could have been here to see me graduate father. It seems kind of anticlimactic now that I have graduated and Roger it is your turn. How many more years?"

Jamison groaned, "Art school? I had higher aspirations for you son, but if that is what you want, then that is what I will respect."

Roger let the camera fall to his side he had it suspended on a strap around his neck. "You wait Dad, I will make you proud when I have my first showing in one of the major Art Galleries in New York. But to make you happy, I took and undergraduate in Business Management just in case things don't go well."

Jamison clapped his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed, "I knew I raised you both right and you are right Lizzie, it seems sad your mother is not here with us but I feel spiritually she is here and she is very proud of you graduating from her old alma mater. Now, shall we go find a place to eat and I can give you your graduation present!"

The happy trio moved from the throng of graduates milling around the grounds and moved towards a stately looking limo waiting for them at the curb. Liz removed her gown and stood in her comfortable shorts and crop top. Catching the many admiring gazes from the fathers and boyfriends of the other girls that had watched the Collins family move to the fancy car.

"Bet she won't ever have to worry about her next meal." One such catty comment floated around the grounds to, " Collins carries a lot of weight in the business world Elizabeth is smart and she is rich she will go far."

The chauffer closed the door locking out more comments floating to the hearing distance of the family. Liz looked at the back of the driver's head when he got into the driver's seat. "Some where quiet and cool with a decent sit down meal Marvin." Jamison had spoke to the driver through the plate glass.

"Very good sir." Marvin put the car in gear and pulled away leaving nothing behind but memories of the four years she had worked her butt off for her grades and an opportunity to get out of Collinwood. Roger frowned deeply having heard some of the comments and turned to glare out the smoke glassed window at some of the jealous women that were watching them drive away.

"Just because we have some class and a little wealth does not make it right for them to take it out on you sis. Who do they think they are?"

Liz smiled sadly looking down at the robe in her lap. It had been like that for the past four years and truth be told she was glad she had spent most her time on her own studying, at least she had something to show for her hard work and her work ethic. It was not night after night of endless parties and sexual encounters that most the girls boasted about in the common room of the dorm.

"They had to work and go to school Roger I feel sorry for them. I just hope they learned instead of being hung over or worried they were pregnant. Five girls alone had to drop out because they got pregnant. Guess hormones won out over good common sense."

The ride was made with discussions of the job offers she had and a hint her father had hoped she would consider working as the chief operating officer for Collins Canneries they were even expanding to New York and Boston and she could travel to those places and have offices at each location. She had to think about it at the moment she was consumed with hunger and was feeling ravenous.

Dinner was a quiet affair in a darker corner of Hudson's Valley's finest dining establishments. As desert was being served, Jamison reached into his pocket. Pulling out an envelope he laid it in front of his daughter. "What is this?" Elizabeth picked up the envelope and looked at her father with a unsure shy smile.

"Baby, before you settle down and decide what life will be like for Elizabeth Collins, I wanted you to have something special and a little break and some fun. So, I booked you a cruise for the Mediterranean and a tour of the Islands. I also bankrolled you a nice tidy sum of money to use while you are on your year long tour and cruise."

How was she to know that it would begin the day she boarded the ship and was shown to a lovely suite of rooms? She had met him in the hallway. He was so handsome and so charming and when he had laid eyes on her he was determined to have her. He had been charming noting she was alone in her rooms and was obviously fresh from college where he had been out in the world for over six years since his college days.

He has pursued her the first month on the ship trying to wear down her resistance to his subtle seductions. Eventually one night he did wear her down and he she had thought at the time had plied her with enough champagne that she woke up in his bed with a slight hangover and determined to slip out of the room and not see him any more. When they made the next port she had made arrangements to take the next ship out of port and had spent a week in a nice little hotel enjoying the sand and surf and a little shopping.

When the next ship had arrived and she was safely on board she had discovered he had found out where she was and had waited for her to board with flowers, champagne and a proposal for marriage. Elizabeth had tried to placate him. She explained she did not want to get married she had a life to live and that he was a wonderful man but she did not want to marry him. That and the fact she had been plagued by frightening dreams involving him and some dar ritural where he was determined to take her virinity as an offering to a darker power.

She had felt this would have made most men angry, but it only made him more determine to pursue and court her. It got to the point that Elizabeth had slipped off the ship late one night with the help of the captain and was taken to the nearest port where she booked a flight out back to Collinwood immediately. It was not until she was home a month that it became clear she had made a huge mistake and was pregnant.

She was grateful her father had given her leave to travel the United States and she did, straight to New York where she stayed in an apartment with one of the only friends she had made at Vassar. Ginny Amblin was her roommate and was now keeping her secret and helping her through the last part of her pregnancy. She had made arrangements to put the baby in a home to be raised and watched until a time that Elizabeth could bring her baby home and confess.

Labor had been horrendous, Elizabeth thought death would be preferable to this pain and then it was over and there she was the most perfect beautiful little girl she ever held or saw and it brought tears to her eyes. For fifteen minutes she held her daughter and named her Victoria. Looking at the private agent that had made arrangements to see to her needs Elizabeth almost did not give her up, she could say she wanted to adopt her as her own, she wanted to take her home. But to do so would mean her father would force her to tell the baby's dad about the baby and she could not have that.

There was no way in hell or heaven that she would be tied to Andreas for the rest of her life. With a lot of emotional conflict she reluctantly handed the baby over to the agent, rolled over and began to cry for all that had happened. She was, she knew going to be an emotional wreck for the next six weeks and just needed to keep her family unaware of what was going on with her. She had to bury Vicki to protect her from Andreas and from her family.

1992

That was so long ago and she thought she had finally put her life together, she had returned home a little wan and a lot of emotional upheaval to meet Paul Stoddard, it was a whirlwind romance and she married Paul. Within a year she had Carolyn, but she never forgot her first daughter. Paul had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life, when Carolyn was barely a year old Paul was packed and out the door trying to take a portion of the Collins fortune with him. Had the federal agents and the SEC not caught up with him Elizabeth was sure that Paul would have gotten away with it all.

Now he was upstate and still doing time in the Federal Prison. As far as Carolyn was concerned her father had divorced her mother and went away. Elizabeth was not going to allow her daughter to visit a man in a prison and be around that kind of environment. There was no way she would allow that and apparently Paul did not care either he had never tried to contact her since his imprisonment.

The second part of her life was she had not heard from Andreas since she left him that last time. She had hoped he had found happiness in his life and was as happy as she was trying to be with her life.

She watched the arrival of the tech trucks to set up the trace and monitoring equipment on the landlines. Elizabeth moved out of the way, she needed to take a short walk and that was where she was going when she saw the Purolator Courier drive up the drive and pull up next to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Stoddard?" The young man smiled at the ageless beauty as she stood in the warm sunshine.

"Yes, I am Elizabeth Stoddard how may I help you?" She offered a shy smile and thought she knew him. "Are you Bobby Macalister, Ben's boy?"

"Why yes I am, and I have a package for you, would you just sign here on this page." He handed her a register with a line for her signature. Taking his pen she signed her name and waited as he handed her a large bubble wrapped package. He smiled nodded to her and turned his car around and drove off.

Liz opened the flap and looked puzzled there was a small battery operated phone and a note penned with a phone number and a warning. '_If you want to see your daughter again call this number and say nothing to anyone_.' Liz felt her heart beginning to race with fear and anxiety. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her she moved away from the house and towards Widow's Hill.

Pausing near the hill she pushed the power button and waited for the dial tone. Dialing the number written on the paper she waited for the phone to pick up. A voice answered and spoke with a heavy accent. "Wait, he wants to talk to you." Elizabeth tried to speak but felt her voice dry out and was afraid it would crack.

She waited and then his voice came on the line. "Did you really think you would hide her from me forever Elizabeth? How silly of you to think I would not find out. You think you have been safely hidden from me all these years? I knew the day you had her, I did not know where you hid her but I knew you were in labor and she was mine. You took so much from me Elizabeth but I forgive you. Now this is how we will finish this."

"Andréas, please don't hurt her, she does not know I am her mother. I was going to tell her but there were some complications she loves Barnabas and they are . . . "

"Silence Elizabeth and listen to me or you may never see either of your daughters again. Carolyn and David are on their way to me now. You will be joining us shortly and we will be one big happy family again. Now this is what you are going to do. Tomorrow around four in the morning you will leave the house and let no one know where you are going. You will walk to the end of drive way and then you will start towards town, a man in a car will drive by and pick you up. He will give you shot. You will be here with us tomorrow late. Now do you understand what you are going to do?"

"Yes, Andréas, I understand. Is this really necessary all this cloak and dagger to just make me come to you?" She was half angry and he laughed.

"Oh my dear Elizabeth, of course it is necessary. Listen to you ask me why I am doing this, when all along all you needed was to accept my proposal and give me my daughter. You are the one that played cloak and dagger my dear so I am just finishing this game you started nearly 26 years ago and as for Victoria, she will marry whom I choose for her. Now Take that phone and toss it to the ocean and do as I say. You won't get another chance to make this right."

She heard the line go dead and then looked at the phone in her hand. Her family was under attack and she was about to take a step into the unknown. She knew that what Andreas had proposed was not going to make them one big happy family. She knew the reason that life as she had known it was over because she had found out what Andréas had been involved in those many years ago. She had remembered after she awaken from her alleged drunken night with Andréas to remember what had really happened the night before and that was she had been a part of his virginal offering to his dark powered lord.

That was why she had hidden Vicki and why she had run as far from him as she could get. There was no way she was about to allow him to use her life for something dark and evil or their daughter's life. Now he had both her daughters and David. She was not sure how she was going to get past this.

"Elizabeth?" His voice was soft and unsure as he watched his cousin tighten her grip over the phone she had held in her hand. Turning she looked with over bright eyes to Barnabas.

"Yes?" She put the phone behind her back.

"They need you back at the house, a call came in and a demand for ransom. Are you all right?" He looked at her hand behind her back and then to her stricken face.

"No, I am not all right Barnabas and I don't know what I am going to do. But if I tell anyone then Vicki's life is in danger and now so is Carolyn's and David's. I know who has her and he wants me to come to him."

Barnabas sighed and looked down. "Then I suggest you go back to the house tell no one of what you just learned, take care of what happened earlier and then see me back at the old house when you are done."

She moved forward and threw her arms around his neck and held onto him and cried, a long drawn out sob of loss and fear filled her trembling form as her cousin held her on that lonely hill.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Barnabas did not like the fact that Quentin felt it necessary to accompany Elizabeth to his house, the man was insufferable and with a hint of admiration he had an uncanny sense of knowing something was afoot and needed to be addressed. He noted Elizabeth was still upset over the demand from the alleged kidnapper wanting a million dollars for Vicki's return. The Federal Agents demanded she ask for proof of life and the man on the other end of the phone said he would provide proof of life by the next day then he hung up.

They had attempted to trace the call and was able to narrow it down to a small area outside of Collinsport. Liz knew full well both her daughters and her nephew were no longer in the United States and she knew who had them and he certainly did not need a million dollars to add to any of his accounts the man was beyond wealthy. He had enough wealth to be reclusive for the next one hundred years if that is what he wanted.

Quentin had watched Elizabeth on the phone with the kidnapper and then her reaction to the rest of the instructions. She was far from distracted she was apathetic and he read her pretty well. So, later when the agents had packed up some of the equipment and moved it to a mobile outside the house, Elizabeth had quietly withdrawn from the rest of the family and slipped to the kitchen and out the back door. Quentin was right behind her catching up with her. "Hold on there Liz, where are you going and why when Vicki's life depends on you fulfilling the request of those animals that have her."

Elizabeth was a wreck, she just wanted to get to the old house and talk with Barnabas and now Quentin was on to her how would se be able to pull this off if everyone could read her like an open book? "Quentin, please not here and not now. If you must know you can join me at the old house. I will tell you and Barnabas all I know." Elizabeth was to the point and abrupt as she continued to walk towards the old house.

Elizabeth stopped at the front door just as Willie opened the door with an abrupt stop looking confused. "Mrs. Stoddard?"

"Hello Willie, Barnabas is expecting me and Quentin has decided to join us."

Willie stood confused then realizing he was leaving them standing on the front door steps moved aside. "Um sure yah, he is in the drawing room. I was headin to the hospital to sit with Auntie, they say she can come home maybe day after tomorrow." He smiled and slicked his hand over his hair to push it down. "Well see ya." He stepped past them leaving them to watch him disappear down the stairs and to the beater truck.

"Odd man, you say he used to work for you and now he works here?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, he had a problem with alcohol and I did not have the heart to fire him because of Mrs. Johnson. She is his aunt and he does love her and she loves him."

Elizabeth so nice of you to come and I see you brought an escort?" Barnabas stepped forward and took her hand in his and patted it then kissed it. Turning to shake hands with Quentin. Barnabas wore his brocade jacket over his dress shirt and dress pants. "Come in. May I offer you some tea or something stronger?" He led them into the drawing room. Pausing by the liquor cabinet.

"I'll have a brandy. If it is no bother." Barnabas held his irritation at the unexpected appearance of Quentin. Planted a stiff smile and a humorous chuckle responded with a gracious hosts reaction to a question.

"Of course no bother at all or I would not have offered." Barnabas poured him the brandy and turned to Liz, "I would suspect you need a spot of sherry." Barnabas then poured her a small glass of sherry and handed it to her.

Moving to take a chair by the fireplace he waited for them to seat themselves across from him on the sofa. "Now I take it you brought Quentin because he obviously knows something is going on in regards to Victoria and her current predicament?" Barnabas crossed one elegantly clad leg over his knee and sat back watching Elizabeth and then looked at Quentin. Elizabeth collapsed back against the sofa's back her spine no longer ramrod straight and her fear written on her face.

"I know who had Vicki and he told me today he now has Carolyn and David. The man that has both of my daughters is a very dangerous man." Elizabeth had not realized she had just confessed Victoria was her daughter too.

"Wait, you said both your daughters?" Quentin leaned forward to fix his confused stare at Elizabeth. He had thought he heard her say both daughters and wanted to have that clarified.

Barnabas knew he had excellent hearing and that he did hear her say that Victoria was her daughter. "Are you saying Elizabeth that Victoria is your daughter as well as Carolyn?"

Liz nodded not trusting her voice. "Yes, Victoria was born out of wed lock and I placed her in a foundling home in New York. The reason I hid her away was two reasons. The first being my family would have expected me to inform the father of the baby that I had given birth. The second reason is the father Andreas Petofi he is a vile and evil man that used me to gain favor with his darker power."

Quentin sat bolt up right. "What did you just say? Did you say that Victoria's father is Count Andréas Petofi?" He watched a flush of color move over her features and she lowered her eyes and nodded.

Her voice had dropped softer and she spoke through her withheld emotion. "Yes, Andréas and I were lovers or I should say he took advantage of me when I was on a cruise after college. Father had given me a world cruise and that is where we met. He seemed obsessed with gaining my attention and I of course was flattered at first. He was charming, handsome and very wealthy. Then one night I felt odd after he had started plying me champagne. It did not taste right and the next thing I know I was waking up in his bed."

Elizabeth tucked her chin and dropped her voice. "I recalled later that during the night I was a party to something so vile and dark and evil that it sickened me and I began to distance myself from Andréas. He followed until I finally came back to the States." She sighed deeply. "I then discovered that I was pregnant and I went away to New York. I had Victoria and had to plan how to keep her safe and hidden from Andréas. It was not easy but I did it and then when Roger and David moved into Collinwood after Laura. . . " Her voice had fallen nearly to a whisper.

"Well I thought it was time to bring my daughter home. So, I hired her as a governess with the full intentions of finally telling her of her heritage. Then the séance and well, she was so fragile afterwards. I thought as soon as I saw her growing closer to you Barnabas that it would be as good a time as any to tell her and now this happened." She sighed deeply and brushed at the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Barnabas turned to look at Quentin, "You appear to know this Andréas Petofi, may I ask how?" Elizabeth turned to look at Quentin too. She noted his strong reaction to the name and now she too was curious.

"Yes Quentin how is it that you know the Count and is he a Count?" She slide sideways to lay her curious gaze on Quentin who now feeling he was under a microscope sighed deeply and stood and began to pace the room.

"I know of Andréas Petofi because at one time I too dabbled in the darker arts. I was curious and was in the middle of writing one of my books. Father had allowed me to travel to Egypt and there I pretty well wore out my welcome. Later, I went to Romania and there I met the Count and yes dear Elizabeth he is a Count a true one and he is evil. He has a power so dark that it boggles the mind and if he has Victoria and you say he does, she is in danger."

Barnabas sat forward hearing this. "Why would you say that Quentin? What could he do? She is his daughter?" Barnabas was feeling the tightening of his stomach and his human nature was warring with his vampire nature. He had come so close to being as he was and now it seemed that it would call for him to revert back to what he was in order to save the woman he loved.

Quentin sighed deeply; his own thoughts were traveling back to a time once before, Daphne and his return home. The Andréas he knew was an old man with a failing body from using so much dark magic. So the one that Elizabeth had described must have been Petofi in another body one he had stolen. Which was what he tried to do to him so long ago. He sighed deeply resolution filling him.

"If Petofi impregnated you Elizabeth during the act of a dark powers ceremony, that child would have been promised as a bride to his dark master. If it as I fear, then Victoria is now the promised bride to his master Diablos or one of his minions. Of this I am sure."

"I won't allow it!" Barnabas stood moving forcefully towards the window that over looked the gardens. "She will not be touched by another especially one that is evil and filled with the putrid fires of hell." Barnabas was angry and not sure why he was feeling so angry. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that lies had been hidden within lies and now three innocents were at risk.

"I suggest Elizabeth you start by telling me where you believe they will be taking you this night." Barnabas turned and his own voice had taken on a darker tone with his thoughts.

Quentin sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. "if it is in Romania he will be staying at his castle and I am sure that is where he had them taken. Do you have a world Atlas?" He looked around as if expecting it to appear out of the very air in this restored spooky old house.

"No, I do not own such a thing. Elizabeth do you have this item he seeks at Collinwood?" Barnabas turned to look at the stricken look on his cousin's face.

"Yes in the library. We would need to go there is Quentin is needing one." She started to rise noting she had barely touched her sherry and tipped it up and drank it down quickly.

"Why would he ask for a ransom for Vicki if he has no intentions of collecting it or turning her over to you Liz? I don't understand that part." Quentin rubbed a harassed hand over his head and sighed.

"As a distraction, he is a master at deceit and distraction." Elizabeth set the delicate crystal glass on the table and stood "Well shall we go back to Collinwood?"

1845

Quentin laid in the stately room in Castle Petofi or he liked to call it Greywaste laughingly telling him it came by the name through the local villagers and gypsies that said the great grey castle had been a waste to build on cursed land. Quentin had been in a whirlwind of partying, gambling and whoring when he was at Greywaste. He had found Petofi by chance one night while in his cups at one of the local bars. His money was running low and he was using the last of it to drink himself stupid when an older man walked into the room and looked around through those thick blue-tented glasses.

"Ahh you must be the Collins that many have spoken of and I understand you are looking for a teacher?" He smiled his charming smile and his voice held the thick Romanian accent.

"Why yes I am and you are?" He smiled in his drunken haze and looked at the man with a degree of suspicion.

Clicking his heels as he bowed he spoke softly, "Dear boy I am your salvation from destitution and being forced to sleep in the gutters. You should come with me now and I promise you that what I will teach you will boggle your mind and enlightened your horizons."

After that fortuitous meeting he was swept up into some of the darkest ceremonies of debauchery and sadistic tortures that he could not imagine that it could get worse until he witness the man take over the younger body of another man one night and then destroyed his old body. The meeting of his dark master had been the turning point for Quentin and he left Petofi and his teachings to run back home.

Even now he knew what kind of ceremony that Elizabeth had to endure at Petofi's seduction, she had been the perfect vessel for him to procreate and give his master a bride. He was pretty sure that any other brides that had been given over to Diablos were now long dead or a part of his private hell he had created in the under darkness that was his haven.

It would have started with him anointing her and making sure she was ovulating to inseminate her with his seed. To ensure a pregnancy from his coupling he would have given her drugs and forced her to partake in the drinking of the lamb's blood with her champagne. He had seen the ritual late one night in the bowels of Castle Greywaste. Some poor unfortunate woman had been brought forth she could have hardly been more than eighteen or nineteen and had been impregnated by Petofi's new body.

The poor girl had been held until she delivered a child and unfortunately at that time it had been a male child not a female child. His dark master was pleased he would claim this one as a son and mold him in his image. Quentin could not stomach the fact that by giving birth the poor girl had been sorely damaged and soon bled to death from the hemorrhaging she had suffered giving birth. Her body had been tossed into a deep pit in the dungeon.

1992

That was enough for Quentin to leave Petofi and that is when he found Ginny. The rest had fallen into place and he came home to his wife well that was a story for another day but now he knew exactly what had happened. Vicki was to be the bride of Diablos or Drake Mortimer or whatever the hell his name he was using in this day and age. All he knew was he was not about to let Victoria be subjected to what Petofi had mechanized twenty-five years ago.

He sat at the desk watching Barnabas study the map and the area that surrounded the castle. "It would seem that we would be sorely pressed to gain entrance by normal means so I suggest we so some reconnaissance and find a way into his hold without his knowledge."

Barnabas looked over at Elizabeth and smiled, "Have heart all is not lost Elizabeth, we are Collins and so is Victoria. If we do nothing else we do endure and we come out of most the bad that life throws at us to land squarely on our feet. You should go and lie down and prepare yourself for your meeting later, I shall watch from the road and we will get a license plate, that seems to be important information for the authorities."

Quentin slumped down in his chair and shook his head. "If they know you are watching, then I can assure you Barnabas that they will not pick her up and he will move her to another location and we will loose our advantage. I would suggest this." He stood and moved to the window and looked out. "We tell Professor Stokes what is going on and he can give Elizabeth a article for protection against evil and a scrying stone, that way we can track her should Petofi decide to move her."

"Did I hear my name taken in vain?" Timothy moved into the room smiling brightly seeing the serious nature of the conversation going on he sobered immediately.

"Ahh just the man we need to have a discussion." Quentin smiled at Elliott and turned to Elizabeth. "Liz why not go pack your little bag and lie down you are going to be pretty busy or unconscious in a little while and we don't need you caving in before you get there."

Stokes looked concerned seeing the wary and fearful gaze on Elizabeth's face. "I must have walked in on something very serious for you to be sending Elizabeth away." Liz stood smiled moved to Elliott placed a light kiss on his cheek and looked into his eyes and for a moment Elliott realized how special this woman had become to him.

"Good night gentlemen." She spoke half-heartedly to them as she turned and left Elliott to Barnabas and Quentin.

"Okay what is going on and why do I feel that I am now attending a wake?" Elliott moved to the chair Liz had vacated and sat down looking confused and worried.

"Count Andréas Petofi." Quentin said the name and watched a look of dawning come over Elliott's features.

"Evil man with dark ambitions what has he to do with this conversation gentlemen?" Elliott felt his own stomach begin to tighten up with the mention of that powerful warlock whom he had thought had died many years ago.

"he is the one holding Victoria and now he has David and Carolyn. We think that Petofi is keeping Victoria for the express purpose of giving her to his dark master." Quentin hated the thought of expressing what he had out loud.

"Why would he do that? What is Victoria to Petofi?" Elliott was flabbergasted.

"Because she is Petofi's daughter and the daughter to Elizabeth Collins. Apparently, Elizabeth had an affair with Petofi right out of college she got pregnant and she had Victoria. I think it is Petofi's gift to his dark master."

"Diablos does not normally desire his pleasures with mortal women." Elliott sounded as if he had studied Petofi pretty thoroughly.

Quentin leaned back and sighed. "I have in the past had personal dealings with Petofi and I can assure you that every millennium he seeks a bride from the mortal world, he comes to earth in mortal form and takes a bride in hopes of producing another son to add to his ranks of demons. I fear that Victoria was that choice this time around."

Elliott frowned deeply thinking about this. "I see and you think that he is using Elizabeth and Victoria for what purpose?"

Quentin sighed, "From what Liz told us, she is the one that got away from him and if that is the case he would desire her just to bring her to heel and the fact she took his child and hid her for twenty-five years he would want to teach her a lesson so he would bring her there to watch the union."

Stokes sighed softly, "Or he is in love with her and did not take her rejection of him so he is building his ideal family unit." He looked at Barnabas and noted how quiet he had grown during their conversation. "You are being very quiet Barnabas why?"

Barnabas frowned and shook his head. "I just want to bring our family members home safely. Quentin thought you might be able to imbue an object and give Elizabeth a protection from evil and to provide something he called a scrying stone so we could track them. It seems Elizabeth is to be collected and taken around four a.m."

Stokes frowned and sighed deeply, "Well I can give her an artifact that does offer protection from evil. I will need to work on the scrying stone and it will require something of Elizabeth's that will let us find her to scry on her." He stood and looked concerned. "Please tell me we have a plan?" He was not about to loose this woman that had captivated his heart and his mind since meeting her.

"That is what we are working on Professor, we just need your help and I am sure we will need to bring Julia in on this and I suppose Eric Lang will want to be a part of this as well." Barnabas wanted to make sure people he could trust surrounded him. The one person he did not trust was Quentin he was the unknown in this and it was beginning to grow and he certainly did not want it to get out of control.

Stokes nodded, "They would come in handy if we need doctors on this trip. Julia has a brilliant mind and so does Eric so they would be a welcome addition to this foray into the Carpathian Mountains to bring back the Collins family."

4:00 a.m.

Elizabeth let herself out of the house with a small over night case and her purse, feeling the bite of the wind she made her way down the driveway unconsciously she clutched the amulet in her pocket and closed her eyes saying a small prayer. Her meeting with Elliott had nearly been heartbreaking he had been so tender when he clipped the necklace around her neck. "This my dearest Elizabeth is a token of my love and devotion to you and it will give you protection from evil, which means you cannot remove it."

He had lifted her chin and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips. Breaking the kiss he then lifted from his pocket a small golden amulet. "This my dear will help us track you. Whatever you do don't loose it. That is about the only way we will be able to locate you and try to bring you home with the rest of your family." He had tucked the amulet into her pocket and smiled.

"Elliott, I wished I had met you a long time ago, I think we may have been good together." She had said softly with a flush to her cheeks.

"I know we are good together that is why I am enjoying the now and here with you my dearest Elizabeth and that is what I expect when I come like a white knight on horse back to rescue my damsel in distress." He had stepped back looked regretfully to the clock and sighed. "It is time my dear. Have faith there are a lot of us that are working on getting you out of this."

He watched her go to the door and out into the pre dawn hours of the morning. Turning back to the stairs he made his way up them and prayed silently that all went as they hoped it would once they found the location of the captives?

Elizabeth moved along the roadway and just as Andréas had said a set of headlights came on and a large dark car pulled up and a large man got out and opened the door. "This way Mrs. Stoddard. You know I have to do this?" He pulled out the needle and watched her pale and nod.

She knew little else after the drug hit her system and she felt her consciousness slowly grow dim and then darkness pervaded her mind and she was out. The man caught her and laid her carefully in the back of the car. "Let's get out of here."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Victoria stood in front of the gilt edged mirror and studied her reflection. She wore a diaphanous gown of the purest white with silver edging on the sleeves and the bodice. Her hair had been dressed with ribbons and pearls and her hair was adorned with a tiara. She looked like a fairy princess. She saw her hair was in ringlets with elaborate braids to hold the curls in place. Her image was unfamiliar someone she had never believed she could be. "Is Mademoiselle ready to be escorted to the great hall? Supper will be served in about a half hour and your father has a guest."

Vicki turned feeling the long skirt dance delicately around her legs as she poised ready to follow Marta down the hallway and into what she did not know. "Yes, thank you Marta." She waited for her to open the door and on sure steps feeling surreal she moved behind her into the grant hallway that was as wide as most of the streets of Collinsport. The hallway was decorated with various doors and other antiques that would make most collectors drool. As she moved down the hallway she noted various dated tables, clocks, paintings all decorated the hallway.

Vicki was brought to an ornate and beautifully preserved double staircase that moved to a landing allowing the occupant to move either to the left of the right to different wings of the castle. The archways were tall and impressive and the ceiling held the typical paintings from the 15th century. Vicki looked around at the surroundings and felt a little overwhelmed by the opulence and over indulgence of grandeur that surrounded her. She moved on spiked heels and feeling a little ungainly not used to wearing such thin strapped delicate looking shoes.

Hearing soft voices ahead she felt a rush of unexpected fear and anxiety fill her. Cocking her head she listened and thought she recognized one of those voices. "Carolyn?" She whispered and moved forward stepping around Marta as she extended her hand to the drawing room. Which to her was immense and must have been some kind of communal room at one time. In the distance she could see a man with his back to her, he was of medium build and dressed impeccably in a black suit. His dark hair was swept back behind his ears.

Vicki could see he was speaking amicably to Carolyn and this surprised her. "Carolyn?" She moved towards her and saw the man straighten his back upon hearing her voice. Carolyn brightened and smiled stepping around the gentleman with whom she had been speaking. Stepping forward Vicki saw she too had been dressed in formal wear of red and her hair had been dressed in curls and braids.

"Vicki! Hello. Andréas said you were here and I was only minorly concerned when we were kind of bums rushed to this location but after arriving and having it all explained I am perfectly fine with our temporary vacation."

Vicki was not sure what she was speaking by saying she was bum rushed here. "Well to say I am pleased and surprised would be an understatement. I have been told this is my father's house." Vicki noticed the man begin to turn to face her. His voice was somewhat familiar and he turned with a sardonic smile on his face, Vicki's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"Quentin?" She spoke his name softly as the man smiled and bowed to her. He chuckled softly and shook his head. She was stunned then as quickly as she thought she was looking at Quentin she saw it was not Quentin but he could not be Jeremiah it was the wrong century. Blinking she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"I think not, my name is Prince Drake Darkhart and very pleased to meet you my dear." He reached for her hand placing a soft moist kiss on her wrist. "Actually, this is my home and I have graciously invited your father and you to stay here as my guests. Your father is a very good friend of mine and a very loyal subject." His voice was soft and held a hint of the Romanian accent. His English was precise and correctly spoken but the accent still over shadowed his words.

Vicki smiled shyly and blinked looking at him and realized it was not Quentin or Jeremiah. He was of the same height and coloring as both men but he held a more aristocratic European look to his manner. "It is an honor to meet your highness. Vicki flushed and dropped a curtsey. Forgiven me for not giving you the proper respect upon meeting you." She could not help but noticed that he wore a coat that was decorated with the coat of arms of his family and held several ribbons and a sash under his jacket. With his hands locked behind his back he appeared every bit the prince and aristocrat.

"Ahh good everyone is here and am told that dinner is being served now as we speak. Shall we all adjourn to the dining hall." Prince Darkhart smiled and extended his arm to Vicki.

"May I offer you escort to the dining hall my dear?" He was oozing his charm as he cupped her hand over his arm and led her towards the entrance to the grand hall. "This is but one of the many castles that I own and I have allowed Count Petofi access to it for his use. He has been a loyal subject and a distant relative."

"Really? She glanced back at Carolyn being led to the dining hall on the arm of her father. "I suppose he and I are grateful that you are allowing him access to your castle and to allow him residence here is very generous of you."

Darkhart smiled inclined his head and spoke softly, "If it meant that I could spend more time in your very charming company I would give him the castle." He chuckled softly looking down at her with a knowing smile. "I hear that I am lucky in the fact that you are unencumbered and have asked his permission to call on you."

Vicki flushed deeply looking down at her feet kicking her skirt out as she moved towards a large ornate dining hall that held one of the longest tables she had ever beheld and noticed that it was set at one end. There were four place settings. The prince took Victoria to the one place setting at his right and held her chair, while Petofi held Carolyn's chair. The two men then seated themselves.. Vicki looked at the golden plates and the silver place settings. The room held an air or romance and old world opulence.

"I think I should tell you that I am seeing someone at the moment Prince Darkhart and well I appreciate the attention but fear I may have given my heart to this man." She spoke sincerely and with regret as she looked up from her plate to see a dark and ominous look filter over his face. As quickly as the look had taken his features he smiled a tight smile looked at her and spoke softly.

"You will forget him. He is a peasant and not worthy of your noble blood. I find that in this country and in this place you are worthy of my note and will allow me to pay your court and I have your father's blessing to do so."

Vicki felt the true reason for her being brought here was now being revealed and she was not sure if she should be afraid or flattered. What was certain that now that Carolyn was here she was at the mercy of these two men who had obviously decided that there would be no arguing about the attention. Feeling her stomach knot up she no longer held an appetite as the succulent meal was served beginning with a crab salad.

Darkhart noticed she had no interest in her food and knew she was upset. He sighed deeply. "You must understand something my dear Countess Petofi, in this land you are under my law and my rule. You will forget this man and you will assume the duties your father bound you to some years ago at your birth." He sat back and sipped his red rich wine and studied her over the rim of the expensive crystal goblet.

"Prince Darkhart, perhaps you should realize that Vicki is still adjusting to her new way of life. She did come from a small town and as a servant to our family she is probably overwhelmed by her new status and before there was you she had . . . " Carolyn was trying to diplomatically explain Vicki's reticent at being told what would happen with the rest of her life.

Drake held his hand up as a motion for her to silence herself and spoke with clipped and continued angry tones. "As much as I would like to respect your explanation Miss Stoddard, what you and she fail to realize and the only reason you still draw breath while here is that you are related."

Carolyn snapped her lips closed and looked confused. Finding that Collins backbone she folded her hands in her lap and leaned over her plate looking at Drake. She spoke in the same precise and clipped tones having not enjoyed being threatened. "How do you mean we are related?"

Andréas smiled looked indulgently at Vicki then to Carolyn, "Why my dear it is quite simple really. You and she are half sisters. Although you do not share the same fathers you do share the same mothers. Where you are a Stoddard born from a marriage between Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Victoria and I would appreciate you calling her Victoria instead of that common name, is my daughter born out of wedlock by Elizabeth Collins."

Carolyn's eyes grew wide with astonishment and confusion. "How is this possible? I never knew mother had another child." Carolyn looked from Vicki to the Count and then to the Prince. She was stunned by the revelation.

"I believe I shall allow Elizabeth to tell you of the circumstances of Victoria's birth and subsequent raising in a common foundling home in New York. She was hidden from me for many years and obviously hidden from you as well. So shall we discuss this after dinner before all of us loose our appetite?" Andréas was dismissive of any further comment on the subject of Vicki's birth.

"Let us just say in the change of her circumstance there was an agreement made between our houses that Andréas' daughter would be bound in marriage to my father's first born son and that would be me. She is now of noble birth and as such is obligated by my rule and my laws and our contract." He looked and smiled at Petofi nodding in his direction.

At this point neither Vicki nor Carolyn had much of an appetite as they sat looking at the meal sitting in front of them. "Now as the ruler of this Principality I am ordering you to set aside all emotional outbursts or excuses for not enjoying a sumptuous meal that has been labored over and prepared for your enjoyment." His superior tone gave Vicki pause to want to run from the room and try to escape, she looked at Carolyn and could see Carolyn had the same thought.

"I might add that should either of you try to leave my castle without my knowledge or permission you will put your mother's life in danger. You see your mother is en-route to this location as we speak. She is also coming here as a guest of mine and the Prince." Andréas Petofi offered as an incentive to gain their cooperation. "I also want to remind you Carolyn and inform you Victoria that we do have David here and under my watchful eye."

Vicki looked with a note of panic in her gaze to Carolyn who nodded it was true. Feeling defeated and at a loss for what was about to unfold in her young life Vicki sighed deeply and tried to chew some of the meal before her falling into silence and becoming withdrawn. She now knew why she had been brought here and why she was now being held not as a guest but a prisoner in these very find surroundings of wealth and over indulged opulence.

The meal had become tediously long and she was hoping to be allowed to go back to her room once it was over but she learned that they had more of the Prince's and the Count's guests to meet from their inner social circle. Victoria was not wanting to feel social let alone spend any more time with either her father or the Prince all she wanted was to be with Barnabas and find some normalcy in her life.

Escorting a subdued Carolyn and Vicki back to the grand room they found that several dignitaries had arrived and were mingling around the room talking in small groups and when the Count and the Prince entered with Victoria and Carolyn, they all bowed or curtsied to them. Prince Drake held Vicki's arm and took her around introducing her to Baron this and Baroness that, then there were the Lords Dukes and Duchesses and the Ladies this and there was she remembered one King of a minor Principality close to their home.

Vicki felt overwhelmed in the company of so much nobility. After they made the circuit of the room and she had been properly introduced to the others the small groups broke off into various positions in the room to stand and study the four standing now on a raised dais at the head of the room. That is when it dawned on Vicki that they were in what was at one time a throne room. The only thing missing were the chairs.

"Your highness may I please be excused? I am not feeling well and have found myself with a headache." She has spoken softly turning into him and to his ear to whisper her plea.

He smiled and patted her hand. "Not much longer my dear Victoria, then we all will retire but for now you are here to be scrutinized by the royalty of this country to see if they find you fitting to be named my bride and future wife. I would suggest for the sake of your mother's and half sister's and cousins continued good health you try to control your headache." He never let that smile break from his face as he looked at her and spoke softly into her ear appearing to give her a tender kiss on her cheek as he moved back.

Transatlantic Flight

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around at the comfortable looking cabin of the private jet. Sitting up she felt slightly off balanced and ill to her stomach. Mikonos handed her a glass of water as she sat up and caught her balance. "Small sips madam it will help with the nausea." His words were spoken in English but held a heavy accent.

Elizabeth took the glass and said softly, "Thank you." Sipping the water she waited for the nausea to pass. The other man in the cabin with her she had recognized as the one that had met her and given her the shot. "How much longer?" She asked as she peered from him to the one that had handed her the water.

"Another five hours Mrs. Stoddard. I suggest you rest, you won't have jet lag as bad once we arrive." Alexandros spoke with more of a British accent as he sat down across from her and looked at her with concern. "We regret we had to sedate you and we did not use as much as we used on your daughter but we had to sedate you to get you on the plane."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt the necklace laying heavy between her breasts at least she had been allowed to keep her necklace. "I understand. Andreas was always heavy handed with the drugs when he used them. I see no reason why he would not expect you to be as generous with the dosage as he was with dispensing it." She had sounded a bit petulant when she had spoken recalling that was how she was sure he had gotten her into bed with him. Sipping she finished the water leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I promise you the feeling will pass soon enough and you will feel less disoriented. I can assure you that as long as you do as the Count says that your daughters and nephew will be held in the highest regards and treated like royalty. All you need to do is agree with what he asks and do as he says."

That statement alone was enough to give Elizabeth pause for concern. "You mean as long as I just play his puppet I shall be safe and so will those I love?" Elizabeth's sarcasm did not go unnoticed by the man sitting across from her and she saw him smile and then nodded.

"I see you understand what is expected. He was very upset with you after you ran from him and then to hide his child from him was unforgivable but he has a generous heart and nature he will forgive as long as you allow the marriage between Victoria and the Prince."

Elizabeth felt her own stomach lurch and she turned looking for a toilet. Alexandros pointed to a cubical at the rear of the cabin. She jumped up and ran to the door making it just in time to dry heave into the stainless steel bowl of the plane's toilet. Feeling a damp clothe on the back of her neck she was grateful someone took pity on her and grabbed the cloth and wiped her mouth. Someone shoved a glass of water in her hand and she rinsed her mouth and spit it in the sink. Wiping her face again she sighed and closed her eyes. Gentling hands guided her back to her seat and helped her sit. "Just sit and relax it will pass I promise."

Elizabeth sighed, "I hope soon, this is dreadful. May I have some more water please?" Mikonos stood and got her another glass of water and moved to her handing it over. "Thank you. Small sips?" She asked as she took the glass with a small smile.

"Yes, small sips or you will be back in the loo." He offered a kind smile as he reseated himself. He felt sorry for the woman she was a grand dame in her town but where she was about to go she was small fish to what she was about to face. He found her endearing and wondered what made her so special to the Count. He had never shown any emotions to the many other women that had graced his arm or shared his bed, why this one?

He knew to inquire would be next to a death sentence. All he knew is that he was expected to do what he was told or he would face watching them put his sister to death before him. This he could not allow and so did as he was instructed. He could see why they wanted the other two women that had been taken to the castle but this woman and the small boy was a bit much and he was worried. He knew other small children that had been brought to the castle had disappeared and never been seen again and only wondered if they had used them as sacrifices. The problem was not even a bone had been found after they disappeared.

Not wishing to pursue his thoughts he sat back and watched her face get more color and noted that Alexandros was studying her and he must have had the same questions that were plaguing him now. He found the first one to be a fighter and full of resistance and could not see her succumbing to any demands either by the Prince or by the Count.

Closing his own eyes he allowed his body to relax and drifted off into a light catnap.

Collinwood

Barnabas stood in front of the window overlooking the front gardens of Collinwood. Quentin sat nursing his brandy and his ill humor was growing with each passing minute. It had been six hours since he knew Elizabeth had been taken and the authorities were upset that now she and Carolyn along with David were missing.

Laura stormed into the drawing room in a full rage. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Quentin? What is the idea of taking David away from his mother and keeping him from me?" Her eyes were flashing with anger and she was in a full blown snit.

Quentin looked dispassionately at his ex lover. "I have done nothing to keep your son from you Laura, you know that. If I had would I still be here?" He sipped his brandy and watched her glare at him and at Barnabas.

"Then why the hell don't you tell me what is going on?" Laura folded her arms over her chest and glared at Quentin.

"If you must know Laura, David, Carolyn Victoria and Elizabeth have been kidnapped by the same man and when I tell you who it is you will be more upset than you already are." He stood and moved to pour himself another drink. 

What are you hiding from me Quentin? You had better explain that statement and leave nothing out if you expect me to help you out of this new mess." She waited and watched a sudden dawning of appreciation cross his face.

"How could I expect you to help with this Laura when you want to send your own son to your god Ra?" He turned and glared at her with contempt ignoring the now curious gaze of Barnabas.

"Because David was not going to be the sacrifice this time Quentin. How could he be since he is your son and I could not bring you to him!"

Now this was a curious bit of information that immediately caught Barnabas' attention. He folded his arms and waited to see what other secrets would unfold. Watching the two square off. He had suspected she was a witch but did not know to which deity or power she had pledged. Where Angelique had given herself over to the undergodling Diablos, it would seem that the Collins had inherited another witch only this one was tied to an Egyptian deity known as Ra.

"Now you would have me believe he is mine because we dallied with each other at your insistence? Just like when you took me to Ra the first time and expected me to throw myself into the pyre and you took my son with you at that time?"

"I thought you would be over that it has been over one hundred years since that occurred Quentin, you would think that at this time you would have learned that you needed to trust me enough to know there is very little I cannot ask from my power. Now tell me what is going on."

"Yes cousin Quentin do tell us what is going on. I am just as curious and as for you, I remember you now." He narrowed his gaze at the woman before him and then she now recognized the sad eyed youth who had been there the day she had arrived with her then husband Ezra Stockbridge.

"I suppose you would remember me vampire, I see you have made it to this century after being locked away for over two hundred years in that crypt."

Hearing her accuse Barnabas of being a vampire Quentin knew who it was that had killed his beautiful daughter and he turned rage burning in his eyes. "YOU! YOU KILLED DAPHNE?" He charged Barnabas locking his hands around his throat intent on killing him before the night was over.

This ends Revival Season Two The Book; stay tuned for the next chapter and the next Revival Season Three The Book Redemption.


End file.
